Tout le monde peut être sauvé, Miss Granger
by Chlo97
Summary: Hermione est préfet en chef en sixième année avec son ennemi de toujours Malefoy qui semble avoir beaucoup de secrets. Le jeune Malefoy avait bien changé depuis sa première année, et le petit couard était devenu sombre et menaçant, chargé d'une mission, confiée par Voldemort. Se retrouvant confronté aux horreurs de Malefoy, elle tente de survivre sur ce terrain miné. HGDM. TERMINE.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione était désemparée. Elle qui avait été si fière pendant l'été lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre du Professeur Dumbledore lui confiant le poste de préfet en chef pour sa 6ème année, arborant son badge rutilant sur sa poitrine, élaborant un programme construit et consistant pour l'année scolaire, venait d'apprendre que son partenaire n'était personne d'autre que Drago Malfoy.

Elle accrocha le regard dudit préfet en chef qui la regardait sans un sourire, assis à la table des Serpentard. Nonchalant, il était affalé sur son coude. Il n'avait plus rien du Drago Malfoy aux cheveux gominés, un sourire mauvais sur le visage dès qu'il croisait le trio d'or. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, son regard argenté devenu sombre et froid, comme semblant cacher un monstre dans ses ténèbres. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, plus aucun sourire ne venait déformer son visage, et cela en était d'autant plus inquiétant, car il semblait plus cruel et plus mauvais que jamais.

Hermione, tout va bien ?

Elle papillonna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées, peinant à détourner le regard du blond pour regarder Harry.

Tu disais ?

Tu vas bien ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry, les sourcils froncés. Si c'est à cause de Malfoy, ne t'inquiète pas, on le remettra à sa place.

De Malfoy ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? dit-elle en gigotant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise que l'on ait pu l'apercevoir observer son ennemi de toujours.

Il est préfet en chef avec toi, Hermione, dit Ron avec un air ahuri. Tu vas partager un appartement avec lui.

Oh ! Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais le remettre à sa place, cette petite fouine.

Et sans un mot de plus pour Malfoy, Hermione commenta son emploi du temps, qu'elle trouvait bien trop léger, alors que ses deux amis de toujours étaient effarés de l'ampleur des cours qu'ils auraient cette année. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, et le banquet commença, laissant apparaitre des mets succulents faisant baver Ron.

Hermione s'apprêtait à planter sa cuiller dans sa compote de pomme, quand quelque chose piqua son crâne.

Aïe !

Elle frotta sa tempe légèrement douloureuse et une note en forme d'oiseau vint papillonner devant ses yeux. Elle l'attrapa avec un air contrit et la déplia.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me rejoindre à 21h00 précise près du grand escalier, afin que je vous escorte, Mr. Malfoy et vous, à vos appartements._

 _Bien respectueusement,_

 _Professeur Flitwick._

Elle jeta un œil à son acolyte Serpentard qui lisait une note semblable à la sienne. Elle frotta encore une fois le côté de son crâne. Il fallait qu'elle dise à Flitwick de rendre ses notes un peu moins énergiques, songea-t-elle en regardant la note de papier qui tentait de repartir voler.

Après le somptueux banquet et quelques mots d'encouragement – et de condoléances de la part de Ron – elle rejoignit le grand escalier où Malfoy attendait déjà. Il avait continué de grandir lorsqu'Hermione en avait fini avec sa croissance en quatrième année. Il avait une allure princière, dans ses robes luxueuses, et son teint laiteux. Personne n'aurait pu être surpris de savoir que Malfoy faisait partie d'une des familles les plus riches du monde des sorciers. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à Hermione.

Toujours aussi méprisant et méprisable. Sa haine contre les sangs de bourbe n'avait jamais failli, tout comme la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Le silence était pesant, s'alourdissant de seconde en seconde. Lorsque Flitwick arriva, activant ses minuscules jambes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Bonjour, bonjour, les enfants, vous avez encore grandi, c'est incroyable ! s'émerveillait-il.

Evidemment, lorsqu'on a arrêté de grandir à 4 ans, on doit trouver cela incroyable d'arriver plus haut qu'un genou, lâcha Malfoy.

Cassant, sifflant. Voilà comment était Malfoy.

Tu pourrais être plus respectueux envers les professeurs, Malfoy, siffla-t-elle avant que Flitwick ne puisse répliquer.

Allons, allons, les enfants, ne nous chamaillons pas en cette belle journée de rentrée ! Allons-y !

Hermione et Malfoy se jetèrent un dernier regard meurtrier avant de suivre le Pr. Flitwick qui marchait très vite pour quelqu'un avec de si petites jambes. C'est au quatrième étage, qu'ils prirent une porte qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cette porte avant, dit Hermione sans réfléchir.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était dissimulée pour éviter que des fouineuses dans ton genre aille mettre leur nez par là.

Vous avez raison, Mr. Malfoy, seuls les professeurs et les préfets en chef ont connaissance de cette porte.

Hermione mima une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'il pouvait être désagréable ce garçon. La porte ne donnait que sur un escalier en colimaçon, et elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler les murs qui représentaient les nombreuses constellations du ciel. Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à reprendre son souffle, quand un tableau apparut à leurs yeux.

Honneur ! prononça Flitwick.

Aussitôt, Louis XIV les gratifia d'un air méprisant et s'écarta.

Un roi moldu ? s'étonna Hermione.

Ce n'était pas une pourriture comme toi, Granger, tais ton ignorance, Louis XIV a réussi à vous asservir mieux que personne, remettant à leur place les sangs de bourbe comme toi, les sorciers valent tellement mieux qu'eux, cracha-t-il avec son habituel air méprisant.

Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Elle oublia bien vite sa frayeur en découvrant la salle commune qu'elle partagerait avec son acolyte. C'était une pièce douillette, mais neutre. Les couleurs des maisons ne transparaissaient pas dans le mobilier au contraire de la salle commune des Gryffondor, chaleureuse. Il y avait un plafond magique semblable à celui de la Grande Salle en plus petit, mais tout aussi grandiose. Hermione n'avait jamais cessé d'être émerveillée de ce plafond magique.

Flitwick leur répéta vaguement les règles qu'ils devaient respecter leurs devoirs, avant de les laisser rejoindre leur chambre. Quelques marches menaient à la chambre d'Hermione, de forme circulaire, un lit à baldaquin qui semblait douillet, meublait la pièce, ainsi qu'une grosse armoire et un bureau merveilleux aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle rêvait d'un bureau assez grand pour étaler tous ses livres ouverts sans que cela ne la gêne pour écrire. Son rêve était réalisé. Elle avait sa salle de bain personnelle, et était très heureuse de ne pas avoir à la partager avec Malfoy. Il avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'elle avait vu pendant la guerre. Sa mission pour le Lord ? Torturer pour mieux faire parler.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la salle commune, Malfoy était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un verre contenant un liquide ambré dans la main. L'atmosphère était pesante.

Comment tu as pu faire entrer de l'alcool dans l'école ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, sang de bourbe ? Je sais me servir de magie contrairement à toi.

Il avait débité ses paroles venimeuses sans même la regarder, et cela la heurta d'autant plus. Il y mettait tellement de haine, de colère, qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur était réduit en miette à chaque mot. Il se leva soudainement, posant son verre brusquement, se rapprochant, renforçant la gravité qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Excuse-toi, immondice.

Quoi ? Jamais de la vie, Malfoy, cracha-t-elle.

Tu me dégoutes, siffla Malfoy. Ne m'adresse pas la parole, ne me pose aucune question, n'ose même pas me regarder et ne t'avise. Jamais. Plus. De me parler sur ce ton devant quelqu'un. Est-ce que j'ai été clair, Granger ?

Pour qui tu te prends ? siffla Hermione, acculée contre le mur.

Ne me provoque pas, tu sais de quoi je suis capable, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Granger.

Il attrapa délicatement son poignet, et son cœur rata un battement en sentant son souffle dans son oreille. D'un coup et d'un seul, il retourna brusquement le poignet d'Hermione qui craqua sinistrement. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. D'un coup de cape, il disparut dans sa chambre. Des larmes de colère mêlé de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle attrapa sa baguette d'une main tremblante et tapota sa baguette sur son poignet légèrement, tressautant de douleur.

Episkey.

Son poignet se redressa aussitôt, et la douleur s'évanouit peu à peu. Son poignet était raid, mais elle ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, Mme. Pomfresh poserait indubitablement des questions, et pour l'instant elle était trop chamboulée pour réussir à mentir convenablement sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aurait aimé dire la vérité, le dénoncer à Dumbledore, qu'il soit trainé dans la boue, mais en 6 ans, cela n'avait jamais fonctionné et lui avait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Elle s'endormit laborieusement, le poignet encore douloureux, repassant les évènements dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que le sommeil soit plus fort. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui sembla être plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Son sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai totalement oublié de laisser un petit mot de bienvenue sur le premier chapitre, alors je le fais sur le deuxième ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, c'est la première fanfiction que je publie sur le site, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et avis sur l'histoire, mais aussi sur le style d'écriture, c'est le point sur lequel je suis totalement dans le flou, alors n'hésitez pas s'il y a des choses à améliorer selon vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hermione n'avait plus osé discuter avec Malfoy pour donner suite à son altercation avec lui. Lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune de leurs appartements, elle traversait le plus rapidement la pièce pour quitter l'ambiance lourde qui y régnait, et rentrait tout aussi vite pour rejoindre la sécurité de sa chambre. Il ne lui avait plus dit un mot depuis l'incident. Pourtant, Hermione avait surpris plusieurs fois son regard sombre sur elle. Plongé dans ses pensées, il la regardait et plongeait Hermione dans un profond mal à l'aise. Une curiosité morbide animait la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le garçon, le détaillant, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce cerveau pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Elle le surveillait sans même s'en rendre compte, cherchant sa présence partout où elle allait, disparaissant des pièces dans lesquelles elle se trouvait dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez. La méchante douleur qui lançait toujours son poignet lui rappelait de faire attention à ce prédateur.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Malfoy ? interrogea Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Aussi bien que cela pourrait se passer, éluda Hermione en tournant une nouvelle fois son regard vers Malfoy qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à ton poignet ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, j'ai dû me faire mal en descendant les escaliers, dit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Ses deux amis ne remarquèrent rien, trop obnubilé par le professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Celui-ci ne décocha pas un regard à Harry et Ron, ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux amis de le critiquer allégrement. Ils rejoignirent tous trois leur cours de botanique qu'ils suivaient communément avec les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard. Le sujet n'était pas bien intéressant, même pour Hermione qui gribouillait sur son parchemin sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la botanique, toutefois d'année en année, le cours lui semblait de moins en moins intéressant. Elle se décida à aller à la bibliothèque après le cours pour rédiger sa dissertation pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Ron et Harry inventèrent une excuse à propos de stratégie de Quidditch qu'ils devaient élaborer pour échapper à de nouvelles heures de travail acharnées avec Hermione.

\- Ne venez pas me demander mes notes après ça, les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant dans la direction opposée des garçons.

\- Hermione ! dirent-ils en cœur, outrés.

La jeune fille rit joyeusement et secoua la tête. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais.

Elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir écouté ses amis. Le sujet de dissertation était complexe, et elle avait un énorme mal de tête. Elle dut se résoudre à refermer l'énorme grimoire dont l'odeur lui piquait le nez. Peut-être était-il empoisonné, cela expliquerait la violente migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Il était 22h00, et elle avait raté le diner sans même s'en rendre compte. Après une réflexion intense pour jauger si elle avait plus faim qu'elle n'avait la paraisse de descendre aux cuisines. Elle avait très faim. D'un pas résolu, elle descendit les deux étages pour rejoindre les cachots et aller chatouiller la poire qui menait aux cuisines. Les elfes n'étaient pas très heureux de la voir. Hermione s'évertuait à obtenir leur libération depuis deux ans déjà, et aucun d'eux n'étaient très contents à cette idée ce qui avait le don d'énerver Hermione. Ils lui servirent tout de même un très bon repas et refusèrent avec indignation les mornilles qu'Hermione leur proposait.

Une fois rassasiée, elle repartit, maudissant les quatre étages qu'elle devait parcourir pour rejoindre son lit si douillet. Elle n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant de s'arrêter.

Des gémissements sourds résonnaient quelque part dans les cachots de Poudlard. Elle tendit l'oreille et suivit le bruit, le cœur battant. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber ?

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

Cette voix lui était familière. Celle de Drago Malfoy. Un bruit sourd, puis un cri de douleur. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil à l'angle du couloir. Ce qu'elle vu l'horrifia. Un garçon de sixième année, un Serpentard, Théodore Nott était au sol. Le visage couvert de sang, un œil clos, se tenant les côtes, et recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait de Malfoy dont le poing était couvert de sang. Il semblait être dans un autre monde. Une grimace hideuse sur le visage, il frappait de toutes ses forces le pauvre Nott.

\- Malfoy ! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Hermione en apparaissant enfin.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle accourut. Il allait le tuer. Il n'y avait pas aucun doute là-dessus. Elle attrapa le Serpentard par le bras, le tirant brusquement dans son massacre. Il se retourna rapidement, le poing levé et pendant une seconde Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir en compagnie de son camarade sous les coups. Il stoppa brusquement son geste, le poing tremblant toujours dressé.

Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le visage si pur de son ennemi de toujours était taché de minuscules gouttelettes de sang, tranchant avec sa peau laiteuse. Les cheveux débraillés, sa chemise ensanglantée, le poing rouge, son regard était sauvage, déchainé de colère. Il se troubla une seconde en apercevant Hermione dont les doigts étaient toujours crispés sur son avant-bras.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais…, murmura-t-elle, à peine audible.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Jamais en 6 ans, il n'avait semblé si vulnérable et pourtant si loin d'elle.

\- Tu devrais partir avant que je ne te fasse la même chose.

Elle ne répondit rien, tournant son regard vers Nott, inconscient sur le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota le front du jeune homme. Aussitôt une lumière jaune fila à travers le plafond. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'infirmière n'arrive. Elle entraina Malfoy dans les couloirs à toute vitesse pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Etrangement il se laissa faire. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, pourquoi elle l'aidait à échapper à des représailles. Son ennemi de toujours méritait tous les malheurs du monde, pourtant elle le protégeait.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, se servant un verre de whisky pur feu mécaniquement. Son regard s'était vidé. Il ressemblait au Malfoy qu'elle évitait chaque jour. Sa chemise continuait de s'imbiber de sang au niveau des côtes, et elle comprit que ce n'était pas le sang de Nott. Malfoy saignait. Peut-être avait-il été attaqué. Elle alla chercher un gant et une bassine d'eau chaude qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

Elle approcha lentement le gant humide du visage du Serpentard, peu sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait jamais été en sécurité avec lui. Il ne réagit pas, les yeux fixés dans le feu de la cheminée. Elle essuya lentement son visage, retirant l'horreur de son visage. Il avait l'air moins fou sans taches ensanglantées.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué ?

Il ne répondit rien, et elle soupira. Il était emprisonné dans un mutisme inquiétant. Elle dénoua lentement sa cravate et cette fois la main de Malfoy se referma sur le poignet qu'il avait déjà brisé une fois. Hermione se figea et releva les yeux vers ceux du Serpentard.

\- Tu es blessé. J'essaie juste de t'aider.

Il ne dit toujours rien, la jaugeant de son regard argenté. Elle continua lentement et retira la cravate avant de déboutonner la chemise. Elle fut surprise. Son torse qu'elle pensait immaculée était couverts de multiples petites cicatrices, certaines étaient des brûlures de cigarette, d'autres des coupures plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins récentes. Elle ne dit rien, sentant le regard brûlant du Serpentard sur elle. Elle glissa lentement sa chemise, mais il la retint de retirer sa manche gauche. Cette fois, sa prise était ferme et elle ne se tenta pas à insister. Elle se concentra sur la blessure qui traversait son torse. Une coupure impressionnante arrivait jusque son nombril. Elle nettoya du mieux qu'elle put la blessure et l'entoura d'un bandage qu'elle tenta de ne pas trop serrer.

\- C'est quoi, ces cicatrices, Malfoy ?

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions, hein ? dit-il avec un ricanement.

Entendre sa voix la surprit.

\- Tu n'es pas une miss je sais tout pour rien. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, Granger.

Il ne répondit pas pour autant à la question et Hermione se redressa. Il but une gorgée de son breuvage brûlant et replongea son regard dans la cheminée. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, et sans qu'il ait besoin de le préciser, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en visite chez Hagrid qui leur servait actuellement des cookies de la taille d'une crêpe et dur comme un caillou. Hermione accepta poliment avant de le tendre discrètement à Croc-dur, qui regardait le cookie avec envie.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ? demanda Hagrid avec un air inquiet.

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron en croquant sans faire attention dans le cookie.

\- Théodore Nott de Serpentard a été attaqué dans la nuit, il est en mauvais état. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie.

\- Attaqué ? Par qui ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Là est la question, Harry. Nott est réputé comme étant un Mangemort. Si ça avait été un né-moldu, le coupable aurait été plus facilement identifiable.

Hermione se cacha dans sa gigantesque tasse pleine d'un café bien trop fort pour elle. Les oreilles rouges, elle s'efforça de paraitre naturelle.

\- Un mangemort de moins, c'est un mangemort de moins, se réjouit Ron.

\- Ça veut surtout dire qu'il y a une menace dans le château, souligna Harry. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un coup de Voldemort.

\- Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à attaquer ses propres hommes. Et toi, Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et recracha son café dans sa tasse.

\- Hm, je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas assez d'éléments pour que je me forge mon idée. Il faudrait faire attention à ce que ce genre d'agression ne se reproduise pas.

Ses trois amis approuvèrent du chef, l'air de ne pas saisir l'inconfort dans lequel se trouvait Hermione. Heureusement que ses amis étaient de piètres menteurs, Malfoy l'aurait démasqué en moins d'une seconde, lui. Toutefois, elle ne mentait qu'en partie. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Malfoy n'en avait jamais reparlé et était fidèle à lui-même, insultant et rabaissant. Elle en venait à douter de ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être l'avait-elle simplement rêvé.

Elle tentait de le suivre de près, n'hésitant plus à rester étudier dans la salle commune, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées, un tourbillon de haine, de colère et de rage passant dans son regard chaque fois qu'il croisait celui d'Hermione. Il buvait énormément, et c'était inquiétant. Les yeux rouges, il titubait parfois jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Putain, arrête de me regarder comme ça, pourriture.

Chaque insulte que prononçait Drago Malfoy la piquait droit au cœur. Il avait une façon de le dire avec tant de rancœur, tant de dégout, qu'elle en souffrait toujours autant que lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans. Lorsqu'il employait son nom de famille, elle le sentait presque trop familier, tant c'était rare.

\- Comme ça comment ?

\- Ne me cherche pas, siffla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

Elle ne pensait pas le plonger dans une telle colère. Il se redressa avançant lentement vers elle. Tétanisée, elle ne pouvait que le regarder approcher. Il était hypnotisant. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je serre pour comprendre que je ne suis pas ton ami ? Que je suis dangereux ? Que je pourrais te tuer une seconde.

Elle déglutit, sentant plus encore la main froide du Serpentard dans son cou. Elle secoua négativement la tête, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche.

\- Tu fais bien, sang de bourbe. Parce que je pourrais te faire des atrocités que tu n'imagines pas. Tu sais ce que je peux faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai pu faire pour Lui ?

Elle voulait dire non, mais sa tête hocha positivement.

\- Je prenais ma baguette, comme ça, dit-il en la sortant, le bout semblait chauffer à blanc, je l'approchais tout doucement de leur œil.

Chaque mot était accompagné du geste, et Hermione voyait la pointe rouge s'approcher de son œil dangereusement. La chaleur lui piquait la rétine, la forçant à papillonner des yeux, reculant la tête aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu veux que je te montre, Granger ?

Son nom la ramena à la réalité, et elle releva les yeux vers ceux de Malfoy. Horrifiée, la peur devait transparaitre dans son regard. Malfoy figea son geste avant de ranger sa baguette.

\- Tu vois comme je peux être dangereux, tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'es un monstre, Malfoy. Tu me dégoutes, j'aurais dû te laisser prendre par les professeurs ce soir-là.

Elle se leva, prête à s'enfuir dans sa chambre, mais Malfoy l'attrapa par l'épaule, la retenant de force.

\- Ne me parle jamais plus comme ça, Granger.

\- Sinon quoi ? brava-t-elle. Tu vas me brûler les yeux, tout comme tes victimes ? T'es qu'un sale mangemort. J'espère que tu crèveras comme la raclure que tu es.

La gifle fut violente, un gout métallique se répandit dans sa bouche et sa joue chauffait sérieusement.

\- Casse-toi, pauvre merde.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Malfoy tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre. Hermione s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Ce garçon était un monstre, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait l'aider à trouver son salut ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pour l'instant, je pense en publier un par jour puisque j'ai le temps d'écrire, mais je risque de diminuer le rythme d'ici quelques chapitres, avec un par semaine, peut-être deux ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si l'histoire vous plait, et bonne lecture.**

Malfoy lui faisait la vie dure, l'humiliant au vu et au su de tous à longueur de journée, l'insultant, la rabaissant plus bas que terre, et même ses amis ne savaient que dire. Un regard de Malfoy suffisait à les faire taire. Il dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il ne retroussait jamais sa manche gauche, et elle se doutait du pourquoi. Une marque noire devait s'y trouver.

Il semblait boire plus encore qu'avant. N'hésitant plus à venir saoul en cours. Elle le voyait de plus en plus souvent revenir mal en point dans la salle commune, mais elle ne l'aidait plus à se soigner. Elle le regardait seulement s'avachir dans un fauteuil, le visage couvert d'équimoses et de sang, les vêtements parfois déchirés. Et comme pour oublier la douleur, il se versait encore un verre de ce whisky pur feu qui ne se tarissait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où il allait comme ça. Il disparaissait parfois pendant des heures de la circulation et revenait toujours dans un état inquiétant. Il lui faisait pitié. Il était dans des états de plus en plus pitoyables, buvait toujours plus.

Un soir, il ne rentra pas. Ni le lendemain soir. Et Hermione se détesta de s'inquiéter. Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne supportait plus les morts. Il avait toujours été odieux, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle se rappelait de ses cheveux gominés en première année, son air hautain de deuxième année. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un garçon ayant grandi avec elle meurt. Cela rendait trop vrai la guerre, trop palpable.

Elle se réveilla brusquement. Elle se redressa à toute vitesse et jeta un œil à son réveil. 2 :54. Pourquoi se réveillait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Elle se rallongea et enfonça profondément sa tête dans son oreiller quand un grand fracas attira son attention, dans la salle commune. Elle tendit un grognement sourd, puis un nouveau bruit. Elle se leva et enfila rapidement son sweat. Si c'était Malfoy, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voie en petite culotte et dans son t-shirt trop court. Ce sweat était à Ron et couvrait ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda plus bas. Rien ne bougeait. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle aperçut le bout d'une chaussure derrière le canapé. Elle descendit prudemment et découvrit un Malfoy passablement éméché et amoché. Les cheveux en bataille et boueux, une plaie béante sur le bras droit.

\- Granger, dit-il avec un horrible gargarisme de bouche.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas penser que c'était son propre sang qui envahissait sa gorge.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? dit-elle horrifié.

Elle força à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle mit un oreiller derrière sa tête.

\- J'suis en train de mourir, pas vrai, Granger ?

Son regard était fixé quelque part sur le plafond magique. Il n'avait pas peur.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu exagères toujours, tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle sèchement.

Malfoy ricana doucement. Elle ne changerait donc jamais, elle non plus. Elle murmura quelques incantations pour refermer la plaie. Son travail n'était pas parfait, la plaie n'était pas totalement refermée, mais elle ne saignait plus, elle laisserait seulement une cicatrice disgracieuse sur sa peau diaphane.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ça laissera une cicatrice autrement.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, tu le sais très bien.

Elle n'aimait pas son sous-entendu. Cela voulait dire qu'elle le protégeait. Qu'elle cachait ses activités très probablement illicites. Toute colère se dissipa chez Hermione. Son visage tuméfié suffisait à la calmer. Sa lèvre était coupée, un beau cocard commençait à se dessiner sur son œil gauche et sa joue était gonflée.

\- Aide-moi, Granger, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione tressauta. Elle le préférait tellement quand il était ainsi, pas en petit salaud Serpentard insupportable. Elle fit disparaitre les bleus un à un, et les dizaines de petites coupures. Elle tira sur sa chemise, mais Malfoy la retint une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, Granger, t'as pas envie de faire ça, dit-il, trop proche du visage d'Hermione son haleine alcoolique pénétrant ses narines.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ah, tu les aimes tes questions, toi.

Il relâcha la pression et Hermione tira doucement. Et elle y vit ce qu'elle s'attendait à y voir, pourtant cela lui fendait le cœur. La marque des ténèbres se dessinait sur son bras, plus noire que jamais. Les doigts d'Hermione effleurèrent la peau de Malfoy qui avait une expression douloureuse fixée sur son visage. Il se forçait à ne pas décrocher son regard du plafond magique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redessiner la marque de son index. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Ni pu l'observer si longtemps. Chaque fois qu'elle s'était vue confrontée à cette marque, l'individu qui la portait cherchait à la tuer. Elle inspira profondément. Elle attrapa sa baguette et soigna les quelques coupures sur son bras sans un mot.

\- Pourquoi, tu fais ça ? demanda Malfoy les yeux rougis par l'alcool.

\- Toi aussi, tu les aimes les questions.

\- Pourquoi, Granger ? Après ce que j'ai pu te faire, tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

\- Alors dis-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu me fuirais.

Hermione ne répondit rien, le regard sombre du jeune homme l'effrayait, et elle n'osa pas demander pourquoi il avait si peur qu'elle fuit. Malfoy donnait une telle impression d'invincibilité, quasi intouchable, qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un Malfoy au pied du mur, effrayé.

Son dur labeur terminé, elle se redressa après quelques minutes, inerte. Malfoy ne lui avait pas décroché un regard, hypnotisé par les flammes.

\- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle rejoignit son lit, s'efforçant de se rendormir, mais la marque des ténèbres noire d'encre la hantait. Elle savait que Malfoy était un mangemort, personne n'en avait jamais douté dans l'ordre du phénix. Pourtant cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de la voir apposée sur le bras d'un de ses camarades. Malfoy n'avait que 16 ans, tout comme elle, et elle ne sentait pas prête pour la guerre, assaillie et terrifiée. Comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait se sentir bien dans les rangs de Voldemort qui n'en avait que faire de l'âge de ses adeptes. Elle se rappelait avoir vu la marque sur le bras de Karkarov, en quatrième année lorsqu'il avait été interrogé par l'ordre du phénix. Elle semblait bien plus inoffensive à l'époque, pâle et fine, elle semblait s'effacer au fil des âges. Celle de Malfoy était d'un noir profond, épaisse, quasi mouvante. Tout rappelait le retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle finit par plonger dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars.

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque avec ses deux amis, tous trois plongés dans un devoir de botanique particulièrement ardu. Harry donnait des coups de coude répétés dans les côtes de Ron, qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque fois. Agité sur son siège, Hermione commençait à perdre patience face à la distraction de ses acolytes, l'empêchant de travailler. Elle claqua de la langue et releva les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour les incendier mais Ron lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Euh, Hermione, tu … tu voudrais aller boire un verre avec moi à Pré au lard, demain après-midi ?

Harry avait un sourire goguenard, et Hermione comprit la raison des coups de coude de son ami. Il tentait de lui donner du courage. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'empourprer. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron, mais que celui-ci n'avait jamais rien remarqué, un peu bourru.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix timide qui n'était sorti de sa bouche que lorsque Krum l'avait invité au bal en quatrième année.

Ron soupira bruyamment et Hermione dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Ron était tout sauf délicat. Cela la mit de très bonne humeur, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus envie de travailler et consentit à se plonger dans une discussion avec ses amis de toujours. Ron ne perdit son teint rouge que 10 minutes plus tard.

\- Pourquoi cet air réjoui sur ton visage, Granger ? railla Malfoy lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune.

Même lui ne pourrait éteindre sa bonne humeur.

\- Figure-toi que Ron m'a invité à sortir demain après-midi !

Elle sautillait presque en marchant, un sourire niais sur le visage et ne remarqua pas la moue haineuse du Serpentard.

\- Oh, Weasmoche s'est décidé à te sauter alors ? siffla-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et son sourire disparut. Elle avait sous-estimé, Malfoy. Il était bel et bien capable de lui faire perdre sa joie, tel un détraqueur. Peut-être le deviendrait-il à sa mort. Elle se retourna pour fusiller du regard Malfoy.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne sais pas aimer, Malfoy, que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Ron ne pense pas qu'à sauter, dit-elle avec un air de dégout, et c'est la différence avec toi, qui ne peux qu'avoir des conquêtes d'un soir. Personne ne voudrait de toi plus longtemps.

Il aurait pu rire tant les paroles de la Gryffondor était niaises, mais la dernière réflexion lui fit prendre la mouche.

\- Personne ne voudrait de moi plus longtemps ? Tu es sûre ? Tu devrais aller demander à tes petites copines Gryffondor, même elles seraient prêtes à tout pour deux nuits dans mon pieu. Va donc retrouver ton lourdaud Weasmoche, un sang de bourbe comme toi, ne trouveras jamais mieux. T'as déjà de la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui accepta de faire des enfants avec toi, mocheté.

Coite, elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il était si mauvais. Elle essuya rageusement une larme au coin de ses yeux et claqua la porte. Pourquoi était-il si méchant ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser une once de joie le temps d'une soirée ? En ces temps qui courent, cela faisait du bien. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais l'aider, car il n'avait aucun sens de la reconnaissance. Il ne se montrait pas une once plus gentille, toujours aussi détestable.

Ses paroles étaient d'autant plus dures à entendre, qu'elle revêtait une part de vérité. Ron n'était pas le garçon le plus délicat qu'elle connaissait, parfois cela l'exaspérait, mais il y trouvait un charme. Mais quand Malfoy le dégradait avec tant de dégout, il avait l'air bien moins charmant. Tout le monde n'avait pas pu avoir une éducation à la Malfoy ou même respirer est contrôlé, il ferait mieux de se sortir son balai de ses fesses aristocrates, au lieu de rabaisser les autres, peut-être apprendrait-il ce qu'est être heureux. Elle repensa à Lavande et Pavarti qui se languissaient du Serpentard chaque fois qu'il passait dans un couloir, et était le sujet de nombreuses discussions entre les deux filles. Il était si désirable aux yeux de ses filles, on ne pouvait pas nier que Malfoy était beau, même Hermione ne le niait pas, mais il était si détestable, son visage se déformait tellement souvent d'une moue colérique ou pleine de dégout, qu'il en devenait laid.

\- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, hurla-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Elle se força à se plonger dans ses devoirs pour se détendre, et elle eut bien du mal à se concentrer. Ce n'est qu'au repas, lorsqu'elle retrouva ses amis, qu'elle parvint à se calmer. Ron était assis juste devant elle, se goinfrant de pignon de poulet comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours. Avec un regard plein de pitié pour Ron, elle se tourna vers Harry, un peu plus civilisé qui lisait la gazette du sorcier.

\- Comment se passe tes cours avec Dumbledore ?

\- Plutôt bien. Il m'en apprend un peu plus sur Voldemort. Je dois dire que c'est rassurant de voir qu'il n'a été qu'un individu comme les autres, autrefois. Il n'a rien d'un roi sang-pur. Tu savais que c'était un sang-mêlé ?

\- Rien d'étonnant avec un tel complexe d'infériorité, plaisanta Hermione.

Harry pouffa et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Le survivant avait bien changé depuis sa première année. Ses vêtements trop grands avaient disparu, il n'était toujours pas bien grand, un peu maigre, mais les joues moins creuses que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait pris un petit peu d'assurance, n'avait pas perdu son arrogance, et arborait toujours ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Qui pourrait croire qu'un si jeune garçon avait pour destin de tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ou de mourir de sa main ? Personne. Pourtant ses yeux verts pétillaient toujours autant, comme ignorant sa destinée.

Son regard se détourna vers la table des Serpentard ou deux yeux gris l'observaient déjà avec un sourire goguenard. Malfoy plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette, toujours avec une délicatesse rare, avant de fixer Ron quelques secondes et sourire de plus bel en retournant vers Hermione. Le rouge afflua à ses joues et elle ne put se retenir de faire un doigt d'honneur. Personne ne l'avait remarqué à la table des Serpentard, mais Harry se retourna pour voir à qui elle destinait ce geste si délicat.

\- Malfoy ne te fait pas la vie trop dure ?

Hermione repensa à son poignet brisé qui lui faisait parfois encore un peu mal, les deux fois où elle avait sauvé la peau de Malfoy et les insultes humiliantes qu'il lui destinait.

\- C'est Malfoy. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'insulter, mais bon, ça ne va pas plus loin, la routine, mentit-elle.

\- Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?

\- Evidemment, Harry, tu es mon ami !

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire. Hermione se replongea dans son assiette de frites. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard accusateur d'Harry. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle, et elle le lui avait bien rendu, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qu'il se passait avec Malfoy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la juge de l'avoir aidé et couvert. Il ne comprendrait pas la compassion qu'elle avait pour le Serpentard dans ces moments-là.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Hermione eut le droit à un « à demain » maladroit de Ron.

\- Alors comme ça, on me fait des doigts d'honneur au milieu de la Grande Salle ?

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre.

\- Pas ce soir, Malfoy.

\- Pas ce soir ? C'est quand je veux et où je veux, mocheté.

Il lui attrapa son poignet douloureux. Son regard était orageux. Il avait perdu son air amusé qu'il arborait pendant le repas.

\- Pourquoi tu es si en colère ? Tout à l'heure, tout allait bien, fit-elle remarquer sans même essayer de se débattre. Elle se ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'insulter en public.

\- En privé, je peux ?

La baguette de Malfoy se planta dans sa gorge, menaçante. Brave, elle continua de regarder droit dans les yeux le Serpentard, peu sobre.

\- Tu me fais pitié. Tu me braves, mais tu fais dans ton froque, dès que j'approche, je le sais, Granger. Regarde comme tes épaules tremblent. Il est passé où le courage des Gryffondor ?

Le bout de la baguette de Malfoy lui piquait dangereusement la gorge. Ça lui brûlait.

\- Tu me fais mal, Malfoy, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse la baguette s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa peau.

\- Oh je le sais, petite chose. Allez va te préparer pour Weasmoche, il sera content de pouvoir te baiser si t'es un minimum présentable.

Droit au cœur, piquant.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchant, Malfoy ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser mon bonheur le temps d'une soirée.

Malfoy la dédaigna du regard. Elle ne se doutait pas de la colère qui grondait au creux de son ventre, à quel point il se retenait de ne pas tout casser tout autour d'eux. Qu'elle soit heureuse avec l'autre belette le mettait hors de lui. Il alla se servir un énième verre pour la soirée sans répondre. Il était à bout.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et peina à trouver le sommeil après les paroles si dures de son colocataire. Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt et sortit ses quelques livres à propos de la magie pour jeunes filles. Il prenait la poussière depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle fut ravie de trouver un sort qui pouvait discipliner ses cheveux beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avec une brosse à cheveux. Elle choisit sa plus belle tenue, une jolie robe rose pastel, et descendit lorsqu'il fut 13h30. Ils devaient se rejoindre à 14h30 aux 3 Balais. Elle croisa Malfoy qui se préparait lui aussi à sortir. Il enfilait son long manteau noir sur ses épaules. Toujours élégant, rien ne semblait être laissé au hasard sur lui. Il la détailla, comme elle le détaillait sans un mot. Hermione se résolut à briser le silence :

\- Tu vas à Pré au lard ?

Il hocha de la tête, mettant sa besace sur son épaule.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se suivirent l'un l'autre sans un mot, tout au long de leur descente du château.

\- Tu t'es fait belle pour Weasley aujourd'hui, Granger.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre lui parler. Sans être insultant d'autant plus.

\- C'est un rendez-vous, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, dit-elle mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il ait pu l'affubler de l'adjectif « belle ».

Il hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard vers la calèche qui arrivait. Ils montèrent tous deux à l'intérieur, chacun regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Et toi, Malfoy, pour qui tu te fais beau ?

\- Je suis beau alors ? dit-il avec un mince sourire.

Hermione ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, c'était l'une des premières fois que Malfoy lui faisait une plaisanterie.

\- Tu éludes ma question, remarqua-t-elle en rougissant au plus grand plaisir de Malfoy.

\- Toujours tellement de questions. Et figure-toi, qu'un Malfoy sort toujours parfaitement apprêter. Ce sont seulement mes habits de ville.

La calèche s'arrêta à l'entrée de Pré au Lard. Ils descendirent et Malfoy lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

\- Bon rendez-vous, Granger, n'oublie pas de sourire, il fondra.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il alla se perdre dans une ruelle sinueuse. Son changement soudain de comportement interpelait Hermione. Pourquoi avoir été si gentil aujourd'hui, et si méchant la veille ? Et qu'avait son sourire de si particulier ? Chamboulée, elle prit la direction des 3 Balais où Ron l'attendait, dodelinant sur ses pieds, l'air profondément mal à l'aise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review Kahlyoxe, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des encouragements comme les tiens ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira également ! Bonne lecture !**

\- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement en souriant.

Son sourire manqua de se transformer en grimace lorsqu'elle repensa au conseil de Malfoy. Elle avait l'impression d'être une traitre, lorsqu'elle pensait à son ennemi pour son rendez-vous avec Ron. Il l'entraina à l'intérieur des 3 Balais, et ils s'installèrent sur une table isolée. Ils commandèrent chacun une bière au beurre et Ron sortit maladroitement quelques pièces qu'il tendit à la serveuse, sans réussir à se départir de la rougeur sur son visage.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe les cours ? demanda Ron, bourru.

\- Eh bien, aussi bien que toutes les autres années, plaisanta Hermione.

Ron n'était pas le plus grand dragueur de la terre, mais l'avoir pour elle seule, cette après-midi, faisait tambouriner son cœur à tout allure dans sa poitrine. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin ce moment.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure, et finalement ils quittèrent le pub pour se promener un peu. Hermione n'avait pris aucune veste, et en cette mi-octobre, il commençait à faire froid. Ron lui proposa sa veste qu'elle posa sur ses épaules, les joues rouges.

\- Oh attention, dit Ron en la rattrapant alors qu'elle avait trébuché sur une pierre dissimulée par les feuilles couvrant le sol.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serrant alors dans ses bras. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte. Son cœur allait exploser elle en était sûre. Il s'éloigna un peu pour mieux la regarder avant de rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux et un peu maladroit, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

\- Hermione…, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Ne dis rien, Ron. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

\- Moi aussi.

Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner. Ils explosèrent de rire, et Hermione aperçut Malefoy adossé nonchalamment contre une devanture de magasin, les regardant. Elle ne voyait pas bien ses yeux d'ici, et son expression de visage était indéchiffrable. Elle se désintéressa bien vite du Serpentard, obnubilé par Ron. Ils se promenèrent encore un peu, échangeant des baisers, puis retournèrent à Poudlard, échangeant un dernier baiser passionné.

Elle se sentait légère comme une plume et avait une envie irrépressible de glousser.

\- Alors t'as réussi à conclure, tu es fière ?

Malefoy était affalé sur le canapé, ce verre toujours accroché à la main.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, Malfoy, tu es très vulgaire comme garçon, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh, la miss je sais tout, est prude ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, alors que Malfoy se redressait.

\- Ne rougis pas comme ça, petite chose, murmura-t-il en attrapant son menton.

Mais à quoi, jouait-il ? se demanda Hermione. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou d'autre chose, mais son métabolisme ressentait le besoin d'accélérer le rythme.

\- Il a réussi à te faire mouiller ta petite culotte, Granger ?

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle repoussa violemment le Serpentard.

\- Connard ! hurla-t-elle en claquant sa porte sur le rire moqueur de Malefoy.

Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant plusieurs jours, filant le parfait amour avec Ron. Malefoy se refermait sur lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Son regard s'assombrissait, et chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Hermione, elle le voyait toujours plus moribond.

Hermione lisait la nécrologie des nains du XVIII, quand elle entendit des bruits étouffés de conversation dans la salle commune. Malfoy ne recevait jamais de visiteurs, autre que les jeunes filles qu'il mettait dans son lit. Or, elle entendait deux voix masculines. Elle colla son oreille à la porte.

\- …de question.

\- Le maitre ne te laisse pas le choix, Malefoy, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait mais auquel elle ne pouvait raccrocher un visage.

\- Je n'en bave pas assez ? Il n'y a pas une semaine où je ne me blesse pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour moins te blesser, l'invectiva la deuxième voix. Tu sais bien que tu devras le tuer avant la fin de l'année scolaire, si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera toi que le maitre tuera.

\- Tu sais de qui on parle ? Je peux m'entrainer autant que je veux, je n'arriverai pas à son niveau. Je lui tends des pièges, mais pour l'instant il ne tombe dans aucun, je ne peux pas faire de miracle, d'autant plus que le maitre m'envoie toutes les semaines des missions.

Alors c'était donc pour cela que Malefoy disparaissait souvent pendant plusieurs heures. Il accomplissait des missions pour Voldemort. Et il devait tuer quelqu'un de visiblement important avant la fin de l'année ? Elle grava toutes ses infos dans son esprit pour pouvoir en parler en détails avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

\- Parle moins fort, Zabini, tu veux qu'elle nous entende ?

Zabini, voilà à qui appartenait cette voix.

\- Si elle entend quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à la tuer, le sang de bourbe.

\- Réfléchis 5 secondes, Zabini, tu ne crois pas que ce sera suspect de la tuer alors qu'elle vit seule avec moi ici ? Allez, retourne dans ton trou et dis au Lord que je m'en occupe, encore une fois.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et sauta dans son lit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se fourra sous la couverture, et ferma les yeux, gardant une respiration la plus calme possible alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait brusquement. Elle n'entendit pas Malefoy se rapprocher, mais elle savait que c'était le cas. Elle devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage neutre et serein. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle jouait sa vie, et cela la motivait à feindre son sommeil. Elle manqua de sursauter lorsqu'un doigt froid glissa sur sa joue dans une caresse délicate.

\- Dors bien, petite chose. Toi, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de tout ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, aussitôt la porte refermée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Pourquoi Malefoy se montrait si doux avec elle, une fois qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, et si cruel lorsqu'elle les avait ouverts ? Et quelle était sa mission ultime ? Le lendemain, elle sauta sur Harry.

\- Harry, il faut absolument qu'on aille parler à Dumbledore !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai surpris une conversation très intéressante.

\- Eh, salut les amis, vous …

\- Pas maintenant, Ron ! Je dois y aller avec Harry.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, elle entraina Harry dans les étages jusque devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Chocogrenouille ! bredouilla Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Hermione avait constamment le cerveau qui fonctionnait à 10 000 à l'heure, mais là, ça allait bien trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse suivre.

\- Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle !

\- Miss Granger, s'étonna le professeur, occupé à gratter sur un parchemin.

Hermione s'efforça de se calmer, reprenant son souffle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis la Grande Salle.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Vous savez, je partage mes appartements avec Malfoy, et hier j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Zabini.

Harry écoutait attentivement, si Hermione était si excitée, elle avait dû entendre vraiment quelque chose d'important.

\- Que disaient-ils, Miss Granger ?

\- Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais… Zabini parlait d'une mission à Malfoy. Et Malfoy disait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire, qu'il était mal en point à force de temps de travail pour Vous-savez-qui. Zabini lui a alors parlé d'une mission très particulière…

\- Oui ?

\- Il disait que Malfoy devait absolument réussir sa mission première avant la fin de l'année scolaire, que le « maitre » serait furieux s'il ne réussissait pas.

\- Qui veulent-ils tuer ? interrogea Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… mais ça doit être quelqu'un d'important car Malfoy disait qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais que c'était difficile.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient plus encore qu'à l'habitude, un petit sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

\- Vous … vous n'avez pas l'air surpris, Professeur.

\- Eh bien, je me doutais que les deux-là étaient des mangemorts… qu'ils aient des missions particulières, cela n'est pas étonnant. Avez-vous vu si le jeune Malfoy a déjà la marque ?

Hermione se tut une seconde, perdant son regard sur la droite. Elle reprit contenance.

\- Il n'y a rien sur ses bras pour l'instant, Professeur.

Celui-ci la sonda du regard, impénétrable, et son sourire s'étendit un peu plus.

\- Puis-je vous faire part de ma théorie ? demanda Dumbledore en se levant pour caresser son phénix.

\- Evidemment, dirent en chœur les deux amis.

\- Les membres de l'ordre du phénix surveillent les Malfoy depuis cet été. Force est de constater que le jeune Malfoy a déjà une place importante dans la hiérarchie, il torture pour Tom. Et Tom lui accorde une grande confiance, certainement parce qu'il est très doué pour faire parler ses victimes.

Hermione repensa à ce que Malfoy lui avait raconté. Elle se rappelait du sentiment de terreur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la menaçait. Elle comprenait ce que ses victimes pouvaient ressentir, et pourtant elle n'avait reçu aucun autre coup que son poignet cassé.

\- De plus, il quitte régulièrement l'école pour chasser des sorciers recherchés par Tom, encore une fois. Toutefois, je pense que celui qu'il cherche à tuer par-dessus tout, est quelqu'un dans cette école.

\- Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Peut-être.

\- Ou vous, murmura Harry.

\- C'est possible également, dit Dumbledore. Miss Granger, je vous charge de surveiller au mieux le jeune Malfoy. Rapprochez-vous de lui, je pense que nous pourrions avoir des surprises.

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire malicieux. Mais elle hocha de la tête.

La discussion se termina et Harry et Hermione descendirent. Harry la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Hermione, je n'aurais jamais survécu si longtemps sans toi, et là encore, tu es indispensable.

\- Allons, Harry. C'est toi le héros. Pas moi.

Harry rit de bon cœur. Ils allèrent se promener et discutèrent. Comme au bon vieux temps. Cela faisait chaud au cœur à Hermione.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis toujours là.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est plus pareil depuis quelques temps, dit-il vaguement.

\- Ça te dérange que je sois avec Ron ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste… Je ne sais pas. On ne partage plus de moment tous les deux.

\- On se fera ça plus souvent, promis, dit-elle dans une dernière étreinte.

Comme-ci ce fut une révélation, ils passèrent la journée ensemble dans leurs cours, changeant le duo habituel Ron/Harry. Malfoy regardait ce rapprochement d'un œil médusé. Maintenant qu'elle était avec Weasley, elle tournait autour de Potter ? Quelle trainée.

\- Alors, pourriture, après s'être tapé le rouquin, tu passes à Potter ? dit-il tout fort dans le couloir, alors qu'ils attendaient pour entrer dans la salle de potion.

Hermione rougit furieusement, elle ne savait si c'était de gêne ou de colère. Ou peut-être les deux.

\- Tais-toi, Malfoy.

\- Quoi, tu as honte ?

\- Tu es jaloux peut-être ?

Malfoy perdit tout sourire. Il n'aimait pas du tout son insinuation.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis, petite chose ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi en public, et elle le sentait particulièrement menaçant. Son teint rouge blêmit soudainement. Elle se tut. Elle ne voulait pas platement s'excuser devant ses amis, mais ne voulait pas non plus empirer son cas.

\- Barre-toi, la fouine. Elle ne voudra jamais de toi, tu as la haine parce que c'est de moi dont elle a envie, dit Ron, tout rouge.

Hermione était mortifiée.

\- Ron, tais-toi !

\- Mais Hermione, je ne fais que te défendre !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'étaler notre vie sexuelle devant toute la classe, dit-elle moins fort alors que tout le monde écoutait chaque mot de cette conversation.

Ron sembla se rendre compte de l'assemblée tout autour d'eux et rougit un peu plus, si cela était possible.

\- Eh oui, Weasmoche, toujours aussi délicat.

Il appuya le dernier mot avec un regard vers Hermione qui comprenait tout à fait la petite conversation qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans leur appartement. Il bouscula de l'épaule Ron, et glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione en passant :

\- Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard, petite chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il disparut à l'angle du couloir, et Hermione ne put que soupirer dédaigneusement. Il n'avait pas honte de sécher les cours, ce scélérat.

\- Pardon, Hermione, dit Ron, tout penaud. Je n'avais pas fait attention.

\- C'est bien le problème, Ron, tu aurais dû faire attention. Le mal est fait, dit-elle sèchement.

Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Elle s'assit avec Harry qui avait eu l'intelligence de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. La colère d'Hermione finit par s'évaporer, remplacée par une peur panique de ce qui allait se passer ce soir dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Malfoy. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'attendrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Toute la journée, elle avait ressenti la colère dans son cœur. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le comportement de Ron et les plaisanteries incessantes de Malefoy n'aidait pas. Sa rage s'évanouit au fil de la journée, l'heure de rejoindre ses appartements se rapprochant. Elle avait mis Malefoy dans tous ses états, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait lui faire payer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit ses appartements. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à la tuer. Il l'avait dit lui-même à Zabini. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne trouvant pas Drago Malefoy lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle le chercha prudemment du regard, mais force était de constater qu'il ne se cachait absolument pas sous le canapé. Sans doute était-il encore parti en escapade à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour son maitre adoré. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle repensa à la marque noire qui déchirait la peau laiteuse de Drago. Elle s'installa sur la table et ouvrit le bouquin qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pour son devoir d'arithmancie. Elle était plongée dans son devoir, lorsqu'on la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Malefoy venait de se prendre les pieds dans la console prêt de la porte et le vase posé dessus se brisa sur le sol.

Le visage rouge, les yeux vitreux, il titubait violemment. Il ricana mollement en voyant le vase brisé au sol. Hermione le regarda, ahurie, s'installer sur le canapé sur lequel il s'affala.

\- Granger, t'es pas avec tes copains ?

\- Je fais mon devoir d'arithmancie, dit-elle en se replongeant dans son parchemin comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pff, tu aimes plus tes devoirs que le rouquin, moi je te le dis.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air mal en point. Il transpirait excessivement, et son regard se perdait dans le ciel magique au-dessus d'eux.

\- Tu vas bien, Malefoy ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir.

\- J'sais pas.

Elle se leva prudemment et se rapprocha. Le regard perdu de Malefoy se fixa sur son visage, plus lucide que jamais.

\- T'as vraiment couché avec Weasmoche ?

Hermione se rembrunit, rougissant. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, et elle n'aimait pas du tout que son ennemi de toujours lui en parle. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait d'abord ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Malfoy lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Dis-le moi.

Il avait un air douloureux sur le visage. Peut-être qu'il allait vomir.

\- Non, Drago Malefoy, je ne couche pas au bout de deux semaines avec le premier venu, dit-elle avec un air pincé.

Il devait la prendre pour la pire des trainées pour se poser cette question. Hermione n'était pas comme Lavande, son objectif premier n'était pas d'être dépucelée.

\- Je le savais, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu vas vomir, Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, son teint devint plus livide encore. Elle transforma la coupelle sur la table basse en bassine, et une seconde plus tard, Malefoy dégobillait ses tripes. Hermione s'assit sur le bord du canapé, repoussant les cheveux de Malefoy pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans le vomi, alors qu'il avait le nez quasi dedans. Etrangement, elle ne le trouvait pas dégoutant, elle avait simplement pitié. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Dans sa voix, elle avait senti qu'il était éreinté, fatigué de ses missions qui lui prenait toutes ses tripes. Il devait y avoir une raison à son alcoolisme, et elle résidait très certainement là-dedans. Elle sentait l'abdomen du Serpentard dans son dos. Il était allongé juste derrière elle. C'était étrange d'être si proche de lui. La toucher le dégoutait tellement, qu'ils n'entraient jamais en contact physique, aussi infime soit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états, Malefoy ?

Il ricana entre deux vomissements.

\- C'est facile pour toi, Granger. Toi, tu es du côté de la lumière, tu es là, tu n'as que tes devoirs à faire. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être moi.

\- J'aimerais savoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas. T'es une sang de bourbe.

Il vomit de plus belle dans la bassine. Elle se réjouit une seconde de son état.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Malefoy. Ça ne te va pas au teint.

\- Tu m'amuseras toujours, petite chose, dit-il de sa voix d'homme saoul.

Elle n'avait jamais su que Malefoy la trouvait drôle, et si c'était le cas, c'était certainement à ses dépens et pas du fait de son humour désopilant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

\- Parce que t'es ma petite chose, ricana-t-il.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se vexer ni à se mettre en colère. Il n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

\- Je suis content que le rouquin ne t'ait pas baisé.

Elle ne put retenir de le gifler légèrement. Il était bien trop saoul pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait te faire. Allez viens Malefoy.

Elle le tira de son canapé et dut quasiment le porter sur ses épaules pour le trainer dans sa chambre.

\- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Mais je n'en ai pas envie, Granger. Pas avec ce pestiféré, siffla-t-il.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Elle n'y était jamais entrée en un mois et demi. Le mobilier n'était pas différent du sien, cela aurait pu être sa chambre, si on enlevait le désordre qui trainait. Elle le lâcha sans délicatesse sur son lit.

\- J'aime Ron. Je l'ai toujours aimé, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il n'a rien pour lui, ce gars. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Toi, qui es si intelligente, si délicate, si propre et organisée.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait décidément plus ce qu'il racontait.

\- Non pas que je trouve ça bien, t'es une vraie névrosée, mais il ne te correspond pas.

\- Il me fait rire, dit-elle simplement.

Elle délassa ses chaussures et lui retira.

\- Pff, même moi je pourrais te faire rire.

\- J'en doute, dit-elle avec un rire froid.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la lui retira. Il se laissa faire cette fois. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu la marque, il n'avait plus à la cacher. Elle profita de l'état de Malefoy pour lui attraper le bras et rapprocher la marque de son visage. Elle la caressa lentement et Malefoy frissonna.

\- Pourquoi, elle t'attire autant, Granger ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de si près.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne la reverras jamais de si près, parce que sinon tu en mourras, ricana-t-il.

Toujours si macabre, ce garçon. Elle déboucla la ceinture du garçon qui rit de plus belle.

\- Eh ben, je ne te pensais pas si entreprenante.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle glissa le pantalon du garçon, évitant du regard le caleçon de Malefoy, le teint rouge. Elle était vraiment trop prude.

Elle s'assit quelques secondes sur le lit. Les yeux de Malefoy était déjà clos. Il était prêt à dormir.

\- Arrête de boire, Malefoy, dit-elle en coiffant les mèches du Serpentard collant à son front.

\- Peut-être pour toi, petite chose. Et ne couche pas avec cet imbécile.

Une seconde plus tard, il ronflait. Hermione soupira. Elle n'y comprenait rien du tout. Un coup il l'insultait, l'humiliait à la vue de tous, et quelques heures plus tard, il se montrait presque respectueux, lui portant une attention étrange.

Peut-être pour toi, petite chose. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle se força à ne plus y penser. Elle referma doucement la porte et nettoya la bassine d'un récurvite. Elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer son devoir et se coucha à l'heure des poules, tout comme son colocataire.

Le lendemain, elle croisa Malefoy en bien meilleur état que la veille au soir. Elle attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Elle était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Granger ?

Elle s'arrêta, se tournant vers Malefoy.

\- Non, rien, dit-il finalement.

Elle n'insista pas. Malefoy était quelqu'un d'instable et s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il valait mieux ne pas le forcer, autrement cela finirait mal. Pour elle. Elle embrassa tendrement Ron, qui tenait absolument à lui rouler le patin du siècle devant tous ses camarades. Hermione s'éloigna, mal à l'aise. Ron la faisait peut-être beaucoup rire, mais il savait la mettre profondément mal à l'aise également, et elle détestait ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer, ou tout simplement me dire si vous appréciez l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

Tout était redevenu comme avant avec Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, il se montrait toujours mesquin et froid. Une chose avait changé. Malfoy ne semblait pas boire autant qu'avant, et elle se gargarisait à l'idée que cela était du fait de leur conversation. Bien sûr, elle le voyait toujours avec un verre à la main tous les jours, mais il lui arrivait aussi de le voir sans, et là était la différence. Malefoy ne décrochait pas de son verre, il y a quelques semaines encore. Il était toujours éméché certains soirs, mais plus jamais dans des états si pitoyables.

Elle n'avait pas eu à le soigner non plus, ses escapades secrètes s'étaient estompées, il se contentait de rester dans la salle commune, parfois il la regardait sans un mot et replongeait plus perplexe encore dans son devoir. Hermione faisait comme si elle ne le voyait pas. A l'intérieur de leurs appartements, il se montrait plus vulnérable, baissant sa garde. Il lui arrivait encore souvent d'être insultant, surtout à propos de sa relation avec Ron, mais il était moins agressif, moins violent, ou du moins, il l'était moins régulièrement.

\- Ron, arrête, dit-elle sèchement en lui tapant sa main baladeuse. On est au beau milieu du couloir.

\- Et alors ? On pourrait se trouver un placard à balai.

Elle ne put retenir un profond soupir. Ron n'avait rien de délicat et romantique. Hermione ne voulait certainement pas que sa première fois se déroule dans un vieux placard à balai. Ron Weasley se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant, les mains baladeuses se multipliaient et Hermione était très mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête pour passer à l'acte. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle se surpris à l'éviter de plus en plus, se réfugiant dans ses appartements, et ne descendant qu'aux heures de repas ou retrouvant secrètement Harry à la bibliothèque, lieu ô combien évité par Ron.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va dans ton couple avec Ron ? interrogea Harry, pas dupe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête à … tu vois, dit-elle en rougissant. Et lui, il veut absolument qu'on fasse des choses.

\- Dis-lui, il comprendra, j'en suis sûre, il t'aime comme un fou, Hermione

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu connais Ron… il s'énerve très facilement, si je le repousse… j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Harry posa sa plume et croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

\- Oui, mais tu l'évites et cette situation n'est pas tenable. Si tu ne lui dis rien, il finira par s'énerver de toute façon.

Hermione soupira. Harry avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ron ou qu'elle accède à ses demandes.

Ron ne mit pas longtemps à réussir à la coincer enfin. Il avait la nette impression qu'elle le fuyait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Tout va bien entre nous, Hermione, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, Ron, mentit-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle se maudit de ne pas réussir à prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui dire la vérité, lui dire que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça.

Ron fit des efforts prodigieux pendant plusieurs jours, et elle soupçonnait Harry de lui avoir parlé de ses peurs. Pourtant, Harry lui jura qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle tomba un peu plus amoureuse de ce rouquin qui la faisait fondre avec sa maladresse.

\- Suis-moi, murmura-t-il en l'attrapant doucement par la main.

Il l'emmena à travers les couloirs, et poussa la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage. Elles étaient toujours aussi désertes, seule Mimi Geignarde les hantait, mais elle s'y montrait de moins en moins. Il tira Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione se laissa faire. Après tout, Ron était son petit-ami, il était normal qu'il veuille faire des choses avec elle. Elle ignora la pointe de malaise qui envahissait son cœur et laissa Ron la plaquer doucement contre les lavabos. Ses mains se firent baladeuses, remontant à l'intérieur de sa chemise d'écolière. Hermione n'était pas à l'aise, et encore moins lorsqu'une des mains vint se perdre sous sa jupe, frôlant sa culotte. Elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre. Un doigt allait passer la barrière de tissu. Elle se rappela des paroles de Malefoy : « il veut te sauter », « ne fais pas ça avec Weasmoche ». Elle figea la main de Ron, sa main sur son poignet.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Elle s'enfuit sans un mot, remontant les étages, 4 marches par 4. Elle claqua la porte des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Malefoy la vit passer en vitesse pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il la regarda faire, médusé. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais cela avait mis la jeune fille dans tous ses états.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla rageusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pense au Serpentard alors que son petit-ami la touchait ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à l'aise avec lui ? Pourquoi sentait-elle un tel malaise l'envahir ? Resterait-elle vierge toute sa vie ? Qu'allait-elle dire à Ron lorsqu'elle le reverrait ? Toutes ces questions tournèrent dans sa tête la plongeant dans une peur panique de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle ne descendit pas prendre le diner ce soir-là, et consentit à sortir de sa chambre seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le Serpentard sortir pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Hermione s'effondra dans le canapé près du feu, frottant ses yeux rougis. Elle avait tellement pleuré que ses yeux étaient épuisés, elle avait envie de les fermer pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être resté si longtemps à fixer les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, pourtant Malefoy revint bien trop vite à son gout. Elle lui jeta un regard, les yeux bouffis. Son sourire moqueur s'étendit un peu plus.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu pleures, sang de bourbe, dit-il avec un air fier.

L'insulte ne toucha pas Hermione, bien trop abattue pour ça.

\- Ton copain la belette n'est vraiment pas discret, je l'entendais raconter son histoire depuis la table des Serpentard.

Hermione s'empourpra. Il était vraiment intenable ce rouquin.

\- Alors comme ça on s'enfuit lorsque la belette approche trop près de ta culotte ? ricana-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy.

\- Oh, je ne te savais pas si vulgaire.

Hermione n'était jamais très vulgaire, les injures n'étaient pas son fort, mais le Serpentard la mettait dans un tel malaise, qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : le faire taire.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle de m'humilier ? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte ?

\- Rien du tout. Ça m'amuse, c'est tout. Surtout de voir ce grand crétin se demander pourquoi tu t'es barrée en courant, rit-il de plus bel. Il ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les filles.

\- Il ne sait pas si prendre avec tout le monde, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avec aigreur.

Ron était un imbécile. D'abord, il se permettait de raconter leur mésaventure à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais en plus, il était tellement peu discret que même Malefoy avait pu l'entendre. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée que toute la Grande Salle ait pu l'entendre.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu m'as écouté, et que tu n'as pas couché avec lui.

Hermione rougit de plus bel, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de gêne mais de colère.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu me l'as dit que je ne l'ai pas fait, seulement je n'en avais pas envie et que je préfère attendre. Je ne suis pas un dépravé comme toi, Malefoy. Coucher avec le premier venu ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je suis peut-être comme ça, mais ton petit copain à l'air de l'être aussi. Il m'a l'air très pressé de te mettre dans son lit, dit-il en feintant l'innocence.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas écouter Malefoy, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le retenir d'insinuer le doute dans son esprit.

\- Comment c'était ta première fois, Malefoy ?

\- Une véritable orgie, répondit-il feintant l'air sérieux. Il y avait au moins 12 filles.

\- Très drôle. En vrai ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais te le dire à toi, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, considère-toi comme privilégiée, et si ça se répand dans l'école, je saurais que c'est toi qui l'as répété.

Hermione roula des yeux.

\- A qui veux-tu que je raconte ça, Malefoy ? Dis-moi.

\- C'était très nul. J'ai tout fini en 45 secondes et la fille est repartie sans un regard, et crois-moi c'était mieux comme ça, rit-il en voyant l'air horrifié d'Hermione.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant une seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Drago Malefoy ait pu rater quelque chose dans sa vie.

\- Et toutes ses rumeurs qui tournent sur ton talent au lit…, explosa-t-elle de rire.

\- Oh, les rumeurs sont fondées, dit-il avec un air lubrique. J'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer, ma première conquête date d'il y a longtemps, Granger. Je pourrais te faire une démonstration si tu veux. Pour que tu vois ce qu'est un véritable homme, ça te changera de ce lourdaud de Weasmoche.

Le rire d'Hermione s'étouffa aussitôt dans sa gorge et elle posa une main horrifiée devant sa bouche.

\- Ça ne va pas, Malefoy !

\- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais être drôle.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée. Malefoy était d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard appuyé et profond de Malefoy. Il se leva, lissant sa chemise de la paume de la main. Hermione se sentait plus légère après cette discussion et oublia ses tracas.

\- Plus sérieusement, Granger. Une première fois, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, surtout pour les filles. Fais-le seulement si tu en as envie, pas parce que Weasmoche en a envie. Tu le regretteras autrement. Sauf si c'est avec moi, évidemment, là tu ne regretteras pas, je suis bien trop bon.

\- Tu es bête, pouffa-t-elle. Mais merci, Malefoy. Je ne pensais pas trouver du réconfort chez toi, mais tu m'as fait rire.

\- Plus que ta belette, je l'espère.

Et après un vague geste de la main, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Hermione laissa un sourire naissant flotté sur son visage tout le reste de la soirée, repensant à la petite anecdote de Malefoy. Le lendemain, elle adressa un non très clair à Ron. Sa discussion avec Malefoy lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'en avait pas envie pour l'instant, et elle ne se forcerait pas. Même pour faire plaisir à Ron. Celui-ci s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme rageur, rejeté devant son meilleur ami. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et enchaina sur le devoir qu'il avait à rendre pour la rentrée.

\- Vous restez ici pour les vacances de Noël, les garçons ?

\- Oui, les parents de Ron vont encore voir Charlie en Roumanie, alors on reste.

\- De même, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes révisions. Je suis assaillie de travail.

Ron – bien qu'il ne lui parlât plus – et Harry haussèrent des sourcils. Hermione prétendait être en retard dans ses révisions depuis 6 ans, et elle avait toujours les meilleures notes. Elle était même en avance sur l'année suivante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si le méchant du chapitre vous plait ou s'il est trop loin de son caractère d'origine, car j'ai fait un pari risqué en me servant de lui. Bonne lecture !**

Cela lui fit du bien de retrouver ses amis pendant les vacances de noël. Malgré ses séances de révision intensives, elle trouvait le temps de rendre visite à ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qui lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle les aida à réviser pour les devoirs de la rentrée, et ils allèrent s'amuser dans la neige plusieurs fois. Ils s'amusèrent tant que Ron parvint à lui pardonner et revint vers elle pour s'excuser de son comportement.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te presser, Hermione. Je pensais juste que tu le voulais aussi.

\- N'en parlons plus, éluda Hermione qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en reparler. Que dirais-tu d'aller se balader demain, rien que tous les deux ?

Ron en sembla réjoui. Ils s'accordèrent le lendemain pour une balade dans le parc. Main dans la main, le nez enfoui dans leur écharpe, ils parcouraient le parc malgré le froid saisissant. Ce fut une agréable après-midi pour Hermione. Ron l'invita à marcher sur le lac gelé avec lui, et ils manquèrent de tomber de trop nombreuses fois. Hermione avait ri à plein poumon et avait adoré. Elle regardait Ron avec un regard pétillant, un sourire accroché au visage.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura Ron en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime, Ron.

Ils reculèrent contre le saule pleureur, et s'embrassaient fougueusement. Les joues d'Hermione s'empourpraient alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les mains de Ron glissèrent du visage d'Hermione à ses épaules, puis sa poitrine. Hermione ne protesta pas, continuant de l'embrasser. Puis les mains de Ron tombèrent encore un peu plus bas et passa la barrière de sa jupe. Il glissa sa main dans son collant, et cette fois Hermione lui retint la main, toute rouge.

\- Non, Ron, je n'ai pas envie, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Oh, arrête, ne joue pas ta prude, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

Il força le passage, plongeant sa main dans la culotte de la jeune fille.

\- Non, Ron, s'il te plait…

Les doigts gelés de Ron entrèrent en contact avec le sexe d'Hermione, pétrifiée. Tremblant de la tête au pied, terrifiée, elle tira violemment la main de Ron de sa culotte et partit en courant, les larmes dévalant ses joues, alors que Ron l'appelait. Il courait derrière elle, et Hermione mourait de peur qu'il la rattrape. Jamais elle n'avait couru si vite. Elle avait l'impression que les marches allaient se dérober sous ses pieds, les genoux flageolants. Elle ne s'y trompa pas. Elle rata une marche dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant à ses appartements. Son menton heurta la pierre, mais elle se redressa aussitôt. Elle poussa la porte de ses appartements.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que le contact des doigts de Ron lui brûlait l'aine. Elle avait l'impression de toujours le sentir à cet endroit. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Ce n'était qu'un goujat. La porte de la chambre de Malefoy s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Malefoy interrogateur. Ses sanglots faisaient plus de bruit qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Granger ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

\- P… Pour rien, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant des larmes aussitôt remplacées.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une allure débraillée, sa jupe à moitié remontée, et sa chemise déboutonnée.

\- Ne me mens pas, Granger, gronda-t-il. Je déteste le mensonge.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste… avec Ron, on n'est pas d'accord sur certaines choses, pleurait-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Malefoy commençait à comprendre, et la rage pointait dans son cœur et son âme. Son regard s'assombrissait mais Hermione ne le remarquait pas, les yeux inondés de larmes.

\- Il… Il a mis sa main dans… il a mis sa main, alors que je ne voulais pas, je lui ai dit non, et … et…

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas forcé, Granger ? Dis-le moi, ou je fais un massacre.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de plus, je me suis enfuie, et me voilà.

Malefoy était incroyablement proche d'elle à ce moment, tel un vautour tournant autour de sa victime, sa charogne. Il sortit un mouchoir de tissu fin brodé de ses initiales. Il essuya doucement les larmes sur le visage d'Hermione et lui pressa contre le menton, ouvert après sa chute. Il se versa un verre de whisky, qu'il but d'un trait. Hermione pouvait voir la colère se déchainer dans son regard. Elle recula instinctivement et Malefoy la regarda faire, sans un mot. Il s'éclipsa, et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté sa cruauté aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle se traina jusque dans sa chambre et se glissa sous une douche chaude. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle était frigorifiée.

L'eau lui fit du bien, elle se sentit moins sale, moins emprunte par la main de Ron sur son intimité. Les larmes se confondait à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Qu'un accident entre amoureux, qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Pourtant elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait échappé au pire, que quelques minutes de plus auraient suffi pour qu'elle se fasse violer par son ami de toujours et son amoureux depuis quelques temps. Il était son petit-ami, pourtant, ce n'était pas pareil, mais elle le ressentait comme un viol. Jamais elle n'avait été forcée. Est-ce que cela allait être ainsi avec tous les garçons qu'elle pourrait rencontrer ? Allait-elle devoir se forcer pour pouvoir leur plaire ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-ami. Elle pouvait attendre encore quelques années, s'il le fallait. Quand elle se sentirait prête à passer le cap.

S'efforçant de vider son esprit de ses sombres pensées, elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et rejoignit son lit où elle s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain. Elle se réveilla à 4h00 du matin, après une nuit de 13 heures de sommeil. Au moins, elle pourrait avancer ses révisions, qu'elle n'avait pu conclure la veille. Elle travailla jusque l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle attendit dans sa chambre, tendant l'oreille. Elle voulait croiser Malefoy dans leur salle commune, mais l'heure du petit-déjeuner s'achevait et il ne sortait pas. Elle soupira. Elle avait trop faim, il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle descendit les escaliers, morose. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était endolori. Malgré une longue nuit, elle se sentait particulièrement fatiguée. Tellement qu'elle ne remarqua Harry que lorsqu'il lui rentra dedans.

\- Hermione ! dit-il alarmé. Ron est à l'infirmerie, il a été agressé.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. Le nom de Ron avait réveillé une terreur sans nom dans son cœur. Elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer à son ami.

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai retrouvé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il était à peine reconnaissable. Pomfresh a dit qu'il a failli y passer. Une heure de plus et il se vidait de son sang.

Elle lui emboita machinalement le pas alors qu'il rejoignait l'infirmerie au quatrième étage. Il en poussa la porte et la conduisit au lit le plus au fond, dissimulé par un rideau blanc. Hermione dut faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas laisser ses mains tremblées. Sa peur disparut pour laisser place à l'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage tuméfié de son petit-ami. Tout son visage était boursoufflé. Il était toujours inconscient. De nombreux bandages s'entrelaçaient. Chaque partie de son corps semblait avoir été maltraité. Une entaille traversait son crâne.

\- Il a été torturé, murmura Harry. Pomfresh a détecté plusieurs sorts de magie noire qui ont été utilisés sur lui. Un arracheur de dent, un brule-organe, et un … eunuquier.

Hermione était horrifiée.

\- C'est quoi ce sort ?

\- On lui a coupé… on lui a coupé l'organe reproducteur, dit Harry avec une certaine gêne.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu une telle horreur, cela devait se voir sur son visage car Harry rajouta :

\- Mme. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle pourrait faire repousser cette partie. Mais elle ne pourra pas supprimer toutes les cicatrices physiques sur son corps. Il devrait rester inconscient 3 semaines environ.

\- Mon dieu, murmura Hermione. Qui lui a fait ça ?

\- On ne sait pas, mais je me doute du coupable, dit-il sombrement.

\- Malefoy, rajouta-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et Ron la veille, mais elle savait. Elle avait tout raconté à Malefoy, et le lendemain, celui-ci se retrouvait privé de son organe reproducteur. Malefoy était le larbin de Voldemort et torturait ses victimes, c'était sa signature.

Elle quitta Harry, l'appétit coupé, elle retourna dans ses appartements. Elle tomba sur Malefoy qui n'avait pas encore dissimulé ses méfaits. Il venait juste de revenir vu l'état de ses vêtements. Ses bottes étaient pleines de boue et sa chemise était dans un sale état. Du sang couvrait son poing droit et quelques gouttes rouges parsemaient son visage. Elle se rappelait du moment où elle l'avait trouvé près de Théodore Nott, qui avait été renvoyé dans sa famille pour soigner ses troubles mentaux. Il était dans le même état, le regard orageux, dans un état second.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? chuchota Hermione.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Crois-moi, il ne t'approchera plus.

\- Evidemment puisque tu as failli LE TUER ! Tu l'as torturé, Malefoy, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle en voulait terriblement à Ron, mais ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était pire que tout.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il t'a fait. S'il avait pu, il t'aurait défloré sans ton consentement, pauvre imbécile. Il ne violera personne maintenant, je te le garantis.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé.

\- C'est maintenant que tu le comprends ? dit-il en jetant son verre contre le mur. MAINTENANT ? Je t'ai dit que tu ne savais pas ce dont j'étais capable. Que tu me fuirais si tu le savais. Tu t'en rends compte, là ? Que je peux te faire plus de mal que tu ne l'imagines.

Il hurlait. Il hurlait à plein poumon et Hermione le regardait faire, figée. La rage de Malefoy se déchainait tout autour d'elle, mais elle se trouvait dans l'œil du cyclone. La magie du jeune Malefoy se déchainait tout autour d'eux, brisant table et chaises, les flammes redoublant d'intensité dans la cheminée. Il ne se contrôlait pas, l'alcool et la colère faisaient peu bon ménage. Elle se rapprocha et attrapa les mains de Malefoy qui se déchainait sur le mur. Tout doucement, elle le força à arrêter de frapper le mur qui se creusait peu à peu.

\- Malefoy.

Il ne l'entendait pas.

\- Malefoy, regarde-moi. Drago.

Les yeux orageux du Serpentard s'encrèrent dans les siens. Tout volait tout autour d'eux, dangereusement. Elle encadra le visage du garçon entre ses mains, lui adressant un mince sourire, le seul qu'elle était capable de produire pour le moment, épuisée.

\- Calme-toi. Je ne m'enfuis pas.

\- Tu devrais, dit-il la voix brisée. Tu devrais, car je suis un monstre. Je fais du mal tout autour de moi.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malefoy. Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Tu ne me fais pas de mal.

Elle posa sa main à l'emplacement du cœur du jeune homme dans sa poitrine. Il battait à tout rompre.

\- Je ne sens aucun monstre là-dedans. Seulement de la haine, de la colère et de la rage.

Malefoy ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait avec Malefoy, son corps la dirigeait, sa bouche parlait toute seule. Son cerveau ne semblait plus en état de fonctionnement. Peu à peu, les objets se posaient au sol. Elle enserra Malefoy dans une étreinte fragile.

\- Je te fais du mal, petite chose. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu vois ce que j'ai fait à tes amis ? Tu vois ce que j'ai sur mon bras, je suis là pour te tuer, et tu le sais.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se taire. Elle savait tout ça. Elle se rappelait de la marque, de toutes les insultes, toutes les humiliations. Mais à cet instant présent, Malefoy avait voulu protéger son honneur, sa pureté. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si vulnérable.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir, demanda Hermione à demi-voix. Ne me laisse pas seule.

Malefoy se tut un instant.

\- D'accord.

Alors ils restèrent ensemble, sans décrocher un mot. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un buvant encore et encore, et Hermione plongée dans un livre qu'elle ne lisait qu'à moitié. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le poignet de Malefoy. Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle saisit son verre pour le reposer, avec un léger sourire. Un tel sourire.

Un de ces sourires qui vous ferait changer de camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci pour ta review Rayan, je suis d'accord c'était assez cruel d'infliger une telle torture à Ron, mais Malefoy est censé être un pro de la torture, et ça ne serait pas étonnant d'employer de telles méthodes, c'est pour ça que je trouvais ça pas mal !**

Bonne lecture à tous !

Malefoy ne l'insulta plus. Quelques remarques désobligeantes, par ci par là, mais rien d'autre. Des regards haineux en public, une relative paix, régnant entre eux en privé. Hermione s'était indéniablement rapproché du Serpentard, mais aucun d'eux n'en parlait. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans la salle commune, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Mais c'était une présence rassurante pour Hermione.

Ron ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, Harry était très inquiet pour son meilleur ami et Hermione avait eu bien du mal à aborder le sujet délicat auprès de lui.

\- Tu sais, Harry… la veille de son agression, j'étais partie me promener avec lui. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Ce jour-là… il a essayé d'abuser de moi. Il voulait me forcer.

Elle avait fixé le mur derrière son ami tout le long, incapable de le regarder en face, incapable de voir la colère poindre dans son regard alors qu'elle entachait l'image majestueuse qu'il avait de son meilleur ami. Mais Harry la força à le regarder. Il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Hermione ? Tu peux tout me dire. Surtout ce genre de chose. Jamais je n'aurais cru Ron capable d'une chose pareille. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, c'est uniquement sa faute. Je ne voulais pas te le dire car c'est ton meilleur ami, tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui que… je n'avais pas envie que tu m'en veuilles de dire des choses pareilles alors qu'il est encore à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça ne change pas ce qu'il a fait Hermione. Crois-moi qu'il en entendra parler à son réveil. Ne reste plus seul avec lui. Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. C'est ma faute, je t'ai conseillé de lui dire que tu n'avais pas envie, j'aurais juste dû te dire de t'éloigner de lui.

Il s'en voulait terriblement, Hermione pouvait le voir, et elle était soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Elle ne put se retenir et le serra dans ses bras. Malefoy voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, mais elle n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Alors t'as failli te faire violer par le rouquin, et tu te jettes dans le bras de Potter ? T'as vraiment envie de te faire violer, ma parole.

Hermione avait été choquée par ses paroles, paralysée. Elle ne l'avait même pas encore aperçu, elle franchissait tout juste la porte qu'il l'attaquait sans préavis. Elle resta silencieuse et son silence finit par interpeler Malefoy qui se redressa. La surprise mêlée à l'horreur apparut sur son visage, habituellement si impénétrable. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, Drago ? Après m'avoir vu dans cet état, comment oses-tu ?

\- Je t'ai vu, c'est tout.

\- Harry est mon ami. Il l'a toujours été, et je lui ai juste raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron. Il a été compréhensif. C'est tout. Je pensais que les choses avaient changé entre nous.

\- Changés ? ricana-t-il. Rien ne change entre toi et moi, sang de bourbe.

La vulnérabilité qu'il avait vu sur le visage d'Hermione l'avait profondément heurté, et il rétablit ses défenses, impassible et mauvais. La proximité naissante entre eux s'évapora alors, pour laisser place à un silence froid.

Hermione avait retrouvé Harry dans le cloitre pour leur rencontre quotidienne de l'après-midi.

\- J'ai vu Dumbledore hier, tu sais ce qu'il m'a raconté ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu te rappelles quand Angelica s'est mise soudainement à flotter en l'air quand on rentrait de Pré au Lard ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione en frissonnant, elle poussait des hurlements terribles.

\- Dumbledore m'a expliqué des choses. Elle était allée chercher un colis aux 3 Balais, elle devait le remettre à Dumbledore, et elle a touché le cadeau. C'était un bijou ensorcelé avec de la magie noire, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu l'air possédé. Si elle n'avait pas porté de gants ce jour-là, elle en serait morte sur le coup.

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione, horrifiée.

\- Evidemment, et qui d'autre que Malefoy ? Tu as dit qu'il avait une mission, ça ne peut qu'être lui.

Hermione repensa à Malefoy, dodelinant de la tête.

\- Pourquoi faire venir un collier ensorcelé par Pré au Lard et par Parvati. Après tout, il est déjà dans l'école, il aurait pu user de mille techniques bien plus simples que celle-ci.

\- C'est vrai. Mais qui peut vouloir la mort du directeur autrement ?

Hermione fit les gros yeux.

\- Harry, on parle du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. A mon avis, tout le côté sombre lui en veut, pas seulement Malefoy. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir pour mission de tuer le vieux.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, et c'est d'autant plus inquiétant.

\- Et Dumbledore, ça l'inquiète ?

\- Tu sais, il est toujours aussi mystérieux. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de s'inquiéter, j'ai même l'impression que ça l'amuse profondément.

\- Toujours aussi fou.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble.

Noël. Ce fameux jour était enfin arrivé, et Ron n'était toujours pas réveillé. Harry et Hermione avait prévu de se retrouver vers midi pour le banquet de Noël. Elle rejoignit la salle commune, où Malefoy émergeait lentement. Visiblement, il avait encore trop bu la veille. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers le sapin pour récupérer ses cadeaux avec un sourire enfantin lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Malefoy n'avait reçu qu'un paquet, alors qu'Hermione en trouvait 5 à son nom.

\- Tu as reçu ça, Malefoy, dit-elle en lui tendant.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et attrapa le paquet sans un mot. Hermione déchira les emballages. Elle adorait Noël. Elle avait reçu un de ces horribles pulls tricotés par Mme. Weasley qui la ravissait toujours autant. De ses parents, elle avait reçu un tas de galions, ainsi que des livres sur les dents. Ils nourrissaient toujours l'espoir secret que leur fille suivrait leur vocation, c'est-à-dire, dentiste. Harry lui avait offert un livre très épais sur l'histoire de la magie, matière préférée d'Hermione. Ron lui, ne lui avait rien offert. Très certainement parce qu'il était toujours inconscient.

Elle jeta un œil à Malefoy qui n'avait même pas ouvert son paquet, l'ayant jeté négligemment sur le côté.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau, Malefoy ?

\- Pff, je n'ai besoin de rien de toute façon.

\- Noël, ce n'est pas fait pour offrir ce dont on a besoin, c'est juste pour faire des cadeaux pour faire plaisir, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Vas-y, ouvre si ça te fait si plaisir.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le cadeau n'était pas pour elle, mais elle aimait autant déballer les cadeaux que les recevoir. Une boite plutôt fine s'y trouvait. La boite renfermait une belle écharpe au tissu fin et riche. Elle l'attrapa, hypnotisé par le tissu si doux qu'elle le sentait à peine entre ses doigts.

\- C'est magnifique.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Des écharpes, il en avait à la pelle et n'en avait pas besoin d'une supplémentaire.

\- Je te la donne, je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ça.

\- Mais c'est un cadeau de tes parents.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Cela ne changeait absolument rien du tout pour lui.

\- Eh bien, je la garde et ce n'est pas parce que tu me la donnes, c'est parce que tu comprendras un jour qu'un cadeau c'est très précieux. D'ailleurs…

Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre. Il entendit des bruits étranges à l'intérieur et elle ressortit une minute plus tard avec un petit paquet rouge. So Gryffondor. Hermione arborait un sourire fier, lui tendant le petit paquet.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, un air dédaigneux qui ne trompait pas Hermione.

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Pour moi.

\- Oui, un cadeau. C'est Noël.

\- Tu m'as fait un cadeau. A moi.

Il attrapa la petite boite d'une main douce. Il déchira délicatement le paquet. Il ouvrit l'écrin et y trouva une montre au bracelet de cuir. Le mécanisme à l'intérieur du cadran s'agitant frénétiquement, animé par la magie pour faire tourner les aiguilles. Malefoy était obnubilé par ce cadeau alors qu'Hermione se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise face au silence du Serpentard. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer noël et encore moins les cadeaux.

\- Elle coute certainement beaucoup moins chère que les montres que tu as déjà, bredouilla-t-elle, un peu rouge, se tortillant les mains. Mais je la trouvais très joli. Je me disais qu'elle t'irait bien.

Il releva des yeux indécis vers elle.

\- Merci, Granger.

Il sortit la montre de sa boite et détacha celle qu'il avait au poignet pour y mettre son cadeau. Il avait menti. Il adorait les cadeaux comme celui-ci. Il se leva et surplomba Hermione d'une bonne tête et demi. Il l'embrassa lentement sur la joue, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Hermione rougit un peu plus, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je n'ai rien pour toi, petite chose. Mais je te promets de te ramener le plus beau cadeau que tu n'aies jamais eu très prochainement.

\- Oh tu n'es pas obligé, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Mais j'en ai terriblement envie, on ne me force jamais à rien, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la planta là, rouge pivoine, s'éclipsant avec sa cape. Sans doute allait-il lui acheter son cadeau.

Elle rejoignit, mais elle n'avait de penser que pour Drago Malefoy. Harry dut lui répéter plusieurs fois ce qu'il disait, alors qu'elle semblait ailleurs. Il se demandait ce que son ami pouvait avoir pour être si distraite. Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, elle fut très évasive et Harry n'insista pas. Elle le coupa soudainement lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy entrer dans le château :

\- Je dois y aller, je vais réviser un peu avant le diner.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et partir à la poursuite du Serpentard qui grimpait déjà les marches du Grand escalier.

\- Alors, j'ai un cadeau ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez peut-être ? se moqua-t-il.

\- On n'a jamais assez de cadeau.

\- Attendons d'être dans la salle commune.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, et sautillait presque sur place. Elle se moquait bien du sourire goguenard de Malefoy qui se moquait d'elle vertement.

\- Je t'ai acheté un cactus.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit aussitôt. C'était nul. Définitivement nul comme cadeau. Malefoy explosa de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

\- Je plaisante. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un écrin, de la même taille que celui qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrir une gourmette d'argent.

\- C'est une gourmette magique, lorsque tu courras un danger, le bracelet te brûlera le poignet. Rien ni personne ne peut t'empêcher de transplaner avec ce bijou.

\- C'est magnifique, Drago.

Son nom sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche. Elle ne le prononçait jamais. Joliment calligraphié, son nom était gravé sur la petite plaquette. A l'intérieur, un message énigmatique : « Pour toujours ». Elle ne posa aucune question sur l'inscription et l'accrocha à son poignet. Son cadeau avait très certainement couté beaucoup moins cher que la montre qu'elle avait trouvée, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens d'y mettre plus d'argent.

\- Tu m'aides ?

Elle lui tendit son poignet et Malefoy attrapa délicatement la chainette pour la fermer sur le poignet d'Hermione sans que ses doigts n'effleurent la peau douce de son poignet. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, comme attirés l'un vers l'autre, pourtant aucun d'eux n'amorça le moindre mouvement. Hermione finit par détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il était ainsi avec elle, mais il ressentait le besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure de temps en temps, la rabaissant, lui faisant du mal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de ce soir ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait, ou si vous trouvez que certaines choses devraient être améliorées ! J'essaie de me maintenir à mon rythme d'un chapitre pour jour, mais je commence à avoir moins de chapitres d'avance qu'au début, alors peut-être que les chapitres seront moins réguliers d'ici une semaine ou deux ! Voilà, bonne lecture**

Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin. Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'elles avaient duré une éternité. Dans 3 jours, tous les élèves reviendraient peupler le château. En cette soirée de 31 décembre, une fête avait été organisée dans la Grande Salle pour les élèves qui n'avaient pas quitté l'école pour les fêtes hivernales. Ron n'étant toujours pas réveillé, elle passa la soirée avec Harry et Ginny. Hermione avait peur de se sentir de trop alors qu'Harry flirtait ouvertement avec Ginny depuis un mois ou deux, mais ils eurent la politesse de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Hermione. Il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves pour les fêtes. Une ambiance très familière et chaleureuse s'était donc installée entre eux, les septièmes années charriant gentiment les premières années, tous mangeant à la même table, quelle que soit leur maison. Malefoy s'était installé tout au bout de la table, mangeant comme si rien ne se passait autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'un repas comme les autres pour lui.

Hermione alla danser avec ses deux amis sur la piste, se dandinant sans grâce et elle n'avait pu ignorer l'air moqueur de Malefoy. Il pouvait bien se moquer, lui n'osait même pas venir danser. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être autant amusé depuis… la troisième année au moins. Les deux dernières années avaient été sombres, et cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver sa légèreté, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée. Même les regards langoureux que se lançaient Harry et Ginny ne la découragèrent pas de sitôt à les quitter, mais bientôt, il lui fallut voir l'évidence. Ils avaient terriblement envie de danser ensemble. Hermione secoua la tête, moqueuse.

\- Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, dit-elle en riant par-dessus la musique.

Harry hocha de la tête sans quitter Ginny des yeux, et Hermione roula des yeux. Elle rejoignit Malefoy qui était toujours assis tout seul. Un peu essoufflée, les joues rouges et le regard pétillant, elle ne pouvait décrocher son sourire heureux de son visage. Malefoy était nonchalamment appuyé sur son coude, la regardant venir.

\- Tu ne danses pas, Malefoy ?

\- Avec ce que j'ai bu, il vaut mieux éviter.

Elle jeta un œil au contenu du verre de Malefoy. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du jus de citrouille. Elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, il était vraiment irrécupérable.

\- Même en ce jour de fête, tu ressens le besoin de boire comme un trou ?

\- Particulièrement en ce jour, dit-il avec une nouvelle lampée de whisky.

\- Allez, Drago, amuse-toi !

Elle se releva, se dandinant à nouveau en tirant Malefoy par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Personne ne se moquera de toi !

Il grogna et consentit à se lever, un peu lourd sur ses pieds.

\- Personne n'a intérêt de se moquer, siffla-t-il.

Elle l'entraina sur la piste de de danse, dansant tous les deux sans remarquer un regard bleu luisant et pétillant fixer sur eux. Hermione était déçue. Malefoy ne dansait pas si mal, même éméché, et il ne se ridiculisait pas du tout, à son grand damne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Il était beau quand il s'autorisait à retirer le masque hautain qu'il portait en permanence. Le mince sourire sur son visage l'illuminait profondément.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait fait à Ron, à la noirceur qu'il cachait en lui et sur son bras. Comment un visage aussi angélique pouvait-il faire de telles horreurs ? Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que ce garçon était condamné à l'enfer, elle avait toujours cru au salut.

Il l'attrapa par la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même et toutes ses sombres pensées s'évanouirent avec par son toucher. Il murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, mais elle ne le comprit pas. Ce n'était qu'un murmure et la musique était bien trop forte pour qu'elle y comprenne quoique ce soit. Elle le regarda avec interrogation, mais il ne consentit pas à répéter. Elle haussa les épaules, et lui servit son plus beau sourire, continuant de danser.

\- 10 … 9 …

Le décompte avait commencé. Dans quelques secondes, l'année changerait, comme par magie. Malefoy s'était un peu plus rapproché d'elle, il était impassible.

\- 8… 7…

Il la fascinait. Chaque once de son visage était dévorée du regard par Hermione.

\- 6… 5 ...

La main de Malefoy attrapa son poignet, doucement.

\- 4… 3…

Hermione sortit brusquement de sa torpeur alors que Mme. Pomfresh avait ouvert brusquement les portes battantes de la Grande Salle.

\- Ron Weasley s'est réveillé !

Elle happa l'attention d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Un feu d'artifice explosa au plafond. Joyeuse nouvelle année.

Hermione quitta précipitamment la salle avec ses deux amis pour suivre Mme. Pomfresh, accompagné du directeur. Hermione avait le cœur battant, et pas d'amour. Est-ce que Ron se rappelait de celui qui lui avait fait cela ? Elle espérait que non. La bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Drago Malefoy, lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de cette chaleur. Se rappelait-il au moins ce qu'il s'était passé la veille de son agression ? Son cœur s'étreignit à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait plus être confronté à lui. Elle espérait qu'il comprenne de lui-même que tout était fini entre eux.

Toutes ses incertitudes s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, redressé dans son lit. Elle n'était pas allée le voir de toute sa convalescence, et elle rougit à cette idée. Elle était une bien piètre amie.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione blêmit. Il était pâle comme un mort, des cicatrices sur tout le corps. L'entaille sur son crâne peinait à se refermer et se voyait très bien sous ses cheveux. Il avait l'air fatigué, les yeux cernés, un sourire contrit sur le visage. Il souffrait visiblement terriblement à chaque mouvement.

\- Ron…, murmura-t-elle. Mon dieu, mais tu es dans un état…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase sans pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela pour se rapprocher de Malefoy ? Il était capable de choses sans nom, et elle avait simplement décidé de l'oublier. Elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Harry et Ginny firent de même, lui tenant la main.

\- Mme. Pomfresh a dit que je ne suis restée inconscient que deux semaines, que c'était surprenant.

\- Tu sais qui t'as fait ça ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix tendue.

Dumbledore était muet, l'observant silencieusement, toujours avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Harry, oui. Il demanderait plus tard au vieillard la raison de ce sourire calculateur.

\- Non, je ne me souviens de rien. A part de la douleur.

Son regard se voilà, se remémorant de terribles souvenirs. Hermione l'attrapa et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle se sentait coupable. Si elle n'avait rien raconté à Malefoy, si elle ne s'était pas rapprochée de lui, jamais Ron n'aurait été torturé.

Mme. Pomfresh finit par les mettre à la porte, son patient avait besoin de repos.

\- Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau demain, dit Dumbledore en s'éclipsant. Vous connaissez le mot de passe.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de se demander pourquoi elle était convoquée ainsi par le directeur. Dépitée, elle souhaita vaguement bonne nuit à ses amis, et rejoignit son propre dortoir. Abattue, elle n'avait plus envie de s'amuser. Elle sentait poindre la colère dans son cœur.

\- On ne s'est pas souhaité bonne année, remarqua Malefoy en se rapprochant bizarrement d'elle.

Il attrapa sa main lentement et la tira au milieu de la pièce. Une douce musique s'élevait dans la salle commune. Elle croisa le regard du Serpentard.

\- Bonne année, Granger.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage. Elle tira brusquement sa main de sa poigne et recula d'un pas.

\- Bonne année ? Vraiment. Je viens d'aller voir Ron, il est défiguré, Malefoy. DEFIGURE ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au moins ? Je me demande même comment je fais pour te regarder, tu me dégoutes, Malefoy. Ne m'approche plus jamais, espèce de dégénéré.

Elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant mais Malefoy la retint.

\- La belette essaie de te violer, je sauve ton honneur et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tous tes beaux discours n'étaient que des mensonges alors ? Sang de bourbe un jour, sang de bourbe toujours, j'imagine. Allez, casse-toi, pauvre cruche. Cours dans les bras de ton violeur. Quand il te prendra de force, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre.

C'est Malefoy qui s'en alla en premier. Elle essuya la larme qui lui avait échappé. Elle détestait sa façon de parler, si crue, si blessante. Elle ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit, et c'est les yeux cernés qu'elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle repensa à la convocation du directeur. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'heure. Elle devrait pouvoir y aller vers 10h00. Elle eut du mal à se donner bonne mine, et effacer les signes évidents qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

\- Chocogrenouille.

La statue devant elle se mouva soudainement et elle prit la marche au vol, se laissant transporter par l'ascenseur magique. Elle frotta son visage, espérant garder contenance devant le regard perçant du directeur.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

\- Miss Granger, vous m'avez l'air très fatigué. Est-ce dû au réveil de Mr. Weasley ?

\- Oui. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, marmonna Hermione en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Il la regarda quelques instants.

\- Sachez, Miss Granger, que rien ne m'échappe dans mon école. Mr. Weasley n'a pas eu un comportement exemplaire, et je pense dire la vérité lorsque j'affirme que ce qui lui est arrivé est très certainement du fait de son comportement odieux.

Hermione rougit de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait pas envie que le directeur sache ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Ron, mais rien ne lui échappait.

\- N'envoyez pas de lettre à ses parents, je vous en prie. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, Miss. Ce qui s'est passé est très grave. Peut-être avez-vous réussi à fuir avant que le pire ne se produise, mais pensez à la prochaine jeune fille à qui il fera subir cela.

Hermione se tut. Il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas être la cause de la déchéance du garçon. Elle ne voulait pas que toute sa famille la déteste.

\- La famille Weasley comprendra, j'en suis sûre, Miss Granger. J'écrirais de suite après cette entrevue à ses parents. Maintenant, passons à une autre question. Qui a blessé, Mr. Weasley ?

Hermione l'observa sans un mot, tout d'abord, réfléchissant.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans votre école, Professeur, vous venez de le dire, alors pourquoi me le demander si vous le savez ?

\- Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche.

Hermione fixait le pied du bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait. Il savait, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

\- Drago Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous l'avez protégé pour qu'il ne soit pas puni.

\- Je… ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi, Professeur, se défendit-elle.

Il leva une main apaisante pour la faire taire.

\- Je ne vous reproche rien, Miss Granger. Vous êtes très intelligentes, alors je vais vous laisser réfléchir à ce que cela implique. Mr. Malefoy a blessé Mr. Weasley pour vous défendre. Sa réaction est regrettable, mais son intention était louable. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour le jeune Malefoy, vous comprenez ?

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il défendait Malefoy. Il passait l'éponge sur le comportement de celui-ci alors qu'il réprimandait Ron.

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Ron ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour lui ? J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie, il n'est que noirceur et méchanceté.

\- Pas avec vous, Miss Granger, dit-il doucement.

Il se leva pour tourner autour de son bureau, cherchant ses mots.

\- Vous avez une grande influence sur ce garçon, Miss Granger. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il déteste, et tout ce qu'il aime à la fois.

Il s'arrêta, transperça du regard Hermione, toujours muette.

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que nous sommes en guerre, Miss. Et toute âme qui peut être sauvée des ténèbres doit l'être.

\- Et s'il n'y a rien à sauver, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix morte, repensant à la marque.

\- Tout le monde peut être sauver, Miss Granger. Le jeune Malefoy a une mission très importante, s'il ne l'accomplit pas, Tom en sera fortement impacté. Alors, réveillez le cœur de Drago Malefoy.

\- Ça ne marchera pas. Il me déteste, sang de bourbe que je suis.

\- Réfléchissez, Mr. Malefoy a fait cela pour vous après tout. Il le mérite. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione ressortit du bureau, la tête bien trop lourde. Elle ne ressentait plus la fatigue de son corps, mais elle se posait des milliers de questions. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Dumbledore. Si, elle comprenait. Il voulait qu'elle se rapproche de lui, ou plutôt qu'elle lui pardonne. S'il était trop occupé avec elle, il en oublierait sa mission. C'était la théorie de Dumbledore. Elle n'y croyait pas, mais le vieux directeur était très intelligent.

Elle repensa à Ron et la rancœur prit le dessus. Comment pardonner à ce garçon qui lui avait fait du mal, à son ami de toujours. Renfrogné, elle ne descendit pas voir ses amis. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Harry, ni Ron ni qui que ce soit. Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée, et ne croisa par conséquent, pas Malefoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à suivre mon histoire, ça ne coute rien, et à moi ça me fait énormément plaisir (et ce n'est pas négligeable, ahah), bonne lecture**

La rentrée avait été particulièrement difficile, surtout lorsque la journée débute avec un cours d'histoire de la magie de quatre heures, sur la guerre des gobelins la plus meurtrières du XVII. Ron n'était toujours pas revenu en cours, et cela la soulageait grandement. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances et Hermione aurait aimé repousser ce moment jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt.

Elle bailla, chose rare lors d'un cours, mais elle avait du mal à dormir depuis sa dispute avec Malefoy. Celui-ci buvait plus que jamais, et il disparaissait mystérieusement pendant plusieurs heures. Il reprenait ses habitudes de Mangemort. L'alcool n'aidant pas, il se mettait en colère plus souvent et plus rapidement que jamais. Hermione se murait dans sa chambre, évitant sa colère destructrice, adossée à sa porte, le cœur battant en entendant le vacarme dans la salle commune. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir mis dans tous ses états, de l'avoir repoussé vers le côté obscur, alors qu'il semblait s'en être éloigné pendant les vacances.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers lui, il l'insultait dès qu'il la voyait, la gratifiant d'un regard plein de dégout qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal au cœur 6 ans plus tard. Alors elle restait contre la porte, écoutait Malefoy s'éloigner d'elle peu à peu. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre, mais elle l'appréciait. Peu à peu, elle avait appris à jongler entre ses humeurs, elle l'avait apprivoisé. Et elle avait ruiné ce travail de plusieurs mois.

Toutefois elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la colère de Malefoy s'étendait autant dans le temps. Il se mettait souvent en colère contre elle, mais il finissait par se calmer. Cette fois-ci, il ne décolérait pas. Peut-être y avait-elle été trop fort sur les mots.

\- Ron revient aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être joyeux. Il savait ce qu'avait fait son ami à Hermione, mais celle-ci semblait être passé à autre chose. Ron s'était pris une soufflante incroyable par sa mère, en pleurs. Elle avait été effondrée en recevant la lettre de Dumbledore, et avait envoyé plusieurs lettres d'excuse à Hermione, se morigénant. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait élevé son fils, et elle se demandait ce qui avait pu pécher pour celui-là. Hermione lui avait répété qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, et qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec Ron, car cela ne devait être qu'un malentendu. Ron avait bien entendu soutenu sa version des faits, s'excusant mille fois auprès de sa mère, mal à l'aise, et terriblement honteux que cela s'est su. Hermione s'était promis de parler à Ron, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle évitait ce moment, mais Ron revenait aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement.

\- Salut, dit Ron avec un air gêné.

\- Salut.

Hermione s'efforça de garder contenance, mais quand il était face à elle, elle se rappelait de sa main dans sa culotte, ses doigts glacés contre sa peau. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire pendant des siècles, cela faisait bientôt un mois. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Elle se força à sourire, rire aux plaisanteries de Ron et suivre les cours, sans se sentir mal dans sa peau.

Et force était de constater que cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Hermione devait le reconnaitre, Ron se montra gentil, gardant une distance respectueuse d'elle, et n'avait pas essayé de l'approcher plus que nécessaire. Il parlait à Harry comme il lui parlait à elle, et Hermione se surprit à penser qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis comme avant, en oubliant cette malencontreuse histoire. Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle dormait de mieux en mieux.

Elle jeta un œil au garçon affalé de tout son long sur le canapé de la salle commune. Les cheveux en bataille, le teint rouge, il était dans un état pitoyable. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la fois où elle l'avait aidé à vomir. Mais cette fois, elle n'alla pas l'aider. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer si elle s'approchait, il la regarderait méchamment, et lui crachait une insulte nauséabonde au visage.

\- Putain mais regarde ailleurs, siffla-t-il toujours les yeux clos. Va te faire niquer par Weasmoche, et ne me casse pas les couilles.

Vulgaire. Méchant. Voilà comment était Malefoy.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec toi, de toute façon.

Elle ferma bruyamment son livre, et quitta la pièce avant que Malefoy ne puisse se redresser pour l'humilier, bien trop saoul, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu fais pitié, cria-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Malefoy se laissa retomber sur le canapé, la tête lui tournant. Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Hermione rédigeait consciencieusement son devoir de potions quand deux ombres se projetèrent sur sa table. Elle redressa la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec ses deux amis, l'air penaud.

\- Salut, Hermione, dit Harry en secouant ses cheveux. Dis, tu pourrais nous aider pour notre devoir ? On est nuls en potions et… tu vois, on a besoin d'une bonne note.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et leur tendit le gros bouquin qu'elle lisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Lisez ça, tout est dedans. Il est hors de question que je vous donne mon devoir.

Les garçons savaient très bien qu'elle ne leur donnait jamais son devoir, mais elle les aiguillait suffisamment pour qu'ils s'en sortent avec un A à leur examen. Ils se jetèrent un regard complice tandis qu'Hermione était retournée dans sa rédaction. Harry jeta un œil à la grande horloge au-dessus du bureau de Mme. Pince et eut un grand sourire.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent furieusement, signe de sa colère mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'Harry sortait avec sa petite sœur, et se montrait plutôt compréhensif, puisqu'il ne faisait aucune remarque, mais il se retenait grandement de ne pas faire une scène à son ami de toujours.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Ron finisse son devoir, et elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ignorait les regards insistants que Ron posait sur elle, et parfois sur le haut de sa gorge. Cela la mettait profondément mal à l'aise, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pensait et ne se voyait pas l'accuser sans fondement.

\- Hermione, je pense que l'on devrait discuter, dit Ron alors qu'il montait les grands escaliers ensemble.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ce n'est rien, passons à autre chose, éluda-t-elle.

Mais Ron l'arrêta, l'attrapant pas le poignet.

\- Rien ? Je te signale que Dumbledore a envoyé un hibou à mes parents, et qu'ils me prennent pour un violeur à cause de toi.

Hermione retira brusquement son poignet de la poigne de Ron, reculant d'un pas. Son bracelet la brûlait dangereusement, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, en colère.

\- A cause de moi ? Tu ne t'es pas dit, que c'était peut-être à cause de tes actions, Ronald ?

\- Nous sortions ensemble, ce n'était pas si grave, dit-elle en s'approchant.

Hermione recula d'un pas.

\- Pour moi, ça l'était, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, je voulais juste te le dire… physiquement.

Appuyant ses mots par des gestes, il s'approcha doucement, passant ses mains dans son cou.

\- Weasley.

Ron se figea et blêmit furieusement, une lueur d'horreur apparut dans son regard et Hermione crut une seconde qu'il avait deviné que Malefoy était celui qui l'avait torturé.

Drago Malefoy se tenait derrière eux, les mains dans les poches, la mâchoire carrée, le regard orageux, il regardait Ron avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Ron se recula brusquement, mettant de l'espace entre lui, Hermione et Malefoy. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Tu en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ? Ce serait dommage que ton bourreau revienne pour te percer les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? dit Malefoy en se rapprochant lentement de Ron qui reculait plus vite. Ne t'approche plus d'elle, Weasmoche.

Ron bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et détalla en courant, manquant de s'effondrer dans les escaliers. Malefoy le regarda faire, narquois. Quel peureux. Sans un regard pour Hermione, il s'éloigna, prenant la direction du quatrième étage, laissant Hermione, coite, au milieu du couloir, tremblant de la tête au pied.

\- Malefoy, attends, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il se figea.

\- Pourquoi ? cracha-t-il.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Il se retourna vers elle, la fureur dans son regard s'éteignit pour laisser place à l'indifférence, le masque habituel. Ce froid qui avait quitté son regard ne lui avait pas manqué, et le revoir si froid, si impassible, la mettait mal à l'aise. C'est le regard qu'elle avait affronté pendant 6 ans, qui lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'était pas Malefoy dont elle avait fait la connaissance pendant les vacances.

\- Je pensais pourtant que je te dégoutais, que j'étais pathétique, dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot, la citant.

\- J'étais en colère, Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Moi aussi je suis en colère, et pourtant je suis là à sauver ton petit cul, sans rien demander en échange. Alors aie au moins la décence de me remercier et d'arrêter de fréquenter ce pouilleux.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais.

Elle tourna les talons, et monta rageusement dans leurs appartements, Malefoy la suivant de près. Il avait encore tout foiré. Elle se claquemura dans sa chambre et Malefoy se servit son … il ne savait plus combien de verres il avait bu, mais il en reprit un. Il se sentait terriblement mal quand il avait trop bu, son ventre faisait des bruits étranges et sa tête le lançait, mais au moins, il ne pensait plus à rien, et Merlin savait qu'il avait besoin de ne penser à rien en ces temps qui couraient.

Hermione donna un coup de pied dans sa malle et ne put retenir un juron des plus vulgaires. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Elle se glissa sous la douche pour délasser son corps noueux. Son poignet la faisait toujours souffrir. Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir Mme. Pomfresh. Elle repensa à Malefoy. Il lui avait sauvé la mise, et malgré son comportement exécrable, elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque lorsqu'elle descendit pour le diner, et cela la peina un peu. Elle n'avait pas éveillé son attention, pas même un peu.

Il ne descendit pas pour le diner, Hermione ne le vit pas à la table des Serpentard. Ses amis ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne descende pas. Saoul comme il était, il aurait été incapable de marcher correctement jusqu'à son tabouret. Ron n'était pas descendu non plus manger, Harry lui expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et préférait rester au lit. Hermione connaissait la vraie raison de son absence, mais se tut. Elle n'avait pas envie de ternir l'image de Ron auprès d'Harry. Elle attrapa deux petits pains qu'elle fourra avec du jambon et sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry !

Elle remonta en vitesse dans ses appartements, sous l'air ahuri d'Harry qui la regardait quitter la Grande Salle, après avoir interrompu brusquement leur conversation. Elle semblait avoir la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps.

Sans surprise, Malefoy était toujours dans la même position, gisant sur le canapé, à moitié conscient. Rangeant une nouvelle fois son ego pour faire un pas vers le Serpentard, elle prit une grande respiration. Elle planta ses pieds dans le tapis moelleux face au canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Tu dois arrêter de te mettre dans cet état. Tiens, je t'ai pris quelque chose à manger.

Il ouvrit les yeux, vaguement intéressé maintenant qu'elle parlait nourriture. Il saisit le premier morceau de pain et croqua avidement dedans. Ça lui faisait du bien de manger, remplir son estomac constitué uniquement de whisky ces derniers temps. Il aurait cru que manger en aurait fini de son estomac, mais étrangement, il eut moins mal au ventre.

Hermione détaillait son visage abimé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint était presque jaunâtre. Un cocard commençait à se dessiner autour de son œil droit, se mêlant aux cernes qui lui creusaient le visage. La superbe du Serpentard en avait pris un coup.

\- Tu en as quelque chose à faire de moi maintenant ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue quand tu m'as dit que je te dégoutais.

Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago. C'est simplement que j'ai vu dans quel état était Ron et … Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est normal, ce que tu as fait.

\- C'était pour toi que je l'avais fait, imbécile, pour que ce porc ne t'approche plus. Et toi, tu as tout fait foirer, tu l'as laissé te toucher, dit-il avec dégout.

Le cœur d'Hermione tressauta. C'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Elle n'osait pas penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle préférait ne pas comprendre, rester dans l'ignorance. Cela impliquerait trop de choses de poser des questions, malgré son amour pour les réponses.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il me touche, murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy ne put que se taire face à tant de fragilité. Il se serait allégrement moqué il y a un an de ça, à présent, il était trop fatigué, trop malade pour s'amuser de cela. Il la détaillait à travers ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Tout paraissait flou autour de lui, excepté Granger. Debout devant lui, lui apportant à manger, ses cheveux autrefois si indisciplinés, bouclaient joliment après un domptage régulier par la Gryffondor. Ses yeux bruns transpiraient l'intelligence, bien qu'emplis de doute à ce moment précis face à lui, toujours dans un état pitoyable face à elle. Il se força à se redresser. Il était un Malefoy, il se devait d'être digne. Son rang l'exigeait. Il passa une main sur son front pâle, reprenant contenance du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Tu m'aides ? marmonna-t-il en lui tendant un bras.

\- Un Malefoy qui a besoin d'aide ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? plaisanta-t-elle en l'attrapant.

Elle passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules, et l'aida à tituber jusque dans sa chambre sans s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Si tu t'avises de répéter ça à qui que ce soit, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'éliminer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours si dramatique. Elle le lâcha sans délicatesse sur son lit, et elle vit à son teint livide qu'elle l'avait peut-être un peu trop secoué pour son estomac fragile. Il chancela jusqu'aux toilettes où il déversa tout le morceau de pain qu'il avait englouti. Il s'assit dans l'angle, la tête quasiment posée sur les toilettes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous le regard courroucé de Malefoy.

\- Tu rirais beaucoup moins si j'étais en état, Granger.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que tu es en état de me remettre à ma place, Malefoy, fit-elle remarquer.

Malefoy cracha de l'eau dans l'évier avant de transpercer Hermione du regard à travers le miroir.

\- Ça va changer, petite chose.

Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et s'affala dans son lit. Elle le détailla encore un peu, profitant de son manque de lucidité. Il ne se rendait compte de rien, et lui permettait de s'abreuver de son visage d'ange sans aucune remarque. Elle devait se l'avouer, il était beau et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'il ne le remarquait pas. Elle tombait peu à peu sous le charme du Serpentard qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, qui savait comment l'amadouer, se dévoilant juste assez au bon moment juste après l'avoir dénigré, réchauffant son cœur meurtri.

\- Merci, Drago.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Hermione rejoignit sa propre chambre. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau flottait dans un nuage au beau milieu de son crâne, un sourire niais venait parfois se fixer sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réprime vertement en se rendant compte qu'il apparaissait lorsqu'elle pensait à Malefoy. Il était dangereux et sadique, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oubli. Il suffisait de regarder l'état de Ron, bien qu'il ne soit pas un ange, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Elle devait se montrer prudente, peu importe comment Malefoy l'attendrissait, peu importe ce que le vieux Dumbledore pouvait dire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est un peu cours, mais c'était difficile de couper plus tard sans que le chapitre soit beaucoup plus long que tous les autres, alors j'ai coupé comme j'ai pu, bonne lecture**

Malefoy était à bout de nerf, le maitre se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il voulait que le vieux fou tombe au plus vite. Voldemort n'en montrait rien, mais la puissance de cet homme lui faisait peur, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait se montrer si impatient. Malefoy repensa dédaigneusement au directeur. Ce vieux fou n'était pourtant pas si impressionnant, complètement fêlé, batifolant avec Potter et compagnie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, le vieux serait déjà interné à Sainte Mangouste.

Malheureusement, il avait pour mission de tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, pour citer Potter. Et il fallait le dire, le vieux n'était pas des plus faibles, et bien qu'il ne soit pas si mauvais que ça en magie, il ne se voyait pas du haut de ses 16 ans, provoquer en duel le sorcier. Une fois qu'il serait mort, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, sa marque serait plus cuisante que jamais. Celui lui en coutait de le dire, ou plutôt de le penser, mais il ne ressentait pas un grand plaisir à l'idée de tuer le vieillard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor qui partageait ses appartements. Elle était encore plongée dans l'un de ces innombrables ouvrages barbant et barbare. Elle le désespérait parfois. Il aimait pourtant ces moments où il pouvait la dévisager sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop obnubilée par sa lecture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille, il avait rendez-vous avec le Lord, et seul Merlin savait qu'il ne fallait pas être en retard avec cet homme, si tant est que l'on puisse encore le qualifier ainsi. Il ferma son esprit, comme son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge pour résister aux intrusions, et quitta la pièce sous le regard discret d'Hermione.

Hermione se demandait où il pouvait bien disparaitre ainsi, bien qu'elle en ait une vague idée, tout cela devait avoir un rapport avec Voldemort, mais elle ne lui posa pas la question. Il n'y répondrait pas, se mettrait probablement en colère et le semblant de complicité qu'ils avaient retrouvé s'évaporerait aussitôt. Elle joua un peu avec la chaine qui pendait à son poignet. Elle ne l'avait plus brûlé depuis l'épisode chaotique avec Ron. Elle vérifiait régulièrement si Malefoy portait parfois son cadeau, comme elle le faisait avec le sien, et elle avait été surprise de le voir avec la montre tous les jours sans exception. Il n'avait pas fait une seule remarque sur son cadeau, rien de désobligeant, ni rien de gentil, mais cela était un début. Il ne dénigrait pas tout ce qui venait d'elle.

Lasse de lire son livre sur l'herbologie avancée de niveau III, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser Ron et appréhendait de croiser Harry avec l'objet de ses cauchemars.

\- Eh, toi là, interpela-t-elle un première année qui sortait de la salle commune. Est-ce que tu sais si Ron Weasley est avec Harry.

Il la regarda avec un air interloqué, sans comprendre pourquoi la préfète en chef l'interpelait ainsi au beau milieu du couloir pour une information pareille. Il secoua négativement de la tête et partit en courant. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans un petit miroir de poche. Elle ne faisait pourtant pas si peur que cela. Elle entra dans la salle commune, l'esprit tranquille. Harry semblait s'arracher les cheveux sur un devoir de potions et il bénit l'arrivée d'Hermione, bon prétexte pour arrêter ce devoir et le reporter au lendemain.

\- Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi. Tu n'es pas avec Ron ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en le cherchant du regard.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit. Il chercha un point imaginaire par la fenêtre, et se recula dans son siège. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une petite alcôve avec une table de travail, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles.

\- On s'est disputés. Je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec toi, il a tout nié en bloc en rejetant la faute sur toi.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi, se désola Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Tu crois que ça ne me révolte pas quand je l'entends dire des mensonges sur toi ? Ron a toujours été buté, il n'assume pas ses erreurs et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir me parler tant qu'il ne s'excuserait pas auprès de toi, et qu'il ne me dirait pas la vérité.

Harry semblait profondément en colère. Ron l'avait hors de lui, et cela lui rappelait la quatrième année, lorsque Ron ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait assuré ne jamais avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Harry et Ron s'étaient fait la guerre, sans merci. Harry gardait toujours une légère rancœur de ce moment, où son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas cru.

Elle ne put que sourire chaleureusement à son ami qui s'adoucit aussitôt. Hermione avait envie de le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Son ami lui manquait profondément, mais elle ne s'en rendait compte que lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Avec le retour de Voldemort, Harry était très occupé dans son apprentissage avec Dumbledore pour gagner la guerre. Et Hermione… Hermione passait beaucoup de temps, recluse dans ses livres, et était beaucoup moins présente depuis qu'elle ne dormait plus dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Bientôt, il dut la quitter pour suivre l'une de ses leçons d'occlumancie. Ce n'était plus le Professeur Rogue qui lui administrait cet enseignement, mais le professeur Slughorn, et cela se passait beaucoup mieux. Hermione alla prendre quelques petits encas à manger dans la Grande Salle, et remonta pour prendre son diner devant un bon vieux livre.

Son morceau de pain lui tomba de la bouche lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy. Il était livide et un voile couvrait son regard gris si saisissant d'habitude.

\- Malefoy ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, son regard se releva vers elle, saisissant et brut. Effrayant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle savait que lorsqu'il partait quelques heures, il se prêtait à des activités peu recommandables, mais il n'en revenait jamais si marqué… profondément.

\- Je ne remplis pas ma mission suffisamment vite pour le Lord, apparemment, dit-il amer.

Hermione se figea. Il ne lui parlait jamais de ce genre de choses d'habitudes. Et elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre, pas envie de se rappeler que Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de terriblement mauvais qui jouait contre elle. Qui se battait pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une moins que rien, pour qu'elle meure. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'il torturait sans doute des gens pareils qu'elle en tout point, des sangs de bourbe. Elle voulait ignorer qu'il était un Mangemort et qu'un jour, ils devraient se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Mais Malefoy n'était pas de cet avis, il lui parlait. Il voulait lui faire exploser en plein visage les horreurs qu'il faisait subir à des êtres humains. Il voulait qu'elle voie exactement ce dont il était capable, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était dangereux, qu'elle devrait le regarder avec effroi et pas avec cette chaleureuse empathie dont elle l'entourait quand elle le regardait avec son doux sourire.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda Hermione.

\- Evidemment, Granger. Tu pensais qu'il allait me jeter des fleurs en me disant « ce n'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois » ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa doucement la main de Malefoy, incertaine. Parfois il se montrait plus doux lorsqu'elle faisait preuve d'initiative, lorsqu'elle le surprenait. Ses doigts tressaillirent à ce contact, mais il ne retira pas sa main.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester.

\- C'est toi qui ne devrais pas rester, renchérit Hermione. Tu le laisses te blesser, te faire du mal et te forcer à faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'en ai pas envie ? s'énerva Malefoy.

Elle resserra son étreinte, le jaugeant avec gravité.

\- Pourquoi tu te mettrais dans tous tes états si cela te réjouissait ?

Parce qu'elle en était sûre. Malefoy buvait comme un trou pour une seule raison, il préférait oublier ses problèmes. Il préférait les renfoncer tout au fond de son cerveau en le noyant d'alcool. Boire lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes, oublier ce dont il était capable, oublier ce qu'il avait pu faire. Pourquoi lui disait-il aussi souvent qu'elle ne devrait pas rester aussi près de lui ? Qu'elle devrait l'éviter, le fuir ? Hermione était sûre d'elle, elle avait toujours été très intelligente et empathique. Malefoy était mal dans sa peau. Il n'était pas à sa place parmi les mangemorts, mais ne l'était pas non plus dans le camp des gentils.

\- Peut-être que cela ne me réjouit pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est l'héritage familial, soupira-t-il.

Hermione se releva, fronçant les sourcils, et lâcha sa main. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé si lâche qu'à cet instant présent.

\- On a toujours le choix, Malefoy. Ce n'est que par lâcheté que tu n'oses pas braver ton père.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, siffla-t-il en la retenant.

\- Alors explique-moi ! s'époumona Hermione.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il semblait assailli, comme tiré de toute part.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que je suis devenu, Granger ? Tu sais comment j'ai passé mes vacances d'été ? J'ai torturé, j'ai brûlé, coupé et trituré des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers. Voilà ce que j'ai fait, sans jamais personne pour venir me parler de quelque chose de normal, quelque chose dont on parle à 16 ans. On me parlait seulement de sang, d'horreur et de douleur. 16 ans que je baigne dans la terreur familiale, dans l'univers de Voldemort. Et tu crois que je ne suis pas un pauvre détraqué ? Alors arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frits, plein de pitié, plein de bons sentiments. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Avec ton petit sourire niais, putain.

Ses paroles se mélangeaient, si haineuses et pourtant si douces. Pleine de rancœur, mais débordant de remerciements du supplice qu'elle lui faisait vivre. Il dispensait un discours tellement contradictoire, tellement désespérée qu'Hermione ne savait plus que penser, se rapprochant doucement de ce garçon l'air brisé, alcoolique, torturé autant que ses victimes, et désespéré.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ?

Elle l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maladroite. Elle prenait Malefoy avec des pincettes, il était instable et perturbé. Ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Elle le savait même très bien, et en était d'autant plus prudente. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, poussant un long soupir, droit commun piquet, les bras ballants, il semblait pétrifié. Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude des effusions d'amour, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, et pourtant il se sentait extrêmement bien. Rarement, il s'était senti si léger, si libre.

\- C'est de ça, dont je parle.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna.

\- Tout le monde peut être sauver, Malefoy.

Et elle partit, rejoignit sa chambre, repensant aux paroles de Dumbledore qui ne lui avait jamais paru si sensées. Le vieux professeur n'était pas si fou que tout le monde le prétendait. Elle entendit Malefoy ouvrir sa porte quelques heures plus tard, et elle fit mine de dormir. Il s'approcha à pas de velours et elle sentit à peine le matelas s'affaisser quand il s'assit. Il caressa doucement sa joue et elle dut retenir de toutes ses forces un frisson qui la parcourait.

\- Il n'y a bien que toi pour voir quelque chose à sauver chez moi, petite chose.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Demain, je ne posterai pas de chapitre, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, mais promis lundi je suis de retour, bonne lecture**

Hermione devait le reconnaitre, depuis leur discussion, Malefoy se montrait beaucoup plus… proche d'elle. Il ne l'insultait plus et se rapprochait constamment d'elle. Parfois il la regardait sans rien dire et Hermione devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas montrer la gêne que cela lui faisait sentir. Alors elle restait à gratter son parchemin sous l'œil attentif de Drago Malefoy qui s'asseyait parfois en face d'elle pendant des heures, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Pose ce verre, Drago, soupira-t-elle en tirant le verre à elle.

Malfoy la fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employait, et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait.

\- Qui est-ce que tu crois être, petite chose ?

Il s'était soudainement levé, serpentant jusqu'à elle, un sourire goguenard accroché au visage. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur son énorme grimoire qui sentait le moisi. Sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione, il rit de bon cœur.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je touche à ton livre, ne touche pas à mon verre, ricana-t-il en tirant sur son verre qu'Hermione retint à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis alcoolique, Malefoy. Les livres font beaucoup moins de mal que l'alcool.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air d'être une véritable accro à tes bouquins chiants pourtant.

Avec un air courroucé, le nez pointe en l'air, elle poussa Malefoy et referma sèchement son grimoire.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas ma faute si tu n'as pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour t'intéresser à la culture et la connaissance.

\- Pourtant, j'ai de très bonnes notes, il me semble même que je te devance en potions et botanique.

Il ne fallait rien de plus pour énerver l'orgueilleuse Hermione Granger. La première place lui revenait de droit, et elle n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle n'était que la deuxième dans ces matières. Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, les joues rouges.

\- Seulement parce que Slughorn te donne de meilleures notes à cause de ton nom !

\- Si c'était Rogue, je pourrais comprendre un tel argument mais Slughorn lui … il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'excellence, et il me semble que tu n'as pas été invité à ses soirées privées.

Le livre vola et manqua d'atteindre Malefoy en plein visage, qui l'évita avec un sourire. Il attrapa Hermione par le poignet et la tira à elle.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

Le visage de Drago était beaucoup trop proche du sien, l'air se raréfiait et sa soudaine fougue s'évapora pour laisser place à un cœur battant beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle puisse déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait à la place. Elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux du Serpentard d'aussi près. Une lueur de moquerie scintillait dans le métal d'argent qui y coulait.

\- On dirait que tu as la bouche sèche, Granger. Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'aide à étancher ta soif ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy, bredouilla-t-elle toute rouge. Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles.

Il ricana de plus bel. Il aimait la plonger dans un profond malaise, et il était particulièrement doué pour ça. Il savait trouver les mots justes pour qu'elle détourne le regard en rougissant, et Merlin savait à quel point il aimait la voir dans un tel état. Il avait l'impression d'être le centre de son intérêt pendant quelques instants, comme si personne n'avait pu la toucher comme il savait le faire. Il s'approcha de son oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger. Je fais cet effet à toutes les filles.

Cette fois, même les oreilles de la jeune fille tournèrent au rouge. Elle repoussa violemment Malefoy et tourna les talons.

\- Va voir les autres filles alors, Malefoy !

Elle claqua sa porte et Malefoy explosa de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à la torturer d'une telle façon, et c'était de loin la plus satisfaisante. Beaucoup plus grisant que les insultes et les tortures.

Hermione se plongea dans son lit et hurla dans son oreiller. Il savait comment la titiller. Quel imbécile, à se pavaner ainsi. S'il voulait draguer des filles, qu'il aille trouver les autres gourdes de sixième année. Hermione l'imagina pendu à la bouche de Lavande Brown et réprima ses nausées. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'y pense pas. Elle lui aspirerait certainement son âme avec sa grande bouche. Hermione couvrit sa bouche de sa main. Elle devenait méchante, Malefoy avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Elle devait se réprimer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être subjuguée par le beau Malefoy qui savait se montrer très séduisant. Hermione rougissait chaque fois qu'il lui adressait un regard, car celui-ci n'avait plus rien du regard froid et méprisant qu'il lui avait adressé pendant 6 ans. Non c'était un regard, beaucoup plus chaud, moite et plein de sous-entendus qu'Hermione ne supportait pas d'imaginer.

Mais le regard différent que Malefoy posait sur Hermione n'avait pas interpellé que l'intéressé. Pansy Parkinson regardait avec suspicion l'homme de sa vie. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, il semblait moins occupé par la mission que le Lord lui avait confiée, il semblait moins lourd du poids des tortures qu'il avait pu infliger sous les ordres du Lord, en meilleur santé. Ses yeux étaient moins cernés, son teint moins jaunâtre et les yeux moins rougis. Il buvait moins. Parkinson l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils faisaient les soirées entre apprentis du Lord. Il buvait toujours, mais pas au point de tout oublier le lendemain, au point d'en être malade à en vomir ses tripes. Elle suivit le regard de Malefoy, et tomba sur Granger, rouge comme une pivoine, essayant de mener une discussion avec son ami Potter, malgré les petits coups d'œil horrifiés qu'elle jetait au Serpentard. Quelque chose se tramait, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle le suivit discrètement à la fin du repas, rasant les murs et Drago ne sembla ne rien remarquer. Il avançait à pas de course. Il cherchait constamment quelqu'un derrière lui, et Pansy sentit son cœur accélérer le rythme alors qu'elle se dissimulait à l'angle d'un couloir. Merci Merlin, si on l'avait doté d'un talent, c'était celui de fouiner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le mur, et tout ce qu'elle vit, fut Drago Malefoy disparaitre dans l'escalier magique qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Perplexe, elle se retourna. Malefoy se vantait d'avoir une mission du Lord depuis la rentrée, peut-être, était-elle liée de près ou de loin à Dumbledore. Cela lui paraissait possible, après tout, il s'agissait du plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des ténèbres, ex aequo avec Saint Potter. Elle rejoignit son dortoir et laissa ses pensées vaquer à d'autres sujets. Son cerveau avait été trop sollicité pour la journée.

Malefoy revint dans la salle commune avec un air sombre. Hermione qui se sentait d'humeur joueuse, hésita à se lever. Elle avait envie d'embêter le Serpentard, aujourd'hui, mais ses humeurs changeantes ne la laissaient pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avec deux personnes différentes parfois.

Sa mine sombre la faisait douter, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'amuser du tout. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, elle savait qu'il irait tout droit chercher son verre de whisky pour se renfoncer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, perdre son regard dans les flammes pendant des heures, sans un mot. Un silence lourd et oppressant, rendant anxieuse Hermione. Dans ces moments-là, il était capable du pire.

Malefoy se conforma exactement à la pensée d'Hermione. Il attrapa son verre qu'il remplit du liquide ambré. Il le porta à sa bouche pour le boire d'une traitre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une milliseconde pour tout recracher sur le sol. Il toussa à s'en décoller les poumons alors qu'Hermione explosait de rire. Elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise, alors que Malefoy tournait un œil furibond vers elle.

Du vinaigre. A coup sûr, elle en était responsable.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle, Granger ? siffla-t-il.

\- Oh oui, dit-elle entre deux soubresauts, se tenant les côtes.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, et Malefoy qui avait envie de lui faire le pire des maux quelques secondes plutôt, ne put que la regarder avec un intérêt malsain. Elle riait. Un doux son cristallin qui vibrait jusqu'au fond de son cœur.

Hermione se rapprocha, dodelinant sur ses pieds, un sourire moqueur accroché sur le visage. Même ce sourire était le plus beau des sourires pour Malefoy. Il ne lui était jamais adressé autrefois, jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire pour lui. Il essuya les recoins de sa bouche avec une grimace. Le gout lui restait terriblement dans la bouche.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que l'alcool, ce n'était pas si bien que ça.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'alcool ça, Granger. C'était du vinaigre que je te soupçonne d'avoir substitué à mon whisky pur feu hors de prix.

Il avala une grande goulée d'eau, en espérant faire disparaitre le gout immonde dans sa bouche.

\- Avoue que c'était drôle, Malefoy.

\- Jamais de la vie, Granger. Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir.

\- Et tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? dit-elle avec un air innocent.

Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais. Quelle petite peste. Hermione savait très bien le torturer, et elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle avait appris à le manipuler ainsi. Elle avait appris à lire en lui aussi clairement que dans de l'eau de roche, lui qui était si imperturbable, si fermé. Il était insondable, mais elle avait réussi l'exploit de percer son masque d'indifférence.

Il attrapa le menton d'Hermione qui frissonna, hypnotisé par le Serpentard qu'elle voyait rarement si sobre. Ses doigts glacés sur son visage la brûlaient. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans le regard du Serpentard, imperturbable, avant qu'un micro sourire ne déchire son visage.

\- D'accord, Granger. C'était très drôle. Mais fais attention à toi, je pourrais me venger, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment, dit-elle avec un petit reniflement suffisant.

\- Tu auras la surprise, petite chose.

Il l'embrassa sur le coin de l'oreille et un frisson la secoua tout entière. Hermione retourna à ses devoirs, dissimulant dans ses cheveux ses joues rouges et le sourire qui tendait à pointer le bout de son nez. Malefoy, toujours aussi fier, ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle si elle le laissait apercevoir une quelconque marque de faiblesse. Il remonta ses manches et s'affaira à ses devoirs à son tour. Hermione était sur son petit nuage, elle en oubliait que le Serpentard était un Serpentard, que le mangemort était un mangemort, que son bourreau était son bourreau.

Hermione ne pouvait se départir du petit sourire qui flottait sur son visage. Sa blague avait été excellente, et elle en était très fière. Elle aurait aimé la raconter à Harry, mais si elle commençait son histoire, il ne pourrait que lui poser des questions sur la réaction de Malefoy et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Alors elle se contenta de sourire bêtement, gardant la raison de son amusement pour elle, et c'était d'autant plus drôle.

Elle cherchait attentivement, parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque, l'ouvrage qui lui permettrait de rendre une dissertation parfaite au Professeur Sinistra. Quasiment tous les livres concernant l'astronomie avaient été empruntés, très certainement parce que – Hermione devait l'avouer – le devoir à rendre était l'un des plus compliqués qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à faire. Elle se retint de taper du pied, se rappelant la vénération quasi malsaine qu'avant Mme Pince pour le silence. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas le souci de ne pas froisser la vieille dame. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle entendit à l'arrière de son rayon, deux individus chuchoter bien trop fort. Une dispute en chuchotis, c'était une nouveauté. Elle tendit l'oreille de plus belle, collant son oreille contre l'étagère. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était une petite fouine, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la pense comme Lavande Brown.

\- Tu débloques complètement, Parkinson.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu la regardes tout le temps, Drago.

\- Il s'agit de ma colocataire et collègue préfète en chef, tête de nœud. Alors oui, je pense à elle parfois, parce que figure-toi que nous avons du travail à faire ensemble. Alors ne t'amuse pas à propager ses rumeurs, je saurais que ça vient de toi. Et tu sais ce dont je suis capable.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Tu ne la regardes pas comme tu le dis, c'est bien plus que ça. N'oublie pas que le Lord t'a confié une mission, qu'elle est prioritaire et que tu ne dois pas t'acoquiner avec une sang de bourbe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cette fille me dégoute, je ne supporte même pas qu'elle me touche, et quand elle me parle, j'ai envie de lui cracher à la figure. C'est une sang de bourbe, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour m'en rappeler. Elle n'est rien cette fille, juste une pauvre je sais tout. A la limite, elle me divertit, dit-il avec un ricanement sinistre. Ça m'occupe.

A chaque mot prononcé par le Serpentard, un pieu s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son cœur. Le sourire flottant sur son visage, devenait une expression pleine d'horreur. Malefoy se moquait d'elle, elle n'était qu'une pourriture à ses yeux. Elle ne put écouter un mot de plus. Elle sortit en trombe de sa cachette, alla chercher ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Malefoy l'avait vu malgré sa discrète éclipse. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas paraitre irriter. Parkinson était toujours en face de lui, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer moins qu'impénétrable devant elle. Elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose, et cette petite garce serait capable d'aller le dénoncer à ses parents qui s'empresseraient de ternir son image auprès du Lord. Et seul Merlin savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention plus qu'actuellement sur lui, et surtout sur Granger.

Que faisait-elle là à écouter aux porters aussi ?!

Il rejoignit sa table, et tenta de rédiger un devoir plus ou moins convenable, sans grand succès. Seule la sortie mouvementée de la Gryffondor lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? De toute façon, elle n'était rien ni personne. Il avait besoin d'un verre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le chapitre de ce soir ! Bon, concernant le rythme de publication, je pense que je vais ralentir un peu le temps d'avoir suffisamment de chapitres d'avance en cas de manque d'inspiration, mieux vaut garder un petit peu d'avance !**

 **Et Pauline pour te répondre, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'essaie de coller à l'histoire originale le plus possible, car je suis une très grande fan de l'histoire de base ... ahah, et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, c'est sur qu'égaler JKR, ce serait vraiment un idéal !**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. La seule chose qui flottait dans son esprit était la conversation de Malefoy avec l'autre garce de Parkinson. Elle s'était réfugiée près du lac. Ici, personne ne viendrait la chercher, pas à cette époque de l'année. Il faisait bien trop froid et personne ne s'aventurait très loin du château. Elle avait déversé toute sa haine, toute sa colère contre Malefoy, hurlant aux énormes tentacules qui déchiraient parfois la surface lisse du lac, à quel point ils étaient coupables de son malheur. D'un pas énervé, elle rejoignit le château, les joues rougies, le nez glacé, elle alla prendre le diner avec ses amis. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot du repas. Harry n'insista pas, et Ron était encore bien trop mal à l'aise pour oser lui adresser la parole.

Au fur et à mesure du repas, elle sentait sa colère s'évaporer en même temps que son courage. Sa peine prenait le dessus, et elle devint plus maussade qu'enragée. Elle rejoignit ses appartements en trainant des pieds, saluant mollement ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle passa le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de la salle commune, elle aperçut aussitôt Malefoy avec son éternel verre à la main. Elle ne put retenir un soupir et ça n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

\- T'as quelque chose à dire, Granger ?

\- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ma voix de sang de bourbe.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, seulement une grande lassitude alors qu'elle se trainait toujours vers sa chambre. Le sang de Malefoy ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne supportait pas que Granger l'ignore ainsi, qu'elle le traite comme un moins que rien. Les yeux rougis, il était redevenu celui qu'elle côtoyait depuis le début de l'année.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, petite chose, siffla-t-il.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça avant.

\- T'as pas envie d'aller trainer avec ta petite-copine Parkinson plutôt ? J'ai envie de me coucher.

Il attrapa violemment son poignet elle retint une grimace douloureuse. Toujours aussi brutal. Particulièrement quand il avait bu. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans son regard, ça le rendait fou, cette indifférence lourde. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde avec ses mêmes yeux qu'elle avait posé sur lui pendant plusieurs semaines. Tout ça, à cause de Parkinson, pensa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu joues la mijaurée ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis Drago Malefoy, tu n'ignores pas que les sangs de bourbe, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Alors pourquoi me parler pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu joues à ce jeu avec moi ?

\- Mais de quel jeu tu parles, Granger ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout ça te plait quand même ?

Chaque mot était dur. Plein d'une rage, d'une colère et d'une haine sans nom. Jamais son regard n'avait semblé si froid, plein de rancœur. Son cœur se compressait dans une étreinte douloureuse, alors que la verve sanguinaire de Malefoy glissait dans ses veines.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait espéré ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question après tout. Pourtant Malefoy avait réussi à la manipuler, s'insinuant lentement mais sûrement dans son esprit, dans son cœur et dans tout son corps. A présent, il lui faisait mal comme il ne l'avait jamais fait : en la repoussant. Quelle imbécile.

Malefoy pouvait voir la peine s'installer peu à peu dans le regard dans son ennemi de toujours, et les mots ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il voulait s'arrêter. Il voulait se taire et lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais l'alcool parlait à sa place. Parce que la honte de s'être fait prendre à dire quelque chose qu'il penserait à tout jamais enfoui dans l'esprit de Parkinson avait été entendu par la seule personne qu'il souhaitait ignorante de cette conversation. Le dépit l'avait poussé vers l'alcool. Il aurait dû savoir que l'alcool ne l'aidait pas. Que l'alcool envenimait toujours la situation.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il boive. Et il avait fait tout ce qu'elle détestait.

La peine, le dégout et la désillusion qui imprégnaient le visage de Granger lui faisait plus de mal que n'importe quel mot aurait pu sortir de sa bouche si chaleureuse.

Hermione le vit s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase, la bouche béante, toujours cette colère dans son regard anthracite. Et alors, comme lisant en Malefoy comme dans un livre ouvert, elle fit ce qui le heurterait le plus violemment. Elle décrocha la chaine autour de son poignet, et le posa délicatement sur la table avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Interdit, Malefoy fixa le bracelet pendant 5 bonnes minutes, inerte. Comment osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça à lui ? L'aigreur remonta sa gorge et il dégobilla sur la moquette. Putain d'alcool.

Hermione avait mal à la tête à force de se triturer les méninges. Mille fois qu'elle repassait la scène avec Malefoy dans sa tête, et mille fois elle se morigéna de le laisser lui faire autant de mal avec des fadaises pareilles.

\- Ce n'est qu'un IMBECILE ! hurla-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour réussir enfin à s'endormir. Et tout cela pour être réveillée seulement 43 minutes plus tard par un Malefoy encore plus alcoolisé que plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'était trainé jusque dans sa chambre, entourée d'une odeur nauséabonde de vomi. Hermione plissa le nez, et se couvrit la bouche. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se laissa tomber dans son oreiller, l'air renfrogné.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Hermi….one.

Un frisson entier la parcourut lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom dans la bouche du Serpentard. Le sommeil la quitta aussitôt et sa mâchoire se carra. Elle se faisait honte à réagir ainsi face à cette loque humaine. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il racontait, et elle s'émoustillait sans aucune gêne. On aurait cru voir Lavande.

Il s'affaissa brusquement sur le lit.

\- Malefoy, dégage ! Et va te laver.

Il ricana en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose de compréhensible seulement pour lui. Il tâtonna quelques secondes dans la pénombre et attrapa sa main de sa main poisseuse pour lui glisser quelque chose de froid dans la paume.

\- Garde le. C'était pour toi.

Hermione alluma sa petite lampe et reconnut son bracelet. Son regard accrocha Malefoy et elle fut plus dégoutée que jamais de le voir dans cet état. Sa chemise était tâchée de ce qu'elle soupçonnait être son vomi. Ses cheveux étaient sales, et son regard hagard.

\- Je pensais pas que t'allais entendre, marmonna-t-il. Je pensais que tout serait arrangé une fois que Parkinson aurait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et j'aurais enfin eu la paix. Mais évidemment il fallait que tu y mettes ton nez, petite fouineuse.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire ça de moi tout simplement, dit-elle avec un reniflement suffisant. Regarde-toi, tu es couvert de vomi, tu n'as donc pas honte ?

\- Bah aide-moi, Granger. C'est toi qui fais ça d'habitude. C'est toi qui viens me sauver, ricana-t-il.

Il se trouvait visiblement très drôle et cela avait le don de passablement énerver Hermione. Elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures si accueillantes et attrapa Malefoy en essayant de ne pas être trop dégoutée. Elle passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et ne put réprimer une grimace. Il sentait vraiment mauvais.

\- Tu es une plaie, Malefoy, tu le sais ça ?

Elle le traina dans la salle de bain et le fit entrer dans la douche avant de lentement le déshabiller. Tous deux dans cette cabine de douche, qui était devenue soudainement très exiguë, Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ses joues devenaient rouges, mais Malefoy était bien trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte et lui faire la réflexion. Et c'était mieux ainsi, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'il remarque sa gêne et qu'il en déduise des choses ridicules.

\- Mais je suis ta plaie à toi, hein, petite chose ?

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que j'aime t'appeler, moi.

Elle secoua la tête, comme balayant les propos insensés d'un homme saoul. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort.

\- Tu enlèves pas le caleçon, Granger ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! dit-elle en le frappant. Tu as déjà de la chance que je m'occupe de toi !

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et attrapa le pommeau de douche qu'elle dirigea sur Malefoy, appuyé contre les carreaux de la douche, tanguant de temps en temps. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps semblait le calmer. Les yeux clos, le menton relevé vers la source bienfaitrice du jet d'eau, il soupira lourdement. Elle le savonna doucement, lentement, sans doute un peu trop, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Ben alors, Granger, on prend son pied ?

\- Ne sois pas bête.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté un point imaginaire sur son torse pâle. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec le Serpentard. Deux heures avant, il lui balançait les pires méchancetés au visage, et juste après, il venait dans sa chambre pour lui rendre son bracelet, palabrant des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, doux et tellement attendrissant.

Si tant est que l'odeur du vomi vous attendrissait.

Elle attrapa la main du Serpentard pour laver consciencieusement son bras, caressant du bout des doigts cette marque noire.

\- Arrête de regarder ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tes yeux ne devraient jamais se poser là-dessus.

\- Mais elle est là, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Moi non plus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais ne souleva pas. Malefoy n'était pas prêt à répondre à ces questions, même complètement ivre. Elle le savait.

\- Tu le remettras, mon bracelet ?

Hermione roula des yeux avec un soupir en coupant l'eau. Il se concentrait sur des futilités … elle sortit de la cabine moite et se dépêcha d'aller chercher des vêtements propres pour le Serpentard. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour en tirer un sous-vêtement et à une tenue ressemblant au pyjama qu'il portait.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en se retournant pour le laisser s'habiller.

\- Tu as peur de me voir nu ?

Elle devint couleur pivoine, mais ne répondit rien. Les mains fraiches du Serpentard tombèrent sur ses épaules et un frisson la parcourut toute entière.

\- Ou alors tu as terriblement envie de me voir nu ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit une bouche horrifiée et la couvrit d'une main.

\- Calme-toi, Granger. Je rigole. Je suis habillé. Je suis pas un violeur, moi.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas te taire, soupira-t-elle. Allez, va te coucher.

\- Tu viens me border ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Certainement pas, tu es assez grand.

Il la regarda avec son regard d'ivrogne et Hermione fut terrifiée de s'en attendrir. Voilà où elle en était. Trouver mignon et attendrissant un alcoolique qui ne voulait que sa mort et sa déchéance. Elle le tira par la manche et le glissa sous sa couette avec une mimique moqueuse.

\- Merci bien, petite chose. Dors bien. Et oublie ce que j'ai dit à Parkinson.

Il ferma les yeux et Hermione l'observa quelques longues secondes. Il l'insupportait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard, dévorant ce visage dénué de toute colère lorsqu'il dormait. Il devenait beau dans ces moments, comme libéré du lourd poids pesant sur ses épaules affaissées.

\- Arrête de me faire du mal, Malefoy. Tout serait tellement plus simple ainsi.

Elle soupira et tourna les talons, mais le Serpentard dormait déjà profondément.

Malefoy se réveilla avec un profond mal de tête. La gueule de bois ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de boire. Le plaisir que cela lui procurait, ou plutôt la souffrance que cela lui infligeait de se tenir loin de son verre, le dissuadait d'arrêter. Granger avait peut-être raison. Il aurait dû arrêter de boire. Arrêter serait toujours plus difficile.

Il se promit de diminuer la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait et s'habilla maladroitement. Il était traversé de courbatures. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'origine de sa douleur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait du sport ou le moindre effort physique dans la semaine. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, soupirant. Réfléchir lui donnait trop mal à la tête.  
Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Granger dans la nuit et se gifla. Il ne savait vraiment pas se taire quand il avait bu, et ça devenait problématique. Il descendit dans la salle commune où Granger lisait un livre, affalée sur son fauteuil. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et après quelques secondes de silence, s'extirpa de ses lèvres un timide « salut ».

\- Tu fais ta timide, Granger ? railla-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle se replongea sans un mot dans son livre qui cachait entièrement son visage. A se demander comment elle parvenait à respirer avec ce grimoire posé sur son ventre. Elle se risqua à lever les yeux vers son bourreau, mais il n'était plus sur le canapé. Debout à ses côtés, il la narguait avec son éternel sourire narquois, qui avait le don de faire pincer le nez d'Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ce visage si joueur aujourd'hui. Elle aimait tant ce visage lorsqu'il n'était pas emprunt de colère et de dégout, quand il n'était pas torturé. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, remarquant l'air sérieux de sa colocataire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans ta petite tête ?

Hermione referma doucement son grimoire qu'elle posa délicatement à côté d'elle.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse, dit-elle en prenant une jolie couleur rosée.

\- Mais tout m'intéresse chez toi, petite Gryffondor.

Elle retint autant qu'elle put le petit sourire timide qui tendait à apparaitre sur son joli petit minois.

\- Tu n'aurais pas envie de le savoir de toute façon.

\- Dis-le moi quand même, insista-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Tu regrettes ce que tu as dit à Parkinson ?

\- Non.

Le cœur a peine réparé d'Hermione se brisa à nouveau en mille morceaux.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour me débarasser d'elle, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je lui dise que je fréquentais dernièrement ma pire ennemi de toujours, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai la marque sur mon bras. Je suis marquée à vie, je ne peux pas risquer qu'elle aille parler aux mauvaises personnes. Je risque ma vie, moi, Granger.

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait bien fait de dire de telles choses à Parkinson, mais celui lui avait fait du mal.

\- Mais… tu le pensais ?

Un long silence accueillit la question d'Hermione. Il lui sembla que ça dura une éternité, que Malefoy ne finirait jamais par lui répondre, qu'il se lèverait, et sans un regard en arrière, il quitterait la pièce pour ne plus jamais poser son regard sur elle.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules, détournant le regard face aux yeux perçants de Malefoy, qui lui donnait l'impression de lire au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Je pourrais croire que tu m'aimes bien, fais attention, dit-il d'une voix cajoleuse.

Cette fois Hermione s'empourpra, touchée en plein cœur. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, alors que son souffle saccadé lui donnait l'impression qu'elle manquait d'oxygène. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle n'avait rien dit à Malefoy de particulièrement douteux. Il ne se doutait de rien, c'est elle qui voyait le mal partout. Il faisait juste ses plaisanteries habituelles. Pas très drôles, mais elles l'amusaient lui.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Drago.

Elle l'assomma de son énorme grimoire et il manqua de tomber en arrière, se frottant la tête.

\- C'est vrai que la grande Hermione Granger ne s'abaisserait jamais à apprécier quelqu'un comme moi, un terrible mangemort complètement dérangé, ricana-t-il.

\- Tout à fait !

\- Donc ça ne sert à rien que je te dise si je pensais ce que j'ai dit ou pas, non ?

\- Tu as raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle dut prendre tout son courage pour lui tenir tête et lâcher ces quelques mots avec conviction. Malefoy avait un sourire victorieux accroché au visage, et Hermione détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait. Cette sensation d'être prise sur le fait la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il se pencha sur elle, approchant sa bouche de son oreille. Hermione sentit tout son souffle lui échapper et bénit Merlin qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage se décomposer alors que les mots doucereux et perfides de Malefoy glissaient dans l'oreille enchantée d'Hermione :

\- Je vais te le dire quand même, petite chose. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, et tu as toute mon attention ces derniers temps. Alors fais attention à toi, Granger.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprit ses esprits, il avait disparu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors que les mots de Malefoy virevoltaient dans son esprit.

5


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je vais garder un rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux jours, en ce moment j'ai le temps d'écrire l'histoire, donc ça me permet de garder une certaine avance, et de publier assez rapidement quand même. Pour les reviews, je réponds en privé pour ceux qui ont un compte sur fanfiction, et pour les guest, je réponds directement dans le chapitre, je précise au cas où certains n'auraient pas remarqué. voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti**

Hermione peinait à se plonger dans ses devoirs cette semaine-là. Malefoy se montrait toujours plus vicieux, tournant autour d'elle comme un vautour et elle était incapable de se concentrer lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Il fallait dire qu'il savait comment la perturber. Il la titillait, la manipulait, parlait doucement dans son cou. Le souffle qu'elle sentait dans sa nuque avait le don de faire disparaitre toute pensée constructive de son esprit. La nuit, elle faisait d'étranges rêves peuplés de Malefoy, tantôt doux et gentil, tantôt monstrueux et colérique. Elle dormait mal et travaillait mal. Et Hermione détestait cela. Fut un temps, elle aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour supprimer la cause de son agacement, perturbant ses études. Pourtant, force était de constater qu'Hermione ne trouvait pas le courage de fuir Drago Malefoy. Elle cherchait sa présence, restant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait auparavant, dans leur salle commune, se dandinant sur sa chaise en espérant que son regard se tournerait vers elle si quelque chose remuait dans son champs de vision.

Hermione avait accepté la fatalité : Malefoy lui faisait de l'effet. Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'avouer, le dire à voix haute. Elle était bien trop horrifiée de le penser, alors que des mots pareils sortent de sa bouche… c'était hors de question. Elle repensa à ce pauvre Ron. Elle l'avait repoussé lui, ce garçon qu'elle avait aimé depuis des années, gentil et drôle, pour s'enticher d'un goujat rabaissant et mesquin. Elle avait perdu quelques neurones, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ou elle devenait folle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, sans doute perdre sa prodigieuse intelligence. Oui, définitivement, il valait mieux qu'elle soit folle que bête, ce serait plus facile à assumer pour elle.

\- Malefoy, tu pourrais m'aider pour ce devoir de potion ? Je ne …

\- Oh ne te cherche pas d'excuse pour me sentir tout prêt de moi, Granger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione devint rubiconde, alors que Malefoy se levait d'un bond pour se glisser dans son dos, se penchant sur le parchemin raturé d'Hermione.

\- Tu avais l'air d'attendre que je te sollicite, je ne fais qu'accéder à tes désirs, Drago, souligna-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de répondre à tous mes désirs, petite chose.

\- Malefoy ! le reprit-elle avec un air outré.

Il ricana dans son dos et se pencha un peu plus par-dessus son épaule. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux. Hermione le savait pertinemment. Elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait trop près du soleil, que Malefoy finirait par se retourner contre elle, comme toujours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de ces quelques jours de délice où il ne se montrait pas détestable. Jamais il n'était resté sobre si longtemps. Et retrouver un Malefoy intelligent, pas perverti par l'alcool, avait son charme. Il se montrait joueur avec elle, la titillant toujours, mais il avait l'air de s'en rendre compte. Le lendemain, il n'oubliait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ou du moins il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne se rappeler de rien, et Hermione appréciait de savoir qu'il était complètement maitre de lui-même lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il devait l'apprécier au moins un tout petit peu pour se comporter ainsi. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que tu as oublié de mentionner la poudre de biscorne dans ta dissertation, Granger. C'est du niveau première année, ça. Ton cerveau se ramollit on dirait.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais…

Elle regarda de plus près son parchemin. Elle avait oublié de mentionner l'ingrédient principal de la potion, quelle imbécile. Et devant Malefoy, en plus.

\- Quelle cracmol, se morigéna Hermione à demi-voix.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais croire que tu stigmatises les non-sorciers, Granger.

\- Ce serait bien mal venu de ta part !

\- Qui a dit que j'étais un modèle d'honnêteté ? Certainement pas moi. Mais je crois que ça te plait bien.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu es sûre ?

Cette fois sa voix avait raisonné dans son oreille tellement proche qu'elle avait senti ses lèvres la chatouiller. Elle recula brusquement dans sa chaise, et percuta le torse de Malefoy dans son dos. Elle releva le menton, et croisa le regard du Serpentard, ancré dans le sien. Ses yeux anthracite étaient profondément déstabilisant. Ses mèches blondes chatouillaient le front d'Hermione. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la table, et pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa. Seul le silence les entourait, d'une chaleur douce. C'était l'un de ces silences qui voulaient dire beaucoup, beaucoup plus que des mots. Un silence lourd de sentiments, d'émotions, et de non-dits.

Et ce silence soulagea chacun d'eux, comme rassurant.

Les mains de Malefoy cherchèrent lentement ses épaules. Ses doigts dansèrent sur sa peau, remontant doucement sur son cou, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Hermione rapprocha sa main par réflexe, comme cherchant à se protéger. Malefoy passa sa main par-dessus la sienne, réchauffant sa main parcouru de fourmillements.

\- Tu me rends complètement fou, Granger, tu le sais ça, hein ?

\- C'est toi qui t'amuses à me chercher des noises pourtant.

\- Je sais que ça te plait.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça, pourtant, c'est toi qui inities le contact. On n'assume pas d'apprécier la sang de bourbe de l'école ?

Ses mains se décrochèrent de son cou pour tirer sa chaise, la retournant brusquement vers lui.

\- Tu me cherches, petite chose ?

Son visage était bien trop proche de celui d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement. Son regard oscillait d'un œil à l'autre passant parfois par sa bouche avant de remonter tout aussi vite, terrifiée par ce qui pourrait arriver si elle décrochait son regard plus d'une seconde.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas.

Il se rapprocha encore. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Une incroyable promiscuité qui donnait très chaud à Hermione. Tout l'air se trouvant entre eux semblait avoir disparu. Elle suffoquait dans cet espace trop exiguë qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Les lèvres de Malefoy remuèrent, mais le son ne parvint jamais à ses oreilles qui sifflaient de toutes leurs forces. Elles se mouvaient délicieusement, comme un appel à la luxure.

Hermione combla l'espace entre eux, et ses lèvres brûlantes s'accrochèrent à celles de Malefoy, humides et fraiches.

Une seconde. Deux secondes.

Hermione se réveilla, comme électrocutée. Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle recula brusquement, couvrant sa bouche, objet de son péché. Les yeux écarquillés, elle jeta un œil craintif à Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé, figé. Il la fixait intensément, mais rien ne transparaissait dans son regard.

\- Je … Je suis désolée, Malefoy.

Elle se leva avec précipitation de sa chaise, manquant de tomber, les jambes flageolantes et voulut s'enfuir dans sa chambre, mais une main la retint soudainement. Son poignet était emprisonné dans les doigts délicats de Malefoy. Elle n'osa pas se retourner. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la rejette. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça, elle voulait simplement s'enterrer dans son lit, ne plus jamais sortir de cette maudite chambre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le recroiser et oublier cette humiliation cuisante qu'il allait lui infliger. Elle savait. Elle savait que jamais il ne tolèrerait qu'une sang de bourbe se permette une chose pareille avec lui. Elle voulait enfouir ce souvenir au fond de son esprit, pour qu'elle y repense plus tard sans qu'il n'y ait eu une chute cruelle.

\- Hermione…

Elle fut électrisée. Il avait dit son prénom dans un soupir, un doux soupir soufflant jusque dans son oreille. S'insinuant dans ses veines, tout doucement jusque dans son cœur, le gonflant d'un amour qui ne lui avait jamais semblé si imposant. C'était l'un de ces émois d'adolescent, particulièrement fort, si puissant qu'elle n'était pas capable de mettre les mots dessus. Cet amour que seul un prénom dit par la bonne personne pouvait réveiller comme un feu puissant et éternel, s'embrasant à chaque mot prononcé par Drago Malefoy.

Il tira délicatement son bras. Hermione croisa son regard, et elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais lu dans les yeux de Malefoy : de la douceur. Il posa sa main contre sa joue, et Hermione ne put que s'y appuyer à la recherche d'un réconfort urgent. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces avoir lu correctement à travers le Serpentard. Il approcha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ça n'avait été qu'un effleurement, mais Hermione eut l'impression que sa peau brûlait, hurlait son amour, picotant et tiraillant.

Il l'attira à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Ce comportement était si inhabituel qu'Hermione eut besoin de quelques secondes pour caractériser ce moment : il la serrait dans ses bras. Il l'étreignait. Il lui faisait un câlin. Doux et désespéré. Son menton se posa sur le sommet du crâne d'Hermione.

\- Ne parle de ça à personne, tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha de la tête. Sa voix était bloquée quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle entoura ses bras autour de Drago Malefoy, rendant son étreinte à ce garçon qui n'avait jamais reçu l'étreinte de qui que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Drago ?

La voix d'Hermione n'avait été qu'un murmure tremblotant, comme un cœur battant faiblement. Elle craignait la réponse de son acolyte. Elle craignait qu'il est la lucidité de dire ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Leur comportement était insensé, voir dangereux. Il fallait être inconscient pour s'acharner alors que chacun d'eux était voué à un camp haïssant le second d'une telle force qu'il visait sa destruction totale.

\- On oublie la guerre et ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Hermione ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Ils étaient stupides. Complètement bêtes. Ils ne feraient que rendre leur fin plus difficile, plus déchirante. La guerre et les combats n'en seront que plus terribles, chacun d'eux emprunt de l'autre. Malefoy touché par la douce pureté d'Hermione Granger elle-même entachée de la noirceur du terrible Drago Malefoy. Aucun d'eux n'en ressortirait indemne.

Mais ils n'étaient que des ados, des enfants. Comment pourrait-il réprimer tout cet amour pulsant dans leur corps, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer ?

Sept heures sonna. Hermione se décrocha de Malefoy sans oser relever les yeux vers lui.

\- On devrait aller manger.

\- Oui.

Malefoy roula des épaules, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance, et Hermione lissa sa chemise d'écolière. Elle passa devant lui pour descendre dans les escaliers en colimaçon rejoignant le quatrième étage.

\- Attends, la retint Malefoy.

Elle se figea aussitôt dans les escaliers, sa main se crispant sur la rambarde de sécurité. Il était capable d'éveiller chacun de ses sens, les alarmant tous de façon contradictoire, la peur se manifestant aux côtés de l'excitation et des papillons dans le ventre.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Ça sonnait comme une question. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il cherchait son approbation, qu'elle dise qu'elle serait là à leur retour du diner, que rien n'aurait changé. Hermione aussi voulait revenir sans qu'il y ait une gêne palpable entre eux qui aurait tôt fait de réveiller la colère de Malefoy, unique moyen de défense qu'il savait utiliser contre sa propre culpabilité, son malaise et sa tristesse.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Et elle continua sa route, marchant à toute vitesse pour que Malefoy ne la rattrape pas. Elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, et cela était impossible avec Drago Malefoy gravitant autour d'elle. Il la chamboulait comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit loin d'elle pour réfléchir sereinement. Elle ne se retourna pas, et ne vit pas l'air de satisfaction qui s'imprima sur le visage de son feu ennemi.

Hermione ne rejoignit pas la grande salle. Elle traversa le hall et passa le cloitre pour s'engouffrer dans le froid hivernal de ce mois de janvier. Le froid vivifia le teint d'Hermione, encore engourdi par la bouche de Malefoy. Elle extirpa le bout de son nez de son écharpe et huma l'air frais et humide. Ses neurones s'agitèrent à nouveau, revigorés par l'air gelé. Cela lui fit un bien qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Elle retira la neige d'un banc à l'abri des regards et s'affala sans grâce. Son ventre vide gargouillait bruyamment, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Que faisaient-ils tous les deux ? Que s'était-il passé surtout ? Hermione repensa à son année scolaire. Tout avait plutôt mal commencé avec Malefoy et elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arriver là, à ce point précis où Hermione craquait pour son pire ennemi et où celui-ci répondait étonnamment à ses avances. Si Hermione avait bien compris. Peut-être était-ce une de ses cruelles plaisanteries. La gorge d'Hermione se serra à cette idée. Elle imagina Drago Malefoy l'humilier devant tous les sixièmes années au milieu du hall, tous riant d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Malefoy pourrait feinter si bien. Il était doué, mais il avait paru si sincère. Et elle doutait qu'il soit capable de mentir si bien lorsqu'il était imbibé d'alcool à ce point. Il fallait dire que Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement honnête, mais il semblait se relâcher lorsque l'alcool parcourait son sang.

Pourtant Malefoy ne pouvait pas raisonnablement croire que quelque chose se passerait entre eux. D'abord parce qu'il détestait tout ce qu'elle était, de tout son être, et ses convictions l'empêchaient de fréquenter une sang de bourbe comme elle. Il fréquentait l'individu qui souhaitait son extermination. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle en était sûre. Elle avait simplement été là au bon moment, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, peu importe de qui elle provenait, cherchant quelqu'un pour l'aider à vomir dans la cuvette.

Et Harry. Harry comment le prendrait-il s'il apprenait qu'elle fricotait avec le mal ? Pas très bien, elle en était sûre. C'était l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami et elle lui cachait des choses. S'il l'apprenait avant qu'elle ne lui en parle, il réagirait mal. Toutes ces années, elle l'avait soutenu, épaulé et encouragé à tenir tête à Malefoy, le traitant de tous les noms à ses côtés, l'affublant de surnoms ridicules, et le jaugeant d'un œil haineux chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa torpeur, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques temps. Morose, elle se leva et s'étira en tremblotant. Elle était frigorifiée. La neige cristallisait doucement sur ses longs cheveux bouclés. Son nez la brûlait de froid, et tout son corps lui semblait raide. Elle traina des pieds jusque dans le château donc la chaleur réconfortante lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle n'avait pas envie de remonter dans ses appartements pour trouver un Malefoy plein de regrets et dégout à la simple idée d'avoir touché la sang de bourbe qu'elle était. Elle avait besoin d'encore quelques instants d'un bonheur incertain et plein de doutes, qui ne tarderait pas à devenir un douloureux souvenir. Elle déambula dans le château, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le nez en l'air. Elle remarqua des tableaux auxquels elle n'avait jamais fait attention, bien souvent plongé dans une conversation avec ses amis ou tout simplement dans ses pensées.

Elle aimait Poudlard. C'était sa deuxième maison, elle y passait toute l'année, rentrant occasionnellement chez ses parents pour l'été et les petites vacances. Cet endroit lui manquerait terriblement lorsque sa scolarité s'achèverait. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit merveilleux renfermant tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, sa maison à elle et ses amis avec qui elle a vécu. Ces murs lui manqueraient. Les fantômes déambulant et les premières années riant dans les couloirs.

Elle s'appuya contre la barrière de sécurité en haut de la tour d'astronomie, son regard plongé dans la vue magnifique qui se déployait devant elle. Elle passa une main faible sur ses yeux, essuyant des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulé.

Peut-être même qu'elle ne finirait pas sa scolarité. La guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Voldemort devenait plus fort de jour en jour, toujours plus oppressant. Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer, comme étouffé chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Le soir, elle peinait à s'endormir, une terrible angoisse grandissant au fond de son ventre. Voldemort se rapprochait, et peut-être que Poudlard ne résisterait pas aux combats à l'extérieur. Elle retint le sanglot qui lui étranglait la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que Poudlard serait détruit, rasé et brûlé.

Et Malefoy.

Elle renifla bruyamment et se moucha grossièrement dans sa manche. Rien n'allait plus. Malefoy se moquerait bien d'elle s'il la voyait dans cet état.

« Tu pleures à cause de moi, Granger ? Il ne faut pas te donner cette peine, je sais que je fais cet effet à toutes les filles, mais je ne le mérite pas franchement. »

Elle rit doucement entre ses quelques larmes. Oui, c'était tout à fait le genre de Malefoy de lui dire quelque chose dans ce genre.

Elle rassembla tout son courage, et prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne ses appartements. A peine rassemblé, elle le sentait déjà se dissiper chaque fois que ses pieds rencontraient une marche supplémentaire. C'était bien beau d'être une Gryffondor, quand elle n'était même pas capable de rassembler assez de courage pour affronter Malefoy la fouine.

Le tableau la laisse entrer dans la salle commune et elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Le pas pressé, elle rasa le mur pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais Malefoy s'était redressé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu étais où pendant le repas ?

La voix de Malefoy résonna jusqu'au fin fond de son être, remuant ses entrailles. Un simple baiser volé avait suffi à définitivement la rendre accro à ce garçon imbuvable.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard ricana froidement. Son regard méfiant jusque là devint d'acier. En quelques mots, elle avait su réveiller sa colère. Elle avait eu raison de craindre la réaction du Serpentard après le léger incident qu'elle avait provoqué. Il n'attendait que de pouvoir la faire souffrir, la repousser douloureusement, l'attrapant par les tripes pour les retourner. Elle pressa ses paupières en s'efforçant de garder une respiration calme.

\- Alors, c'est comme ça, tu m'embrasses comme une petite trainée, et puis tu fais ta coincée, comme si de rien n'était ? Tu as cru que j'étais ta catin, Sang de bourbe ?

Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui, elle n'avait envie d'entendre les mots infâmes qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche si délicate du Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son visage se déformer par la haine et le dégout. Alors elle resta sans bouger, le regard fixé sur le mur, retenant sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Réponds-moi !

La voix de Malefoy la fit sursauter. Il était juste derrière elle à présent, et il la tira pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Je te lâche si j'en ai envie.

\- Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Elle recula brusquement, le cœur palpitant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que je te dégoute et que tu vas faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de tes jours à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille, je ne t'approcherai plus, et tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire. Ne prends pas la peine de me le cracher à la figure.

Les lèvres de Malefoy frémirent, avant de se séparer dans un grand rire.

\- Tu devrais dire à ton cerveau d'arrêter de penser pour les autres, Granger.

Hermione l'observa sans un mot, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer sur un champ de mines. La main de Malefoy se resserra un peu plus autour du poignet d'Hermione.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais envie de me débarrasser de toi, petite chose ?

Hermione frissonna de tout son corps. Le sourire malicieux, Drago se délectait de sa béatitude. La Gryffondor était si prévisible, si facile à décrypter. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la décontenancer pour lire la gêne et le doute sur son visage. Il aimait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Oh Merlin, il aurait pu vendre son âme pour pouvoir observer son visage si harmonieux pour l'éternité.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin, Granger ? Tu réfléchis bien trop. Alors arrête de penser tout le temps.

Ils étaient si proches qu'Hermione peinait à respirer, le visage du Serpentard bien trop proche du sien l'empêchait de conserver une respiration normale. Jamais une chose si simple lui avait semblé si difficile. La chaleur de la main de Drago se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle oscillait entre ses yeux et sa bouche, se délectant du spectacle que lui renvoyait le visage du Serpentard. Taquin, joueur et pétillant. Les lèvres rosées de Malefoy s'approchèrent lentement de son oreille pour s'écraser contre sa tempe.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de penser à cet instant, tu peux me croire, murmura Hermione.

Malefoy rit doucement dans son oreille. Elle l'amusait avec sa naïveté et son innocence. Il n'y avait bien qu'Hermione Granger pour rougir pour un simple baiser sur la tempe. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'ampleur de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jolie Gryffondor. Tout s'évaporait dans son esprit, son cœur se gonflait, proche de l'explosion et tout son corps réclamait Malefoy. Ce Serpent avait su l'amadouer sans même qu'il ne soit conscient de sa manipulation. C'était le coup dont il pouvait être le plus fier. Il avait toujours eu un don pour la manipulation et la sournoiserie, mais il était loin de se douter que son meilleur coup serait Hermione Granger.

\- Tu es sûre, Granger ? Parce que je peux dissiper tout ce que tu as à l'esprit, si tu le souhaites.

Elle sentait le souffle de Malefoy sur son visage, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour susurrer des mots chaleureux à Hermione. Il avait la voix rauque, et Hermione le souffle court. Il avait envie de la manger tout cru. Littéralement. Il approcha sa bouche et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Hermione qui fondit sur place. Des milliers de papillons semblaient vouloir s'échapper de son ventre. Ses entrailles s'entortillaient et se démêlaient à l'infini. Toutes les extrémités de son corps fourmillaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, comme ayant consommé de la drogue moldue.

Les lèvres chaudes de Malefoy s'éloignèrent d'Hermione saisie à nouveau par le froid. Le regard de Malefoy s'était assombri.

\- Dors avec moi ce soir, Granger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !**

Hermione était comme sur un nuage. Voilà deux jours qu'elle avait osé pénétrer l'intimité de Drago Malefoy et qu'à son grand étonnement, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bien au contraire, Malefoy ne s'était jamais montré si cajoleur. Dès qu'il passait la porte de leurs appartements, toute son attention était portée sur elle. Son regard inquisiteur la couvait. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses yeux lui brûler le dos, elle dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et Malefoy n'en était que plus heureux. Il l'invitait chaque soir dans son lit, et ils dormaient tous deux d'un sommeil paisible et naïf.

Rien ne pouvait les tirer de leur rêve idyllique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors Malefoy en profitait pour la taquiner, la plongeant toujours dans un profond malaise, et Hermione s'irritait faussement. C'était un jeu puéril, mais tous deux s'en amusaient. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait avoué à l'autre, mais chacun attendait avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient rejoindre leurs appartements et profiter de la présence de l'autre à l'abri des regards.

Hermione le gratifiait toujours d'un regard méprisant lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, et Malefoy d'un ricanement plein de dédain. Ils se faisaient un malin plaisir de mettre beaucoup de cœur dans leurs fausses altercations au beau milieu des couloirs de Poudlard. Harry était très heureux de voir Hermione retrouver son mauvais caractère face à Malefoy, et ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans l'intimité de leurs appartements.

\- Londubat, dégage de là, grogna Malefoy en jetant son sac au pied de la table.

Neville blêmit aussitôt et déguerpit avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu le retenir.

\- Drago ! le réprimanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? ricana-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

Slughorn entra dans la salle de cours de potion et commença à écrire au tableau tandis qu'Hermione se penchait vers son ennemi de toujours et amour de quelques soirs.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil craintif à Parkinson qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais.

\- Oh diable, Parkinson ! Tu es ma proie préférée après tout, et elle le sait bien. Elle est juste jalouse, dit-il sur un ton cajoleur.

Il alluma le feu sous le chaudron et y jeta les premiers ingrédients après avoir regardé distraitement les instructions sur le tableau.

\- Les écailles de dragon, c'est pour l'étape 3, Drago ! Fais attention.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que ma petite Hermi ne peut jamais sacrifier ses bonnes notes, pour rien au monde.

Elle lui jeta un coup de coude bien senti entre les côtes en cachant sa rougeur dans ses cheveux. Elle voyait bien qu'Harry la regardait avec inquiétude. Oh, s'il savait.

\- Ne sois pas bête ! Ajoute les queues de salamandre.

Il les jeta avec nonchalance dans le chaudron.

\- Par pitié, Malefoy, ne massacre pas ma potion, gémit-elle en remuant lentement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre comme indiqué dans son livre de potion.

\- Relax, je la connais cette potion. Dois-je te rappeler que mon parrain est l'ancien maitre des potions de Poudlard ?

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as assez fait pendant 5 ans. On sait d'où proviennent tes bonnes notes en potion.

\- Ne sois pas mauvaise langue, petite chose. Tout le monde sait que je suis très doué en potion. Rien à voir avec du favoritisme.

Hermione eut un petit reniflement supérieur, ouvrit la bouche, prête à rabaisser le caquet de cet égocentrique narcissique de Drago Malefoy, mais le Professeur Slughorn lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Miss Granger, M. Malefoy, cessez de minauder et travaillez, je vous prie. Vous avez choisi cette matière en début d'année, ce n'est pas pour perturber la classe.

\- Pardon, Professeur Slughorn, bafouilla Hermione, je… nous.. On… Pardon.

Elle se plongea dans son livre de potions alors que le fonds de la salle ricanait. Son visage la brûlait, elle devait être d'un rouge impressionnant. Malefoy, lui, adressa son sourire le plus froid et le plus terrifiant au Professeur Slughorn qui lui rendit un sourire poli et gêné. Malefoy ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. La réputation de la famille Malefoy n'était plus à faire, mais Slughorn n'avait jamais été dans les mauvaises grâces de cette grande famille de sang pur, et s'entendait suffisamment avec d'autres familles prestigieuses pour que l'influence des Malefoy ne l'atteigne pas. Voir un gamin de 16 ans le fusiller du regard ne l'impressionnant pas, et le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Les jeunes de nos jours, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

Hermione était mortifiée. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait été humiliée de la sorte, devant toute une classe. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, alors que Malefoy continuait tranquillement la potion, un sourcil levé.

\- Allez, Granger, on doit finir la potion.

Elle fusilla du regard le Serpentard qui ricana.

\- N'en fais pas tout un plat. Après tout, tu minaudes vraiment avec moi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Personne ne les avait entendu. Malefoy n'était pas prudent pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant de leur promiscuité étonnante.

\- Malefoy, tu … tu me mets à bout de nerf !

\- Et j'adore ça, dit-il à demi-voix dans son oreille avant d'apporter le flacon de leur potion sur le bureau de Slughorn.

Avec un dernier regard torve à Hermione, il quitta le laboratoire de potions, trainant d'un pied, l'air goguenard. Elle le suivit du regard, abasourdie. Il se permettait de plus en plus de familiarités avec elle. Le regard des autres n'était plus une priorité, et Hermione s'inquiétait. D'abord, elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis devinent d'eux-mêmes ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre elle et Drago, et elle ne tenait pas non plus attirer l'attention des amis du Serpentard. Ils n'étaient pas connu pour être du côté de Dumbledore et Harry dans cette guerre. Elle se rappelait de la peur de Malefoy : que Parkinson aille parler à ses parents qui pourraient colporter d'infâmes ragots sur Drago Malefoy auprès de Voldemort. Et elle ne tenait absolument pas à attirer l'attention.

\- Dis donc, Hermione, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer avec Malefoy, je me trompe ? demanda Harry en rejoignant la grande salle avec son amie et Ron.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler son malaise.

\- Il semble préférer te titiller toi plutôt que moi, et désolée Hermione, mais ce n'est pas habituel. C'est à peine s'il me décoche un regard quand il me croise.

\- Il doit avoir quelque chose d'autre en tête en ce moment. Il a l'air très occupé, toujours en train de manigancer quelque chose ces derniers temps.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, dit Harry en hochant de la tête. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il t'a confié une mission, empêcher Malefoy de faire ce qu'il a à faire pour Voldemort. Ça avance ?

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore t'a dit ça ?

Hermione était interloquée, debout devant la table. Qu'est-ce que le directeur avait pu dire d'autre à Malefoy ? Elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien dit à propos de leur discussion. Elle scruta le visage d'Harry, cherchant à y trouver ce qu'Harry pouvait savoir. Mais son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'interrogation, attendant la réponse qu'il avait demandé à Hermione.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Oh, non rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Elle reprit contenance et s'assit sur le banc.

\- Tu as l'air complètement perdu en ce moment, Hermione, remarqua Ron entre deux bouchés.

\- Je suis assez prise par mes révisions, et je suis fatiguée, éluda-t-elle. Et non, je n'avance pas beaucoup avec Malefoy à part quelques petites conversations surprises, mais rien de bien intéressant malheureusement.

Hermione était devenue une excellente menteuse et ses progrès la plongeaient dans l'effroi. Mentir à ses propres amis ne devrait pas être si simple, et elle soupçonnait son colocataire d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle servit le sourire le plus innocent dont elle était capable et Harry n'y vit que du feu, lui rendant son sourire avant de planter sa fourchette dans son morceau de poulet. Hermione porta son verre à sa bouche, parcourant du regard la Grande Salle, et croisa le regard du Serpentard qui lui destina un clin d'œil discret. Elle détourna le regard, et croisa celui de Dumbledore qui mangeait, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres. Hermione n'avait jamais eu envie d'étriper le Professeur Dumbledore, pourtant à cet instant, elle envisageait sérieusement de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que ce petit sourire disparaisse de ce visage malicieux.

Neville, assis à côté d'elle, semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, particulièrement maladroit ce soir-là.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Neville ? demanda-t-elle finalement en essuyant le jus de citrouille qui s'était échappé pour la troisième fois du verre de Neville.

\- Oh, oui. C'est juste. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir laissé avec Malefoy. Ce n'était pas très courageux de ma part, mais tu sais…

Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Neville ! Je gère complètement Malefoy. Ce n'est pas cet imbécile qui va me faire peur.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Neville avait toujours eu un caractère craintif, bien qu'il se soit affirmé peu à peu avec les années, il manquait encore cruellement de confiance en lui. Hermione lui accorda son sourire le plus chaleureux et lui donna une accolade en lui remplissant une nouvelle fois son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir à toi, Neville ? Promis, c'est oublié. Ça m'a donné l'occasion de remettre une nouvelle fois Malefoy à sa place, je pourrais presque te remercier, le réconforta-t-elle.

Neville ne semblait pas bien convaincu de son explication mais consentit à sourire. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Neville avait vraiment besoin de prendre confiance en lui. Si les séances de l'AD l'avait grandement aidé, il restait du travail. Harry se promit d'aider son ami.

Hermione se leva, et salua ses amis. Il était temps pour elle de rejoindre ses appartements. Elle avait encore des devoirs à faire. Elle avait pris un retard considérable avec Malefoy. Elle lui accordait beaucoup trop de temps. Elle était dans les escaliers mouvants quand le ricanement de Malefoy chanta à ses oreilles.

\- Alors, on drague Londubat maintenant ?

Hermione secoua la tête, avec un petit sourire moqueur en se retournant vers Malefoy alors que les escaliers grinçaient pour rejoindre le pallier du quatrième étage.

\- Tu as une imagination florissante, Drago, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oh ne m'en parle pas, dit-il d'une voix chaude en attrapant le bas de sa jupe d'écolière, comme l'observant de plus près.

Hermione prit un air outré, tirant brusquement sur sa jupe.

\- Drago !

\- Oh, ne dis pas mon prénom comme ça, petite chose. Tu ne sais pas quel effet ça me fait.

Il la poussa doucement dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Hermione pressa le pas, s'éloignant du Serpentard en gloussant. Gloussant.

\- Oh, je deviens comme Lavande et Parvati, gémit-elle.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as rien de similaire à ces pimbêches.

\- Tu es méchant, Drago. Ce ne sont pas des pimbêches. Enfin Lavande est particulièrement bête et mièvre, mais Parvati est très intelligente.

\- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on parle de tes petites copines de Gryffondor, Hermione ? Vraiment ?

Elle resta coite. Son nom résonnait d'une façon très particulière dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy, d'une façon qui la faisait frémir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la main de Malefoy. Il poussa la porte qui menait à leur escalier en colimaçon et aussitôt celle-ci refermé, il se précipita sur la bouche d'Hermione, la dévorant toute entière. Hermione se dégagea, en mal d'oxygène, toute rouge, les lèvres brûlantes, les yeux pétillants, elle observa Drago quelques instants. Il était un appel à la dépravation, à la luxure. Elle, si innocente, n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'il la touche. Les lèvres de Drago avait rougi avec le baiser, il la dévorait du regard, et Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie si désirée qu'en ce moment. Les mains de Malefoy glissèrent de son cou à ses épaules, flattant doucement sa poitrine sans aucune insistance, avant d'attraper ses mains pour les remonter à son visage. Il les embrassa doucement, et tira Hermione dans l'escalier pour l'attiré dans leurs appartements.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te bouffer, Granger.

Il avait employé son nom de famille, pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais senti si proche d'elle, si sincère dans ses propos. Tout son désir transparaissait dans chaque mot qu'il lui destinait.

\- Pas ce soir, Malefoy. Je dois travailler.

Avec un sourire plein de provocation, elle s'arracha à la prise de Malefoy, allant chercher ses livres dans sa chambre, laissant un Malefoy pantois au pantalon bien trop étroit. Mais Hermione n'avait pas remarqué un détail si subtile. Elle redescendit et s'installa à sa table habituelle, dispersant ses manuels et dépliant le parchemin entamé pour continuer son étude des centaures à rendre pour la fin de l'année.

\- Tu me lâches comme ça, pour un pauvre devoir sur les centaures à rendre dans 5 mois ? demanda Drago, médusé.

\- Tout à fait. Mes études sont très importantes pour moi, et il est hors de question que mes notes chutent par ta faute parce que tu es un dépravé.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre ton titre de miss je sais tout première de la classe, c'est ça ?

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé et se plongea dans son devoir sans un mot de plus pour ce démon qui ne cherchait qu'à la distraire. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse le laisser ainsi, sans un regard, pour un devoir sur les … centaures. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle avait irrité le Serpentard, mais cela lui procurait un malin plaisir de savoir qu'elle le mettait dans tous ces états.

Il faisait terriblement chaud malgré le froid hivernal de l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les flammes rugissant dans l'antre de la cheminée qui réchauffaient tant la pièce, ou si c'était Malefoy qui lui donnait si chaud. Elle tira sur son col, desserra sa cravate et retira un bouton de son chemisier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy se redresser dans son canapé. Il n'était vraiment qu'un adolescent rempli d'hormones.

Elle manqua de rire à voix haute lorsqu'une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Drago semblait très attiré par sa personne, et par ses boutons. Peut-être pourrait-elle… feintant son intérêt pour son devoir, elle retira un bouton supplémentaire, et l'intérêt du Serpentard s'accrut. Il quitta son canapé pour se poser sur le fauteuil un peu plus proche. Hermione fronça les sourcils, faussement investie dans son devoir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son colocataire.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir travailler avec moi, Drago ? Après tout, je ne te vois pas souvent faire tes devoirs.

Il grimaça se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je les ferais plus tard.

Elle haussa les épaules et remonta ses manches, passant une main dans sa nuque. Elle ne feintait pas la chaleur qui l'accablait. Elle avait terriblement chaud. Une seconde, elle se demanda si Malefoy ne lui avait pas jeté un maléfice pour qu'elle meurt de chaud et qu'elle se déshabille devant lui. Mais force était de constater qu'elle ne voyait pas quand il aurait eu l'occasion de lui lancer un tel sortilège. Elle tira un bouton supplémentaire et Malefoy bondit de son fauteuil pour rejoindre la seconde chaise à sa table.

\- Finalement, tu as raison je vais faire mes devoirs.

Il tira un bouquin d'Hermione et se plongea à l'intérieur non sans jeter un coup d'œil malsain et goguenard au décolleté d'Hermione.

\- Tu es un pervers, Drago.

\- Je suis sûr que ça te plait.

Elle ne répondit rien, se replongeant dans son devoir, non sans jeter des coups d'œil courroucé à Drago qui se montrait bien trop agité à son gout.

\- Tu devrais peut-être retirer un autre bouton de ta chemise, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Certainement pas, Malefoy !

Il soupira, faussement dépité. Hermione le fusilla du regard et se replongea dans l'énorme grimoire à l'odeur pestilentielle. Personne n'avait dû l'ouvrir depuis … depuis les premières années de Poudlard, pour avoir une telle odeur de moisi et de rance. Elle chercha les quelques informations qui lui manquaient pour conclure sa première partie sur l'anatomie des centaures, et s'autorisa enfin à refermer le bouquin qui était soporifique, même pour elle. Elle s'étira et ne put retenir un bâillement.

\- Tu …

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Drago affalé sur son parchemin, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, endormi. Ses cheveux blonds chatouillaient son front plissé. Même endormi, il semblait préoccupé. Ses lèvres frémissaient faiblement. Il devait sans doute rêver. Elle coiffa doucement les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage, ne pouvant se départir de ce sourire ancré sur son visage. Il avait l'air si innocent ainsi qu'elle en oubliait tous ses problèmes, toutes les embuches face à eux. Elle oubliait que personne ne pourrait jamais savoir quoique ce soit à propos d'eux. Elle oubliait qu'il était le garçon qui la trahirait pour Voldemort, son maitre.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche la marque noire d'encre sur son bras gauche dont la manche était relevée. Son sourire s'effaça doucement, comme aspiré. Elle avait l'impression qu'un détraqueur se trouvait dans son dos à ce moment-là. La marque avait un effet similaire à ce moment précis. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier que ce garçon qu'elle appréciait bien plus qu'un ami était son ennemi juré depuis toujours. Qu'il serait peut-être son assassin dans quelques mois. Que l'un d'eux mouraient peut-être de la main de l'autre.

Son sourire se fana lentement sur son visage pour laisser place à la même expression que celle du Serpentard endormi.

Ils étaient des amants maudits, Hermione devait s'y résoudre. Tout comme Drago. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. Ils ne faisaient que vivre un rêve dans l'intimité de Poudlard. Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait rien demander de plus, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas moins. Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. La guerre ne tarderait pas à tous les rattraper, elle ne tenait pas à précipiter son malheur. Alors elle oublia ses tracas, elle oublia tout ce qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre et laissa à nouveau un sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

Ils ne faisaient rien de mal après tout. Ils n'étaient que des ados. Et Hermione l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé Ron. Comme elle n'avait jamais aimé Harry. Elle était amoureuse, et ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser s'en aller. Elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Un tout petit peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

Drago Malefoy observait la jeune fille allongée à ses côtés dans son lit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable de ressentir de telles émotions, lui, entouré de murs de briques tout autour de son cœur. Et pourtant, elle était parvenue à se glisser à travers la muraille, cette armure de métal qu'il enfilait chaque jour depuis son plus jeune âge. Il pensa à ses parents. Il se demanda s'ils ressentaient quelque chose de semblable ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'un mariage de convenance comme dans la plupart des familles de sang pur. Sa mère semblait apprécier son père. Ce n'était pas un amour fougueux, mais une affection certaine. Quant à son père… il devait avouer que son armure était parfaite, il était impénétrable. Drago n'avait jamais été capable de cerner son père. La seule émotion qu'il était capable de capter sur le visage de cet homme impitoyable était la colère. Il avait dû l'affronter plusieurs fois dans sa vie.

Il écarta les quelques mèches qui glissaient sur les joues de la Gryffondor. Elle était magnifique dans son sommeil. Ses longs cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage fin et harmonieux. Ses yeux étaient clos, et il le regretta un instant. Il aurait aimé se plonger dans ce regard brun si brillant et malicieux. Elle remua doucement et s'enterra plus profondément sous la couette, ne laissant dépasser que la pointe de son petit nez.

Drago se pinça le nez avec un froncement de sourcils. Qu'il était devenu mièvre.

\- Salut.

La voix d'Hermione dissipa toutes ses pensées. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et avait encore le regard endormi.

\- Salut, Hermi.

Il l'embrassa et sauta du lit, enfilant un pantalon et une chemise. Hermione se redressa en se frottant les yeux. C'était samedi, début du weekend de cette fin de janvier. Elle grimaça.

\- On a rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall 10h00 pour un conseil de discipline, rappela-t-elle à son acolyte.

\- Le premier de l'année, remarqua Drago.

Tous deux se demandaient qui pouvaient bien être l'heureux élu convié à ce conseil avec le directeur et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Sans doute un Gryffondor.

\- Il faut que j'aille me doucher.

Elle se tira du lit moelleux et chaud pour trottiner jusqu'à la douche.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Grangy ?

\- Bats les pattes, Drago !

Elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla à double tours. Mieux valait être prudent avec le Serpentard qui savait se montrer sournois. Surtout pour la surprendre sous la douche, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle gloussa discrètement sous le jet d'eau frappant sa peau, et se maudit de ne pouvoir retirer ce sourire béat de son visage. Elle enfila son uniforme, tenue de circonstances pour un conseil de discipline, et accrocha le petit badge « préfet en chef », sur sa poitrine. Elle sortit de la salle de bain de Malefoy et le vit, allongé sur son lit, habillé mais quelque peu débraillé.

\- Tu peux ranger ta chemise dans ton pantalon, Drago, tout de même.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ? Tu préfèrerais que je n'ai rien sur moi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et rougit légèrement. Elle commençait à s'habituer aux commentaires salaces de son partenaire, et elle était fière de s'empourprer de façon de plus en plus discrète.

\- Malefoy, nous allons en entretien avec les grandes instances de l'école, tu pourrais au moins t'habiller correctement !

Drago se leva en balayant de la main le commentaire d'Hermione. Il rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon avec un sourire exagéré pour sa belle, et Hermione prit un air satisfait. Débraillé ou tiré à quatre épingles, Drago Malefoy était à tomber. Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier, et elle en avait parfois le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser ? Il était parfait, et ça n'échappait à aucune fille de l'école. Pourtant, c'était à elle qu'il destinait ce regard. C'était sur elle que toute son attention était fixée. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et d'un signe de la main poli :

\- Miss Granger.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle avec une courbette exagérée.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau de Dumbledore et Malefoy prononça le mot de passe, activant les rouages du phénix.

\- Comment tu connais le mot de passe du bureau du directeur ?

\- Ça, c'est un secret, petite chose.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, juste avant que le phénix ne les dévoile dans le couloir menant au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Malefoy toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit avant que quiconque l'autorise à y entrer. Quelle impolitesse. Elle le foudroya du regard, et il lui répondit silencieusement par un regard qui signifiait « un Malefoy n'attend pas ».

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. A ses côtés, le professeur McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées. Deux chaises attendaient les préfets en chef, tandis qu'un garçon roux se trémoussait sur son fauteuil. Hermione perdit toute couleur. Elle réprima ses nausées et alla s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy, fixant le visage du rouquin sur son siège. Ron Weasley était assis, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- M. Malefoy, Miss Granger, bienvenue. Nous sommes réunis ce matin pour discuter du sort de M. Weasley suite aux accusations d'agression sexuelle qui pèsent sur lui.

Hermione pâlit plus encore. Elle pensait cette histoire morte et enterrée. Réglée depuis des semaines. Rien n'avait laissé présager qu'un tel conseil de discipline se tiendrait, encore moins du fait de ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver. Drago à côté d'elle ne semblait pas surpris. Il regardait le directeur sans détourner le regard, comme évitant de croiser celui accusateur d'Hermione.

\- Les faits sont les suivants, M. Weasley. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir agressé la jeune fille ici présente à plusieurs reprises. L'enjeu de ce conseil est de déterminer si continuer votre scolarité à Poudlard est envisageable.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Ron, inerte.

\- Professeur, je ne pense pas que nous sommes obligés d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ses parents ont été prévenus, moi et Ron avons eu une discussion, les choses ont été réglées, alors pourquoi ce conseil ?

\- Miss Granger, l'intérêt est d'éviter qu'un tel incident se reproduise avec vous ou avec une autre jeune fille, dit le professeur McGonagall éberluée qu'Hermione puisse prendre la défense de l'accusé.

\- Cela prend des proportions incroyables pour quelque chose qui a été réglé. Vous essayez de faire de lui un exemple, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute dans un couple où la communication n'était pas si simple.

Hermione était pâle comme un linge. Elle détestait le discours qu'elle tenait. Elle le détestait, elle critiquait allègrement toutes les personnes qui tenaient un tel discours. Elles les trouvaient naïves et laxistes. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle faisait partie de celles qui tenaient de tels propos. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un cas spécial, que ce n'était pas comme pour les autres. Elle n'avait pas envie de détruire son ami. Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait plus envie de se retrouver seul avec lui, mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on brise sa baguette, qu'il soit exclu de Poudlard à la veille de la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer un tel cataclysme alors que ce qu'elle avait subi était déjà oublié. Drago Malefoy avait su effacer ses peurs et sa terreur. Ron Weasley ne lui faisait plus peur.

\- Professeur, je pense que vous avez raison. C'est important que les élèves sachent que ce type d'agression n'est absolument pas toléré à Poudlard. Vous rendez-vous compte, que dirait des parents s'ils apprenaient que des prédateurs sexuels rodaient dans les couloirs ?

Elle fusilla du regard Drago qui venait de parler. La voix calme, les mots justes, appuyant sur des arguments importants mais fourbes, le Serpent s'était réveillé pour mieux manipuler ses ainés qui l'écoutaient. McGonagall avait l'air passablement préoccupé qu'une telle réputation puisse poursuivre Poudlard, l'école de son cœur et de sa carrière. Dumbledore lui était inquiet, il voulait que ses élèves soient en sécurité, et ils pouvaient comprendre que si de telles rumeurs se propageaient, la population de Poudlard pourrait nettement diminuer. Les parents seraient tout à fait légitime à retirer leurs enfants de l'école Poudlard.

Ron Weasley, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas démentir, car c'était la vérité pure et simple, il avait agressé Hermione. Il était tout simplement pourri de l'intérieur. On lui avait bien fait comprendre. Sa mère ne le regardait plus comme avant, et ce regard lui remuait les tripes plus que tout. Il regrettait. Il regrettait de toutes ses forces d'avoir été si bourru, d'avoir été si insistant et agressif pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour son comportement, et entendre en parler devant lui par des personnes tierces lui donnait de violentes nausées. Il avait envie de dégobiller sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin, trop anxieux à propos de cet entretien, et grand bien lui en avait fait, autrement son repas aurait déjà quitté son estomac.

\- M. Malefoy, ce que vous dites n'est pas dénué de sens. Toutefois, nous nous devons de réfléchir avant d'expulser un élève. M. Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Ron releva enfin les yeux du tapis. Il était translucide, l'air passablement mal en point. Il avait une fine cicatrice qui traversait son visage, cadeau de la colère de Malefoy. Il avait perdu du poids depuis cette agression et Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'il était devenu craintif. Il lui faisait pitié.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais jamais je ne pourrais m'excuser suffisamment pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, trop buté, trop sûr de moi. Que je sois expulsé ou non aujourd'hui, sache que je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment, je peux à peine me regarder dans le miroir. Et je ne dis pas ça pour rester à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me pardonnes, que tu puisses oublier ce qu'il s'est passé d'ici dix ans. Que tu puisses dormir sans avoir mal au ventre, comme j'ai mal au ventre lorsque je me couche le soir. Pardonne-moi, Hermione.

Sa voix s'était étranglée dans un sanglot. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux cernés, mais ils étaient brillants. Elle savait que Ron regrettait. Elle le connaissait depuis ses onze ans.

\- Très bien, M. Weasley. Vous pouvez disposer. Vous nous ferons part de notre décision d'ici 30 minutes après que nous ayons débattu à propos de vous.

Ron se leva, les jambes flageolantes et quitta le bureau. Malefoy se leva prestement, prenant la parole avant Hermione qui avait passablement envie de le tuer à ce moment-là.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, je vais être honnête. Je n'ai jamais aimé les Weasley, particulièrement celui-là. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire qu'il me révulse au plus haut point après ce qu'il a pu faire. Ce garçon est dangereux. S'il a été capable de faire endurer cela à Granger, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il ne le fera pas à une autre fille ? Peut-être que cette fois, celle-ci ne se confiera à personne et gardera son mal-être pour elle. Que se passera-t-il à ce moment ? Voici la question que je vous pose. Peut-on prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre subisse les assauts de Weasley ?

McGonagall semblait pensive, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour le trio Gryffondor, y compris pour Ron Weasley et jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'il pouvait cacher de tels travers. Force était de constater qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous ses élèves sur le bout des doigts, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas préjuger de l'honnêteté de Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il disait qu'il regrettait. Dumbledore lui semblait complètement ailleurs, comme écoutant d'une oreille le discours du jeune Malefoy.

Hermione se leva à son tour, verte de rage.

\- Comment oses-tu, Malefoy ? Ne dis pas ça comme si tu te souciais de l'intérêt général, comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de l'avenir de cette école.

Elle ne décrochait pas son regard du Serpentard qui la regardait avec une neutralité qui la plongeait plus encore dans la colère.

\- Ron est dans un état lamentable. Je pense qu'il a suffisamment payé pour son comportement. Il est fragilisé depuis son agression, il est marqué à vie, sans parler des blessures psychologiques qui ont pu en résulter. Ses parents se sont assurés de lui faire comprendre que son comportement avait été lamentable, et je peux vous assurer que lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'en dort pas la nuit, il ne ment pas. Mme. Weasley n'a plus le même comportement avec son fils depuis qu'elle a appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry lui en veut terriblement, et renvoyer Ron serait achever un homme à terre. Alors vous pouvez expulsé Ron Weasley, mais peut-être aurez-vous un suicide sur les bras, et l'école se verra dépeuplée après les rumeurs d'acharnement sur certains élèves pour en faire un exemple. Ron Weasley ne mérite pas ça. Il n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de bon, il fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a besoin d'une thérapie. Il va mal.

Elle attrapa son sac sur le sol et jeta un dernier regard plein de colère aux adultes devant elle.

\- Sur ce, bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Malefoy l'appela au loin, mais elle ne s'arrêta, trop en colère pour résonner.

\- Granger !

Malefoy l'arrêta, l'attrapant par le bras et Hermione se dégagea violemment de sa prise.

\- Je suis sure que tout ça, c'est de ton initiative, Malefoy ! C'est toi qui as réclamé ce conseil de discipline pour Ron !

\- Oui, c'est moi, et j'ai eu raison. Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ce gars est dangereux et tu refuses de le voir !

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire ! dit-elle en lui enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine. Tu le fais seulement pour toi, parce que tu as toujours envie de tout détruire tout autour de toi. Tu avais envie de lui faire du mal, comme si tu n'en avais pas assez fait ! Tu trouves qu'il n'a pas assez souffert ?

\- Non, il n'aura jamais eu assez mal pour ce qu'il t'a fait, gronda-t-il.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Son regard s'était assombri et elle crut revoir le Malefoy du début d'année, en colère, plein de haine et d'alcool.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'emparer de mon histoire pour aller la raconter à McGonagall et Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit d'en parler, pas toi.

Hermione sentait les larmes emplir ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé que personne ne lui reparle jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron. Elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache, que tout le monde la regarde avec un regard qui sait.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de faire ça à Ron. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler à tous les professeurs de l'école. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me laisser régler ça par moi-même ? Me laisser me remettre doucement ? Pourquoi tu as pris cette décision pour moi ?

\- Parce qu'il mérite d'être viré de cette foutue école, Hermione ! Après ce qu'il t'a fait, il mérite de crever dans les pires souffrances.

Hermione le jaugea du regard , cherchant une once de remords, une once de mensonge dans son regard.

\- Tu n'es pas mangemort pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se détourna de lui, et reprit son chemin. Elle courrait. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, cherchant à éviter le Serpentard et cherchant Ron qui devait hanter les couloirs en cette matinée. Elle le trouva assis dans un renfoncement, caché aux yeux de tous. Elle s'arrêta de courir, le cœur battant. Elle reprit son souffle et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Ron, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ça.

\- Arrête, Hermione, tu en avais le droit.

Il semblait fébrile. Profondément affaibli.

\- Je sais que j'en avais le droit. Je sais que ce que tu as fait est mal, Ron. On se connait depuis des années, depuis l'enfance. Je sais que tu regrettes, ça n'efface pas ce que tu as fait. Je t'en veux. Ce serait mentir de dire le contraire, mais c'est Drago qui a … il a tout manigancé pour que ce conseil de discipline ait lieu.

\- Malefoy ? dit-il en palissant un peu plus.

\- Oui. Mais je ne souhaite pas que tu sois renvoyé. Je l'ai dit aux professeurs, j'espère qu'ils prendront en compte mon avis.

\- Tu sais, ça me ferait presque du bien d'être viré. Je ne supporte plus les regards accusateurs d'Harry et Ginny. Je ne supporte plus que ma mère me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Fred et George ne plaisantent plus avec moi, ils me regardent bizarre.

Hermione se retint de répondre que c'était bien fait pour lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de le pousser au suicide.

\- Je pense que tu devrais voir un psychomage, Ron. Vraiment. Demande à Mme. Pomfresh, elle pourra te conseiller.

\- C'est moi qui ai besoin d'un psychomage après ce que je t'ai fait subir ? C'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin de réconfort.

\- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois, Ron. Je suis capable de me remettre. Va voir l'infirmière, d'accord ?

Elle quitta Ron pour rejoindre ses appartements, sa colère un peu apaisée. Drago était resté dans la salle commune, attendant que Granger se donne la peine de pointer le bout de son nez. Elle savait se faire désirer. Chaque minute qui passait l'irritait davantage. Il avala une goulée d'alcool. Il se racla la gorge. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point ce liquide brûlant lui avait manqué. Le sentir le réchauffer doucement lui procurait un plaisir incommensurable.

« Tu n'es pas un mangemort pour rien. »

Voilà les mots de Granger, qui s'insinuaient dans les veines de Drago comme un poison mortel. Qu'Hermione lui dise ces quelques mots, lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'aurait pensé. Elle avait su croire en lui, elle pensait pouvoir le sauver, il y a peu. Et elle osait perdre tout espoir.

Lorsqu'elle passa enfin la porte, Drago en était à son 3ème verre. Elle semblait s'être quelque peu calmée, mais elle lui destina tout de même un regard mauvais. Il se servit un quatrième verre.

\- Tu es content de toi, Malefoy ?

\- On est de retour aux Malefoy à présent ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Granger, dit-il en insistant bien sur son nom de famille. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un satané Mangemort, pas vrai ?

Hermione se sentit prise au piège. Ces quelques mots lui avaient échappé sous le coup de la colère. Mais Malefoy s'en servirait contre elle pour l'éternité, elle le savait. Il avait très bonne mémoire et savait se montrer particulièrement rancunier. Chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, il se montrait cruel et mesquin.

\- Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, je suis le méchant. Je suis l'horrible mangemort au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être que je devrais t'emmener avec moi un de ces jours, pour te présenter. Tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que je devrais te présenter à ma tante, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris ?

\- Drago, est-ce que tu t'entends ? souffla-t-elle.

Malefoy reprit son souffle. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de son verre. Son regard était fou, et Hermione avait peur soudainement. Peur qu'il puisse lui faire du mal.

\- Je suis…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione était sûre qu'il allait s'excuser, pour la première fois, il allait lui demander pardon. Mais il avait tourné les talons et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Hermione resta pantoise dans la salle commune pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle attendit des heures sur le canapé qu'il la rejoigne, qu'ils parlent comme si le conseil de discipline n'avait pas eu lieu, et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dispute entre eux. Mais Drago se claquemurait dans cette chambre. Et Hermione désespérait de le voir descendre. La nuit était tombée, elle était descendue diner avec ses amis et n'avait pas vu Malefoy faire de même. Alors elle resta encore dans la salle commune. Elle avait d'abord lu un livre, mais elle avait fini par se lasser. Elle ne feintait plus son désintérêt, elle fixait les flammes dans l'antre et regardait de temps en temps la porte de la chambre du Serpentard qui se faisait désirer.

Il avait laissé la bouteille de whisky dans la salle commune et elle avait eu l'idée qu'il redescendrait à un moment pour venir se chercher un verre de son alcool immonde. Pourtant, il devait résister de toutes ses forces à l'envie d'un verre, pour ne pas la croiser.

Il lui en voulait. C'était évident. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle le traite de mangemort, mais était-ce un mensonge ? Pas vraiment. Elle ne se voyait pas dire une chose pareille à Drago. Cela le plongerait simplement plus profondément dans sa colère. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Se glissant dans son lit, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas dormi seule depuis une semaine. Elle rejoignait le lit de Drago Malefoy tous les soirs, en toute innocence.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Son cerveau fonctionnait bien trop pour cela. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Elle avait employé des mots durs. Elle les regrettait, mais elle était en colère au moment où elle les avait dit. Légitimement. Malefoy n'avait pas à prendre une telle initiative.

Elle sortit de son lit, excédée et enfila ses chaussons. Elle sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et approcha de la porte du Serpentard. Elle colla son oreille à la porte. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la chambre. Pas même un grincement de lit. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'était plus là. Peut-être n'était-il plus là. Elle enclencha la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre et la lumière chaude qu'emmenait avec elle la Gryffondor qui éclairait la pièce. Elle apercevait la silhouette de Drago dans son lit, allongé, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

Elle referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du Serpentard. Le matelas s'affaissa, Drago n'amorça pas un mouvement, pas même un clignement d'yeux. Elle approcha sa main de celle de Malefoy mais il la retira avant qu'elle ne l'effleure. Ce geste anodin la blessa, mais elle n'en dit rien.

\- Drago.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Drago ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu l'as dit pourtant, dit-il la voix rauque.

\- Et je regrette. Tu ne seras jamais un mangemort à mes yeux, tu comprends, Drago ?

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, le forçant à la regarder. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra.

\- Jamais.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Je sais que tu n'en es pas un, malgré la marque sur ton bras. Tu n'es pas comme ses meurtriers sanguinaires.

\- Tu te trompes, je le suis. J'ai fait souffrir, j'ai tué. J'ai torturé pour eux.

\- Mais tu es là, avec moi, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je te ferais du mal aussi, Granger.

Elle caressa doucement son visage, avec un sourire tendre et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis sûre que non, Drago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous, je poste le chapitre un peu tard, désolée j'avais complètement oublié ! Le bonheur de nos tourtereaux va s'estomper un peu, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient trop heureux quand même... bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews et encouragements !**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec le cœur léger. Elle était restée dormir avec Drago, ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit de choses et d'autres. Des choses légères. Hermione avait ri, Drago s'était moqué d'elle et elle l'avait chaleureusement repoussé. Ces discussions légères lui avaient manqué. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler de Ron, de la guerre. Parfois, Harry et elle faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble parlant d'un sujet futile. Mais la peur et le poids de la peine d'Harry transparaissaient dans son regard. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, elle ne voyait que ça.

Tout comme dans le regard de Drago. Elle voyait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subi et avait infligé. Mais chaque fois qu'il discutait avec elle, les ténèbres disparaissaient de son regard anthracite.

Les doigts de Drago traçait des dessins imaginaires sur la peau d'Hermione qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Chaque fois, ses doigts semaient un sillon brûlant sur son passage, donnant la chair de poule à Hermione. Parfois il s'approchait un peu plus des terrains interdits d'Hermione. Il dansait près de sa poitrine, oscillant autour de son nombril et remontait aussitôt. Elle retint le geste de Drago et tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Je dois aller travailler à la bibliothèque avec Harry, tu m'excuseras.

Elle sauta du lit et enfila ses chaussures. Drago grogna. Sa passion pour les devoirs devenait envahissante. Il avait envie de la garder dans son lit, mais elle s'enfuyait constamment pour rejoindre ses bouquins ennuyants.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me mettre en travers de ton amour pour les livres nuls.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te réponde, Malefoy !

Elle rejoignit la bibliothèque d'un pas assuré et s'installa à sa table habituelle, tout proche d'une fenêtre avec une imprenable sur le lac. Elle était suffisamment à l'écart des autres tables pour qu'elle soit certaine qu'aucun élève dissipé ne puisse la déranger en pouffant, et suffisamment proches des étagères pour pouvoir chercher un livre si besoin sans devoir aller à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Modestement, elle avait fini par considérer cette table comme la sienne, et il lui semblait que tous les autres étudiants pensaient de même car personne ne venait jamais s'asseoir à cette table. Hermione y passait un temps considérable, et il était difficile d'ignorer qu'il s'agissait de sa table.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit trois individus assis à sa table. Eberluée, elle resta immobile quelques instants, fixant les Serpentard qui avait osé prendre sa table. En six ans, personne ne lui avait jamais fait l'affront de s'approprier sa table, pas même les Serpentard. Elle resta calme et s'efforça de se convaincre de prendre une autre table. Elle trouverait bien un autre emplacement au calme et non loin de ses bouquins. Elle fit un tour de la bibliothèque, déserte en ce dimanche matin.

Aucune table ne lui convenait. Aucune. Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et il ne manquerait pas de se moquer de sa névrose si elle lui expliquait qu'elle voulait désespérément sa table habituelle. Elle approcha les Serpentard et sa racla la gorge. Ç'a devait être des cinquième année, ou peut-être des quatrièmes, elle n'en était pas sûre. Les Serpentard relevèrent le nez de leur parchemin pour la jauger d'un regard méprisant.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes à ma table.

\- Les tables de la bibliothèque sont à tout le monde, Granger, cracha la fille aux cheveux blonds.

Elle pouvait voir tout le dégout qu'ils avaient pour elle. Elle eut envie de rire. S'ils savaient ce que leur chef de maison faisait dans ses appartements, ils en seraient malades. Elle retint un sourire, et exposa son badge de préfet en chef.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis préfète en chef et que par conséquent, je peux vous mettre en retenue.

\- C'est toi qui oublies que l'autre préfet en chef, est notre mentor à tous. Il me semble même qu'il ne te porte pas du tout dans son cœur.

Hermione était morte de rire. Intérieurement. Extérieurement, elle affichait un air neutre et sévère, de circonstances face à des élèves récalcitrants.

\- Cette table est celle où je m'installe chaque jour, et croyez-moi, Drago Malefoy ne vous aidera pas. Je serais très heureuse de lui parler de 3 élèves de Serpentard qui ont osé me tenir tête. Il est très professionnel, vous savez, et il prend son rôle de préfet en chef très au sérieux. A votre place, je ne prendrais pas le risque de me contrarier. Je pourrais malencontreusement glisser vos noms dans la discussion.

Les 3 Serpentard se jaugèrent du regard, un air effrayé imprimé sur le visage. Le petit discours d'Hermione avait fait son effet, et elle en était particulièrement fière.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe, surenchérit un des deux garçons l'air peu sûr de lui. Malefoy nous félicitera.

Elle se pencha vers eux, un petit sourire calculateur digne de Malefoy sur le visage et glissa sournoisement :

\- Eh bien, nous verrons bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, les Serpentard se levèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires en grommelant et changèrent de table. Hermione put discerner des « sang de bourbe », et « tu nous le payeras », mais rien d'assez distinct pour mériter une sévère punition. Satisfaite, elle s'installa à sa table avec un soupir de soulagement.

Là elle était à l'aise.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses bouquins arrivait déjà. Harry semblait à peine sorti de l'oreiller, les yeux vitreux, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, et complètement débraillé.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as mis ton pull à l'envers, Harry.

Il jeta un œil au col de son pull. L'étiquette en dépassait. C'était donc ça qui lui grattait le menton depuis tout à l'heure. Il pouffa et remis son pull à l'endroit.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, Hermione, de quoi aurait l'air le survivant sinon ?

Hermione pouffa à son tour. Le héros des sorciers n'était pas toujours impressionnant. Ils se plongèrent sur leur devoir sur les vampires pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ne brisant le silence que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de poser une question sur le sujet du devoir. Hermione avait bien avancé. Il devait rendre 80 centimètres de parchemin, elle n'en était qu'à la fin de sa première partie et avait déjà atteint les 50 centimètres. C'était un sujet passionnant et Hermione estima sa note à un optimal.

\- Ron m'a parlé du conseil de discipline.

La plume d'Hermione se figea au-dessus de son devoir. De l'encre s'échappa de sa plume, tâchant son parchemin si propre. Elle détestait rendre des devoirs raturés et tâchés.

\- Ah oui.

\- Oui, poussa Harry. Dumbledore a décidé de ne pas le renvoyer.

Hermione soupira, soulagée. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir le renvoi de Ron sur la conscience. Elle mit sa plume dans son encrier, croisant les bras sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté exactement ?

\- Qu'il avait été convoqué. Il y avait McGonagall et Dumbledore, ainsi que toi et Malefoy. Malefoy s'est fait un plaisir de l'enfoncer. Et toi… toi tu as tenté de calmer le jeu, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on n'en arrive là, expliqua Hermione. C'est Malefoy…

\- Pourquoi Malefoy tenait absolument à envoyer Ron en conseil de discipline ? Comment sait-il que … enfin tu sais.

\- Parce qu'il vit dans les mêmes appartements que moi, Harry, et qu'il a vu que je me sentais pas bien. Et il nous a surpris une fois. Tout simplement, éluda Hermione.

\- Il fallait bien qu'il profite de la situation pour blesser Ron, dit-il en posant le point final à son devoir qui ne faisait que 75 centimètres de long.

Hermione eut envie de lui dire que Ron pouvait bien être blessé, elle ne s'en préoccuperait pas, mais son mensonge était flagrant. Elle avait reproché à Malefoy la même chose qu'Harry, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher.

\- C'est louable de ta part d'avoir défendu la cause de Ron. Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. Il m'a dit que tu lui as conseillé de consulter un psychomage.

Hermione hocha de la tête en portant son regard sur le lac à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle n'aimait pas être le sujet de discussion, encore moins lorsque ça concernait Ron. Cette situation la plongeait dans un profond malaise, elle avait l'impression d'être dévoilée plus que jamais, que ses entrailles étaient posées sur la table et que chacun pouvait y trifouiller.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas sur Malefoy, Hermione.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer et dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre sa contenance.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton comportement. Quelque chose à changer. Malefoy ne te fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Harry, soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique.

\- Dis-moi, insista Harry.

Hermione était fatiguée. Harry avait envie de lui tirer les vers du nez ce matin.

\- Tu sais que les choses ne sont pas simples. Malefoy flirte avec le mal.

\- Comme si on l'ignorait, ironisa Harry.

\- Malefoy n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il désire tout détruire et rejoindre Tu-sais-qui, Harry. Il boit énormément, il se met dans des états pitoyables et moi j'assiste à cela. Ce n'est plus si facile d'haïr son ennemi de toujours.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu apprécies la fouine ?

Harry faisait les gros yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il comprenait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis que je ne le déteste pas. Nous avons tous nos soucis. C'est la guerre.

\- Crois-moi, je le sais mieux que personne, murmura Harry.

Harry lui faisait de la peine. Elle voyait qu'il était préoccupé. Il avait peur. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était assailli par le poids de la prophétie. Il connaissait sa mission, et il se demandait comment il pourrait l'accomplir. Dumbledore était malade, il se mourait. Dumbledore la seule personne que craignait Voldemort, et sa mort signifierait le déchainement de l'ennemi d'Harry. Harry apprenait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se gavant des souvenirs de Dumbledore pour mieux connaitre Voldemort, ingurgitant tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre le plus rapidement possible, car à 16 ans, Harry Potter allait devoir combattre le mage noir le plus puissant que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu.

Hermione sentait une boule au ventre se former au fond d'elle à cette pensée, elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état de son ami, dont les yeux verts se ternissaient.

\- Harry, tu pourras le faire. Crois-moi. Tu es un grand sorcier.

\- Tu me pardonneras si je doute de ta parole sur ce coup, dit-il avec un sourire douloureux.

\- Il y a bien une raison si Tu-sais-qui cherche à te tuer depuis toujours. Tu lui fais peur. Et à mon humble avis, il n'a pas peur pour rien, sa crainte est fondée. La prophétie est claire, l'un de vous doit tuer l'autre, et tu as tes chances autant que lui. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la prophétie autrement.

Harry sourit à son amie qui savait se montrer réconfortante. Elle était plus douée que Ron qui ne se montrait pas du tout rassurant. A vrai dire, Harry évitait de lui confier ses doutes, il en dormait mal le soir, trop anxieux pour pouvoir s'endormir.

\- Merci, Hermione. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que tu aies raison, j'imagine.

\- Allons, Harry, j'ai toujours raison, dit-elle avec un air suffisant malfoyien.

Elle resta déjeuner avec Harry, Ron les rejoignit et semblait en meilleur état que la veille. Il discuta avec Seamus de Quidditch, lui redonnant un peu de couleurs. Harry passa une partie de l'après-midi avec Hermione. Ils se baladèrent dans le parc que la neige avait quitté pour laisser place à de l'herbe craquante. Quelques courageux s'étaient risqués à se promener dans le parc. On était loin de la foule qui grouillait lorsque les examens approchaient.

Harry la quitta pour préparer de nouvelles stratégies pour de futurs matchs de Quidditch. Hermione ne l'encouragea pas dans le sujet. Elle ne s'y intéressait absolument pas, et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'un sport qu'elle ne comprenait pas pendant des heures. Harry était semblable à Ron sur ce point-là, il ne fallait pas les lancer sur ce sujet où ils parleraient feintes et esquives jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Malefoy était là, et l'attendait avec un sourire taquin.

\- Alors comme ça on menace des petits Serpentard en se servant de moi ?

Hermione rougit, prise sur le fait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient se plaindre à Malefoy en personne. Drago l'acculait contre le mur, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle leva un regard coupable vers lui.

\- C'est possible… mais ils avaient pris ma table à la bibliothèque !

\- Oh, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, faussement concerné. C'est un véritable crime, oser te prendre ta table. Tu as bien eu raison d'user de tes pouvoirs de préfète en chef pour la récupérer. C'est épouvantable, comment ont-ils pu ? Ah, les Serpentard, tous les mêmes hein, Grangy ?

Son visage était si proche que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes à chaque mot.

\- Il faut bien que tu me serves à quelque chose, Malefoy.

\- Oh je ne te suis pas assez utile ?

Ses doigts parcouraient tout son corps, réveillant le désir au creux de son ventre. Il l'embrassa au creux de l'oreille, et elle frissonna. Elle était si réceptive à chacun des gestes de Drago, il s'en délectait.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer pour quoi je peux être utile dans un tout autre domaine ?

\- Ah oui ? dit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Ils furent brusquement interrompu par un hibou tapant impatiemment du bec à la fenêtre. Le visage de Drago se referma aussitôt. Hébétée, Hermione le vit ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou Grand Duc qui tenait une lettre épaisse dans sa patte. Il la tendit, comme tout bon hibou, et Drago la décrocha pour la lire. Son regard parcourait le papier à toute vitesse et sa mâchoire se carrait un peu plus si c'était possible.

\- Drago ?

Ses doigts étaient si crispés sur le papier qu'ils menaçaient de le déchirer. Ses yeux ne lisaient plus, fixant le bas de la lettre. Hermione approcha doucement et posa une main sur son bras. Furibond, Malefoy la fusilla du regard, la faisant reculer d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? On est juste des imbéciles, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? A quoi est-ce qu'on croyait ?

Il avait hurlé la dernière question. Il jeta la lettre qui voleta un peu plus loin.

\- Toi et moi. Ça ne sera jamais possible, t'es une sang de bourbe et moi … et moi je suis un sang pur, un putain de mangemort.

La lettre devait concerner ses activités mangemoriennes. Ce revirement de situation ne pouvait qu'avoir été déclenché par cette lettre. Elle avait été comme un électrochoc pour Drago. On le ramenait brutalement à la raison, à la vie réelle. Il était à Poudlard, mais sa vie à l'école était finie. Il n'était plus là pour étudier, pour vivre sa vie de jeune garçon de 16 ans. Il était là pour accomplir une mission pour Voldemort, pour gagner la guerre contre Harry Potter. Contre Hermione Granger. Et lui, il s'acoquinait avec l'ennemi. Le serpent Gryffondor s'était glissé dans son lit, l'attirant à lui pour le manger tout cru. Et bon Dieu, qu'il aimait ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était coincé entre deux feux.

Il s'éclipsa et Hermione attrapa la lettre qui était toujours sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait simplement oublié ou s'il souhaitait qu'elle la lise. Qu'importe, Hermione prit cette liberté et la lut.

Fils,

Moi et nos confrères avons remarqué une baisse d'intensité dans tes efforts pour accomplir ta mission. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que le Lord fait peser de lourdes responsabilités sur tes épaules ? Alors, si tu ne souhaites pas mourir prématurément dans d'atroces souffrances, mon fils, et sache que c'est ce que j'essaie de t'éviter en t'envoyant cette missive, accomplis ta mission au plus vite. Cette salle n'est pas si grande alors trouve l'objet de ton salut. Le Lord s'impatiente, redouble d'efforts et cesse de te livrer à je-ne-sais quels enfantillages.

Affectueusement,

Ton père.

PS : Le Lord veut te voir ce soir. Sois à l'heure, 18h00 tapante.

Une lettre de Malefoy père. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que cet être abject pour le mettre dans un tel état. Jamais Hermione n'avait effleuré la nature de mangemort de Drago d'aussi près. Jamais cela n'avait été si réel que lorsqu'elle tenait cette lettre dans sa main. C'était écrit noir sur blanc. Il était mangemort, il avait une mission.

Il ressortit de sa chambre, tout de noir vêtu. Il roula des épaules ajustant son manteau et se dirigea vers le tableau, sans un regard en arrière.

\- N'y va pas, Drago, dit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Il se figea. Elle ne voyait que son dos.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix. Rejoins l'ordre, ils te protègeront. Va voir Dumbledore, il t'aidera. S'il te plait, n'y va pas. S'il te plait.

Il baissa la tête et la secoua, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore ne l'aiderait pas. Cet homme n'avait rien du grand personnage qu'Hermione imaginait.

\- Je ne peux pas, Hermione.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? hurla Hermione. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Pour me dire que finalement c'était stupide !

Drago revint à elle, attrapant son visage en coupe. Il la regardait profondément, comme essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans dire un mot, passant le message d'un simple regard. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Comme un dernier baiser, pensa Hermione.

\- Tout ça… oublie-le.

\- Mais je ne veux pas. N'y va pas.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je n'y vais pas, il me retrouvera, il me tuera. Il tuera mes parents. Il tuera mes amis. Il tuera tous ceux qui ont été proches de moi. Y compris toi.

Il s'écarta d'elle, lâchant son visage et tourna les talons.

\- A tout à l'heure, Hermione.

Mais ces mots résonnaient comme un adieu aux oreilles d'Hermione. Le tableau se referma et Hermione fondit en larme, serrant cette fichue lettre dans sa main à l'en réduire en confettis. C'était une rupture. Une rupture alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais mis ensemble. Une semaine. Leur idylle avait duré une semaine seulement, et Hermione était dévastée. Elle avait une sensation de vide grandissante dans son estomac. Sa peine résonnait dans son corps tout entier. Il n'était pas resté, il ne voulait pas rejoindre l'ordre. Il voulait participer aux terribles plans du « Lord », comme disait Malefoy père. Elle déplia la lettre chiffonnée, la relisant.

Dumbledore. Elle devait aller voir Dumbledore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

Hermione serrait le parchemin dans son poing. Elle marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs déserts du château en ce dimanche après-midi. Les élèves profitaient de cette journée pour rester bien au chaud dans leur salle commune. Elle arriva devant la statue de phénix, prestigieuse, la jaugeant de toute sa hauteur. C'était dimanche, et elle espérait profondément que le directeur serait dans son bureau, même ce jour-là.

\- Chocogrenouille.

Une seconde, le phénix ne bougea pas et elle se demanda si le mot de passe n'avait pas été changé. Harry aurait pu la tenir au courant. Soudain, après un déclic bruyant, il tourna lentement. Hermione sauta sur les marches. Elle regrettait les bons vieux escaliers moldus qu'elle aurait pu grimpé 3 par 3, au lieu d'attendre que le palier se découvre à elle. Une éternité plus tard, la marche supérieure heurta le palier du couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle toqua contre la porte et elle entendit un oui faiblard derrière elle. Elle entra dans le bureau, courant presque jusqu'au grand bureau de Dumbledore où celui-ci semblait écrire une lettre. Elle jeta la missive devant Dumbledore.

Elle était à bout de nerf. Elle ne savait plus contre qui elle était en colère. Elle, lui, Dumbledore, Harry, le monde entier ? Sans doute le monde entier.

\- Qu'est-ce donc, Miss Granger ?

\- Une lettre ! Une lettre du père de Malefoy pour Drago.

Dumbledore attrapa délicatement le papier et l'éloigna de ses yeux, la lisant avec attention.

\- Mmh, voilà des précisions sur sa mission, dit pensivement le professeur.

\- Il faut l'arrêter, professeur ! Il le faut ! Sa mission… sa mission elle n'est pas pour lui. Ça lui fait du mal, je le sais. Je le sens.

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait avoir de la peine pour elle, la gratifiant d'un regard plein de compassion.

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés de M. Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha de la tête, dépitée. Oui, elle s'était approchée. De très près, et à présent, il s'éloignerait. Il partirait pour aller avec ses amis mangemorts. Ses amis qui n'hésiteraient pas à le trahir pour sauver leur peau.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il va redevenir comme avant, je le sais. Il va me repousser, m'insulter, et boire.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour caresser le phénix qui se reposait sur son perchoir.

\- Vous me faites confiance, Miss Granger ?

\- Oui, soupira Hermione.

\- Laissez-moi vous dire, que le moteur premier des hommes est l'amour. M. Malefoy a rejoint Voldemort pour des raisons pures, selon moi. Il souhaite protéger sa famille, et bien qu'il ait quelques prédispositions pour faire partie des mangemorts, qu'il y a retrouve une part de ses idéologies… il ne souhaitait pas la guerre, pas l'extermination. C'est un garçon très en colère, plein de rancœur. Je l'ai senti immédiatement à la rentrée.

Hermione repensa au Drago de septembre. Oui, il était colérique, mauvais. Il était néfaste, même pour lui. Il souffrait et faisait souffrir en retour.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas de lui, Miss Granger. Vous réveillez ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui. Vous accomplissez votre mission à merveille.

\- Ce n'est pas une mission, professeur, dit-elle en se relevant. Drago mérite que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Hermione claqua la porte du bureau du directeur, sans entendre ses derniers mots.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, Miss Granger.

Il retourna à son bureau, son éternel sourire malicieux accroché au visage. Il était satisfait.

Hermione avait attendu Drago pendant quelques temps dans la salle commune avant de se résoudre à rejoindre ses amis pour passer le temps. Chaque seconde lui paraissait des heures à attendre Malefoy, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago. Elle souffrait chaque fois que ses pensées déviait vers le garçon. Chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son visage dur lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre, son cœur se serrait.

\- Bien sûr que non, Neville ! Le professeur Chourave n'a jamais dit ça, au contraire, elle nous a dit que le soleil était à éviter pour la croissance des…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Drago entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était assis et festoyait joyeusement depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui. Fidèle à lui-même, il se montra insondable. Le dos droit, ses yeux anthracite d'une froideur extrême, il était beau. Princier. Il s'assit avec ses amis Serpentard : Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils le saluèrent, mais Malefoy ne leur répondit pas même un mot. Il se servit du ragout et commença à manger. Il chercha Hermione du regard, et tomba dans ses yeux bruns fixés sur lui.

\- Hermione ?

Elle fut tirer de force de sa contemplation par un Neville mal à l'aise.

\- Tu disais, Neville ?

\- Chourave, elle n'a pas du tout dit ça ! reprit-il.

Hermione s'efforça de se concentrer pour partager son enthousiasme, mais son comportement n'avait pas échappé à Harry qui avait suivi son regard. Cette fois, ce sont les yeux verts d'Harry, que croisèrent les yeux de Drago. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, d'un regard neutre, loin de la haine qui les emplissaient tous deux lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Chacun cherchait à savoir ce que l'autre savait. Hermione sauta du banc lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy quitter la Grande Salle. Il n'attendait pas ses amis. Hermione le rattrapa dans le couloir, le retenant en haut du grand escalier.

Il ne bougea pas. Il s'arrêta simplement. Aucune animosité n'émanait de sa personne, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus le Drago chaleureux qu'elle avait appris à apprécier en quelques semaines.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? dit-il, atone.

\- Alors rien du tout.

Il tira brusquement son poignet pour se dégager de la prise d'Hermione. Il marchait prestemment pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et mettre un mur entre lui et Hermione, mais elle le suivait de près.

\- Drago, ne me fuis pas.

\- Je ne te fuis pas, Granger. Je suis lucide.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton haleine.

\- Ta gueule.

Il accéléra encore et Hermione courut pour l'arrêter, se plantant devant lui. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et il grimaça en reculant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Malefoy ?

\- On est de retour au Malefoy, ça y est, tu as compris ?

Il la contourna et reprit son chemin sans répondre à Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient passés de deux jeunes adolescents sur un nuage, se taquinant mutuellement, cherchant perpétuellement le contact, à deux âmes peinées, forcées de rester loin l'une de l'autre. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il dissimulait ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Hermione apercevait une lueur de peine quelque part au loin.

Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement alors que le tableau se refermait sur Drago. Il retirait précautionneusement son pull.

\- C'est quoi cette tache sur ta chemise ?

Hermione se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés. Une tache pourpre s'étendait dans son dos. Elle effleura du doigt le tissu et Drago eut aussitôt un geste de recul. Il était blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Réfléchis, Granger, réfléchis deux secondes. On parle du Seigneur des ténèbres, quand il n'est pas satisfait, il y a des conséquences. Arrête de vivre dans les nuages.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! cria Hermione. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois arrêter de vivre dans les nuages, mais toi qui dois arrêter de vivre en enfer !

\- On ne quitte pas l'enfer, Granger.

Il soupira et porta un verre à sa bouche. Hermione s'approcha et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago le plus délicatement possible, alors qu'il grimaçait chaque fois qu'elle effleurait son corps. Alors que la chemise s'écartait, Hermione pâlissait. Elle en écarta les pans et murmura :

\- Oh mon dieu.

Son torse d'un blanc parfait il y a quelques heures n'était plus que de nuances de bleus, mauves, violets et noirâtres. Des plaies tranchaient avec les bleus, d'un rouge sanguinolent inquiétant. Elle effleura son thorax, mais il retint son geste sans la regarder :

\- Ne me touche pas.

Hermione souffrait pour le Serpentard. Elle souffrait de le voir dans un tel état. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lancer quelques sortilèges pour diminuer la douleur et refermer quelques peu les plaies.

\- Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je n'en veux pas de ton aide.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile.

Elle se releva, heurtée dans son honneur, et claqua la porte pour signifier sa colère. Elle s'assit à son bureau, ouvrant un devoir quelconque à rendre. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire une ligne sans relever la tête, furibonde. Elle resta à maudire le Serpentard pendant une bonne heure et finit par ranger son devoir, irritée. Elle n'avait pas écrit un seul mot. Quel abruti ce Malefoy.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle croisa le Serpentard, elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre bonjour, et il fit de même. C'est ainsi qu'un froid intense s'installa entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient plus si ce n'est pour piquer l'autre ou l'insulter. Hermione ne descendait plus lorsqu'elle l'entendait gémir de douleur dans la salle commune. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre lorsqu'elle l'entendait briser son verre contre un mur et hurler sa peine. Elle aurait pu sortir un sort de silence pour ne plus entendre ses plaintes, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors elle souffrait en silence, appuyée contre sa porte, écoutant la douleur du Serpentard. Elle n'apparaissait que plusieurs heures plus tard, et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et Drago faisait de même. Il buvait un verre de plus d'un coup chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait et Hermione supposa que c'était pour se donner du courage.

Hermione n'avait pas oublié ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit, mais elle ne pouvait atteindre un Malefoy qui ne voulait se laisser atteindre. Hermione s'était blindée, la haine de Malefoy la blessait moins, et la mettait en colère. Et d'une certaine façon, elle préférait cela. Elle souffrait moins. Sa peine ne surgissait que lorsqu'elle entendait Drago se mettre dans tous ses états.

\- Tu peux dégager ta grosse tête mal coiffée de mon champs de vision, Granger.

Toujours si insultant.

\- Je préfèrerais que ce soit ta tête de petit con qui rejoigne sa chambre. Te voir siffler des bouteilles, ça devient lassant.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Dégage, sang de bourbe.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques temps, Malefoy.

Il se redressa, furibond et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Granger, et disparais. Ou tu seras la première que je donnerais à Bella.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lui demander qui était Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange, la folle de la famille. Hermione frissonna en se rappelant de son rire monstrueux. Elle était celle qui effrayait le plus Hermione, plus encore que Voldemort. Elle haïssait tout ce qu'était Hermione, de tout son être. C'était une haine viscérale, Hermione le savait. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard.

\- C'est à ça que tu me destinerais, Drago ? La torture de Bellatrix ?

\- Oh je pourrais faire bien pire, dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur son col. Ce que Weasley, t'as fait, ce serait une colonie de vacances à côté de ce que mes amis pourraient te faire subir.

Hermione dut réprimer son envie de vomir, et se dégagea de la prise de Malefoy.

\- Tu me dégoutes.

Drago accusa le coup, mais l'entendre dire cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le voudrait. Elle se dégagea de sa prise avec une grimace de dégout. Il avait envie de hurler. Hurler qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde comme ça, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Mais sa bouche resta fermée. Aucun mot ne s'échappa entre ses lèvres et il la regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Il la révulsait plus que jamais. Hermione s'était plongée dans un mutisme inquiétant. Harry s'inquiétait pour son amie, mais Hermione mettait sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte des examens qui approchaient. Harry n'y vit que du feu, après tout Hermione avait toujours une mauvaise passade en fin d'année. La cinquième année avait été un véritable cauchemar pour tout le monde. Hermione était irritée toute l'année, et à partir de février, il ne fallait plus lui parler lorsqu'elle était le nez plongé dans un livre au risque de se faire fusiller du regard.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Hermione ignorait Malefoy, ne lui décochant plus un regard, pas un mot. Il était invisible, et Drago Malefoy détestait cette sensation. Il se montrait plus cruel, plus acharné que jamais à faire de sa vie un enfer. Et Hermione ne répondait rien. Il n'avait pas croisé son regard depuis cette dispute. Parfois son regard passait sur lui, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Son regard était vide, il n'y avait plus cette lueur taquine dans ses jolis yeux bruns. Il l'insultait et l'humiliait au milieu des couloirs, mais c'était lui qu'il ridiculisait lorsqu'elle ne s'arrêtait même pas pour répondre à ses provocations. Il était mal en point, il avait constamment la nausée sans savoir si cela était dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait ou à son mal-être intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils devaient discuter de leurs devoirs de préfets en chef, Hermione se contentait de lui laisser un morceau de parchemin lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait mis en place et comment ses rondes de préfète s'étaient passées. Il s'agissait d'un simple RAS, généralement et Drago ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans ses notes impersonnelles et trop courtes.

Il attrapa la lettre qu'il avait rédigé pour son père. Ce n'était que quelques lignes toutes aussi impersonnelles que celles d'Hermione, le rassurant sur l'avancée de sa mission, et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou Grand Duc qui attendait à la fenêtre, la patte tendue.

Il se trouvait tout en haut de la volière, là où personne n'allait jamais. Il jeta un œil par-dessus la balustrade, alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un pousser la lourde porte de bois qui grinçait. Granger. Il s'accouda au rebord, la regardant suivre Potter dans les escaliers tout en discutant. Drago recula brusquement lorsque Potter releva les yeux.

\- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je sens que tu me mens. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Malefoy ? Il en a après toi en ce moment.

Le cœur de Drago loupa un battement. Hermione semblait tellement indifférente à sa présence qu'il lui avait semblé être invisible. Qu'elle parle de lui, que ce soit en mal ou en bien, le réjouissait, et il en était honteux.

\- Malefoy est fidèle à lui-même, c'est tout. On a eu une petite dispute il y a deux semaines.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Il souhaitait me faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

\- C'est-à-dire ? C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Drago se risqua à les observer discrètement. Ils redescendaient l'escalier étroit de la volière.

\- Ce n'est rien, éluda Hermione. Les insultes habituelles.

Et ils disparurent.

Hermione était installée à sa table habituelle dans la bibliothèque. Elle avançait ses devoirs, comme à son habitude. Or, quelque chose ruinait sa petite routine tranquille. Parkinson rôdait autour d'elle, feintant son intérêt pour un livre qu'elle tenait à l'envers, ruinant son camouflage. Hermione la regarda quelques instants, et celle-ci plongea plus profondément dans son livre. Elle roula des yeux, émerveillée devant tant de ridicule. Elle ne releva les yeux que lorsque deux mains heurtèrent violemment la table, juste devant son livre. Hermione releva les yeux, pas le moins du monde surprise de découvrir Parkinson qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais :

\- N'approche plus Drago, sang de bourbe.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Tu le laisses tranquille, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais mais…

\- Je ne fais rien du tout à Malefoy, la coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, Parkinson. S'il n'a pas envie de te parler de ses problèmes, ,ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Tu le répugnes.

Parkinson ne semblait même pas écouter ce qu'Hermione avait à répondre à ses excuses. Elle avait envie de lui cracher sa verve au visage depuis un certain temps pour avoir une telle rancœur imprimée sur le visage. Elle s'efforça de garder un air calme, tout comme son colocataire savait le faire. Elle ne l'égalerait jamais, mais elle avait pris des leçons.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui le répugnes ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'il n'y a que toi qui crois encore qu'un mariage vous entend. Il me parle souvent de toi. Pour me dire que tu es la fille la plus bête qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Parkinson cria de rage et se jeta sur elle. Surprise, Hermione chuta. Elle ne pensait pas que Parkinson serait capable d'en venir au moins. Parkinson lui mit une gifle qui manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire et Hermione la repoussa, la forçant à lâcher ses cheveux. Elle se redressa, rouge, et s'éloigna.

\- Parkinson, je te mets en retenue ! Et ne m'approche plus !

Elle attrapa sa besace et son livre et s'en alla de la bibliothèque sous les regards choqués des quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là. Elle s'enferma dans les premières toilettes qu'elle croisa et s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Elle avait une allure complètement débraillée. Parkinson avait arraché quelques boutons de sa chemise froissée. Son pull tombait mollement sur son épaule, déformée par la poigne féroce de la Serpentard. Sa lèvre avait été coupée sous la force de la gifle qu'elle avait reçu et son cuir chevelu la faisait atrocement souffrir.

\- Elle est complètement folle, soupira-t-elle en passant de l'eau sur son visage pour avoir meilleure mine, effaçant les larmes de son visage. Hystérique, va.

Elle reprit contenance et rejoignit ses appartements.

\- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle.

Le dénommé se redressa dans le canapé, la regardant par-dessus le dossier. Son regard vide laissa paraitre une once de vie en voyant la lèvre fendillée d'Hermione et son allure.

\- Tu t'es battue avec le saule cogneur, Granger ? Ou peut-être est-ce l'allure habituelle de tes cheveux.

\- Non, Malefoy ! Ta tarée de copine m'a agressé au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Elle lui jeta son livre sur le ventre et Malefoy manqua de s'étouffer.

\- De quoi tu parles, Grangy ?

\- Parkinson évidemment ! Qui d'autre ! Elle est venue pour me faire une crise d'hystérie au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement que Mme. Pince n'a pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé, elle aurait pu me bannir de la bibliothèque, est-ce que tu te rends compte, Drago ?

Elle hurlait, tournant en rond, les mains levées vers le ciel et Drago ne pouvait retenir son cœur de se réchauffer doucement devant la passion de la Gryffondor. Elle lui rappelait la Granger qu'il avait pu côtoyer quelques courts moments.

\- Granger bannie de la bibliothèque, oui je me rends bien compte que c'est un drame, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'avais qu'à pas la chercher.

\- La chercher ? Mais c'est elle qui est venue, et tu sais pourquoi ? A cause de toi ! Pour que je ne t'approche pas, m'accusant de faire je ne sais quoi ! Alors tu seras mignon d'aller voir ton hystérique de fiancée et lui dire que tu me détestes comme tu as très bien su me le dire, et la calmer !

\- Parkinson a fait ça ? gronda-t-il. Je vais la tuer.

\- Non, Drago, je ne veux pas que tu la tues, tempéra-t-il sans trop savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Je veux juste qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Sur ce bonne nuit !

Hermione récupéra son livre sur le ventre Drago et le menton pointé vers le ciel, elle rejoignit sa chambre.

\- Attends ! C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Qui d'autre. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a plaqué au sol. Elle a peut-être un avenir dans le rugby.

Elle soupira et Drago n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'était le rugby, elle disparut dans sa chambre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles ! Je pense que je ne vais pas publier mercredi, je pense ne pas avoir le temps, donc ce sera sans doute pendant le weekend, bonne lecture**

Hermione n'avait pas croisé Drago Malefoy le lendemain, et ce fut à son plus grand plaisir. Elle lui en voulait toujours, persuadée que cela ne pouvait qu'être sa faute si la cinglée de Pansy Parkinson tenait à tout prix à mettre sa tête sur une pique. Hermione sortait de son cours de métamorphose avancée, fourrant son épais bouquin d'étude dans sa besace, quand elle manqua de heurter Pansy. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à invectiver la jeune fille, mais elle se ravisa. Parkinson avait les yeux rouges, et un air horrifié accroché au visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tout va bien, Pansy ?

Un reniflement peu gracieux lui répondit, et Parkinson ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement. Pour hier.

\- C'est Malefoy qui t'a demandé de venir ? s'énerva Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Non. Je m'excuse parce que je n'avais pas à me comporter ainsi, Drago n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, Pansy. Attends que je retrouve ce fumier.

\- Non ! s'empressa de dire Pansy en la retenant par le bras. Ne lui dis rien, ce n'est rien de bien grave.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle avait peur des représailles et cela la mettait plus en rogne encore. Comment Malefoy osait-il faire pression sur Parkinson pour qu'elle vienne s'excuser auprès d'elle ? Ce n'était même pas sincère, et la question n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas à forcer les gens à se plier à ses volontés.

\- Il n'y aura pas de représailles, Parkinson, je m'en assurerais.

D'un pas énervé, elle rejoignait le troisième étage où Malefoy suivait son cours de sortilèges qui venait de se terminer, si elle ne se trompait pas.

\- DRAGO MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle en l'apercevant au bout du couloir.

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans le couloir à la sortie des cours s'estompa, toute l'attention se tournant vers Hermione Granger, la furie qui osait crier sur le terrible et ténébreux Drago Malefoy. Le dénommé se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard gris noircissait à vue d'œil et ses amis le regardaient avec un air effrayé.

\- Granger, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! cracha-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans sa poitrine.

\- Un mot de plus, sang de bourbe, et j'explose ton crâne contre ce mur.

Hermione resta coite un instant, soufflé par le culot du Serpentard. Il osait la menacer.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de parler devant tes petits copains Serpentard, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent de quelle cruauté tu es capable ?

Il se pencha sur elle. Il l'oppressait, mais Hermione ne se démontait pas, le fusillant du regard sans reculer d'un pas.

\- Ils savent de quoi je suis capable, Granger. Et crois-moi, je te le montrerais si tu continues ce cirque au milieu du couloir.

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le tira dans le premier placard à balai de l'étage sous les regards choqués des Serpentard qui étaient toujours dans le couloir. La colère noire de Malefoy ne faisait que grandir, et à peine la porte refermée, il la poussa violemment contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir me faire une scène dans le couloir ? Tu veux que je t'éviscère devant tout le monde ?

\- Oh, tu ne me feras pas peur, Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Parkinson pour qu'elle vienne me voir dans cet état ? s'énerva-t-elle à son tour en se redressant, le repoussant.

Son visage se referma aussitôt. Sa colère contre Hermione s'évapora pour laisser place à son visage impassible. Elle reconnaissait cette réaction, il était sur la défensif. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans sa tête de cette façon.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, sang de bourbe.

\- C'est à toi de te mêler de tes affaires ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la pousser à bout pour qu'elle vienne s'excuser à plat ventre.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'aller la voir « pour la calmer », mima-t-il avec une voix nasillarde.

\- Je… et depuis quand tu fais ce que je te dis ? Le grand Drago Malefoy écoute ce que j'ai à dire maintenant ? Non ! Ne réponds pas, l'interrompit-elle en levant une main pour couvrir sa bouche. Ne nous écartons pas du sujet. Tu vas arrêter d'intimider tout le monde comme bon te semble. C'est toi qui devrais t'excuser auprès de Parkinson.

\- Même pas en rêve, Granger ! Tu voulais que je la calme, je l'ai fait, alors ne viens pas me chercher des noises.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais se rendit compte de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un vieux placard à balai à la lumière grésillant, tous deux se bousculant entre les seaux et les vieux balais. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et garda les yeux clos quelques secondes.

\- Tu sens l'alcool d'ici, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Pas si vite, Malefoy, le retint-elle alors qu'il essayait de quitter le placard trop étroit. Tu crois que tu pourras toujours me fuir ? Alors, tu peux me rejeter autant que tu veux, m'insulter, me cracher à la figure, mais je ne te laisserais pas te détruire sans rien dire.

Elle le repoussa, manquant de lui faire tomber ses fesses aristocratiques dans un seau douteux.

\- Et laisse Parkinson en paix !

La porte claqua, se refermant sur Drago Malefoy et ses démons. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer convenablement après cette altercation, elle ne pouvait que penser à Drago, retournant la situation encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, pour le sortir de sa déchéance. Elle aurait accepté de faire n'importe quoi pour décharger ses épaules, mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une impasse. Elle attendait le cours d'arithmancie de la fin de journée avec impatience. Elle partageait ce cours avec son collègue préfet en chef. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé lui répondre avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, son comportement serait révélateur de ce qu'il en avait pensé. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa frustration, lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Drago venir. Elle était assise depuis cinq minutes dans la salle de professeur Vector qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La classe allait commencer dans une minute, et Malefoy n'arrivait pas.

\- Bonjour à tous…

\- Excusez-moi, professeur Vector, je dois m'absenter.

Elle sauta de sa chaise, attrapant son sac à la volée et quitta la salle de classe. Le professeur Vector la regarda comme si elle était terriblement malade, et les élèves semblaient tous aussi inquiets. Hermione Granger qui ratait un cours, qui plus est, qui quittait un cours de cette façon, n'était pas habituel. Elle descendit à ses appartements et trouva un Malefoy affalé sur le canapé, s'apprêtant à se verser un nouveau verre. Hermione lui lança son sac à la figure et lui arracha la bouteille de ses mains.

\- Putain, Granger.

Il tira la bouteille vers lui, broyant les doigts d'Hermione sous sa poigne.

\- T'es qu'un petit con alcoolique, Malefoy ! lui dit-elle en tirant la bouteille.

\- Toi, occupe-toi de tes affaires, gronda-t-il.

\- Certainement pas !

Elle lui tapa sur la main, et récupéra la bouteille. Elle pencha le goulot dans l'antre et le liquide ambré s'y vida.

\- Tu me tapes sur les nerfs !

\- C'est toi qui es insupportable, Malefoy. Tu penses aux gens qui tiennent à toi ? Tu crois que ça fait plaisir à tes amis de te voir comme ça ?

\- Tout le monde s'en fout, Granger. Je fais mon travail, ça suffit.

\- Moi je ne m'en fous pas, Drago.

Drago perdit son regard dans le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Hermione ne pouvait qu'avoir le cœur serré en le voyant ainsi. Il avait perdu son chemin. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux gris. Elle voyait toute la peine noyée dans le whisky pur feu. Il essayait de le cacher, il essayait de la repousser par des insultes, par des méchancetés, mais Hermione avait pénétré cette armure pendant quelques jours. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus en sortir, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Hermione était une Gryffondor, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Tu devrais pas être en cours d'arithmancie ? grimaça-t-il en se vautrant plus profondément dans le canapé.

\- Si et toi aussi, Malefoy.

\- Et pourquoi miss je sais tout n'assiste pas à un cours ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ma faute quand même.

\- Si, entièrement ta faute, l'accusa-t-elle en enfonçant un index dans sa poitrine. Parce que je savais que tu étais en train de faire des bêtises comme d'habitude.

Drago aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, mais ses paroles lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle se souciait de lui, et son cœur de pierre fondait à cette pensée. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et ouvrit un livre dans lequel elle se plongea sans un mot de plus à son attention. Il la regarda faire pendant de longues minutes, et Hermione fit comme si elle ne le remarquait pas. Elle ne quitta son livre que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de descendre pour le diner. Ils descendirent ensemble, et Malefoy avait toujours l'air dans ses pensées.

\- Tu vas pouvoir profiter du diner pour t'excuser de ton comportement auprès de Parkinson, dit Hermione, sarcastique.

\- Même pas en rêve. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas.

\- Il devrait parfois, dit-elle avec un lourd sous-entendu.

Drago accusa le coup.

\- Elle a déjà de la chance si je ne me venge pas sur elle, je suis magnanime.

\- S'il vous plait, souffla Hermione en roulant exagérément des yeux.

Ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur table. Hermione se retrouva face à un Harry morose.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

\- C'est pas contre toi, Hermione. C'est simplement… les cours particuliers avec Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les cours de Dumbledore ?

\- Je crois qu'il est fatigué, argua Harry, fébrile. Il est mal en point. Je crois qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione le prit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa cuiller suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche, le regard hagard, elle n'osait pas croire ce qu'Harry disait.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Il est vieux, et sa main droite est gangrénée. En plus, c'est Rogue qui le soigne, enfin s'il ne l'empoisonne pas, marmonna Harry.

\- Mais… Comment va-t-on faire sans lui ? C'est le seul sorcier dont Tu-Sais-Qui a peur…

\- Merci, Hermione, je le sais. Si Dumbledore meurt, on ne sera plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Il faudra partir.

Le cœur d'Hermione menaçait de se vomir sur le sol. La peur se propageait dans son corps, dans ses veines jusqu'à la paralyser. Son appétit se coupa.

\- Tu as peur, Harry ?

Il garda le silence longtemps. Hermione avait l'impression d'être seul avec son ami, malgré le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle. Tous avaient l'air joyeux, riant et s'esclaffant sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. Ou plutôt, ils préféraient l'ignorer, l'oublier, profiter de leurs derniers instants de bonheur naïf, oublier le malheur qui s'abattrait sur eux lorsque Poudlard ne serait plus d'actualité, lorsque les ténèbres seront leur seule avenir. Alors ils profitaient de la douce chaleur que Dumbledore pouvait encore leur garantir, entre les murs de l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre.

\- Oui, j'ai peur.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Harry ne lui semblait pas dans sa meilleure forme, pâle, les yeux cernés, l'air plus maigrichon que d'habitude…

\- Mais nous allons gagner la guerre, Harry. Dumbledore te prépare, tu es un grand sorcier. Tu le vaincras.

Harry lui sourit péniblement. Elle aussi faisait pâle figure avec sa voix tremblotante et faible. Elle avait le regard d'un animal traqué, plein de peur, se demandant s'il échappera à son destin fatal. Elle tourna son regard vers Drago qui mangeait à sa table, entouré de ses amis. Il accrocha son regard et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa peur.

\- On va s'en sortir, répéta-t-elle. Il n'est pas encore mort.

Sur ses pensées lugubres, ils se quittèrent et Hermione lui en voulut un instant de ne pas lui avoir caché la vérité. De ne pas l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance heureuse de ses camarades, qui pouvaient encore s'amuser, ne pas penser à la guerre. Il la forçait à ressentir la même peur que lui, cette peur panique qui la prenait aux tripes et qui l'empêcherait de dormir ce soir. Elle s'en voulut l'instant d'après. Son ami portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, chacun nourrissait tous ses espoirs en lui. Il avait le droit de partager un peu de son fardeau avec ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Granger ?

Elle sursauta en entendant Malefoy un peu plus bas dans les escaliers en colimaçon de leurs appartements. Elle le détailla du regard un long moment, comme le voyant pour la première fois. Lui aussi portait le lourd poids de la guerre.

\- Rien.

Elle ne resta pas dans la salle commune, et alla étudier dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards, là où Malefoy ne pourrait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la forcer à parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule. Elle voulait vivre sa peur dans l'intimité.

Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était debout, les mains libres mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger, fixé dans le sol. La pièce sombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait ressemblait étrangement au département des mystères, il y régnait la même atmosphère oppressante qui la terrifiait. Elle n'y voyait rien. Rien du tout. Elle sentait la peur qui s'insinuait en elle, alors qu'elle se sentait observée. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle voulait appeler au secours, demander de l'aide, que quelqu'un allume la lumière, qu'on l'attrape par les épaules et qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien.

Mais rien n'allait.

Un feu ronfla soudainement et une lumière vive s'étendit dans la pièce, pourtant le même froid y sévissait toujours. Harry était sur le sol, couvert de sang, convulsant, suffoquant. Il s'étouffait avec son propre sang, des gargarismes macabres s'échappaient de sa gorge.

\- Harry !

Sa voix acceptait enfin de s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle se jeta sur son ami mourant. Ses lunettes étaient brisées, et il la regardait avec un air désespéré, lui broyant le bras.

\- Non, Harry, s'il te plait. Non, non, non. Pas toi.

\- Il était destiné à mourir, sang de bourbe. Il n'y avait que les imbéciles pour croire en ce gamin sans talent.

La voix sifflante et mielleuse de Voldemort chantonna à son oreille. Elle aurait pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque tant son cœur la faisait souffrir. Elle recula, s'éloignant de l'homme tout de noir vêtu face à elle. Un sourire froid s'étendait sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Pensais-tu qu'il pourrait m'échapper ? Que toi, sang de bourbe, tu pourrais m'échapper ? Que je ne saurais pas ?

Il agita sa baguette, et Malefoy apparut soudainement. Les mains liées dans le dos, les cheveux désordonnés, il était couvert de sang lui aussi, imbibant ses cheveux et sa chemise.

\- Endoloris.

Drago hurla de douleur, se tortillant sur le sol, une expression de douleur ancrée sur le visage.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Il va mourir ! Par ta faute !

\- NON !

\- Granger !

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, menaçant de la broyer, fermant désespérément les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus entendre les cris de douleur.

\- GRANGER !

Elle se réveilla brusquement, se redressant et manquant de mettre un coup de tête à Malefoy qui était assis sur le bord de son lit. Elle manquait d'air. Elle ferma la bouche et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle hurlait à plein poumon. Son visage baignait dans les larmes, et elle était en sueur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et sa peur panique faisait rage dans son ventre.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Elle se jeta sur Drago, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle pleurait. Toutes les larmes de son corps se déversait dans le dos de Drago qui accepta l'étreinte sans un mot, resserrant son emprise autour d'elle.

\- C'est la guerre, Drago, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Harry meure. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Drago l'écarta de lui un peu, essuya les larmes sur son visage.

\- S'il te plait, quitte Tu-sais-qui. Rejoins l'ordre, ne reste pas avec les mangemorts.

\- Je ne peux pas, Hermione, dit-il doucement. Je ne peux pas. Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. Ni moi ni Potter ne mourrons.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre, Drago. Tu ne peux pas, parce que c'est la guerre et qu'elle n'épargnera personne. Ni toi, ni Harry, ni moi.

Drago attrapa son visage, la calmant un peu, plongeant son regard dans le métal dans le sien d'un brun mouillé.

\- Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas la guerre t'atteindre toi. Tu ne mourras pas, dit-il avec hargne.

Hermione renifla bruyamment et se moucha dans sa manche avec grâce. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Il ne la laissera pas mourir.

\- Reste dormir avec moi. Je sais que… que tu ne veux plus, mais juste cette nuit.

Il se glissa sous la couette pour toute réponse et Hermione se pelotonna contre lui, retrouvant son calme. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il allait bien, il était juste là et personne n'était mort.

\- Je te protègerai, Granger, quoiqu'il en coute.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'endormit, à l'abri des bras d'un mangemort. Le mangemort qui avait su mettre en cage son cœur de Gryffondor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que je vais poster à un rythme plutôt irrégulier, je suis en plein concours ! Je posterai une fois par semaine au moins, je pense, sauf cas exceptionnel. Bonne lecture**

La routine avait repris ses droits entre Hermione et Drago. Il l'ignorait, la regardait avec un air mauvais lorsqu'il était entouré de ses amis, ricanait grassement aux moqueries de Zabini et Parkinson, s'éclipsait mystérieusement et Hermione avait accepté ce retour à la normale. Après son cauchemar, il s'était tout simplement éclipsé avant qu'elle ne se réveille, et elle était seule dans son lit, la place du Serpentard était encore chaude. Elle n'en avait jamais reparlé et il avait fait de même. Ce silence décidé tacitement entre eux était le meilleur compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé. Hermione savait que Drago n'accepterait pas de se retourner contre les mangemorts, et lui, n'assumerait jamais ses propos ni ses sentiments.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué de minuscules changements dans le comportement du Serpentard qui tenait les apparences devant ses amis, mais se montrait plus vulnérable à sa présence. Il avait réussi à reprendre ses efforts sur l'alcool, buvait moins. Il passait plus de temps dans la salle commune, s'asseyant parfois à la même table qu'elle, alors ils travaillaient tous deux en silence. Lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, elle le voyait sur son visage qui se refermait plus qu'à l'habitude et elle lui adressait un sourire plein de chaleur qui semblait réchauffer le regard glacé du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il s'endormait sur le canapé, elle le couvrait d'une couverture, et posait son livre sur le sol. Parfois, lorsqu'elle était dans ses bons jours, elle laissait ses parchemins trainés sur la table et Drago ne se privait pas pour s'en inspirer. Et peu à peu, elle apaisait le cœur à feu et à sang de son acolyte.

Parfois il se plongeait dans une colère noire en remarquant ses attentions, parfois il les acceptait sans broncher. Il semblait tiraillé, déchiré de l'intérieur, cherchant une réponse à ses questions. Mais aucune ne le satisfaisait, car chacune réclamait des sacrifices qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire.

Hermione jonglait avec ses problèmes aussi, entre Malefoy qui passait ses humeurs sur elle quand cela lui chantait et Harry qui désespérait, elle tentait de garder bonne mine. Elle était épuisée et elle n'était pas d'une grande aide pour Harry qui cherchait à se rapprocher du Professeur Slughorn. Il était persuadé d'avoir tout fichu en l'air après avoir tenté de lui arracher ses aveux sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre lui et le jeune Tom Jedusor lors de ses années de scolarité à Poudlard, et depuis le Professeur refusait de rester en présence, le fuyant.

\- Excuse-toi, lui avait dit Hermione.

\- Il ne les acceptera pas, avait soupiré son ami.

Hermione ne voyait pas comment l'aider, et il fallait bien avouer que la situation était délicate. Sans parler de cette fichue soirée avec le professeur Slughorn qui approchait et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait surtout pas inviter Cormac, se rappelant très bien de l'horrible soirée qu'elle avait passé avant Noël. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de garçons et Harry avait déjà invité Ginny pour sa soirée. Elle était désemparée, se voyant déjà comme étant la risée de toute l'école après que d'horribles rumeurs sur son incapacité à trouver un cavalier aient fait le tour de l'école.

\- Harry, je t'en supplie, dis à Ginny que tu ne l'emmènes pas à la soirée de Slughorn et vient avec moi, gémit-elle en attrapant les mains de son ami à lunettes.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je l'ai déjà invité et … j'ai envie d'aller avec elle.

\- Mais avec qui je vais y aller… ?

Son regard se promenait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, cherchant désespérément une solution à son problème.

\- Neville, souffla-t-elle.

Le dénommé s'évertuait à retirer sa cravate, manquant de se pendre avec.

\- Neville ? s'étrangla Harry en manquant de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Ne te moque pas, Harry ! C'est ton ami.

Harry s'efforça de reprendre un air sérieux, mais son regard était rieur. Hermione le fusilla du regard et attrapa Neville avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit.

\- Neville, tu voudrais venir avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn ? C'est vendredi soir, et je me disais que tu ferais un bon cavalier, tu es très bon danseur, il me semble.

Neville rougit furieusement, lâchant sa cravate.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

\- S'il te plait, Neville, tu me sauverais la vie.

\- D'accord… ce sera toujours mieux que d'être le serveur, rit-il nerveusement.

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne serait pas la risée de toute l'école. Elle finirait sa scolarité avec toute sa fierté. D'un pas triomphant, elle rejoignit Harry, hilare.

\- Rigole, Harry, tu feras moins le fier quand tu ne seras pas capable d'aligner deux pas avec Ginny. Pas sûr que le survivant soit toujours aussi impressionnant auprès de ta cavalière.

Harry perdit son sourire et Hermione soupira avec un air satisfait. Elle convint d'un rendez-vous avec Neville et Harry afin d'améliorer leur talent en danse. Harry avait bien besoin de cette leçon et Hermione avait très envie d'en rire. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la salle sur demande, là où ils auraient suffisamment d'espace pour s'entrainer.

Neville était extrêmement doué, c'en était surprenant. Le petit garçon maladroit et tête en l'air laissait place à un homme élégant et gracieux. Il était très pédagogue, et Hermione fit des progrès tout comme Harry, qui restait tout de même mauvais.

\- Je crois que la danse de salon n'est pas faite pour toi, Harry, dit Neville avec un rire nerveux, heureux d'apprendre quelque chose à ses amis.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Harry en s'éloignant d'Hermione qu'il tenait par la taille. J'espère que Ginny ne m'en voudra pas trop.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas pour tes talents en danse qu'elle t'apprécie, tu sais, plaisanta Hermione en enfilant sa veste.

Harry les suivit à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande avec un air de chien battu.

\- Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais aller m'excuser d'avance auprès de Ginny, soupira-t-il. A plus tard les amis.

Il salua vaguement Neville et Hermione et disparut à l'angle du couloir du septième étage. Hermione explosa de rire et attrapa les mains de Neville, l'entrainant dans une dernière danse. Elle se sentait excessivement joyeuse. Elle avait oublié ses soucis monstrueux à l'abri des murs de la salle sur demande, entouré de ses amis, riant et se préoccupant d'une chose aussi futile qu'une soirée dansante. Elle tournoyait aux bras de Neville qui lui souriait timidement.

\- On se retrouve vendredi soir, Neville ? Je suis sûre que ce sera une très bonne soirée.

Hermione s'en alla en trottinant. D'une bonne humeur exaltante, elle passa par ses appartements pour prendre un ou deux bouquins et partit se chercher un petit endroit tranquille près du lac pour lire sereinement. Le temps s'était un peu réchauffé en ce début de mois de mars, et bien que les matinées se faisaient fraiches, dans l'après-midi, le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Les élèves se faisaient encore rares, préférant toujours les couloirs chauds du château pour éviter de marcher dans la boue autrement que pour rejoindre les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et de botanique.

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa bonne humeur, elle en était certaine, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait oublié le garçon le plus doué à cela : Drago Malefoy. Elle passa à peine la porte de leurs appartements, que Malefoy la heurta de l'épaule, passant le tableau sans même un regard pour elle.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Malefoy avait disparu dans le couloir. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Il était encore dans une humeur massacrante. Elle devrait s'habituer à ses sautes d'humeur, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne s'y faisait pas et que chaque fois, elle était prise de court. Elle posa ses livres sur la table et dénoua lentement son écharpe. Elle jeta un œil à la correspondance de Drago qui trainait sur la table. Une lettre destinée à sa mère. Etrangement la lettre avait un soupçon de chaleur humaine, un petit peu d'amour et d'affection exprimés sur le parchemin délicatement couvert de l'écriture aristocratique de Drago. Elle sourit un petit peu et reposa le papier exactement là où il était.

Drago était sournois, la mettant en colère puis lui montrant le meilleur de lui-même. Et rien n'était plus gratifiant qu'apercevoir une faible lueur dans le plus ténébreux des personnages, rien ne pouvait faire battre votre cœur plus fort, vous faire sentir si bien, emplir votre corps d'allégresse. Drago Malefoy savait lui faire du mal, la mettre en colère, hors d'elle mieux que personne, mais il savait aussi l'appâter, au bon moment, lorsque Hermione perdait tout espoir, alors il dévoilait un peu de ce qu'il cachait derrière sa barrière de glace et de titane.

Elle prit son diner dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Harry, Neville et Seamus, participant joyeusement aux discussions.

\- Seamus, tu ne peux pas dire que l'esclavage des elfes de maison est normal. Il est important que tu t'en rendes compte ! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai créé la SALE.

\- Oh, Hermione, ils aiment ça ! Libère un elfe, tu verras s'il en sera heureux.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un élève de première année dégobilla bruyamment dans son assiette juste à côté d'Hermione. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur, se couvrant le nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur immonde sur sa droite. Le petit garçon tout pâle menaçait de cracher ses tripes, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table, tandis qu'un cri dégouté échappait à la tablée.

\- Oh, Trent, t'es dégueu ! ricana Seamus.

\- Seamus, tais-toi, l'invectiva Hermione avec un regard noir. Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Elle entraina le jeune garçon pâlot dans les couloirs, rejoignant le plus rapidement possible le quatrième étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Mme. Pomfresh s'était absentée pour le repas, et elle dut composer avec les moyens du bord. Elle l'allongea sur un lit, lui tendit une cuvette et attendit patiemment que l'infirmière revienne. Elle écouta les gémissements et les lamentations de Trent, le rassurant du mieux qu'elle le put. Il lui faisait de la peine, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée en voyant Mme. Pomfresh arriver. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'elle attendait au bord du lit de Trent, et elle se demandait sérieusement ce que l'infirmière pouvait bien faire pour s'absenter aussi longtemps. Son air rosé, ses cheveux décoiffés et son air débraillé laissait penser des choses à Hermione qui la plongeait dans l'effroi. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'imaginer Mme. Pomfresh dans un lit avec… Rogue ou … pire, Rusard. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut, et elle quitta rapidement l'infirmerie.

Il était déjà 21h30. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, et se promena dans le château sans but. Les couloirs étaient déserts en cette soirée de semaine. Le château était incroyablement mystérieux dans la pénombre et le silence. Les tableaux murmuraient sur son passage et les quelques torches encore allumées diffusaient des ombres inquiétantes. Elle entendait quelques rires solitaires, au loin, résonnant dans les couloirs. Elle finit par rejoindre ses appartements et son esprit léger s'évapora. Le petit sourire qui flottait sur son visage se fana lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago aux bras d'une petite pouf de Serdaigle. Elle ignorait son nom, il s'agissait d'une septième année.

Elle resta figée, à la porte, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il se passait. La fille était aculée contre le mur, et Drago était appuyé avec nonchalance contre ce même mur, un sourire enjôleur accroché au visage. Elle pouffa et Drago attrapa sa main, l'entrainant dans sa chambre. Il faisait celui qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais elle était certaine d'avoir croisé son regard avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Un regard plein de haine et de colère. Elle resta là quelques temps, sans pouvoir ignoré les bruits significatifs que le mur ne parvenait pas à étouffer.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les ignorer, faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, rester impénétrable, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le voir avec une autre fille lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Elle l'avait déjà vu minauder avec des filles dans les couloirs, de temps en temps, parfois même elle entendait des bruits étranges dans sa chambre en début d'année, mais depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne l'avait pas vu fréquenter la moindre fille, et elle ne s'était pas posée de question. Maintenant que la situation se présentait à elle, elle se rendait compte que cela lui convenait parfaitement de ne le voir avec aucune fille. Il n'était pas avec Hermione, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de rester seul alors qu'ils n'étaient… rien du tout. Elle alla se coucher, jetant un sort pour ne plus rien entendre d'autre que son réveil le lendemain matin, et étonnamment son sommeil fut réparateur. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune énergie à se déployer pour s'habiller. Elle enfila un pantalon, peu d'humeur à mettre une jupe, noua sa cravate, son pull, passa sa cape sur ses épaules et quitta sa chambre.

Evidemment, la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir était là, debout près du feu de cheminée.

\- Salut.

Sa voix avait été sèche. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans être dégoutée, ni entendre sa voix sans que son visage ne soit décomposé de colère.

\- T'as l'air en colère, Granger ? la nargua Malefoy.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller fourrer ta langue dans la bouche d'une greluche, Malefoy ? Je suis occupée.

Elle se replongea dans son parchemin.

\- Nous y voilà, dit-il en perdant son sourire moqueur. T'es jalouse ?

\- Non. Que tu sois un dépravé ne me surprend pas du tout.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Granger, dit-il froidement.

\- Très bien. Alors arrête de t'approcher de moi.

\- Alors toi tu peux te taper Londubat, mais moi je dois rester abstinent pour le reste de ma vie pour tes beaux yeux ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et resta coite quelques instants avant de se reprendre :

\- Mais…. Je ne sors pas avec Neville !

\- Arrête de me mentir, petite chose, dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec lui, à danser ? Que vous êtes niais, Merlin.

\- Le professeur Slughorn a organisé une soirée vendredi soir, on s'entrainait seulement à danser, Drago ! De toute façon, je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier.

\- Parce qu'emmener Londubat avec toi, ça ne signifie rien ?

Hermione ne voulait pas se justifier, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se défendre des accusations proférées par Drago. C'était tout simplement incroyable, elle était celle qui était en colère contre lui parce qu'il ramenait une pauvre fille dans leurs appartements, et c'est elle qui devait se justifier pour quelque chose de complètement stupide.

\- C'est mon cavalier ! Je n'allais pas y aller toute seule !

\- Tu aurais pu inviter quelqu'un d'autre, siffla-t-il.

\- Comme qui ? Toi, peut-être ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit rien, soufflé. Il avait envie de lui répondre que oui, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être au bras d'un autre, qu'il préférait qu'elle y aille seule plutôt qu'avec cet imbécile de Londubat. Son visage se referma et Hermione soupira en se pinçant le nez. Il l'épuisait.

\- Ce n'est qu'un ami, rajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est ça.

La porte claqua. Leur entrevue fut courte. Il l'évita jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Hermione pour entamer une discussion.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir toute la vie, Malefoy ?

\- Si.

La porte claqua.

\- Bon.

Elle passa le vendredi après-midi avec Harry et le quitta pour se préparer. Son armoire était pleine à craquer de robes et tenues chics qu'elle ne mettait qu'une fois dans l'année. Elle prit une douche, disciplina ses cheveux et choisit une robe longue bleu clair. Elle s'apprêta joliment et descendit dans la salle commune. Drago était dans le canapé qu'il ne quittait jamais, les yeux rivés dans son livre. Il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle secoua la tête et s'en alla. Neville l'attendait.

\- Tu es très jolie, Hermione, lui dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es très élégant, toi aussi.

Elle attrapa son bras et ils rejoignirent la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Il y avait plus de monde qu'à l'habitude, et tout le monde était à l'étroit dans les appartements du professeur. Les serveurs grouillaient avec des plateaux plein de gâteaux apéro qu'Hermione avalait sans compter. Elle avait toujours aimé les apéros dinatoires. Neville et elle restèrent en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny, au plus grand malheur d'Harry qui aurait aimé passer un moment seul avec Ginny, loin de Ron qui était toujours dans les parages. Hermione passait une bonne soirée, riant avec ses amis, dansant avec Neville, mais cela était terni par Malefoy. Il n'était pas là pourtant il hantait son esprit, constamment.

Le ventre plein, l'esprit embrumé par la bière au beurre, elle rejoignit ses appartements un peu avant minuit, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses amis. Le tableau se referma derrière elle et le silence la sortit un peu de sa torpeur. Drago était toujours là, les bras croisés sur le torse, le regard perdu dans le plafond magique. Elle laissa son petit sac sur la table et s'approcha de Drago qui refusait de poser ses yeux sur elle.

\- Allez, Malefoy, arrête de bouder.

\- Elle était bien ta soirée avec l'abruti ?

\- Tu es bête.

Elle attrapa sa main et le tira, le forçant à se lever. Il se laissa faire, mais il ne décolérait pas. Hermione lui sourit, l'entrainant au centre de la pièce.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, Drago, il y avait beaucoup de trop de bière au beurre.

\- Sans blague.

\- Mais j'aurais préféré danser avec toi.

Son regard pétillait, cherchant Drago, le titillant, et lui il tombait dans le panneau. Elle agita sa baguette et une douce musique s'éleva dans leur salle commune. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule, et l'entraina dans une danse maladroite. Sans aucune surprise, Drago savait danser à la perfection, ce n'était pas un aristocrate de pacotille, et Hermione pouffa à l'idée d'un petit Drago Malefoy apprenant à danser avec un elfe de maison qui faisait sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Toi, évidemment.

\- Tu te moques d'un Malefoy ?

\- Pas n'importe quel Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il attrapa son menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Hermione et elle se rendit compte d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Sentir sa bouche humide et fraiche se mouvoir contre ses lèvres avec délicatesse, sa langue passant doucement la barrière de leurs lèvres.

\- Tu m'embrasses alors que tu es avec cette autre fille, dit Hermione en se rappelant du début de semaine.

Tristement, elle s'éloigna de la bouche du Serpentard, mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser comme toi je t'embrasse.

\- Mais tu l'as fait.

\- Juste pour te rendre jalouse.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con, Drago.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle pouffa un peu, se lovant contre Drago.

\- On va faire un marché, Granger. Si tu ne vois personne, je ne ramène plus de fille.

Hermione le regarda, cherchant une once de moquerie dans ses yeux, mais il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, Drago ? C'est un marché avec un nom très particulier.

\- Ne gâche pas tout, réponds moi.

Il n'était pas prêt. Elle le sentait, il n'accepterait pas qu'elle ose mettre un nom sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux, alors elle ne le fit pas. Drago avait de sérieuses tendances sociopathes, il était incapable de dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait, n'acceptait personne dans sa vie ou dans sa tête. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, et tous les bons sentiments lui échappaient totalement. Il semblait incapable de les comprendre et lorsqu'il les ressentait, ne le supportait pas, Hermione le savait.

\- Drago, je ne fréquente déjà personne. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effort à faire dans ton marché.

\- Tu l'acceptes ?

\- Et toi, tu es prêt à accepter ton propre marché ? Tu as toujours aimé draguer les filles.

\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi pour le moment, petite Gryffondor.

Sa voix rauque et chaude fit vibrer Hermione et elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Certains mots semblaient être l'incarnation de la dépravation dans sa bouche.

\- Jusqu'à demain matin, soupira-t-elle en se laissant choir sur le fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi demain matin ?

\- Parce que tu me détesteras comme tous les jours depuis 6 ans. Il n'y a qu'à l'abri de ses murs que tu te comportes comme tu le fais maintenant.

L'esprit embrumé, les idées peu claires, les méninges d'Hermione s'agitaient difficilement. Peut-être que Malefoy faisait cela pour lui faire du mal, qu'il préparait une méchanceté depuis le début de l'année et cela passait par l'amadouer pour l'humilier devant toute l'école à la fin de l'année. Peut-être qu'il avait fait un pari débile avec ses amis, qu'il pourrait la mettre dans son lit, la sale petite sang de bourbe qu'elle était. Malefoy avait toujours été fourbe et calculateur. Pourquoi cela serait étonnant ?

\- Peut-être que tu fais tout ça pour me faire du mal, dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Elle releva les yeux vers ce garçon qui lui faisait se poser toutes ses questions. Ses doutes se dissipèrent, son esprit happé par les yeux gris de Drago qui la sondait profondément. Lorsqu'elle croisait ce regard tourmenté, tourbillonnant d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, Hermione ne pouvait qu'aimer un peu plus ce garçon à l'esprit torturé. Elle lui sourit doucement en s'enfonçant un peu dans son fauteuil, et Drago se détendit.

\- Ah, tu me rends fou, Granger.

\- Pas fait exprès, pouffa-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, Hermione.

Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Comment son simple prénom dans sa bouche pouvait lui faire un tel effet ? Sa voix était unique, son prénom chantait délicieusement dans sa bouche aristocratique, plein de sous-entendus, de non-dits qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait dire à voix haute. Il sonnait comme une déclaration tacite, un secret qu'il gardait tous les deux, sans qu'ils ne se soient mis d'accord.

\- On joue à un jeu ? demanda subitement Hermione.

\- Quoi comme jeu ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Mmh, je te pose une question, et tu dois y répondre, et après c'est à toi.

Il s'assit sur le sol, en tailleurs, et c'était une position bien étrange pour un Malefoy. Hermione se glissa au bas de son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

\- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ?

\- Parce que j'aime bien. A moi. Enlève ta robe.

\- T'es un sale con, Malefoy !

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre sous les rires du Serpentard. Ce son enchanteur qui faisait disparaitre les guerres et les tristesses.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus conséquent que les autres, j'essaie d'en faire des plus longs puisque je publie moins régulièrement. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonne lecture**

Hermione était lucide. Elle tombait éperdument amoureuse de son bourreau de toujours. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, certainement pas à l'intéressé, ni à personne d'autre même sous la torture. Ce sourire ironique et froid, ornant à peine ses lèvres fines la faisait tomber par terre, sa voix douce la faisait chavirer, et ses phrases élégamment tournées la faisaient rougir. Ses cheveux blonds, sa démarche aristocratique, ses yeux d'un gris hypnotisant, son corps athlétique qu'elle pouvait parfois deviner à travers son uniforme ne la laissaient pas indifférentes. Hermione devait l'avouer, son regard s'accrochait bien trop souvent et bien trop longtemps sur le Serpentard, et cela n'échappait pas à son ami qui se méprenait toutefois sur les raisons de cette attention.

Lorsqu'il lui posait la moindre question, Hermione se tendait comme un arc sur sa chaise, fuyait son regard, rougissait et bégayait. Et Hermione ne bégayait jamais, Harry le savait. Malefoy devait faire de sa vie un enfer, et Hermione refusait de lui dire de peur qu'il aille chercher la bagarre avec ce serpent.

Il était loin de la vérité, et Hermione en était mortifiée. Son ami semblait comprendre le contraire de ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer. Elle voulait simplement l'éloigner de Malefoy, qu'il ne devine pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre les deux Némésis de toujours. Malheureusement, toute sa haine se concentrait toujours plus sur Malefoy.

\- Harry, tu fais une véritable obsession sur Drago. C'est ridicule, nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

\- Depuis quand c'est Drago ? fulmina Harry en regardant mauvaisement Malefoy. Tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il te fait subir, mais je ne suis pas dupe, Hermione.

\- Tu te fais des films ! dit-elle irritée, en ignorant la chaleur de ses joues.

Il bougonna en plantant sa fourchette dans son blanc de poulet.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un mangemort, il est une menace plus que jamais, et toi tu crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose à tirer de cette fouine. C'est lui qui a ensorcelé Katie, j'en suis certain ! Elle ne s'en rappelle pas, mais il la fuit depuis les vacances de Noël, tu n'as rien remarqué ?

\- Non, Harry, parce que je ne le traque pas sur la carte du maraudeur nuit et jour ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Harry resta mutique, ruminant et marmonnant. Hermione alla chercher un énième livre dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Lorsqu'Harry était ainsi, il valait mieux le laisser se calmer. Hermione savait que sa théorie du complot n'avait jamais été si proche de la réalité, et elle s'en voulait de lui faire croire qu'il était fou de penser à une chose pareille. Il était son ami, et elle se devait de le soutenir, pourtant elle le détournait de la piste mangemort qu'était Drago Malefoy. Pour protéger son ennemi de toujours. Elle se rassurait comme elle le pouvait, après tout Dumbledore était tout à fait capable de gérer la situation. Cela apaisait quelque peu sa conscience.

\- Comment va Ron ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Plus ou moins bien. Il reste dans son lit toute la journée, et ne mange pas grand-chose mais ses séances avec le psychomage lui font du bien, je crois.

A vrai dire, Hermione ne voyait plus le rouquin depuis plusieurs semaines. Le seul moment où elle l'apercevait, c'était en cours et il n'avait jamais été aussi discret. Parfois il venait dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y restait jamais bien longtemps, assis à un bout de table, le nez plongé dans une assiette à moitié vide. Hermione s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, mais pas assez pour aller le voir et lui poser la question.

\- Les matchs de Quidditch lui remontent un peu le moral, c'est déjà ça, soupira Harry.

\- D'ailleurs, tu te sens prêt pour le match de samedi ?

\- Plus que jamais, on va les exploser ces petits serpents.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il était irrécupérable. Elle attrapa la pile conséquente de livres qu'elle devait ranger dans leur rayon respectif et s'attela à la tâche. Elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de sport, mais porter les épais bouquins de la bibliothèque lui permettait d'entretenir sa masse musculaire, elle en était certaine.

\- Salut, Grangy.

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri, manquant de s'assommer avec le livre qu'elle tentait de ranger, sur la pointe des pieds.

\- T'es vraiment un sale con, Malefoy !

\- Ça me fait plaisir venant de toi.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'étagère, un sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres. Ah, qu'il l'énervait !

\- Tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'on nous voit.

\- Pff. Il n'y a que toi pour te perdre aussi profondément dans la bibliothèque, Granger.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes avec Saint Potter ? Il a l'air très en colère contre moi ces derniers temps.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il croit que tu es un mangemort.

\- Et il a raison, ricana Malefoy.

Elle l'assomma d'un coup de livre sur le crâne, et Malefoy grogna en se frottant le crâne.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier, Drago. Il pense que c'est toi qui as ensorcelé Katie.

Le visage de Drago se referma aussitôt et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois de l'étagère. C'était quasi imperceptible, très discret, mais cela n'avait pas échappé au regard d'Hermione.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi, Malefoy.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que je fais, Granger. Alors ne pose pas de question.

\- Sauf que je te le demande. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas ensorcelé Katie Bell.

Il ne répondit rien. Et Hermione s'arracha à lui, douloureusement, heurtée en plein cœur.

\- Le collier était pour Dumbledore. Alors c'est ça ta mission ? Tuer Dumbledore pour Tu-sais-qui ?

Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dissimulé sa vrai nature alors que lui s'attelait chaque jour pour tuer Dumbledore, aidant Voldemort sans aucun remord, endormant tout doucement Hermione en jouant de la flute de Pan.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu pouvais être sauvé…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Granger.

\- Je commence à le comprendre.

Elle tourna les talons et avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons, elle entendit dans son dos :

\- Je suis quoi pour toi, Granger ? Une œuvre de charité ? Si tu es là pour ça, tu fais bien de partir.

Elle ne répondit rien, au grand damne de Malefoy qui avait espéré attiré son attention.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha de la tête et se rassit. Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Hermione semblait relativement de bonne humeur quelques minutes plus tôt, et à présent, elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Hermione prétexta un mal de ventre et rejoignit ses appartements où elle s'engouffra sous sa couette, peinée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle appréciait tant le Serpentard. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait autant de mal, il sa vie semblait emplie de peines de cœur et de douleur depuis qu'elle le côtoyait régulièrement. Et c'était un mangemort qui ne désirait qu'une chose : la mort de son meilleur ami.

Elle s'efforça à ne rien laisser paraitre devant ses amis, et n'adressa plus la parole au Serpentard, qui de toute façon, n'essayait pas non plus de venir vers elle, à son plus grand bonheur. Ou malheur, elle ne savait pas trop, cela dépendait des moments de la journée. Ron descendait plus régulièrement manger avec eux à l'approche du match, mais Hermione savait qu'il disparaitrait à nouveau lorsque celui-ci serait passé. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Toute son attention, sa rancœur et sa colère était dirigées vers Drago Malefoy, et Ron n'éveillait pas même un peu Hermione. Elle consentit même à l'encourager pour le match qui devait se dérouler dans une petite heure. Elle se rendit dans les gradins avec Luna et Neville, tous deux enveloppés dans les couleurs rouge et or. Malefoy n'était plus attrapeur cette année, et il avait rejoint les gradins avec ces imbéciles d'amis qui n'avaient pas deux neurones, leurs deux cerveaux réunis.

Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille, bien qu'il soit de l'autre côté du terrain, ces cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur qu'il ne devait pas avoir vu à cette distance, mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de la soulager. Le match se déroula à merveille, et comme depuis qu'Harry était attrapeur, ils gagnèrent le match contre Serpentard.

\- Tu sais, Granger, si tu veux me faire croire que tu me détestes, il faudrait arrêter de me regarder à longueur de journée.

\- La ferme, Malefoy, le rembarra-t-elle en le bousculant de l'épaule.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire croire que tu me détestes, Granger. Je lis en toi comme tu lis dans tes foutus bouquins, Grangy.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça.

Elle marchait rapidement, mais Drago la suivait de près, amusé par son comportement boudeur.

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelle Hermione peut-être ?

Elle manqua de rater une marche, et elle frappa Drago en rougissant. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde avait rejoint sa salle commune en cette journée de weekend et il en profitait pour se permettre des choses qu'il ne faisait jamais en dehors des murs de leurs appartements habituellement.

\- Va faire tes trucs de mangemort, et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes trucs de mangemort aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi !

Elle lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez et Malefoy ricana.

\- T'es qu'un sale con, Malefoy !

Elle lui arracha un sourire. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il était un sale con depuis le temps qu'elle lui répétait. Pourtant, il comprenait le contraire. Il savait la mettre à bout de nerf, Hermione fulminait, les oreilles rouges, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au Serpentard qui refusait de quitter sa tête. Elle était mortifiée, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il la mettait en colère, en rogne, mais le soir venu, elle repensait à cette tête blonde, le sourire aux lèvres et plongeait dans un sommeil empli de Drago Malefoy. Elle devait y mettre toute sa volonté pour s'éloigner de lui, faire preuve de lucidité. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bon, elle devait l'accepter, elle jouait contre Harry en se rapprochant du Serpentard. Le temps passait et Hermione ressentait toujours plus de culpabilité. Elle cachait des choses à son meilleur ami, elle lui mentait effrontément. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à revenir sur ses mensonges qu'elle maintenait depuis des mois. Elle avait fini par trouver un compromis : s'éloigner du Serpentard, ne plus se mêler de ses affaires pour en savoir le moins possible, et détourner le sujet dès qu'Harry lui parlait de Malefoy.

Oh Merlin, il la rendait folle.

\- HERMIONE !

Harry la sortit de son devoir de potion qu'elle rédigeait dans la salle commune Gryffondor.

\- Je vais le tuer ! hurla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce qui se passe ? Je suis allé voir Slughorn avec Ron parce qu'il avait ingéré un filtre d'amour, et on a bu du vin. Un vin empoisonné, Hermione ! Ron a failli y passer, sa bouche écumait, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir, tu te rends compte !

Harry faisait les cent pas, la tête entre les mains.

\- Où est-il ? souffla Hermione.

\- A l'infirmerie, il est inconscient.

\- Mon dieu. Je vais aller le voir. Il va s'en sortir ?

Hermione avait posé la question, mais elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle en avait voulu de tout son cœur à Ron, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne fréquentait plus Ron à présent. Elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort, il était son ami.

\- Normalement. Je lui ai donné un bézoard. C'est un coup de Malefoy, j'en suis sûr. Ce vin était destiné à Dumbledore, encore une fois.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtise, Harry, le prévint Hermione en voyant l'état de son ami fou de rage.

\- Je vais m'occuper de son cas. Crois-moi, il ne m'échappera pas.

\- Harry …, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de jongler entre son ami et Malefoy. Elle abandonna Harry à sa colère et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Ron était là, pâle comme un linge, inconscient dans un lit. Elle s'approcha doucement, profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière. Elle attrapa sa main. Elle était glacée.

\- Je suis désolée, Ron.

Il gémit dans son sommeil, et Hermione resserra un peu sa prise sur sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Hermione sursauta alors que la voix nasillarde de Lavande lui striait soudainement les oreilles.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de toi, rajouta-t-elle sèchement en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

\- C'est mon ami, siffla Hermione.

\- Tu ne lui parles plus depuis des mois, ne fais pas comme si son sort te préoccupait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Lavande. Je ne vais pas te le voler, ton Ronron.

Lavande rougit face au ton moqueur d'Hermione. Elle se languissait d'amour pour Ron depuis un an ou deux, Hermione ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé, mais Lavande était vite devenue envahissante, tournant tout autour de Ron, même lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Cela en devenait gênant. Hermione resta encore un peu, dans le silence, chacune d'elle entourant Ron qui était toujours inconscient, ignorant que deux jeunes filles étaient à son chevet.

Elle finit par quitter l'infirmerie, rejoignant sa chambre sans croiser Malefoy, et cela lui convenait bien. C'était sa faute si Ron avait frôlé la mort, encore une fois il ne semait que mort et désolation tout autour de lui. Il avait blessé Katie, manqué de tuer Ron, et il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre remord cherchant toujours à atteindre son sombre but, la mort de Dumbledore. Voilà la mission secrète dont son père avait parlé dans la mystérieuse lettre.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveiller par un tintamarre impressionnant. Une musique sourde émanait de leur salle commune. Un profond mal de tête s'ancrant dans son crâne, Hermione se leva de mauvaise humeur. A moitié habillée, elle ouvrit la porte et d'un coup de baguette éteignit la musique du Serpentard qui faisait ses devoirs.

\- De quoi tu te permets, Granger ?

\- Tu n'as personne à tuer aujourd'hui ? Envoyer des bouteilles de vin empoisonnés, ou des colliers maudits ?

Son visage se ferma, sa mâchoire se carra, et il manqua de briser sa plume entre ses doigts.

\- Ron est à l'infirmerie par ta faute. Parce que tu as encore manqué ton coup, et cette fois c'est lui que tu as touché. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Dumbledore n'est pas stupide, il ne se fera pas avoir avec tes pièges minables.

\- Ferme la, Granger, et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais tu mets le bordel partout où tu passes. Je vais te dénoncer, Dumbledore sera au courant aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus me taire après ce que tu as fait.

Il se leva si vite que sa chaise bascula en arrière. Il attrapa Hermione par le cou avec une brusquerie rare, cognant sa tête contre le mur.

\- Si tu parles, je te tuerais, Granger.

\- J'espère que tu seras plus doué que pour tuer Dumbledore, sinon ce n'est pas près d'arriver, dit-elle le souffle difficile.

\- Ne me provoque pas, gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

Il la lâcha brusquement, comme brûlé et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux gris tourbillonnaient, laissant entrevoir ses émotions et son état d'esprit.

\- Tu as failli le tuer, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu joues la mijorée ? Tu es surprise ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce dont j'étais capable, mais toi tu as continué de me tourner autour, à me chercher des noises, à vouloir m'aider, dit-il avec dégout. Et maintenant, tu veux me balancer.

\- Tu es dangereux. Tu as failli tuer trois élèves cette année, Malefoy, ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Tais-toi, Granger, gronda-t-il.

Il passa une main tourmentée dans ses cheveux et s'en alla dans un coup de vent.

Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et s'effondra. Les larmes lui brûlaient les joues et ses yeux lui semblaient pourtant plus secs que jamais. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle avait l'impression que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Elle ne se sentait pas bien dans son corps, entre l'anxiété d'Harry qu'il transposait sur elle, la peur de la guerre, la peur de mourir, et la peur de la mort de Dumbledore, dernier bastion face à Voldemort. La presque mort de Ron ne l'aidait pas, ni le comportement de Malefoy. Elle pleurait pour tout. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle souhaitait seulement que tout s'arrête, qu'on oublie la guerre, qu'Harry n'ait plus à risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde, que Drago n'ait pas à obéir à Voldemort, et que Dumbledore ne soit pas mourant. Elle aurait tout donné pour revenir à ses jeunes années, lorsqu'elle venait de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, lorsque Voldemort n'était qu'une menace pâle et fragile, quand il s'agissait simplement de le repousser lorsqu'il était à l'état de fumée désincarnée. Elle et ses amis n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque, mais tout était plus simple. Il lui semblait que rien n'aurait jamais pu leur arriver, et dans sa chaine de priorités, le plus important était d'être la meilleure de l'école. Cela avait bien changé, à présent, tout en haut, il y avait « échapper à la guerre ».

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déverser ses larmes, son corps lui semblait vide et sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle n'avait plus la moindre goutte d'eau dans son corps, toute s'était échappée par ses yeux rougis à force de pleurer. Elle se traina jusque dans son lit et s'y fourra sans aucune grâce. Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve, lourd et pesant. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla plus fatiguée encore, et elle ignorait comment cela était possible.

Pour dire, le cours d'histoire de la magie faillit l'achever tout comme ses camarades. Seule la volonté de sauver sa réputation l'empêcha de s'écrouler sur son parchemin. Finalement, elle comprenait ses amis qui lui quémandaient ses notes. M. Binns était vraiment soporifique. Elle aurait aimer pouvoir se reposer sur les notes de quelqu'un d'autre elle aussi, pouvoir dormir sur sa table sans retenue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Les rares qui avaient encore les yeux ouverts peinaient à maintenir leur tête sur leur coude, fixant un point invisible à travers le professeur Binns. A part Hermione, plus personne ne tenait une plume et Harry ronflait doucement à ses côtés.

Frustrée, Hermione lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes avec un regard meurtrier alors qu'Harry se redressa d'un bond, paniqué.

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, Harry !

\- Tu me donneras tes notes de toute façon, dit-elle en se lovant entre ses bras lui servant d'oreiller, fermant les yeux, les lunettes de travers.

\- Je ne te les donnerais plus !

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « oui, oui », et replongea dans le sommeil. A cet instant précis, Hermione était certaine que l'idée de redoubler et avoir de mauvaises notes ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde du moment qu'il pouvait dormir.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Une minute de plus, et elle en mourait. Elle rejoignit Neville et Luna à la bibliothèque. Ils devaient faire ensemble un devoir de botanique, et Hermione n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à se plonger dans de profondes recherches, bien trop épuisée. Neville était suffisamment doué en botanique pour qu'elle fasse confiance à ses connaissances en la matière. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pris le risque s'il avait été question d'un devoir de potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans tes appartements, Hermione ? demanda Luna. On ne te voit plus très souvent, depuis quelques temps.

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas trop, je bouquine.

\- Tu dois passer beaucoup de temps avec Drago. Il te regarde beaucoup.

Elle croisa le regard transperçant de Luna. Elle avait l'air complètement perchée, le nez dans les nuages, mais son regard était intelligent, Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier, et elle se sentit rougir.

\- On se voit beaucoup, oui, bredouilla vaguement Hermione en lâchant sa plume dans son encrier.

\- Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir gentil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Luna ? On parle de Drago Malefoy, rit nerveusement Neville. La seule chose qui lui procure du plaisir, c'est de faire du mal.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle de sa voix fluette. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

Le feu finit de prendre ses joues, et elle devait avoir l'air d'un animal traqué. Le regard inquiet que lui portait Neville la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était suspecte. Elle pensait s'être améliorée pour le mensonge, mais visiblement elle n'était capable de mentir correctement qu'à son meilleur ami. Elle se gifla intérieurement, désespérée par elle-même.

\- On fait nos devoirs ensemble parfois, concéda finalement Hermione.

\- Avec Malefoy ? Il ne peut pas te voir parce que tu es… une née module, lâcha finalement Neville, mal à l'aise.

\- Il est moins fier dans nos appartements. Il me faudrait des heures pour vous expliquer la vie avec Drago Malefoy, éluda Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux.

Luna sourit simplement, et Hermione se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore, tandis que Neville replongeait dans son devoir, les sourcils froncés, perplexe, sans comprendre comment Drago Malefoy pouvait être « moins fier ». Ils rejoignirent ensemble la Grande Salle, et Hermione ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite des murmures rapides qui traversaient les longues tables.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione en le cherchant du regard.

Seamus se pencha par-dessus la table, baissant le ton pour ne pas être entendu, alors que tous les élèves en discutaient. Les secrets n'existaient pas à Poudlard, Hermione avait fini par le comprendre. Tout se savait.

\- Harry s'est battu avec Malefoy dans les toilettes. Harry a lancé un sort de magie noire, et il a blessé grièvement Malefoy d'après ce qui se dit.

Hermione pâlit sérieusement, prise d'un soudain vertige.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils se sont disputés à propos de Katie, et Harry a lancé un sort étrange… il y avait du sang partout d'après Mimi Geignarde.

\- Est-ce que … Malefoy, il va bien ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, Rogue est arrivé à temps, un peu plus et il se vidait de son sang dans les toilettes. Ça aurait été moche. Mais il le mérite bien.

\- Arrête, Seamus, on parle de la mort d'un de nos camarades d'école depuis 6 ans. Je ne souhaite la mort de personne, siffla Hermione. Où est Harry ?

\- Avec Dumbledore.

Hermione quitta la table sans même avoir toucher le moindre couvert. Elle grimpa les quatre étages et déboula dans l'infirmerie sans faire fit des protestations de l'infirmière qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Malefoy était dans le lit le plus éloigné, le plus dissimulé.

Hermione s'approcha, le cœur réduit en miettes. A chaque pas, son inquiétude grandissait. Il était là, allongé, à deux lits de Ron qui dormait profondément mais qui semblait en meilleure forme. Il était pâle comme la mort, les joues étonnement creuses. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, horrifiée. il était couvert de bandages, et des tâches rougeâtres traversaient le tissu blanc. Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du matelas, terrifiée à l'idée d'aggraver son état. Il aurait pu être mort. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, ses paupières rougeâtres, le bout de ses doigts étaient glacées. Elle pressa la main de Drago dans la sienne, tentant de l'irriguer de sa chaleur.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Miss Granger ?

La voix trainante de Rogue lui glaça le sang. Elle lâcha la main de Drago, comme brûlée. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin que Voldemort apprenne leur proximité, et bien que Dumbledore ait confiance en Rogue, Hermione partageait les doutes d'Harry. Elle tentait de garder les idées claires malgré son émotion. Il avait l'air mort, et cela la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Je… je venais voir s'il allait bien. On devait avoir une réunion entre préfets en chef, ce soir, mentit-elle.

Elle sentait le regard perçant de Rogue dans son dos. Il se rapprocha sans autre bruit que le froissement de sa robe.

\- Mr. Malefoy va s'en sortir. Il est fort.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle tourna doucement le poignet de Drago, découvrant le blanc de son bras. Un bandage blanc couvrait la marque noire qui couvrait son bras. Elle était invisible à présent.

\- Je me suis occupé des bandages. Personne n'est au courant… de sa condition.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Miss Granger. Mr. Malefoy est très mauvais menteur, je ne suis pas dupe, et le Pr. Dumbledore est loin d'être un vieux fou sénile, je suis au regret de le dire. Vous savez pour la marque.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas. Dire quelque chose était risqué, elle ne savait pas ce que le Pr. Rogue voulait tirer d'elle, et parler, pourrait la trahir. Elle passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Elle était effrayée. Rogue soutenait qu'il allait s'en sortir, pourtant elle ne pouvait y croire, il avait l'air tellement mal au point. S'il mourrait ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle ne le supporterait pas. Ils s'étaient disputés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et Hermione s'en voulait. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point elle regrettait, à quel point elle voulait qu'il aille bien. Elle voulait entendre sa voix trainante et moqueuse, ses petites piques, et sentir ses mains la titiller. Elle voulait revoir ses yeux gris tourmentés. Ses explosions de colère, ses méchantes attentions à son égard, ses regards mauvais, et même son verre de whisky qui la dégoutait profondément, lui manquait.

\- Vous devriez regagner vos appartements avant que l'on ne vous retire des points. Le couvre-feu est passé.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il était détestable.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue.

Elle jeta un dernier regard plein d'effroi sur le Serpentard inconscient, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Au lieu de rejoindre la porte dérobée dans le mur du quatrième étage pour rejoindre ses appartements, elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la salle commune Gryffondor. Elle était bouleversée par la vision d'horreur que Malefoy renvoyait. Harry n'était pas là. Il était toujours avec Dumbledore d'après Seamus. Elle ne resta pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qui semblait trop exiguë, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Une chape de plomb pesait sur ses épaules, elle avait besoin d'air.

Assise contre un mur, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait attendu. Cela aurait pu être des heures comme des minutes. Son esprit était hanté par des images d'un Malefoy mourant, et de scénarii plus terribles les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Elle avait essayé de réciter ses cours d'herbologie pour se détendre, mais très vite ses pensées retournaient à Drago Malefoy. Encore et toujours.

Elle ne s'échappa de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit de lourds pas dans la cage d'escalier. Elle se redressa d'un bond, marchant d'un pas furibond vers l'individu qui ne pouvait qu'être Harry. Au sommet des marches, Hermione semblait dans une colère noire tandis qu'Harry montait péniblement les marches, l'air morose.

\- Comment as-tu pu ?! hurla-t-elle.

Toute la peur qu'elle avait contenu en elle s'extériorisait dans la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Harry.

\- Un sort de magie noire, toi qui es censé combattre Tu-sais-qui, comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?

\- Je …

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Tu as failli le tuer, si Rogue n'était pas arrivé…

Sa voix se brisa et son regard se voila. Harry était bien trop chamboulé pour se rendre compte de l'état anormal d'Hermione. A vrai dire, il semblait mal au point, pâle et nauséeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un sort de magie noire… il était dans le livre et…

\- Et tu utilises un sort sans même te renseigner à propos de son effet ? Tu l'as vu à l'infirmerie ? Moi, je suis allée le voir, figure-toi, il a l'air au bord de la mort.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et même Hermione ne pouvait ignorer la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux verts fatigués. Il regrettait, Hermione le savait. Harry n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient souffrir. A vrai dire, elle connaissait peu de gens aussi bon qu'Harry, qui avait pourtant souffert plus que n'importe qui. Il n'aurait jamais tué son pire ennemi.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se calma, reprenant son souffle, se forçant à se calmer. La sollicitude d'Harry l'aida à se contenir. Elle se laissa choir sur une marche, la tête entre les mains. Une violente migraine sévissait dans son crâne, elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à présent.

\- Rogue dit que oui.

\- De quoi il a l'air ? Est-ce qu'il… il a des marques sur son corps ?

Elle pouvait sentir la peur d'Harry dans sa voix, il appréhendait la réponse. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée d'avoir blessé grièvement Malefoy. L'avoir marqué à vie d'immondes cicatrices, le marquer par la guerre qui meurtrissait déjà le monde et qui s'invitait dans Poudlard, sanctuaire impénétrable aux yeux des élèves y suivant leur scolarité. Il n'avait jamais voulu de la guerre, il n'avait jamais souhaité que d'être un enfant normal depuis toujours, et on lui avait mis le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il ne voulait pas d'un poids de plus sur la conscience.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme Tom, Hermione.

Cette idée glaça le sang d'Hermione. Harry lui avait déjà parlé de cette idée folle. Celle qui pourrissait son esprit lorsqu'il tentait de s'endormir et qui l'empêchait de plonger dans un sommeil apaisé. Son pire cauchemar était de ressembler à Voldemort. La malchance faisait qu'il lui ressemblait vaguement physiquement, et le destin avait voulu lui faire suivre la route du jeune Tom Jedusor, en l'envoyant à Serpentard, ce qu'il avait fermement refusé. Plus, il en apprenait sur Tom, plus il voyait des similarités avec lui.

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme Tu-sais-qui, Harry. Tu regrettes ton geste, lui, il a tué sa propre famille à 14 ans. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les amis, plein de peur et d'appréhension. C'était une atmosphère empoisonnée, qui ne laissait aucune place au bonheur et à la joie. C'était cette atmosphère là que les détraqueurs étaient capables de créer. Il semblait que l'esprit humain était également capable de faire ressentir un tel malheur.

\- Il a des marques ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas, il était couvert de bandages.

\- C'était un sort de magie noire. Il aura des cicatrices. Comme moi.

Hermione regarda mécaniquement la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de son ami. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux noueux et son visage était crispé dans une expression douloureuse.

\- Rogue est doué, il saura effacer les marques.

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione ne surenchérit pas. L'atmosphère pesante se réinstalla, chacun ayant le regard fixé en bas des escaliers, plongés dans leurs pensées les plus sombres, celles qui vous font vous sentir mal jusqu'aux tréfonds de vos entrailles.

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la force ce soir, soupira-t-elle. Peut-être demain.

Il sourit. Un peu.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

Hermione hocha de la tête, et ils se quittèrent sans un mot. Aucun d'eux n'allait dormir, trop tourmenté.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione était épuisée. Son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars monstrueux où Harry tuait Malefoy, ou Malefoy se vidant de son sang dans les toilettes. Ces images la hantaient nuit et jour, et lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux un peu trop longtemps, ces monstruosités s'imprimaient sur ses paupières closes. Elle rendait visite à Drago chaque jour, se rendant discrètement à l'infirmerie dans la soirée lorsque le couvre-feu empêchait tout élève de quitter leur dortoir, Hermione ayant le privilège de pouvoir argumenter à propos de rondes de nuit qu'elle devait faire en tant que préfète en chef lorsqu'elle croisait inopinément un professeur. Elle n'avait jamais fait la moindre ronde depuis le début de l'année scolaire, cette pratique ayant été abandonnée il y a plusieurs années, mais aucun professeur n'avait le moindre soupçon, connaissant l'intégrité de l'élève la plus douée et la plus investie dans son travail, dans toute l'école depuis plusieurs siècles.

Voilà cinq jours que Drago était à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Mme. Pomfresh la raison de cette longue inconscience, celle-ci lui avait expliqué que cela était dû à la potion de régénérescence sanguine qui fatiguait beaucoup les patients. Hermione avait observé avec attention Drago, et elle avait effectivement constaté qu'il reprenait lentement des couleurs. Ses lèvres étaient passées du bleu au rose très pâle, et son corps semblait moins froid.

Toutefois, Hermione dut se résoudre à rendre visite à l'infirmière en journée, éreintée, pour quémander une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle était épuisée, et elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

\- Vous avez des soucis particuliers en ce moment, Miss Granger ? lui avait demandé l'infirmière avec suspicion.

\- Ce sont les examens. Je suis stressée, vous comprenez. Je travaille trop et je ne dors plus assez.

\- Parce que c'est vous, je veux bien vous donner une potion, mais par la barbe de Merlin, travaillez moins, vous êtes la meilleure élève de l'école, vous n'avez pas besoin de travailler autant.

Hermione hocha vaguement de la tête, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire des conseils que l'infirmière pouvait bien lui donner. Elle n'avait pas plongé le nez dans ses bouquins depuis une semaine, incapable de se concentrer et de comprendre quoi que ce soit, bien trop épuisée. Si elle ne dormait pas, c'était à cause de Drago, pas de ses révisions, mais elle ne se voyait décidément pas expliquer à l'infirmière qu'elle était éperdument tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, l'élève qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis leur première année.

Elle fourra le flacon dans sa poche et quitta l'infirmerie, ressentant un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles. Ce soir, elle allait dormir. Elle se promit de passer rendre visite à Drago dans la soirée, et rejoignit ses cours. Ses yeux se fermaient mécaniquement, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. C'était la pire des tortures, elle ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que de les fermer. Elle avait fini par conclure qu'il devait s'agir de l'une des pires formes de torture, et se promit d'en débattre avec Drago, qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était un expert en la matière.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu une pensée si macabre. Le manque de sommeil faisait des ravages sur son cerveau, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute. Encore une nuit sans sommeil, et elle ne serait plus qu'un légume à moitié mort.

Elle s'assit avec lassitude sur le bord du lit de Malefoy. Elle attrapa sa main et chercha une once de vie sur son visage figé.

\- Réveille-toi, Drago…, soupira-t-elle.

\- Il a repris conscience un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lui dit Mme. Pomfresh. Il dort simplement. Il doit sortir demain.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui. Il faudra que je lui retire ses bandages, et il sera comme neuf, dit-elle fièrement.

Il grogna dans son sommeil, et Hermione ressentit un soulagement inattendu. Il ne donnait pas signe de vie depuis l'incident avec Harry, parfaitement inerte, et malgré les mots qui se voulaient rassurants de Mme. Pomfresh, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Le doute s'insinuait toujours un peu plus en elle, chaque jour passant sans que Drago n'ouvre les yeux. Ce vague grognement suffit à réchauffer son cœur, et Hermione sourit un peu.

\- A demain, Drago.

Elle rejoignit ses appartements, jouant avec la fiole dans sa poche. Elle l'avala d'une gorgée avant même que le tableau ne se referme derrière elle. Elle lâcha sa besace sur le sol, retirant son pull et desserrant sa cravate en rejoignant sa chambre. Les potions de sommeil sans rêve étaient très efficaces, ayant un effet quasi immédiat. Déjà ses yeux se fermaient lourdement. Elle délassa lentement ses chaussures et s'affala sur son lit. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux, sa vision se troublant doucement, jusqu'à ce que le noir s'installe.

Ses yeux étaient tellement lourds qu'elle ne parvenait pas à relever ses paupières. Tout son corps lui semblait profondément enfoncé dans le matelas, le bout de ses doigts étaient engourdis, et sa tête semblait être de plomb. Après un effort, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. La soudaine lueur dans la chambre l'éblouit, la forçant à se couvrir les yeux.

Il faisait jour. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et chercha son réveil du regard. 13h34.

\- Oh mon dieu, les cours !

Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, attrapant une chemise et une jupe avant de se jeter sous la douche. L'eau ne coula que quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir, s'habillant en vitesse. Elle manqua de s'écrouler plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, ses chaussures délassées, et poussa la porte du cours de métamorphose avancée.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, Professeur McGonagall.

Ladite professeur s'interrompit dans sa diatribe, fixant son regard perçant sur Hermione, complètement débraillée.

\- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas dispensée d'assiduité à vos cours, vous êtes absente depuis ce matin, dit-elle avec un air pincé sous les regards curieux des Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, je ne me suis pas réveillée.

McGonagall la jaugea du regard quelques instants. La fatigue imprimée sur le visage d'Hermione sembla attendrir le professeur, puisqu'elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Hermione se dépêcha de trouver une place et déballa ses affaires rapidement en ouvrant son livre. Elle se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture du chapitre, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Bientôt, l'attention se détourna d'Hermione qui se détendit. Elle se renfonça dans son siège, et respira profondément. Ses épaules lui semblaient plus légères que jamais. Toute la fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis des jours s'était évaporé, et Hermione se sentait bien. Il lui semblait que son cerveau avait repris ses pleines capacités, après avoir tourné au ralenti quelques temps. Réfléchir n'était plus un effort intense.

Elle passa une journée incroyablement agréable. Elle avait envie de sauter au plafond, courir dans le parc du château et dévorer des centaines de livres. A peine les cours terminés, elle rejoignit ses appartements, bousculant le tableau qui protesta bruyamment. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle n'aperçut aucun Drago Malefoy dans la salle commune. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Un peu déçue, elle rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle tentait de s'occuper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, toute son attention étant tournée vers la salle commune, guettant le moindre son qui pourrait signifier le retour du Serpentard. Elle n'attendait que ça. Le voir vivre, croiser son regard gris qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur dans son corps, sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et ses muscles roulés sous sa peau. Elle avait besoin de cela pour se sentir définitivement bien. Elle ne voulait plus avoir cette vision de poupée de cire dans son esprit. Elle ne supportait pas de fermer les yeux, et voir le corps de Malefoy, pâle et inerte, tel un cadavre avant son enterrement.

Elle rêvassait quand il lui sembla entendre le grincement du tableau de l'autre côté du panneau de bois qui la séparait de la salle commune. Elle sauta de sa chaise, se précipitant sur sa porte, mais s'arrêta la main sur la poignée.

\- Je peux te laisser ? Tu vas réussir à t'en sortir tout seul ?

Hermione tendit l'oreille, alors que la voix de Blaise Zabini était parfaitement reconnaissable à son intonation grave. Drago répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, il avait parlé trop bas.

\- On se voit demain alors. Et vas-y mollo sur la boisson, Malefoy, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Pompom.

Le tableau se referma. Hermione attendit quelques instants, à l'abri dans sa chambre. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle attendait de le voir, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, et à présent, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione inspira et poussa sa porte. Elle descendit les trois marches menant à la salle commune. Drago avait repris ses droits sur le canapé au coin du feu.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Drago se leva du canapé, se tournant vers elle. Il était toujours couverts de bandage, Mme. Pomfresh ne lui avait pas retiré finalement. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas parfaitement cicatrisé, pensa-t-elle. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Hermione se rapprocha un peu, anxieuse. Son silence la plongeait dan le malaise. Elle se sentait stupide, devant lui, avec son pauvre « salut » faiblard. Elle contourna le canapé et croisa le regard bleu-gris de Drago. Tous ses doutes se dissipèrent, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il lui avait manqué.

\- Tu vas bien, constata-t-elle.

\- Bel esprit de déduction, Grangy, grogna-t-il.

Entendre le son de sa voix fit battre son cœur plus fort encore. Lui seul était capable de le faire s'emballer. Hermione se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il grimaça de douleur et étouffa un nouveau grognement. Hermione pouffa un peu, relâchant un peu sa prise.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

\- Je t'aurais trop manqué. Tu veux pas me lâcher, tu vas m'étouffer ?

Elle s'éloigna un peu, sans perdre son sourire grimpant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le canapé, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

\- C'est vraiment douloureux ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est comme de grosses courbatures. Tu veux m'aider à enlever les bandages ? J'ai dit à Pomfresh que je le ferais moi-même pour qu'elle ne voit pas la marque.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle déboutonna doucement sa chemise, et tira le tissu avec délicatesse. Elle retira l'adhésif qui maintenait une bande autour de son épaule. Elle retira la bande, et regarda quelques instants la fine cicatrice qui déchirait son épaule jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle était presque invisible sur la peau pâle de Drago. Elle continua sa tâche, et finit par le bandage dissimulant la marque noire. Drago ne protestait plus lorsqu'elle la regardait, c'était devenu quelque chose de normal entre eux. Il n'avait plus à la cacher. Elle savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qui était sur son bras. Il n'en avait plus honte à ces côtés. Et Hermione la détaillait du regard chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, fascinée par cette marque sombre.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il avec un éternel air narquois.

\- Terriblement.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait plus envie de mentir ni de se cacher. Il avait failli mourir, et elle avait tellement regretté cette dispute stupide qu'ils avaient eu. Elle avait regretté de s'être tu, de n'avoir rien dit et d'avoir garder ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, se voilant la face.

\- Je le savais.

\- Oh tais-toi, Malefoy. T'es vraiment…

\- Un sale con ?

Hermione rit et le serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon.

\- Je souffre terriblement, tu sais, dit-il avec un air concerné, je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses du mal à Potter pour me venger.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Drago, dit-elle en le frappant doucement. Harry s'en veut terriblement, il ne savait pas que le sort avait un tel effet.

\- Toujours fragile, ce Potty. Il en pleure tous les soirs dans son lit, j'en suis sûr, ricana-t-il, mauvais.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Drago.

\- Eh, tu dois t'occuper de moi, je suis convalescent, dit-il en surjouant sa douleur.

\- Tu n'as pas changé depuis la troisième année, hein, rit Hermione.

Il se releva, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les boucles d'Hermione. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, presque imperceptible.

\- Toi tu as beaucoup changé, Grangy.

Hermione roula des yeux, et le tira jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Tu deviens très entreprenante, dis donc.

\- N'importe quoi, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas pour demain, dit-elle avec un air suffisant.

Drago gémit faussement de douleur. Elle se glissa dans son pyjama, sous le regard brûlant du Serpentard, mais elle ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle faisait sur lui, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais sentir son regard sur elle, la reluquant sans vergogne, lui faisait plaisir. Elle se fourra sous la couverture, et éteignit la lumière. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd, ni le sommeil que laissait flotter le sommeil. C'était un silence plein de pensées et de réflexion. L'un des silences où chacun n'osait pas interrompre l'autre dans son flot de pensées. Alors Drago attendait patiemment. Il attendait qu'Hermione ait fini de faire tourner les turbines de sa boite crânienne.

Dans le noir complet, Hermione cherchait le regard gris du Serpentard, mais rien n'était visible. Le silence n'était perturbé que par leur respiration respective et le bruissement de la couverture lorsqu'ils remuaient. Elle se rapprocha un peu de son corps chaud. Sa présence la rassurait et sa proximité lui donnait du courage. Ses doigts pressèrent la main de Drago, comme si elle le retenait de quelque chose.

\- Je t'aime.

Hermione paniqua une seconde, pensant que ces quelques mots s'étaient échappés de sa propre gorge, pourtant ses lèvres étaient scellées. C'était une voix rauque qui avait prononcé cette douce incantation. Elle vibrait à l'infini dans son corps. Elle pouvait sentir ses oreilles chauffer à la limite de la brûlure, et son souffle était court. Respirer ne semblait plus si mécanique, et elle avait l'impression de devoir se concentrer pour maintenir une respiration plus ou moins erratique.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle glacé qui refroidit violemment Hermione. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et son esprit hurlait tellement fort ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle en avait oublié de le dire à voix haute. Tout son corps voulait exprimer cet amour qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait envie de le broyer entre ses bras, de le couvrir de baiser, et qu'il reste dans son lit pour l'éternité.

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

Drago resserra son emprise autour d'elle, et plus un mot ne fut dit. Une silence bienfaiteur et chaleureux les entourait, les entrainant doucement dans un sommeil profond. Elle s'endormit plus vite que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que ces mots interdits étaient sortis de sa bouche. Dans sa famille, jamais on ne faisait part de ce que l'on ressentait. Sa propre mère ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, bien qu'il le ressente dans chacun de ses gestes, elle ne l'avait jamais formulé à voix haute. Son père avait toujours prôné l'impassibilité. Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il ne ressentait pas de toute façon, et Drago avait grandi avec ce mantra, et avait fini par l'intégrer au plus profond de lui-même, rejetant chaque personne essayant de pénétrer cette bulle protectrice. Pourtant Hermione avait réussi à se faufiler sournoisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle fut lover tout contre son cœur. Il l'avait haï, puis il l'avait chéri. Il était devenu dépendant de sa présence plus encore que de l'alcool.

Elle lui avait manqué, elle l'avait mis en colère, plongé dans tous ses états, exacerbant chaque émotion qu'il était capable de ressentir. D'abord, elle avait été capable de le plonger dans une colère noire, ensuite, elle avait été capable de le faire ressentir une émotion inconnue, une qu'il avait parfois effleuré du doigt avant de la malmener, s'en débarrassant. Mais Hermione, il n'avait pas envie de s'en débarrasser.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces filles qu'il baisait sans vergogne. Rien à voir avec les défis qu'ils se lançaient avec Zabini. Rien à voir avec du sexe. Il voulait simplement la manger tout cru, pour qu'elle soit pour l'éternité avec lui, même s'il devait l'enfermer dans un cachot pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper.


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut, salut, voici le nouveau chapitre, je sais que je publie moins régulièrement et je ne pense pas pouvoir publier beaucoup plus rapidement durant le mois de décembre. L'inspiration me manque, peut-être à cause de ma mini-dépression pré partiels ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

Hermione était comme sur un nuage. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en faire descendre, elle en était certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce gigantesque sourire de lui manger le visage lorsqu'elle repensait à sa soirée de la veille, et comme elle y pensait constamment, se passant les quelques mots de Drago en boucle comme un vieux CD rayé, son sourire ne la quitta pas de la journée. Ce bonheur inhabituel interpela ses camarades de maison, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de poser la moindre question. Un devoir d'histoire de la magie les attendait, et cela suffisait à saper toute once de motivation et de curiosité. Aucun n'eut le coeur à l'écouter débiter son historique de révision des 8 dernières années pour ce contrôle qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience.

Tous plongé dans leur porridge, la cuiller leur rentrant presque dans le nez, personne n'avait le courage de s'intéresser un temps soit peu aux élucubrations d'Hermione Granger la miss je sais tout.

Drago lui observait la scène d'un oeil amusé depuis la table des Serpentards. il remuait mécaniquement sa cuiller dans sa tasse de café noir sans sucre, n'accordant pas la moindre attention à Pansy Parkinson qui piaillait de sa voix agaçante. Il n'avait pas pu véritablement lui pardonner après la crise qu'elle avait faite à Hermione, mais il s'était efforcé de conserver les apparences pour que la Gryffondor ne vienne pas lui chercher des noises. D'une certaine façon, cela l'arrangeait, il évitait les questions dérangeantes de Zabini, un peu plus intelligent que ses deux gorilles, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'interroger. Il était bien plus dangereux que Crabbe et Goyle. Parfois, il le surprenait fixant la Gryffondor, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais posé la moindre question. Drago ignorait la raison de ce mutisme, mais cela l'arrangeait.

Pour le moment, il se retenait de rire en entendant la voix de la Gryffondor qui portait à peine jusque lui. Cette voix merveilleuse qui l'envoyait au nirvana. Cette voix tantôt irritée par son comportement, tantôt moqueuse lorsqu'elle osait le braver. Cette voix qui s'accordait parfaitement à son regard de lion enragé, et son sourire. Oh ce sourire.

Il secoua la tête, dissipant ses pensées coupables avant que son esprit ne s'envole vers des images qui pourraient rendre son pantalon un peu trop étroit. Il se leva en même temps que ses amis, sans avoir écouté un seul mot de ce que racontait Pansy, et les suivit en cours de potions. Il ignora le regret qui pointait le bout de son nez à l'idée de devoir quitter du regard la petite Grangy, et s'enfonça dans les cachots sombres et humides.

Hermione quant à elle n'avait plus la moindre pensée pour son Serpentard préféré. Le seul objet de ses pensées était son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Elle entra en même temps que ses camarades de Poufsoufle, s'installant à sa table porte bonheur. Elle installa sa plume la plus ergonomique, son encre sèchant le plus rapidement et son plus beau parchemin. Le Pr. Binns attrapa une craie fantômatique et écrivit le sujet du devoir au tableau d'une couleur translucide.

Elle passa une trois heures à gratter son parchemin à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés, sous le regard exaspéré de ses camarades. 30 minutes en avance, elle posa sa plume, après avoir rédigé une copie d'une main de maitre. Avec un air satisfait, elle relut une dernière fois sa dissertation. Elle tiqua sur quelques tournures de phrases que personne n'aurait jamais remarqué, corrigea deux ou trois fautes d'orthographe due à l'inattention et roula son parchemin avant de le poser sur le bureau du Pr. Binns. Elle sortit de la salle de cours avec la satisfaction du travail accompli.

\- Ah, Granger, tu me tues ! s'exclama Seamus en levant les mains au ciel, sortant de la salle de classe. Comment peux-tu être aussi heureuse en sortant d'un devoir d'histoire de la magie ?

\- Parce que je connais correctement mes cours, moi, Seamus. Je ne dors pas pendant la classe ni ne joue à la bataille explosive en comptant sur la surdité du Pr. Binns.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui as la capacité de rester éveillée, Hermione ! se défendit Seamus.

Hermione roula des yeux, effarée. Il n'y avait pas un seul de ses camarades pour en rattraper un autre. Hermione attendit Harry qui sortit tout aussi déconfit. Ses cernes semblaient plus marquées qu'avant d'entrer en salle, et son teint était devenu cireux. Le cours d'histoire de la magie semblait aussi ravageur qu'une violente gastroentérite. Elle quitta celui-ci qui ne voulut pas l'accompagner à la bibliothèque après avoir passé trois heures sur son devoir. Une migraine violente et soudaine venait de frapper avec surprise Harry. Elle descendit les quelques étages qui la séparait de la bibliothèque.

\- Alors Grangy, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie ? Il y a eu un devoir extrêmement compliqué et tu l'as réussi.

Drago Malefoy apparut à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, une main sur la lanière de son sac.

\- Oh. Salut, Drago.

Il lui ouvrit galament la porte et la suivit jusqu'à sa table préférée où elle s'installa rapidement.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ?

Il se glissa dans son dos, soufflant dans son oreille.

\- Hermione.

Elle claqua brusquement l'ouvrage sous son nez.

\- Drago, arrête ça, dit-elle dans un souffle en cherchant du regard une quelconque personne pouvant les voir.

Pour toute réponse, il ricana sournoisement. Tourmenter la Gryffondor l'amusait toujours, même après plusieurs années d'exercice. Il était si facile de la titiller, la perturber. Il la connaissait par coeur, bien avant d'avoir ce genre de proximité nouvelle avec elle. Au fil des années, il avait appris à l'énerver mieux que personne, la heurter et lui faire mal. La mettre mal à l'aise n'avait rien de plus compliqué, c'était simplement un exercice différent qui avait la particularité de le divertir. Merlin, qu'il aimait ça.

\- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on en discute dans la chambre ?

Elle recula brusquement sa chaise, heurtant Drago dans le thorax qui étouffa un grognement mêlé à un rire. Elle sauta de sa chaise, jetant un regard horrifié à Drago.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! souffla-t-elle avec horreur.

\- Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas encore mise dans mon lit, souligna-t-il en attrapant sa main.

Elle retira sa main, comme brûlée. Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cela avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Elle n'était jamais si désirable que lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. Du moins, aux yeux de Drago.

\- Tu es…

\- Un sale con ? souffla-t-il, soudainement très proche de sa bouche à l'abri des regards dans le rayon divination prémonitoire.

Hermione avait le souffle court, acculé contre les étagères, plongé dans une semi-pénombre caractéristiques des livres de divination après une demande catégorique du Pr. Trelawney qui considérait que les livres conservaient mieux leur mystère dans le noir. Toujours si illuminée, celle-là. La conséquence de ce rayon bien dissimulé et très discret, était qu'il n'avait pas abrité que Drago et Hermione, et était le lieu d'actes interdits bien plus souvent que ne le pensait Mme. Pince.

\- Je pourrais te faire des choses qui te rendraient folle de plaisir, tu sais ?

\- Tu aimerais bien, hein, dit-elle d'une voix bien plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il sauta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue. Les siennes étaient brûlantes, dansant presque agressivement et pourtant si doucement. A bout de souffle, elle s'écarta, les joues rosées et les yeux humides. La même lueur de désir brillait dans le regard de Drago. Son regard bleu-gris s'était assombri, ne réclamant que luxure et dépravation, mais Hermione pouvait y voir cette lueur lumineuse et pétillante qui n'avait jamais eu sa place sur le visage du Serpentard. Une trace de vie qui la faisait ressentir cette vie comme si c'était la sienne. Son coeur battait pour Drago Malefoy, tout comme celui de Drago Malefoy battait à l'unisson avec le coeur d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on rejoigne un endroit… plus tranquille, Grangy ?

\- Comme un placard à balai ? Drago Malefoy n'a jamais besoin d'un lit pour s'envoyer une fille.

Hermione s'en voulu aussitôt. Le regard de Drago s'assombrit, et le désir d'Hermione s'amenuisa. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mentionne ses galipettes avec d'autres filles ?! Elle se retint de se frapper le front avec le plus gros bouquin à sa portée.

\- Pour toi, Hermione, je te réserverai mon lit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chaude, en passant au-dessus de sa remarque.

Les mauvaises pensées de la Gryffondor s'évaporèrent aussitôt, et elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Drago ricana un peu, avant de l'attraper par le poignet et l'entrainer entre les rayons de livres les moins fréquentés, quittant la bibliothèque sans que personne ne remarque que la table de la Gryffondor la plus studieuse de toute l'école était inoccupée depuis un peu trop longtemps malgré son sac et ses parchemins laissés en plan.

Deux étages seulement les séparaient de leurs appartements, et les escaliers furent gravis à une vitesse impressionnante. La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit d'un coup de pied vif, tandis qu'il ravageait la bouche de la belle Gryffondor.

\- Oh, Grangy, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de pervertir ce regard de vierge effarouchée, dit-il dans un souffle en déboutonnant sa chemise presque avec désespoir.

\- Ah parce que ça fait longtemps que tu fais attention à mon regard, Drago ? gloussa-t-elle.

\- S'il n'y avait que tes yeux que je bouffais du regard…

Il claqua la porte derrière eux, lui adressant sourire carnassier à faire pâlir n'importe quelle jeune fille. Il allait la manger tout cru.

Hermione n'avait pas vu sa journée passer, elle flottait comme sur un nuage. Elle n'avait pas réussi à suivre le fil des conversations dans lequelles on avait essayé de l'intégrer, et Harry avait fini par abandonner son amie à sa contemplation du vide. Un sourire niais encrait son visage et ses joues s'empourpraient chaque fois qu'Harry la regardait avec un peu trop d'attention. Cette fille était un mystère, il fallait qu'il s'y résolve.

\- Tu es sûre que ça, Hermione ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase qui se noya dans un bafouillement lamentable alors que Drago venait d'apparaitre dans les escaliers. Un sourire minuscule que seul Hermione put décéler orna ses fines lèvres, tandis qu'il n'accorda qu'un coup d'oeil exécrable à Harry qui lui rendit bien son air mauvais.

\- Potter, cracha-t-il en passant à côté sans manquer de le bousculer de l'épaule.

\- Dégage de là, la fouine.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort de magie noire ? Tu es un expert, je l'avais oublié, siffla-t-il en s'arrêtant net, plongeant son regard assombri dans celui d'Harry.

Hermione observait la scène, coite, incapable de dire le moindre mot, l'esprit empoisonné par des images qui la plongeait dans un profond état de malaise.

\- Pas autant que toi, Malefoy.

\- Drago l'attrapa par le col, le tirant vers lui pour ramener son visage à sa hauteur, alors qu'il était deux marches plus bas.

\- Tu veux que je te montre, peut-être, Potty ?

\- Drago ! le reprit Hermione à demi-voix en sortant de sa torpeur, une main sur son poignet.

Harry vit le regard bleu-gris du Serpentard s'éclaircir, et sa poigne perdit en fermeté. Une expression de dégout traversa son visage, et il lâcha finalement Harry qui le fusilla du regard. Une seconde de plus, et il sortait sa baguette pour envoyer valser le Serpentard jusque dans ses cachots.

\- Putain de Saint Potter.

Il tourna les talons, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et sa tête blonde disparut à l'angle d'un escalier mouvant. Harry lissa sa chemise froissée et desserra sa cravate qui l'avait presque étranglé.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec Malefoy, je le sais, Hermione.

\- Tu te fais des idées, éluda-t-elle en reprenant leur ascension.

\- Arrête de me mentir ! s'exclama-t-il en la retenant par le coude. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important pour que tu ne me le dises pas à moi, ton meilleur ami ?

Hermione scruta les yeux émeraude de son ami, perplexe et un peu blessé du manque de confiance de son amie. Hermione avait envie de tout lui dire. De lui hurler la vérité. Qu'elle aimait le Serpentard, qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qu'il hantait ses plus beaux rêves et plus ses cauchemars. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il y avait du bon en lui, qu'il savait se montrer doux et aimant parfois, et qu'à l'abri des murs de leurs appartements, il n'était plus le même. Qu'il souffrait au moins autant qu'Harry de sa situation. Qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool pour oublier sa noirceur, et ce qu'il a pu faire.

Mais Harry était l'élu, l'ennemi juré de Voldemort, et Drago était le cheval de troie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle aimait son ennemi de toujours, qu'il avait perverti son coeur et son regard de vierge effarouchée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Dis-le moi, Hermione. Arrête de me mentir. S'il te plait.

Tu me détesteras si je te le dis.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, dit-il un peu plus doucement. Je serais déjà mort s'il n'y avait pas ton cerveau pour me sauver la vie depuis toutes ces années.

Elle voulait le dire. Elle en avait cruellement envie, mais ses lèvres semblaient scellées, comme si elles savaient que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser l'esprit d'Hermione les contrôler pour laisser passer ces quelques mots qui pourraient ruiner leur amitié.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais, Harry, dit-elle finalement en détournant le regard.

\- Malefoy ? Il est malfaisant. Comment toi, tu peux dire ça ? Il te fait vivre un enfer depuis qu'on est entré dans cette école.

\- Le petit Drago Malefoy n'existe plus, Harry. Il est comme nous, coincé dans cette guerre qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite. J'ai vu une partie de lui qu'il ne montre jamais.

Harry s'éloigna un peu, dégouté.

\- Tu es en train de le défendre d'être un mangemort ? Il n'a peut-être pas la marque, mais je suis sûr qu'il est avec Voldemort.

\- Ecoute-moi au moins ! Tu crois qu'il a le choix ? Toute sa famille est soumise à Tu-sais-qui, s'il fait le moindre pas de travers, s'il ose s'éloigner des convictions de ses parents, Tu-sais-qui n'hésitera pas à tuer père et mère. Alors il fait ce qu'il faut pour protéger sa famille, et je sais qu'il se déteste pour ce qu'il fait.

\- Il a failli tué Katie Bell. Il cherche à tuer Dumbledore, et toi tu lui trouves des excuses.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Harry, dit-elle sèchement. Il est exactement comme toi, il n'a pas le choix. Tu es l'élu, et lui, il est le pion principal de Tu-sais-qui. Quand tu l'auras compris, peut-être que tu seras plus conciliant.

Hermione tourna les talons, aigre, et prit la direction de ses appartements plutôt que de la salle commune Gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus envie d'y aller. Toute cette bonne humeur, cette excès de joie, et ces rires la fatigueraient plus qu'autre chose.

\- Attends, Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je ne vis pas avec lui, moi, s'excusa Harry en la suivant.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu pourrais me faire confiance. Et non, tu me regardes comme si j'étais une immonde traitresse qui a attrapé la pire maladie du monde ! Apprécier Drago Malefoy, quel fléau ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Alors explique-moi. Comme il faut.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le tira dans ce qu'elle crut être une salle de classe vide mais qui se révéla être un placard à balai bien trop étroit. Elle manqua de plonger son pied dans un seau d'eau à la couleur et l'odeur douteuse, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Harry ? Je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon être, jusqu'au fin fond de mon coeur, comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je l'ai haï moi aussi, mais je l'ai vu boire pour oublier sa douleur, hurler sa peine, et se venger sur moi lorsque je m'y intéressait un peu trop. Mais tu sais, toute cette douleur dans son regard, je n'ai pas supporté. Ca m'a fait mal de le voir ainsi. Alors je n'ai rien dit, je lui ai accordé toute mon attention et j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Et lui, il a su m'aider avec Ron. J'ai réussi à capter les nuances dans son ton sarcastique, quand il est moqueur et joueur, quand il est méchant et mesquin. Alors oui, Harry, tu peux me renier, me dire que je suis la pire Gryffondor que cette école n'ait jamais connu, parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'apprécier ce foutu Serpentard !

\- Mais Hermione… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il fébrile. Depuis tout ce temps, quand je te demandais s'il ne te faisait pas du mal… c'était tout le contraire.

\- On a eu des hauts et des bas, on ne s'entend pas toujours à merveille, éluda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, un peu mal à l'aise à présent.

\- Mais tu aurais dû me le dire… Est-ce que … c'est Malefoy qui a torturé Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Après ce qu'il t'avait fait.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça, se défendit Hermione. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait pu aller si loin. Il m'a aidé quand je ne savais pas à qui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, je me suis reposé sur lui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait… qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille.

Un long silence s'installe si lourd qu'il en était presque bruyant. Harry réfléchissait, le regard perdu quelque part sur le mur effrité derrière Hermione, et elle, elle attendait sa réaction qui serait très certainement cinglante et pleine de reproches. Elle aurait dû se taire, mais elle avait envie d'en parler à son meilleur ami. Elle avait envie de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon, de le hurler sur tous les toits, mais leur condition à tous les deux les en empêchait. Alors si Harry devait lui en vouloir, tant pis, elle aurait pu au moins en parler à une personne.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Il est gentil avec toi ? Il ne te fait pas de mal.

\- Malheureusement, il reste Drago Malefoy, et il est compliqué à vivre. Mais chaque jour, il devient un peu meilleur. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il rejoindra le côté de la lumière un jour.

Formuler cette idée à voix haute lui donnait encore plus d'espoir. Elle ne rêvait que de ça. Que Drago vienne la voir et lui dise qu'il se raliait à sa cause, qu'il rejoindrait l'ordre et qu'il ne la quitterait jamais. Ce n'était qu'une pensée qu'elle refoulait aussitôt qu'elle remontait à la surface, mais à présent que sa voix avait portée cette idée dans ce minuscule placard à balai, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle était desespérée que cela arrive. Qu'elle ne supporterait pas que la guerre se déclare et qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même camp. Elle ne supportait pas.

\- S'il te rend heureuse, finit par concéder Harry.

Hermione laissa lui échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Son ami avait un caractère qui pouvait se révéler parfois explosif, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

\- Merci, Harry ! dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

Il rit un peu, et ils sortirent de ce placard trop étroit où l'air se faisait rare.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer, dit tout de même Hermione n'ayant plus la moindre envie de rejoindre la salle commune Gryffondor.

\- On se voit ce soir alors ?

\- Evidemment !

Elle quitta son ami, chacun prenant un chemin opposé mais ces derniers mots brisèrent son coeur qui avait connu quelques minutes de légèreté.

\- Tu sais que s'il ne rejoint pas l'ordre, tout ça… ce sera impossible. La guerre est proche, Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il voit la peine sur son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, d'y croire, et encore moins de se projeter. Elle voulait profiter de ce maigre bonheur qu'elle espérait pouvoir effleurer du bout des doigts jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et peut-être l'année prochaine si le Pr. Dumbledore était encore en forme.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, vendu son âme au diable, pour que cette guerre n'existe pas, simplement pour qu'elle puisse oublier tout ce qui la séparait de Drago. Pour que rien ne puisse se mettre en travers de leur chemin à part ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'une née-moldue et d'un sang pur. Oh, elle aurait tout donné pour n'avoir que ces maigres soucis.

Mais la guerre était là, sinueuse et rampante, s'installant peu à peu dans les esprits de chacun. La peur suintait de chacun des jeunes écoliers qui parcouraient les couloirs de cette école. Les professeurs semblaient plus inquiets, bien qu'ils n'en montraient rien. Parfois, leur regard apeuré se perdait à l'horizon à travers les fenêtres des salles de classe. Aussitôt une ombre de terreur se posait sur chacun d'eux, un léger silence s'installait avant que le cours ne reprenne avec moins d'entrain. Les jours passaient et la terreur s'installait. Voldemort était de retour, et tout le monde était terrifié.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu court mais je ne pouvais pas couper autrement. Je pense que le suivant sera le dernier du premier arc de cette histoire, sauf s'il est vraiment très long, j'essaierais de le scinder en deux. Je vais faire une pause d'un mois au moins, je devrais reprendre pour fin janvier pour la suite de l'histoire, qui devrait correspondre au livre 7 à peu près ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonne lecture**

\- Granger.

Un ange passa. Affalé sur le canapé, jouant avec sa baguette, le regard perdu dans le plafond magique beaucoup moins majestueux que celui de la Grande Salle, Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait.

\- Granger.

Hermione ne sourcilla pas, grattant le parchemin de sa plume acérée à une vitesse impressionnante. Une queue de cheval faite rapidement, les sourcils froncés, son petit nez frémissant lorsqu'elle rencontrait une phrase particulièrement difficile à comprendre dans l'ouvrage ouvert devant elle qui l'aidait à rédiger son devoir, personne ne pouvait la perturber.

\- Granger !

\- Drago, je n'en peux plus, si tu ne te tais pas, je te promets de t'infliger les pires tortures que tu puisses imaginer.

Malefoy ne put retenir un sourire victorieux d'apparaitre sur son visage. Il se redressa, jaugeant du regard la Gryffondor, courroucée. Son sourire prit un aspect plus torve, et Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé.

\- Tu sais, les tortures que j'imagine que tu pourrais me faire subir, ne sont pas si horribles que ça...

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose ?!

\- Pas quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi.

\- Et bien je m'en vais !

Elle roula rapidement son parchemin, bien décidé à rejoindre la bibliothèque, là où il n'y aurait pas une tension sexuelle à en faire péter le thermomètre.

\- Pas si vite, Hermione.

Le tableau n'eut pas le temps de basculer pour la laisser échapper à son ravisseur. Il l'entraina dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, et elle ne put retenir un gloussement pitoyable. La Gryffondor qui jugeait profondément ses camarades niaises et mièvres, commençait à comprendre un peu ce qu'elles ressentaient, et se giflaient intérieurement de glousser comme Lavande aurait pu le faire. Mais elle n'y pense pas plus longtemps, quelqu'un réclamait son attention.

Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione avait révélé son secret à Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en remettait pas. S'il jouait l'indifférent lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, une fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il y réfléchissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ennemi de toujours aurait pu faire tomber Hermione Granger. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités : un filtre d'amour, le sortilège de l'impero, la menace, et même le polynectar. Mais force était de constater qu'Hermione Granger avait le plein contrôle de son esprit, toute sa conscience, et tout son cerveau. Hermione Granger était Hermione Granger. Il avait glissé un antidote dans son verre de jus de citrouille, lancé un sortilège pour détecter tout maléfice sur son ami, et s'était assurée qu'elle ne buvait rien d'autre que de l'eau pendant plus de deux heures. Il avait été forcé de se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione ne souffrait que d'une chose : l'amour.

Après cette phase de recherche d'un complot de Malefoy, il plongea dans cette phase de colère et refoulement, refusant que cela puisse véritablement arrivé. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Hermione Granger, la née-moldue, ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, cet être incipide et mesquin, ce sang-pur arrogant. L'inverse lui semblait encore plus invraisemblable malgré les nombreuses qualités de son amie, il ne voyait pas comment le Serpentard avait pu mettre de côté tous ses préjugés qui lui étaient si chers pendant des années.

A présent, il était dans l'acceptation. Son amie était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, cette exécrable petite fouine, et celui-ci semblait avoir accepté l'idée puisqu'il lui tournait constamment autour. Harry n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, ou plutôt, il mettait cela sur le dos de toute la rancoeur que le Serpentard avait pu nourrir contre Hermione. Il pensait qu'il rodait toujours pour ne jamais rater une occasion de la blesser, la moquer, et l'humilier. A présent, il remarquait qu'il était constamment dans les parages, sans lui chercher la moindre noise. Ou plutôt, il la titillait, mais Harry y remarquait quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Il utilisait un ton différent, son regard n'était pas le même, et ses paroles semblaient beaucoup moins méchantes. Chacun de ces mots semblaient résonner dans Hermione d'une façon qui la mettait dans un état qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais prêté.

Harry avait trouvé un sujet d'étude fascinant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher le Serpentard du regard, et bien souvent, il surprenait celui-ci à observer la Gryffondor. Elle avait réussi à faire tomber son coeur de glace.

Il chercha du regard Ginny Weasley, qui avait toute l'attention de son coeur. D'une certaine façon, il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione avait réussi à trouver l'amour avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était parvenue à l'approcher, à le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans ses bras. Et lui, il n'était pas capable d'approcher Ginny Weasley qui semblait pourtant sensible à son charme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il voyait des signes qu'il avait envie de voir. C'était la soeur de Ron, et il connaissait son ami, il ne réagirait pas bien s'il apprenait qu'Harry avait des vues sur sa soeur.

Il la détailla du regard, alors qu'elle discutait avec Parvati Patil. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant jurait avec son teint pâle, et son regard chocolat le faisait fondre comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait fondre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras d'un claquement de doigt ?

Séduire des filles n'avait jamais été son fort, entre Cho Chang qu'il faisait pleurer lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, Mimi Geignarde qui était un fantôme et qui l'aimait éperdument, à présent, il y avait la soeur de son ami. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour les filles. Peut-être qu'il finirait seul. S'il vivait assez longtemps pour ça.

\- Potter, tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de dégager de mon chemin.

Cette voix sifflante et nauséabonde ne pouvait qu'être celle de Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était figé entre les tables de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait en rien changer. Il était toujours cet insupportable garçon arrogant, qui le regardait de haut, et pas seulement parce qu'il était plus grand qu'Harry. Toujours aussi détestable, toujours en train de lui chercher des noises.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me suivre partout, Malefoy ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir Hermione plutôt ?

Le visage du Serpentard se décomposa. Il pâlit et sa mâchoire se carra. Jamais ses piques ne l'avait heurté avec tant de violence. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait une bourde. Une énorme boulette. Hermione n'avait pas dû prévenir le Serpentard qu'elle avait parlé à Harry de leurs petites aventures.

Quel imbécile. Il n'eut pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge que de toute façon, Malefoy n'aurait jamais avalé. Celui-ci avait disparu, furibond.

Il allait tuer Hermione. Il en était certain.

Il courut dans les couloirs, fonçant à la bibliothèque, lieu préféré de la Gryffondor, espérant que le Serpentard n'y serait pas rendu avant lui. Il emprunta les passages secrets que lui seul connaissait grâce à la carte du maraudeur, et rejoignit la table d'Hermione. Elle était là, l'esprit encore paisible, bientôt perturbé par Harry qui lui sauta dessus, l'entrainant derrière lui sans lui laisser l'opportunité de ranger ses affaires.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Hermione, j'ai fait une énorme boulette, ne m'en veux pas…

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se cache comme des animaux traqués ? dit-elle avec un air ahuri.

\- Il se pourrait que… tu avais dit à Malefoy que j'étais au courant pour vous deux ?

Aussitôt Hermione se décomposa. Elle pâlit, avant de reprendre subitement couleur, puis redevenir couleur de mort. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main avec un air horrifié.

\- Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, s'il te plait…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu ne lui avais pas dit moi ! se défendit Harry. Il me cherchait encore des noises, alors je lui ai peut-être suggéré d'aller te voir plutôt que de me titiller.

\- Tu es un grand imbécile, Harry, gémit-elle. Il va me tuer. Il n'est déjà pas prêt pour qu'on se tienne la main autrement que sous la couverture, tu te doutes bien qu'il ne risque pas du tout d'apprécier que j'ai parlé de notre petit rapprochement. Encore moins à son pire ennemi.

\- Je suis désolé. Fais lui ton regard de biche avec un joli sourire, peut-être que ça l'attendrira.

Hermione le regarda avec un air sceptique. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, et lui non plus.

\- Peut-être que je peux fuir le pays et me cacher jusqu'à ce que je meurs de vieillesse, soupira-t-elle avec désespoir.

\- Ca ne sera pas si terrible, tempéra Harry.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison.

Elle ne trouva pas le courage de rejoindre de suite ses appartements où - elle le savait - Drago l'attendait sans doute de pied ferme avec cette expression sur le visage, hideuse et caractéristique de son état de colère le plus insupportable. Celui où il était méchant et n'entendait plus rien. Elle força Harry à l'accompagner dans le parc qui s'était un peu réchauffé avec le printemps naissant. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour oublier Drago, mais même Hagrid n'avait pas réussi à dissiper ses sombres pensées. La mort dans l'âme, elle finit par quitter Harry qui devait partir à un entrainement de Quidditch.

Elle traina des pieds, déambulant dans les couloirs plutôt déserts en ce début de soirée. Après avoir invectivé deux premières années qui se bécotaient dans les couloirs (à un si jeune âge !), et un quatrième année de Gryffondor qui chassait Miss Teigne dans les couloirs, elle se résolut à prendre son courage à deux mains et rejoindre ses appartements.

Elle se glissa silencieusement derrière le tableau, cherchant du regard le Serpentard qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de raconter ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux à quiconque.

Elle reprit un peu contenance en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune, lieu où il l'attendait chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, malgré ses feintes de désintérêt.

Elle alla déposes ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de son camarade. Aucune réponse. Elle soupira. Il était là, elle le savait, mais il faisait le mort. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Malefoy était assis à son bureau. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle entra, l'ignorant royalement.

\- Salut, tenta-t-elle après un long et pesant silence.

Il ne lui montrait que son dos, réfractaire à toute discussion avec Hermione.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas si grave qu'Harry soit au courant.

\- Pas si grave ? Le seigneur des ténèbres peut plonger dans sa tête comme dans de la marmelade et tu ne trouves pas si grave que Saint Potter soit au courant qu'on fricote vaguement ensemble ?

Il s'était redressé, son visage exprimant clairement sa colère. Il était hors de lui, et Hermione se sentait comme une imbécile à présent. Comme il présentait les choses, cela semblait dramatique.

\- Calme-toi, Drago, Tu-sais-qui ne rentre plus dans la tête d'Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami, j'avais le droit de lui dire.

\- Peu importe le prix que ça peut coûter ? Peu importe que ça nous mette en danger ? Tu es un peu plus intelligente que ça d'habitude, siffla-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus !

\- Rien ! s'énerva-t-il. J'aurais préféré que rien ne se passe, que tu la fermes un peu au lieu de parler à Potty qui ne manquera pas une occasion de m'en parler !

\- Alors c'est ça le problème ? Tu n'assumes pas d'être avec une sang de bourge, tu n'as pas envie qu'on t'associe à mon nom.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, répliqua-t-il en se calmant un peu.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'as pas parlé de moi à quiconque, pas même à tes amis les plus proches ! Je ne suis que la sang de bourbe qui partage des appartements avec toi, facile à glisser dans son lit.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Granger ?

\- Granger ! Parce que je n'ai pas de prénom non plus !

\- Calme-toi ! tonna-t-il en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas parler de ça à mes petits potes qui fricotent autant que moi avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à me dénoncer.

Hermione arrêta de se débattre, essoufflée. La poigne de Drago s'affaiblit un peu autour de ses épaules. Indéchiffrable. Rien ne changeait chez lui. Insondable, opaque. Elle l'aimait de tout son être évidemment, y compris ses airs mystérieux, cela lui donnait du charme, mais parfois elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus transparent. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans cet esprit tourmenté.

\- Parle à Potty autant que tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir, concéda-t-il finalement avec un air dégouté. Mais dis lui de garder ses petits commentaires de mauvais gout pour lui. Je m'abstiendrais peut-être de tout commentaire sur ce qu'il peut faire avec sa copine la rouquine.

Hermione rit un peu, brisant l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la chambre. Le réveil sorcier de Drago hurla soudainement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Il frappa avec impatience sur l'appareil qui s'arrêta de hurler.

\- Je dois y aller. Attends-moi pour dormir ce soir, petite chose, dit-il avec un sourire carnacier.

\- Drago, tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose de temps en temps !

Il dodelina de la tête, semblant véritablement réfléchir à la réponse.

\- Pas quand il s'agit de toi, Hermione.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, enfila son manteau et disparut, la laissant seule. Qu'allait-il faire ? Hermione ne le savait pas. Elle refoula au plus loin l'idée qu'il devait comploter contre Dumbledore avec ses amis mangemort. Non, il devait simplement travailler un devoir groupe. Oui, cela devait être ça.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous, j'imagine que vous ne m'attendiez plus. Je n'ai pas du tout tenu ma promesse, je l'avoue... cependant, pour ma défense, je n'avais plus la moindre inspiration pour le dernier chapitre de ce premier "arc". Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, toutefois, je ne pense pas être capable de mieux pour le moment. Je partirai sur de meilleures bases pour la suite, qui viendra, promis, mais je ne sais pas encore quand exactement. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, cela me fait toujours très plaisir !**

Hermione tentait de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, mais tout son esprit était occupé à autre chose. Elle ne lisait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point imaginaire entre les pages. Accoudée sur la table, les turbines fonctionnant à plein régime, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter pour les examens de fin d'année. Ils commençaient dans 3 jours. Pourtant, toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers Drago Malefoy, prince noir de Poudlard.

Elle ne le voyait presque plus, le croisant rapidement dans les couloirs, et quelques fois dans leurs appartements. Il ne touchait plus à la boisson, sa bouteille prenait la poussière au-dessus de la cheminée. Toutefois, ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, son front plissé, témoignant de son inquiétude. Il rejoignait toujours Hermione dans son lit, se glissant discrètement entre les couvertures pour ne pas la réveiller. Hermione l'accueillait, sans un mot. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui le préoccupait.

Il revenait toujours plus tard, dormait toujours moins, et devenait mutique. Oui, quelque chose le préoccupait profondément.

Hermione avait une sensation étrange, un mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant, Drago avait toujours été mystérieux, mais là, elle sentait qu'une menace planait au-dessus de leur tête. Elle sentait qu'il lui échappait peu à peu.

Alors à son tour, ses sourcils se fronçaient, son front se plissait, et elle se réfugiait dans sa tête, réfléchissant encore et encore pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, nourri par cette envie irrépressible de tout comprendre et tout contrôler.

\- Hermione ?

Elle était certaine qu'il rendait visite à ses copains les mangemorts tous les soirs, tous les jours. Evidemment, jamais il ne lui ferait part des plans qui se tramaient parmi eux.

\- Hermione !

Elle sursauta sur sa chaise, relevant brusquement les yeux sur Harry qui la regardait, inquiet.

Tu es sur la même page depuis au moins 20 minutes, Hermione, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oh. Je réfléchissais.

Tu réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment, Hermione. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non. C'est Drago.

Harry fit de son mieux pour que son visage reste inexpressif. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour empêcher cette expression dégoutée qu'il avait habituellement, de surgir sur son visage lorsqu'il entendait le nom du Serpentard.

\- Quoi, Malefoy ?

\- Il est souvent absent. Il mijote quelque chose.

\- Avec les mangemorts ? dit Harry avec précipitations, incapable de se contenir aussi longtemps.

Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. L'inquiétude d'Harry était légitime. Elle se serait menti à elle-même si elle avait dit que cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- Comment va Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle sans la moindre transition.

Harry se rembrunit, perdant son regard quelque part à l'horizon à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac.

\- Pas bien. Il rapproche nos rendez-vous petit à petit, alors qu'il est épuisé… J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de partir très bientôt, qu'il se dépêche de m'en apprendre le plus possible pour que je puisse battre Voldemort. Il s'affaiblit. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Tant qu'il est en vie, nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment tous les deux. Chacun était plongé dans les tréfonds de son esprit, ruminant leurs sombres pensées.

Ils n'avaient que 16 ans, ils étaient toujours des enfants, forcés de grandir un peu trop vite. Hermione aurait tout donné pour ne plus entendre parler des histoires de Voldemort, ou tout simplement ne pas connaitre ce nom qui la terrifiait. Quelques fois, elle se surprenait à se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait jamais reçu cette lettre à 11 ans. Elle suivrait des cours moldus, l'esprit libre de cette peur écrasante qui l'empêchait de dormir le soir. La responsabilité d'aider l'élu à détruire la plus grande menace sorcière pèserait sur quelqu'un d'autre, et tout s'arrangerait peut-être sans qu'elle n'aurait eu à lever le petit doigt.

Mais Hermione était une sorcière, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, l'élu. Et c'était à elle de l'épauler et de supporter le destin de celui-ci avec lui, car c'était bien trop lourd pour un trop jeune garçon.

\- On y arrivera, Harry, soupira-t-elle en refermant son bouquin.

\- Oui.

Il referma son livre aussi et le fourra dans sa besace.

\- Je dois aller voir Slughorn. On se voit plus tard.

Hermione hocha de la tête, déjà replongée dans ses inquiétudes.

Hermione entra dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malefoy. La tête plongée entre ses mains, il fixait le bois de la table d'un œil hagard. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans fin et sans solution à l'intérieur de son crâne au bord de l'implosion.

\- Drago ?

Il ne réagit pas.

\- Drago, appela-t-elle à nouveau en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle sentit les muscles de son dos se contracter, comme si son contact lui hérissait le poil. Elle ignora ce sentiment, affrontant son regard orageux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

Hermione se retint de lui faire la remarque que cela ne pouvait que la concerner, surtout s'il s'agissait de ses complots mangemorts. Après tout, elle était leur cible.

\- Je vais partir, Hermione.

Sa voix avait été insensible, totalement dénuée du moindre sentiment alors qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur s'étreindre violemment.

\- Ne t'en va pas, Drago, dit-elle, fébrile.

\- Et pourquoi je resterais ? cracha-t-il brusquement. Pour toi ? Pour tes beaux yeux de sang de bourbe ? Pour l'amour qui coule dans les veines de Saint Potty ?

Sa cruauté était revenue, unique moyen de défense contre Hermione et contre lui-même. Il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même lorsqu'il lui crachait ses insanités à la figure, pourtant, il lui semblait que sa voix sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Pourtant, la douleur apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. Son mensonge était finalement crédible.

\- Et bien va t'en alors. Tue et fais du mal. Peut-être même que tu pourras me tuer de tes propres mains, réjouis-toi. Je perds mon temps avec toi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la retenir, elle disparut dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma d'un sort. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec lui. L'année touchait à sa fin, et Harry avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais.

Elle ne quitta sa chambre que pour le diner, rejoignant Harry, plus morose que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais de Slughorn mais… c'est plus horrible que ce que je pensais.

Harry lui expliqua alors ce que le souvenir avait révélé : Voldemort avait créé sept horcruxes. C'était quelque chose d'inhumain, Dumbledore avait tenté de lui expliquer. Il s'agissait d'une mutilation effroyable de son âme. Diviser en sept son âme, était tout simplement abominable. Et surtout, cela rajoutait une tâche considérable à Harry. Il devait trouver les 7 horcruxes avant de pouvoir affronter Voldemort. Le journal était détruit, la bague des Gaunt également, cela faisait déjà deux horcruxes de moins. Il en restait 5, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Pour le moment. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à avoir espoir.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on pourra le faire, Harry. Voldemort ne choisirait pas n'importe quoi pour abriter une partie de son âme. Il doit y avoir des indices quelque part.

Les méninges d'Hermione tournait déjà à mille à l'heure, épuisant Harry.

\- Ce soir, nous allons en chercher un autre avec Dumbledore. Il m'emmène avec lui. Il n'y en aura plus que quatre à trouver si on réussit.

Harry quitta la table tôt pour rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau et Hermione n'avait pas le courage de rester à la table des Gryffondor et feindre sa joie. Elle ne parvenait plus à faire semblant. Elle avait ce sentiment grandissant que la guerre était proche, plus proche que n'importe qui le pensait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des sourires pouvaient s'afficher sur tous les visages peuplant Poudlard, alors qu'une terrible menace pesait sur l'école. La plupart l'ignorait, cela jouait sans doute.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans leurs appartements, Drago enfilait son manteau. Sa mâchoire se carra lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Un vide énorme semblait se creuser dans son ventre, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle comprit. Il partait. Il partait et ne revenait pas.

\- Nulle part, répondit-il finalement.

Elle lâcha sa besace sur le sol, les épaules faibles et les mains tremblantes. Tout semblait lui échapper. Elle le regarda s'approcher du tableau. Il se figea un instant.

\- Ne pars pas, Drago… s'il te plait.

\- Je reviendrai, dit-il d'une voix qui ne la convainc pas.

\- C'est faux.

Elle se rapprocha, le tirant doucement par le poignet pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle attrapa son visage, lui adressant son sourire le plus convaincant, mais cela devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

\- Je dois y aller.

Elle pouvait voir l'ampleur du désespoir qui imprégnait son âme à travers son regard gris torturé. Il sentait l'alcool. Il avait bu. Et il aimait boire lorsqu'il ne voulait pas penser, pas réfléchir aux horreurs qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre ou celles qu'il avait déjà commises.

\- Je sais, dit-elle finalement.

Elle l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras avec la volonté de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Elle voulait lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, tout le soutien qu'elle aurait aimé lui donner.

\- Je t'aime, souffle-t-elle. Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant une dernière fois cette odeur si particulière qui l'enivrait. Il l'aimait lui aussi. Il aurait aimé lui hurler son amour, lui hurler ses regrets. Il aurait aimé rester avec elle, tout abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait un marché à respecter, et c'était la seule façon de la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle s'il voulait qu'elle vive. Alors elle le haïrait, il le savait, mais il pourrait toujours se perdre de temps en temps dans ce regard chocolat, même s'il ne lui adressait que du venin.

\- Je t'aime, petite chose.

Et il tourna les talons. L'atmosphère avait une odeur de regrets, et de peine.

Ils n'étaient que des ados.

Harry manqua de s'écrouler alors qu'il supportait tout le poids de Dumbledore sur ses épaules qui avait usé ses dernières forces pour transplaner dans l'école. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors qu'il avait vu son mentor, le sorcier le plus puissant de son époque, dans un état de faiblesse inquiétant. Il avait senti la terreur s'insinuer dans son corps en comprenant que l'homme invincible qu'il s'imaginait, était un vieillard comme tous les autres : il se fatiguait.

\- Merci, Harry, souffla le Pr. Dumbledore qui s'appuya sur la rambarde en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide, ce soir.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux, professeur ? demanda Harry, la voix un peu faiblarde.

\- Eh bien, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un grand repos, mais après un ou deux chocogrenouilles, je devrais me sentir un peu mieux, dit-il avec un air malicieux.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il ne parvint pas à arracher un sourire à son visage qui semblait atrophié dans une expression de peur panique.

\- Va chercher le Pr. Rogue, s'il te plait.

A peine Harry amorçait un mouvement vers l'escalier en colimaçon, il entendit une porte claquée. Les sens en alerte, Harry se figea, cherchant une réponse sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que lui.

\- Va te cacher, et surtout, ne te montre pas. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry eut juste le temps de se dissimuler sous la plateforme, derrière une réplique du système solaire, que des pas pressés frappaient sur les marches métalliques de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il reconnut cette caractéristique chevelure blonde, il voulut amorcer le mouvement vers lui, mais il sentit son corps se raidir, les bras soudés à son buste. Il aurait reconnu le sortilège du saucisson entre mille. Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard du Professeur Dumbledore. Ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant ne laissait que peu d'imagination sur le responsable de ce sortilège.

Impuissant, Harry ne put que subir le spectacle. Les quelques rayons de lune qui transperçaient les nuages épais et gris éclairaient tristement la tour d'astronomie. Le ciel était maussade en cette nuit de juin. Le tonnerre gronda au loin.

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette du Professeur Dumbledore s'envola dans la pièce, s'écrasant sur le sol comme un vulgaire bout de bois quelconque. Elle n'avait rien de magique loin de la main prodigieuse de son propriétaire.

\- Drago, que fais-tu là ? demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous le savez très bien.

Des cris déchirèrent la nuit.

\- Je vois que tu as permis à tes amis d'entrer dans l'école. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as procédé pour contourner les barrières magiques.

Drago, la baguette tendue vers le professeur Dumbledore, faisait pâle figure. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, et il se demanda si c'était à ce Drago auquel Hermione était confrontée chaque soir lorsqu'elle retournait dans ses appartements. Il pouvait voir sa main traversée de spasmes incontrôlables, et une seconde, il eut pitié de ce garçon avec qui il avait grandi. Ils avaient eu des différends. Ils se haïssaient. Mais ils avaient grandi tous les deux, à l'abri des murs de Poudlard, loin du fardeau que le destin leur destinait. Et Malefoy, il n'avait rien de différent. Il n'était qu'un garçon, tout comme lui, sur qui on avait posé des responsabilités dont il ne voulait pas. Il était l'élu. L'élu de Voldemort, lorsque lui était l'élu de Dumbledore. Aucun d'eux n'avaient le choix. Ils devaient se battre ou mourir.

Il y avait une armoire à disparaitre dans la salle sur demande. L'autre était chez Barjow & Beurk. J'ai réparé celle de la salle sur demande. Et maintenant, ils sont là. Vous avez perdu.

Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans sa voix. Elle tremblait presque autant que sa main.

\- Et maintenant, je dois vous tuer.

\- En es-tu sûr, Drago ? En as-tu vraiment envie ? Tes quelques tentatives n'étaient pas convaincantes.

\- Je dois le faire. Je dois le faire, sinon… sinon, il me tuera.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il était terrifié. Harry pouvait sentir sa peur jusque dans ses entrailles. Parce que c'était la même peur qui l'animait chaque soir lorsqu'il se couchait, ressassant les nombreuses leçons de Dumbledore qu'il s'efforçait de suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais comment pouvait-il faire le poids ?

\- Et il la tuera, elle aussi.

Hermione.

\- Il y a une autre voie pour toi, mon garçon. Tu la connais.

Sa baguette déclina quelque peu. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement plus bas, et Harry vit Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange grimper à toute vitesse les marches qui les séparaient de Malefoy. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure indomptable de la folle qui avait ôté la vie de son parrain. Cette folle alliée qui était la plus dévouée des serviteurs de Voldemort. Son rire de folle déchira le silence lourd de la tour d'astronomie, hérissant le poil d'Harry.

\- Tue-le, Drago, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Drago resta immobile, et Harry avait envie de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il ne voulait pas voir la fin de cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un père spirituel. Et pourtant, une curiosité morbide l'empêchait de détourner le regard, comme cherchant la douleur cuisante qui ne saurait tarder.

Malefoy se tourna brusquement, pointant sa baguette sur Greyback. Harry n'entendit même pas le sort être prononcé, un rayon vert jaillit de la baguette d'un bois sombre de Malefoy et heurta de plein fouet Greyback qui s'écroula aussitôt. Le sourire de Bellatrix se figea une seconde avant de disparaitre pour ne laisser qu'une grimace monstrueuse enlaidir ce visage parfait et aristocratique.

\- Stupéfix.

La voix grave du professeur Rogue gronda en même temps que le tonnerre, et Bellatrix fut immobilisée.

\- Severus…, souffla le professeur Dumbledore. S'il vous plait. Aidez-moi.

Rogue jaugea longuement le vieil homme, et Harry sut. Harry sut que Dumbledore mourrait.

\- Avada kedavra.

Le sort toucha Dumbledore en pleine poitrine, et son corps tomba par-dessus la barrière, désarticulé.

\- Personne ne doit savoir, Drago.

\- Bella…

\- Oubliettes !

Elle tourna de l'œil, s'écroulant sur le sol.

\- Partons. Personne ne doit savoir.

Harry avait retrouvé l'usage de son corps mais la peine le paralysait. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Il y avait eu tellement de morts. Il ne le supportait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus voir ses amis mourir pour lui. Il ne voulait plus être le centre de cette guerre. Tout devait s'arrêter où il mourrait de douleur.

Ils méritaient tous de mourir pour le mal qu'ils faisaient.

Il partit à la poursuite de Rogue, Malefoy et Bellatrix. La colère parcourait ses veines comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il ressentait une haine sans nom pour les mangemorts, pour tous ceux qui avaient détruits sa vie et bien d'autres vies. Il jetait des sorts à tout va, sans trop savoir s'il touchait qui que ce soit. Bellatrix qui avait repris conscience, incendia la cabane d'Hagrid qui devint un gigantesque brasier.

Tout n'était que désolation.

\- Arrêtez de fuir ! hurla-t-il à Rogue. Sectumsempra.

Rogue se retourna brusquement, renvoyant le sort d'Harry dans le ciel. D'un sort informulé, il projeta Harry à plusieurs mètres de lui.

\- Comment osez-vous utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi, Potter ? Vous n'êtes qu'un morveux ingrat. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû placer sa confiance en vous.

Harry croisa le regard sombre de Rogue à travers ses lunettes brisées. Ses mots étaient bien plus douloureux que le sortilège.

\- Il vous faisait confiance, sanglota Harry. Et vous l'avez tué.

\- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas.

Dans un bruissement de cape, il détourna son attention d'Harry pour rejoindre ses deux accolytes. La marque des ténèbres rugissait dans les nuages sombres. Une pluie lourde commençait à tomber des nuages d'un gris-noir. Harry se releva difficilement. Il rejoignit la cour où une foule s'était réunie autour du corps inerte d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait presque l'air de dormir. D'un repos éternel et reposant.

Il n'avait plus à se soucier de la guerre, de Voldemort, du destin du monde, et Harry l'envia une seconde.

Il aurait aimé être débarrassé de ce fardeau qui le forçait à arquer les épaules, lui faisant le dos rond.

Dumbledore était mort. La guerre avait sonné. Il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et Voldemort.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de la suite. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine. Ce chapitre et le suivant risque d'être un peu moins intéressant, dans le sens où il y a un peu moins de Drago/Hermione, mais il le fallait pour bien démarrer la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ainsi que sur les suivants, je suis toujours preneuse ! Bonne lecture**

Hermione tentait de rester droite, faire comme si la peine ne l'écrasait pas de tout son poids, comme si chaque respiration n'était pas difficile et douloureuse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'écrouler, pas maintenant alors que son ami avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Dumbledore était mort et il n'y avait plus aucun rempart entre Harry et le cataclysme Voldemort. Plus personne pour le protéger du mage noir le plus puissant de la planète. La protection de sang qui le protégeait depuis tout petit s'éteignait aujourd'hui. Molly Weasley avait fait un gâteau d'anniversaire des plus appétissants, mais personne n'avait la tête à faire la fête.

Harry avait perdu sa chouette lors de son déplacement jusqu'au terrier, et ne s'en remettait pas, plongé dans un silence morose. George pleurait toujours son oreille, et la mort de Fol'œil pesait sur chacun d'entre eux. Demain, le mariage de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley se devait d'être réjouissant, pourtant personne n'avait l'audace de prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre. Hermione mettait son mal-être sur le compte de la mort subite de Dumbledore, mais la vérité était tout autre.

Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy lui manquait terriblement, et c'était des mots qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prononcer à voix haute, pas alors que celui-ci avait participé au meurtre du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle se révulsait, se dégoutait de penser à ce garçon dégoutant qui l'avait trahi. Et elle s'en voulait encore plus de le pleurer alors qu'il n'avait jamais caché ce qu'il était, qu'il n'avait jamais menti sur ce qu'il allait faire. Elle pouvait voir comme la mort de Dumbledore avait dévasté Harry. Et Drago Malefoy était celui qui avait provoqué toute cette souffrance. Harry refusait de parler de ce qui s'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mutique, il n'accordait pas un regard à celui qui lui posait la moindre question.

« Rogue l'a tué. », étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait consenti à laisser passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors Hermione n'avait pas insisté, elle n'avait pas posé la moindre question, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Hermione passa la matinée à aider Molly Weasley qui s'efforçait d'organiser le plus beau mariage de tous les temps avec les moyens du bord. Elle courait dans tous les sens, hurlant sur ses fils qui ne s'activaient pas suffisamment, et houspillant Ginny qui ne sortait pas le nez de sa chambre. Hermione admirait cette femme qui tentait de maintenir la bonne humeur dans sa demeure, à coups de hurlement. Elle faisait de son mieux. Et cela fonctionnait. Un peu.

On toqua bruyamment à la porte, et Molly cessa de s'agiter.

\- Nous n'attendons personne, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette et Hermione s'immobilisa. Elle doutait qu'un mangemort prenne la peine de toquer à la porte, mais sait-on jamais. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux femmes en apercevant Rufus Scrimgeour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mme. Weasley, la salua-t-il poliment. Je viens voir Mr. Potter et ses amis.

Molly s'effaça rapidement, laissant passer le ministre de la magie, qui tenait un parchemin enroulé dans sa main droite et une petite besace de la main gauche. Molly appela Harry et Ron qui descendirent et bientôt ils furent tous les trois assis sur l'étroit canapé, tandis que le ministre les dévisageait un à un. Harry ne cachait pas son animosité envers le ministre. Celui-ci n'avait jamais défendu Harry, bien qu'il soit fermement opposé à Voldemort.

\- Voilà un mois qu'Albus Dumbledore est mort. Nous ne pouvons pas conserver son testament plus longtemps, et vous êtes tous les trois héritiers. Savez-vous pourquoi ils vous a désigné dans son testament.

Hermione et Ron se dévisagèrent une seconde. Qu'Harry soit mentionné dans le testament de Dumbledore n'était pas surprenant, mais Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'était aussi. Harry lui ne répondit rien, fusillant du regard Scrimgeour à travers ses lunettes rondes.

\- Très bien. A Monsieur Weasley, je lègue mon déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il l'utilisera.

Il tendit une sorte de gros briquet à Ron qui l'attrapa sans grande conviction. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Dumbledore aurait voulu lui léguer un tel objet.

\- A Miss Hermione Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se distraire et s'instruire.

Hermione prit le vieil ouvrage usé et épais que le ministre lui tendait. Elle fut offusquée de recevoir un livre pour enfants pour « s'instruire ». Est-ce que Dumbledore la pensait si bête ? Elle s'efforça de ravaler son orgueil mal placé et adressa un sourire contrit au ministre.

\- A Harry Potter, je lègue le Vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler que la persévérance et le talent apportent des récompenses et des bienfaits.

Le ministre semblait particulièrement attentif, tendant la petite balle dorée à Harry qui ne cachait pas son animosité. Il ne voulait pas toucher le vif d'or. Si jamais quelque chose se passait lorsqu'il le touchait, il n'avait certainement pas envie que le ministre soit spectateur de cela. A contre volonté, il attrapa la petite balle dorée, mais rien ne se passa. L'or resta froid et inerte. Le ministre ne put cacher sa déception, et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Albus vous a aussi légué l'épée de Gryffondor, toutefois celle-ci appartient à l'école, de ce fait, elle ne peut vous être léguée.

Le visage d'Harry se déforma de colère mais il ne dit toujours pas un mot.

\- C'est injuste. L'épée est apparue à Harry, et Dumbledore la lui lègue, elle lui revient de droit !

\- Elle n'est pas apparue qu'à Harry Potter, cela ne fait pas de lui le propriétaire de l'épée, Miss Granger. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Il se leva brusquement, ne laissant pas au trio d'or l'opportunité d'argumenter.

\- Saleté de ministre. Ils ont attendu le dernier moment pour exécuter le testament de Dumbledore, et il retire le plus important de ce testament ! L'épée ! s'énerva Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

\- Pas grave, Hermione, dit Harry entre ses dents. Montons.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre étroite de Ron et Harry s'affala sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a légué un briquet ? s'étonna Ron, abasourdi.

\- Il pensait peut-être que tu avais peur du noir, plaisanta Harry. Vous savez, mon premier vif d'or je ne l'ai pas attrapé avec les mains. J'ai failli l'avaler.

Hermione s'immobilisa, cessant de ruminer. Il avait raison. Il approcha la balle de sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement. Les ailes fines et fragiles de vif d'or se déployèrent et le regard d'Harry brilla une seconde, avant de laisser place à la déception.

\- Je m'ouvre au terme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a cette phrase qui apparait. C'est tout.

Il serra le petit vif d'or dans son poing, déçu. Hermione le comprenait. Chacun d'eux était désespéré depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et le testament leur avait donné de l'espoir le temps de quelques minutes. Mais même dans la mort, Dumbledore était mystérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda fébrilement Ron.

\- Maintenant, on trouve les horcruxes. Il faut qu'on parte. Demain soir, après le mariage.

Aucun de ses deux amis ne répondirent. D'une certaine façon, Hermione le voulait. Rester dans cette maison, occupée par une famille heureuse alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne après avoir effacé la mémoire de ses parents, lui faisait du mal. En quelques jours, elle avait tout perdu. Drago, sa famille. Elle avait toujours ses amis bien sûr, mais Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il dormait peu, n'ouvrait presque pas la bouche, et seul Ron s'efforçait de faire la conversation alors que tous deux ne rêvaient que de silence.

Elle tenta de dormir un peu, mais l'angoisse lui remuait trop le ventre pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir paisiblement. Elle avait la nausée. Elle descendit à pas de loup les escaliers bien trop dangereux de la maison Weasley et s'extirpa de cette bicoque qui l'étouffait. Le soudain vent froid lui fit du bien et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures maintenant et seule la lune éclairait les champs qui entouraient la maison. Elle s'enfonça dans les grands épis de blé, appréciant le calme ambiant qui imposait le même calme à son esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Elle porta sa main à sa poche arrière, mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris sa baguette ?! Elle rebroussa chemin, espérant atteindre la maison avant de découvrir le visage du nouvel arrivant.

\- Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, ses genoux menaçant de lâcher sous elle. Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle résonnait dans ses entrailles chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Elle se retourna et aperçut Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur avec son long manteau noir et ses cheveux d'un blond clair.

\- D… Drago ? Mais… comment tu peux être ici… la protection de sang, aucun mangemort ne devrait pouvoir approcher cette maison…

Hermione peinait à mettre en ordre ses pensées, et un minuscule sourire orna les lèvres de Drago.

\- Réfléchis bien, l'intello. Pourquoi je peux approcher ? Si ce n'est parce que je ne suis pas là pour tuer le balafré.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Elle posait la question, elle savait quelle réponse il allait lui donner, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix encore un peu pour s'abreuver de lui ne serait-ce que quelques secondes supplémentaires. C'était une bouffée d'air inattendue.

\- Parce que c'est toi que je viens voir.

Un ange passa. Il n'y avait que le bruit des épis qui se froissaient entre eux pour perturber le silence, avant qu'Hermione éclate de rire. C'était un rire froid, glauque. Un de ces rires dont seul le Serpentard avait le secret autrefois, et il fut attristé de l'entendre dans la bouche de sa Gryffondor préférée.

\- Tu te moques de toi ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu étais en haut de cette tour d'astronomie ? Dumbledore est mort à cause de toi. Harry n'est plus qu'une loque. Tu as détruit sa vie, et la mienne. Je me suis attachée à toi pendant cette année, malgré ton horrible marque sur ton bras, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez toi. Et je me suis trompée. Tu es aussi responsable que Rogue de la mort de Dumbledore.

Le visage de Malefoy était insondable, rien ne passait, pas même dans son regard, et Hermione n'en était que plus triste. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des semaines coulaient sur ses joues à présent. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa rancœur à voix haute, de sa culpabilité. Elle aussi, elle avait tué Dumbledore en cachant les actes de Malefoy.

\- Dumbledore devait mourir, Granger. Il le devait, insista-t-il. Potter ne t'a pas tout raconté, hein ? ricana-t-il froidement. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner venant de Saint Potty. Tu dois m'écouter, je ne suis pas là simplement pour t'entendre me cracher à la figure.

\- Je n'ai rien envie d'entendre de toi, Malefoy.

Elle tourna les talons mais Malefoy la retint par le poignet.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Hermione. Vous devez partir, toi et Potter. Ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne pose pas de question, et fais ce que je te dis.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu me connais très mal si tu crois encore que je vais simplement obéir sans poser de question.

\- Les mangemorts. Les mangemorts vont attaqué ce trou à rats demain pendant le mariage du frère Weasley. Tu ne dois pas être là. Alors va-t'en et prends Potter avec toi, si ça te chante.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je dois prévenir les autres.

\- Si tu fais ça, siffle-t-il, je suis mort. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Mais ils vont tous mourir, souffla Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'arrangerai pour que quelqu'un soit au courant de l'attaque, mais laisse-moi faire, tu comprends ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, regardant les longs doigts fins de Drago autour de son poignet. Ce contact lui avait manqué. La proximité de Drago lui avait manqué. Elle avait envie qu'il soit là, et qu'il reste pour toujours. Elle avait envie qu'il rentre dans cette satanée maison et qu'il se glisse dans son lit, la serrant contre lui et murmurant que tout irait bien. Un courant d'air porta l'odeur d'alcool de Malefoy jusqu'à elle. L'alcool. Son péché mignon. Son petit plaisir lorsqu'il était au plus bas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Drago ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?

Il la relâcha, roulant des épaules.

\- Fais simplement ce que je te dis, je t'en prie.

Hermione lui sourit, l'attirant à elle.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Malefoy.

Il rit dans ses cheveux, et l'étreignit plus fort encore. Hermione avait l'impression de revivre. Son cœur s'était remis à battre péniblement dans sa poitrine et toute sa culpabilité s'était envolée. Adieu remords et sentiments coupables. Il n'y avait que Drago qui comptait à ce moment présent, et elle bénissait ce court instant où elle parvenait à oublier la guerre.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, Granger.

\- Je sais.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Je sais.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione était électrisée. Mon dieu, qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais personne n'avait aimé qui que ce soit. Elle ne vivait que par lui, elle respirait par lui.

\- Je t'aime.

La voix de Drago n'avait été qu'un murmure à son oreille, mais cela suffit à lui tirer encore quelques larmes. Pourquoi cela sonnait comme des adieux ? Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que tout finisse ainsi, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Est-ce que je te reverrai ? gémit-elle en refusant de le lâcher.

Il échappa à sa poigne, et lui accorda son sourire mesquin le plus convaincant, les yeux brillants.

\- Bien sûr, Granger. Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il caressa doucement sa joue et Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne en face d'elle et elle ressentit un vide immense dans sa poitrine. Elle avait travaillé des semaines pour s'endurcir, oublier Drago, et quelques minutes en sa présence avait tout remis en question. Tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle ressentit un petit tiraillement au niveau du poignet et grimaça. Elle observa de plus prêt le bracelet à son poignet. Une fine écriture apparaissait lentement sur la petite gourmette.

« N'oublie pas ».

La petite plaque n'était pas assez longue pour grand-chose de plus, mais Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se sortent tous les deux de cette guerre. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle préférait se concentrer sur la sensation brûlante encore présente sur ses lèvres.

Elle rejoignit son lit dans la chambre de Ginny. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle n'avait pas dû être réveillée. Hermione fixa son regard quelque part au plafond. Un sourire orna ses lèvres. Voir Drago lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle repassait ses quelques minutes dans son esprit encore et encore, et une chose importante l'avait marqué. Harry lui cachait quelque chose d'après Drago. Et elle devait savoir quoi.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'endormir qu'elle fut réveillée par une Molly Weasley en fureur. Le soleil se levait à peine, il était 5h00 du matin, et elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, tirant la couverture de Ginny pour que celle-ci se lève plus vite encore.

\- Dépêchez-vous, les filles ! La cérémonie est dans sept heures et personne n'est prêt ! Oh, non d'une chouette, nous ne serons jamais prêt…

Molly, je suis sûre que si on s'y met tous, tout sera prêt, essaya de la rassurer Hermione.

Ginny lui jeta un regard peu amène. Cela ne calmerait pas sa mère, elle avait raison. Molly avait déjà quitté la chambre, allant sans doute réveiller les autres habitants de la maison avec la même agressivité. Hermione était épuisée, et elle savait déjà qu'elle devrait couvrir ses cernes à coups de sorts renforcés. Toutefois, elle devait avouer que le mariage de Fleur et Bill était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il n'y avait que Drago qui hantait ses pensées, et Harry. Elle attrapa son petit sac de perle qu'elle avait prévu de prendre pendant le mariage, et chercha dans un de ces livres un sort d'agrandissement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rendre son minuscule sac assez spacieux pour accueillir la bibliothèque entière de Poudlard. Elle y glissa toutes ses affaires, emportant livres et vêtements, ainsi que réserves de potions et fit un rapide passage par la chambre des garçons pour y mettre leurs affaires aussi. Ils allaient sans doute devoir partir dans la précipitation d'après les informations de Drago.

Il était hors de question qu'ils ratent la cérémonie de mariage, mais peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de participer aux festivités de la soirée. Elle devait absolument parler à Harry et Ron. Ron était prisonnier de sa mère pour l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs. Harry, lui, échappait à cette corvée. Elle trouva le temps de le rejoindre après avoir enfilé sa robe et avoir aidé Ginny à faire de même.

Harry tentait de se dépatouiller du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son nœud papillon, et Hermione l'aida avec un sourire moqueur.

\- A ton âge, il serait temps d'apprendre à faire un nœud papillon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi faire, si tu es toujours là pour me le faire ?

Elle rit de bon cœur, le cœur léger.

\- Ce n'était pas ton anniversaire le plus joyeux hier, pas vrai ?

\- On va dire qu'il rivalise avec ceux que j'avais chez les Dursley avant d'avoir des amis pour faire de cette journée, un jour un peu plus festif.

\- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

Elle avait l'air préoccupé, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à savoir si Harry lui dirait la vérité sans qu'elle n'ait à le forcer.

\- Bien.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de parler de ce qui s'est passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, si tout va bien ?

Le regard perçant d'Harry la traversa et une seconde elle se demanda s'il ne se doutait pas qu'elle savait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Rogue a tué Dumbledore, il a fui avec Malefoy et Bellatrix. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Et Greyback ? Comment est-il mort ?

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Hermione ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose en haut de cette tour, et tu refuses de m'en parler.

\- Tu espères que je dédouane ton petit copain Serpentard, c'est ça ? cracha Harry.

La pique atteint Hermione en plein cœur, qui recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel coup bas de ta part, Harry. Tu ressembles à Malefoy plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Hermione, attends, je…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir, elle claqua brutalement la porte, tombant nez à nez avec une Ginny abasourdie.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Tu demanderas ça à ton petit copain, siffla Hermione.

La cérémonie fut courte mais jolie. L'amour transpirait entre les deux jeunes mariés. Malgré les cicatrices qui défiguraient le visage autrefois parfait de Bill Weasley, Fleur le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle créature de ce monde, et Bill le lui rendait bien. En quatrième année, Hermione avait eu une très mauvaise impression de Fleur Delacour, force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. La cérémonie prit fin, et aussitôt, la soirée commença. Hermione se triturait les méninges, cherchant un prétexte pour quitter cette soirée qui était bien trop dangereuse.

Harry lui aurait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Malefoy, mais Hermione était certaine que l'info était fiable. Une attaque se préparait. Elle chercha du regard Harry et le trouva avec Luna et son père. Elle attrapa Ron par la manche, le tirant avec elle jusqu'à Harry, et servit son sourire le plus poli à Xenopholius Lovegood. C'était un homme aussi excentrique que sa fille avec ses vêtements étranges et son regard ahuri.

\- Harry, on peut parler ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, l'entrainant avec Ron dans un coin tranquille.

\- On doit partir.

\- Hein, maintenant ? protesta Ron. Mais la fête n'est pas terminée, on avait dit qu'on attendait au moins la fin des festivités.

\- Il vaut mieux partir quand personne ne le remarque, bredouille-t-elle difficilement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Une lueur bleue traversa la tente à toute allure, s'arrêtant au milieu du gigantesque chapiteau. Les conversations s'éteignirent, et tous les regard convergeaient vers cette boule d'un bleu hypnotisant. La chaleur du mariage se transforma en un silence froid et glacial. La guerre reprenait ses droits.

\- Le ministère de la magie est tombé. Les mangemorts arrivent.

Le patronus qui avait la voix de Kingsley Schaklebolt répétait son message encore et encore. Un silence de plomb pesait dans le chapiteau si joyeux quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis quelqu'un s'agita, un enfant pleura, et la foule entière commença à disparaitre, transplanant en vitesse, d'autres criant pour retrouver leur famille parmi la foule.

\- On doit partir.

Hermione attrapa la manche d'Harry et celle de Ron et transplana. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir un brasier s'élever dans la tente. Elle sortit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, lui jetant sur la tête dans une petite ruelle déserte.

\- On aurait pas dû partir, geint Ron. Ma famille… s'il leur arrive quelque chose…

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils auront le temps de fuir, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait envers Ron s'était dissipée peu à peu. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait plus la tête à y penser. C'était la guerre, Dumbledore était mort, et à présent, ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre, habillée dans des tenues bien trop chics pour passer inaperçu.

\- Nos affaires…, commença Harry.

\- J'ai déjà tout, dit-elle en tapotant son sac de perle. Au cas où on avait besoin de partir précipitamment, éluda-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit café sans le moindre client et s'assirent à la table la plus éloignée du comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Ron, toujours choqué et inquiet.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher, où on sera en sécurité.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque part où on est hors de portée de Voldemort, Hermione ? interrogea Harry, invisible sous sa cape.

\- A Square Grimmaurd. C'est le seul endroit où nous serons en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment.

Elle sentit un picotement sur son poignet, et elle tira sur la manche de son gilet. Le bracelet.

\- Il faut que j'aille me changer. Tenez, faites de même. Il faut qu'on passe inaperçu.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de l'interroger, leur jetant quelques vêtements sur la table, sans se soucier des regarda ahuris des deux serveuses au comptoir qui la voyait sortir beaucoup trop de choses de son minuscule sac. Elle se glissa dans les toilettes, et releva sa manche, lisant la petite plaque qui ne laissait qu'un message court et flou.

« Nom tabou ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que le sortilège du bracelet était défaillant et ne retranscrivait pas le bon message. Que pouvait bien vouloir dire Drago par « nom tabou » ? Réfléchissant, elle enfila un jeans, et une veste, et ressortit. Elle eut à peine le temps de baisser la tête, un sortilège frappa le mur juste derrière elle. Elle se jeta derrière le comptoir. Les deux serveuses étaient inconscientes sur le sol, et Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à vérifier que leur cœur battait toujours. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus la vitrine. Trois hommes étaient entrés dans le café et l'assaillait de sortilèges en tout genre qui ne laissait que peu d'imagination sur le sort qu'ils lui réservaient.

\- Stupéfix !

Elle en heurta un de plein fouet, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Expelliarmus !

Harry eut le deuxième, et désarma le troisième dans la foulée.

\- Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ? s'étrangla Ron, pâle.

Les quelques cicatrices qui lui restaient des mauvais traitements que lui avait infligé Drago, lui donnait un air cadavérique. Il faisait peur à voir, avec son air effrayé et son visage défiguré. Hermione ressentait toujours une pointe de culpabilité. Nom tabou.

\- Le nom de vous-savez-qui…, souffla Hermione. Je crois qu'il est devenu tabou. C'est possible si V… Vous-savez-qui a pris le contrôle du ministère de la magie.

\- Quelle pourriture, cracha Harry. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Hermione acquiesça et ils transplanèrent sur le palier du 12 square Grimmaurd. Baguettes levées, ils avancèrent prudemment dans la pénombre de la vieille maison lugubre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste quelques murmures derrière le rideau qui dissimulait le portait de la maitresse de maison Black.

\- Omnium revelio, souffla Hermione.

Rien ne se passa, et Ron demanda d'une voix peu sûre :

\- Alors ? Il y a quelqu'un ou il n'y a personne ?

\- Personne, murmura Hermione. Il n'y a que nous.

Harry avança un peu dans le hall étroit et sombre de la maison et dévisagea Hermione.

\- En tout cas, tu es un vrai génie, Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à un nom tabou.

\- Oh, j'aime lire, tu sais, alors j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène, éluda-t-elle avec un petit rire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Harry l'étudiait silencieusement du regard et elle finit par détourner les yeux. Son ami lui cachait bien des choses, elle pouvait faire de même. Mais elle ne disait pas son dernier mot. Elle avait eu des cours de manipulation avec le meilleur, et ce n'était pas Harry qui lui résisterait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre de la semaine, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

Les trois amis s'étaient installés dans une des chambres du deuxième étage. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de dormir seul. La solitude serait leur fardeau pendant plusieurs mois, et un semblant de chaleur humaine les rassurait un peu. Ils avaient croisé Kreattur, marmonnant sur leur passage, et Harry avait dû se retenir de ne pas le tuer en l'entendant insulter Hermione. Cet elfe était plus raciste que la famille Malefoy, elle-même.

Ils avaient décidé de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes au début de l'été, mais force était de constater qu'ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Harry ressentait toujours une certaine aigreur à l'idée d'avoir récupéré un faux médaillon. Il aurait aimé savoir qui était le RAB qui avait volé le premier horcruxe, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils avaient fait le calcul : le journal de Jedusor était un horcruxe et était détruit, Dumbledore avait détruit la bague des Gaunt. Cela faisait deux de moins sur les six horcruxes de Voldemort. A présent, il fallait qu'ils trouvent le vrai médaillon, et Harry avait émis l'hypothèse que les autres reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard avaient dû être utilisés en tant que réceptacle. Il y avait donc la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, et le diadème de Serdaigle, en plus du médaillon de Serpentard. L'épée n'était pas un horcruxe, c'était la seule certitude qu'ils avaient. Et le dernier horcruxe devait sans doute être le serpent, Nagini. Ainsi, ils avaient une idée de ce que pouvait être les horcruxes, toutefois, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les trouver, ni même de les détruire.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils se cachaient dans cette maison, et Hermione tournait en rond. Elle s'efforçait de s'occuper, astiquant chaque recoin de cette gigantesque demeure, ignorant Kreattur qui marmonnait toujours sur son passage. Elle était rendue au troisième étage et s'apprêtait à entrer dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais visité quand son regard fut attiré par la petite plaque métallique sur la porte.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black._ RAB.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle appela Harry à travers la cage d'escalier. Une minute plus tard, celui-ci se trainait sur le palier, maussade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle le tira par les épaules, animée par l'excitation.

\- Regarde ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt la porte. RAB !

La morosité d'Harry céda sa place à une lueur d'espoir et il poussa brusquement la porte. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais avait été visiblement retournée de fond en comble. Le lit avait été brisé, l'armoire renversé et des parchemins couvraient le sol. Ron ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, alerté par le bruit soudain au dernier étage de la maison Black. Ils fouillèrent pendant une bonne heure la chambre, mais aucun médaillon n'avait été trouvé. Toutefois, aucun des trois amis ne perdaient espoir. Peut-être que le médaillon avait été dissimulé quelque part dans la maison.

\- On pourrait demander à Kreattur, proposa Ron. Peut-être qu'il saura où est le médaillon.

\- Très bonne idée, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et attrapèrent par le col Kreattur qui trainait dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude.

\- Kreattur, est-ce que tu as déjà vu ce médaillon ? demanda Hermione en laissant pendre le petit médaillon depuis sa main devant le long du petit elfe de maison.

\- Kreattur ne parle pas au sang de bourbe.

\- Kreattur, je t'ordonne de répondre, siffla Harry. Je suis ton maitre à présent.

Kreattur plissa ses gigantesques yeux en forme de balle de tennis.

\- C'était le médaillon de Maitre Regulus. Et il l'a volé, gronda-t-il.

\- Qui l'a volé ? Réponds !

\- Mondingus Fletcher, cracha-t-il. Ce traitre.

Hermione sentit son poignet l'a tiraillé et elle s'efforça de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention. Qu'elle se sentait pathétique. Elle aurait aimé se jeter sur ce bracelet pour y lire un minuscule message de la part de Drago. Elle aurait pu tout laisser tomber pour ça. Elle se détourna de Ron et Harry qui discutaient de la manière par laquelle ils pourraient récupérer le médaillon et y lut le minuscule passage : « Cassidy Road maintenant ». Un point de rendez-vous ?

\- Les garçons, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer pour attraper Fletcher, vous m'appellerez, je vais faire quelques courses.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de lui accorder un regard interrogateur. Hermione ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais l'air extérieur lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours, claquemurée à l'intérieur des murs sombres de la maison Black. Un air rance pesait lourdement à l'intérieur de la maison, comme portant le poids de la mort, de la malédiction de la famille Black. Elle transplana dans une petite ruelle adjacente à Cassidy Road, et se sentit soudainement un peu bête sur cette longue avenue. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et pas trace d'une chevelure blonde. Elle repéra une petite supérette et décida d'y faire ses emplettes, afin de parfaire son mensonge auprès des garçons.

Elle vagabondait dans le rayon confiserie, se tâtant à dévaliser l'étalage. Après tout, les bonbons en tout genre se conservait une éternité… elle était plus ou moins certaine de tous les dévorer en quelques jours à peine, mais elle préférait se bercer d'illusion en se répétant qu'elle mangerait avec parcimonie quelques bonbons chaque jour.

\- Ben alors, Grangy, on hésite à craquer sur un paquet de bonbons moldus ?

Elle sursauta brusquement et Drago pouffa dans son dos. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les cheveux parfaitement ajustés, il éblouissait Hermione. Elle se sentait presque à Poudlard lorsqu'il était face à elle, avec son sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable de te rabaisser à entrer dans un commerce moldu, dit-elle avec un air hautain.

\- Pour toi, Grangy, j'irai n'importe où, ricane-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione avait la nausée. La voix de Drago savait la faire chavirer. Son cœur gonflait, crevait, et gonflait à nouveau, lui en donnant presque la nausée. Ces petites phrases moqueuses portaient un message magnifique. Son regard gris lui avait manqué. Encore. Encore et encore.

\- Tu as reçu mes messages ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se décidant finalement pour un seul paquet. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Tu-sais-qui irait jusqu'à créer un tabou.

\- C'est malin. Très peu ose prononcer son nom, et les quelques uns sont des rebelles. Ça permet de vite tous les retrouver. Surtout Potter.

Hermione dodelina de la tête. La méthode était discutable, mais efficace. Ingénieuse.

\- Les horcruxes, vous les avez trouvé ?

\- Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ? S'il t'envoyait ?

\- Après ce que j'ai fait, tu oses douter de moi ? persiffla-t-il.

\- Rogue a bien joué le jeu pendant des années.

\- Tu sais quoi, Granger, débrouille-toi. Toi et tes amis, vous y arriverez très bien. Entre ton abruti de rouquin qui n'est pas capable de connecter ses deux neurones et l'autre tête brûlée de Potter, vous avez toutes vos chances, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ne sois pas condescendant, Drago.

\- Je risque ma vie pour venir te voir, pour te donner quelques informations, et tu oses me cracher à la figure que je ne suis qu'un traitre, comment je suis censé réagir ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me poser la question.

\- Si, je peux. Potter t'a dit la vérité ?

\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi tu ne me la dis pas toi-même ?

\- Parce que ça doit venir de lui, pas de moi.

La vendeuse lui tendit son sac et les regarda d'un œil médusé. Elle suivait la discussion avec attention sans la moindre discrétion. Hermione retint une remarque sur son professionnalisme douteux, et quitta le magasin derrière Drago qui marchait à grands pas. Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet, le tirant dans une petite rue perpendiculaire pour plus de discrétion. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être repéré par des mangemorts en promenade.

\- Excuse-moi, Drago. C'est juste que je ne sais plus à qui je peux faire confiance. On n'a pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve les horcruxes, à part le serpent, et celui-ci n'est pas vraiment celui qu'on va détruire en premier. On pensait avoir le médaillon de Serpentard, mais c'était un faux, et Mondingus Fletcher l'a volé, on n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve. Et même si on l'avait, on n'a pas la moindre idée de comment on pourrait les détruire. Les crochets de basilic sont à Poudlard, et il est hors de question pour nous de retourner là-bas.

Elle parlait à toute vitesse, se rendant compte peu à peu de l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. Il n'y avait pas le moindre indice, pas le moindre chemin tracé au sol. Les horcruxes pouvaient être n'importe où. Et elle, elle était là à fricoter avec un mangemort notoire.

\- Calme-toi, Hermione. Il suffit de trouver Fletcher, de l'interroger. Il traine souvent autour du ministère de la magie. Commencez par trouver ce médaillon, et tu trouveras une solution pour la suite. C'est toi l'intello, pas vrai ?

\- Et ensuite, Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera lorsque la fin de la guerre approchera ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si c'est Tu-sais-qui, qui gagne ? Et si c'est Harry ? Est-ce qu'on survivra à tout ça, nous ?

Drago lui adressa le sourire le plus chaleureux dont il était capable, attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa, et transplana sans jamais répondre à ses interrogations. Lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit le 12 square Grimmaurd, Harry et Ron avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et avaient envoyé Kreattur et Dobby à la recherche de Fletcher. Ils ne posèrent aucune question sur son absence, n'ayant sans doute pas trouvé ça étrange qu'elle s'échappe ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué les cernes d'Hermione qui s'étaient résorbés, ni même son regard un peu plus brillant. Tous deux étaient trop plongés dans leur morosité pour y prêter attention. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'un monde de gris et de blanc, les couleurs s'étaient échappées. Ron s'inquiétait bien trop pour sa famille, et Harry était écrasé par les morts qui l'entouraient.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Dobby et Kreattur pour trouver le moribond, même avec le conseil d'Hermione à propos du ministère, et tous trois tournaient en rond. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches de récupérer l'horcruxe, et c'était de loin leur meilleure piste. Harry était d'une humeur massacrante, ruminant à longueur de journée, et Ron, lui, il écoutait la radio toute la sainte journée en espérant ne pas entendre le nom d'un membre de sa famille lors de l'annonce des morts de résistants. La visite de Lupin leur avait fait du bien, leur apportant une bouffée d'air frais, alors qu'ils étouffaient dans l'air qui devenait toxique à leur contact. Il leur donna des nouvelles des membres de l'ordre du phénix, et leur annonça l'attendue d'un heureux évènement. Il allait être papa. Il avait un mariage heureux avec Tonks, et chacun d'eux attendait la naissance de cet enfant avec impatience. Evidemment, Lupin avait peur que cet enfant soit comme lui, un loup garou, mais Tonks le rassurait comme personne n'en était capable. Un parfum chaleureux et amical s'était diffusé lentement dans la maison Black, avec un brin d'amusement. Puis l'atmosphère s'était refroidie instantanément lorsque Lupin avait proposé de les rejoindre dans leur périple. Il voulait les accompagner dans leur fardeau, et Harry avait vu rouge. Il avait reproché à Lupin de sacrifier sa famille pour cette quête, d'abandonner sa femme et son enfant, et avait refusé qu'il les rejoigne.

Hermione comprenait la rancœur d'Harry, qui avait grandi sans famille. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour la bonne cause, pour combattre le mal, et ils en étaient morts, laissant derrière eux un petit garçon qui ne pourrait même pas se rappeler de leur visage, et n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait avant d'en voir une photo à l'âge de 11 ans. Le petit garçon avait grandi dans cette famille de substitution, sans amour, sans confort, et avait fait de ses amis une famille. Pourtant, cela ne remplaçait pas les parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il ne souhaitait cette souffrance à personne. Alors il portait son fardeau, à l'aide de ses deux amis, et priait pour vaincre Voldemort pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'orphelins de guerre.

Lupin était reparti, la queue entre les jambes, et Harry s'était replongé dans sa tristesse habituelle. Elle avait l'impression de voir Drago en Harry à présent, écrasé par son fardeau bien trop lourd pour son dos voûté. Il ne reprenait vie que lorsque Dobby et Kreattur venaient aux nouvelles, et son regard s'éteignaient aussitôt qu'il avait compris que Fletcher n'était pas là.

Puis un jour, ils arrivèrent sur la table de la cuisine, s'accrochant désespérément à Fletcher qui tentait de se débarrasser des deux elfes de maison, mais Harry l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à se calmer.

\- Harry Potter, souffla-t-il.

\- Surpris de me voir ? Ce n'est pas grâce à vous que j'ai survécu, ça c'est sûr, Mondingus. Fol'œil n'a pas eu la même chance que moi.

\- Je… Tu-sais-qui était après nous, et…

\- Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas. Dites-moi simplement où est ce médaillon.

Mondingus détailla du regard la réplique parfaite du médaillon qu'Harry balançait devant ses yeux.

\- Je l'ai vendu.

\- A qui ?

\- Une femme du ministère. Tout de rose vêtu.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec entendement. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne : Dolores Ombrage. Fletcher lui avait vendu devant le ministère. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'approcher Ombrage et c'était d'entrer dans le ministère. Or, il n'y avait pas meilleure forteresse que le ministère de la magie depuis qu'il avait été renversé par les mangemorts. Cet endroit devait grouiller de mangemorts, et autant dire que les visages d'Hermione, Harry et Ron, étaient passablement connus de tous.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un petit moment entre nos deux amoureux un peu plus conséquent ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 28.

Hermione était assise à l'extérieur de la tente, sa baguette pointée sur son livre, lisant tranquillement, tandis qu'elle devait monter la garde. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir victorieux de leur expédition au ministère de la magie. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin d'être capturée et jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie si proche de la mort. Les centaines d'affiches placardés au ministère de la magie lui avaient fait prendre conscience de leur statut de bandits recherchés mort ou vif. Evidemment, elle se doutait qu'ils seraient activement recherchés, mais cela rendait les choses bien plus réelles lorsque toutes ces affiches la regardaient d'un œil vide.

Alors lorsque les mangemorts avaient failli leur mettre la main dessus, son cœur s'était étreint comme jamais. Elle avait eu peur, terriblement peur. Elle avait senti ses entrailles se retourner à l'idée d'être capturée. Une seconde, elle avait estimé qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être prise vivante. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'on réservait à la sang de bourbe qui fréquentait Potter le Survivant. Et par un heureux hasard, tous les trois avaient pu s'en sortir, mais un mangemort avait découvert le 12 square Grimmaurd qui ne pouvait plus être un endroit sûr.

Ils étaient partis, dans une forêt, avaient planté leur tente et jeter tous les sortilèges de protection qu'ils connaissaient. Depuis lors, ils montaient la garde chacun leur tour. Ils avaient récupéré le médaillon, mais celui-ci était maléfique. Ils empoisonnaient les pensées de celui qui le portait autour du cou. Il vous faisait penser aux moments les plus terribles de votre vie, penser à chaque instant qui avait pu nourrir quelques regrets au fond de votre âme. Il animait les instincts les plus mauvais que chacun d'eux avait enfoui profondément.

Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry et Ron dormaient profondément, et elle était censée rester éveillée jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle était épuisée et somnolait malgré l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son livre. Elle tapota doucement le livre de la pointe de sa baguette, augmentant la luminosité de son sortilège. Un craquement bruyant émanant d'entre les arbres lui fit relever la tête brusquement.

En cinq jours, personne n'avait approché de leur tente. Celle-ci était dissimulé derrière des sorts de dissimulation, mais Hermione vint à douter de leur efficacité. Pourtant, elle avait même jeté un sortilège repousse-moldu. Elle leva sa baguette en l'air, posant doucement son livre sur le sol, et approcha de la limite de la barrière magique qui dissimulait le petit lopin de terre autour de la tente. Il faisait nuit, et la lune éclairait péniblement les environs. Elle retenait son souffle, le cœur battant à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien faire tout ce bruit en approchant.

 _Ça ne doit être qu'un animal. Calme-toi, Hermione, ne sois pas stupide._

Elle tentait de se rassurer, se répétant encore et encore qu'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit un être humain, encore moins que ce soit un sorcier, et encore moins que ce soit un mangemort. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle et ses amis étaient activement recherchés, et que la probabilité que ce soit un mangemort ou un raffleur était tout de suite beaucoup plus importante.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago Malefoy qui traversait les bois avec un air dégouté, passablement irrité à l'idée d'abimer ses chaussures. Une feuille était tombée dans ses cheveux blonds, et il la retira d'une main énervée. Son regard passa sur Hermione sans la voir, et elle resta de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, la bouche béante. Que faisait-il là ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

\- Foutue forêt. Ça ne peut qu'être son idée de venir dans un endroit pareil, siffla-t-il en ignorant qu'Hermione était tout près.

Hermione pouffa un peu, et passa la barrière magique, se révélant soudainement.

\- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre parler de moi comme ça, rit-elle.

Elle fut un peu déçue de ne pas le voir sauter au plafond. A peine surpris, il avait plissé les yeux, signifiant son mécontentement à Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, non ? C'est toi qui as trouvé cette forêt ?

\- Peut-être… Comment tu nous as trouvé ?

\- Le bracelet, évidemment.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas fait part de ses nombreuses fonctionnalités lorsque tu me l'as offert, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il fallait bien que je laisse quelques surprises.

\- Quelle bonne surprise, tu peux me traquer, ironisa-t-elle. Et si tu-sais-qui entre dans ta tête et découvre notre localisation ?

\- Tu seras heureux de savoir que je suis un excellent occlumens. Pas comme ton abruti de copain.

\- Harry ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres a toujours le droit à quelques flashs de Potter de temps en temps. Rien de bien important. Il ne fait pas confiance à ce qu'il voit de toute façon. Enfin il me semble.

Il regarda derrière Hermione, cherchant sans doute à desceller les sortilèges qui protégeaient l'habitat de fortune du trio d'or.

\- Je te fais visiter le jardin ? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Volontiers, j'achèterai peut-être.

Hermione l'attira de l'autre côté de la barrière magique et Drago posa un œil médusé sur la tente d'un blanc jauni usé jusqu'à l'os. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et Hermione pouvait déjà entendre son ricanement suivi de son ton trainant et suffisant :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu dors là-dedans, Granger ?

\- J'ai bien peur que si. Et ne parle pas si fort. Harry et Ron sont à l'intérieur. Ils ne seraient pas ravi de te voir.

\- Ils ne doivent pas dormir très profondément dans leur boite de conserve.

\- Ne te moque pas, Drago. On n'a pas vraiment mieux pour le moment.

\- A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Hermione soupira seulement, se rasseyant sur le coussin de feuilles qu'elle occupait jusqu'à ce que sa lecture soit perturbée.

\- J'ai appris pour le ministère. Vous n'êtes pas passé loin.

\- Ne m'en parle pas… mais le principal, c'est qu'on ait récupéré le médaillon. Plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour le détruire.

\- Tu devrais prendre une gorgée, dit-il en lui tendant une flasque qui ne laissait que peu d'imagination sur ce qu'elle contenait. Ça aide à réfléchir.

\- Je ne pense pas. Et tu devrais arrêter de boire, ça ne te va pas, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je n'ai plus ma Gryffondor préférée pour m'empêcher de boire, c'est plus compliqué, plaisante-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Il avait l'air complètement différent, ici, assis sur un lit de feuilles à même le sol. Il conservait son allure altière, aristocratique même s'il était misérablement assis contre une vieille tente usée au milieu d'une forêt boueuse. Elle devait avoir bien moins fière allure à ses côtés avec son vieux sweat et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon grossier. Pourtant, il lui réservait toujours le même regard que quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se gargarisait de ce regard gris qui se posait de cette façon que sur elle. Elle animait chez lui ce que personne n'avait jamais animé, et elle se sentait comme une Lavande lorsqu'elle osait s'en sentir fière.

\- Comment tu fais pour être si parfait ? soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est un don, Granger. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Mon dieu, que tu es suffisant !

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Il se releva brusquement, l'attirant avec lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Drago n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de démonstratif, pourtant, il semblait la couver d'amour et de bonnes intentions depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Alors que la guerre faisait rage autour d'eux, il semblait en paix. La torture qu'il s'était infligée au cours de l'année n'assombrissait plus ses yeux gris. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Drago grimaça, portant son regard au ciel une seconde.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Déjà ? dit-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Le devoir m'appelle.

\- Des moldus à torturer ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Hermione. Pas alors que je m'apprête à m'en aller.

Hermione détourna son regard. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de le quitter sur une dispute. Son moral était déjà au plus bas.

\- Je reviendrai te voir. Tous les soirs, si je peux.

Hermione n'en demandait pas tant, et elle ne pouvait cacher son air réjoui. Drago l'embrassa et s'évapora dans les airs, retournant sans doute au manoir Malefoy, centre des affaires de Voldemort.

\- A qui tu parlais ?

Elle sursauta, entendant la voix d'Harry qui était sorti de la tente. Il avait un air suspicieux, l'air encore débraillé, à peine réveillée.

\- A moi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Rien, dit-il après un long silence.

\- Harry, ce médaillon t'épuise. Il ne faut pas que tu le portes tout le temps. Tu comprends ?

Elle lui retira la chaine autour du cou et la passa autour du sien. Le médaillon refroidit aussitôt sa poitrine, elle pouvait le sentir. Tel un détraqueur, il aspirait chaque once de bonheur et d'espoir.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles tout le temps de ça ? Tu sais déjà ce qu'i savoir.

\- Arrête de me mentir, dit-elle sèchement. Pas toi, Harry.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? La vérité c'est que Malefoy n'allait pas tuer Dumbledore, il a tué Greyback. Il a fait ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, parce que j'étais impuissant. Et Rogue est arrivé, il a tué Dumbledore alors qu'il l'a supplié de l'aider. C'est ça la vérité. Même un mangemort comme Malefoy a fait plus pour Dumbledore que je n'ai pu faire. Tout ça… c'est ma faute.

Sa voix se brisa. Il était écrasé par la culpabilité, coupable de ne pas avoir aidé son mentor alors que Malefoy avait tenté de le faire. Il en souffrait terriblement, et Hermione se sentit coupable de ressentir une once de joie. Malefoy n'avait pas basculé du côté du mage noir. Il avait résisté, il avait essayé de sauver Dumbledore. L'échec avait été cuisant, mais la tentative était louable. Hermione approcha d'Harry. Son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, mais sa main qui s'écrasa sur le visage d'Harry en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Comment as-tu pu, Harry ? Tu m'as caché ça pendant des mois, alors que tu savais ce qu'il y avait entre Drago et moi. Tu m'as laissé m'enfoncer dans ma peine et ma culpabilité, chaque jour un peu plus profondément. Tu m'as reproché d'essayer de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer en haut de la tour d'astronomie, comme si je n'étais qu'une pauvre pimbêche qui avait osé avoir de l'espoir pour lui. Et tu viens me dire que j'avais raison, que Drago n'avait pas basculé. Où est passé le Harry que je connaissais, bon et aimant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les mots d'Hermione étaient plus tranchant qu'une lame fraichement aiguisée. La douleur était lisible dans le regard émeraude d'Harry Potter. Il n'attendait pas une telle réaction de son amie, elle qui avait toujours été si compréhensive. Mais la douleur, la guerre, les avaient tous changés. Hermione n'était plus la petite fille qui aurait pardonné son pire ennemi, tant son cœur débordait de bonté. Ou plutôt, Malefoy avait usé de tout ce pardon. Il n'y avait plus de place pour quiconque. Hermione avait tout donné à ce Serpentard de malheur. Au point de la faire exploser de colère contre Harry, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, lorsque celui se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

\- J'étais perdu, Hermione. Complètement perdu. Tout le monde meurt autour de moi. Et… je ne voulais pas être seul dans ma douleur. Je sais, c'est cruel. Mais quand j'ai voulu te le dire… cela faisait déjà si longtemps que je me taisais, je pensais que tu m'en voudrais de toutes tes forces. Que tu ne pourrais pas me pardonner. Et j'avais honte. Tellement honte de ce que j'avais pu faire.

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. La colère se déchainait dans son corps, elle rassemblait difficilement ses esprits, mais la détresse sur le visage de son ami l'aidait à garder son calme. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle le connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance, depuis assez longtemps pour être sûre de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Mais Harry n'était pas parfait. Il était l'élu, le champion de l'ordre du phénix, le bien pur contre le mal absolu. Mais il était un être humain, un garçon de 17 ans, avec ses travers et ses défauts, avec des cicatrices si profondes qu'il en était devenu dysfonctionnel. Il était cassé, brisé, et il essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry était jaloux. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Hermione. Elle semblait si épanouie lorsque Malefoy était dans le coin, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle nourrissait pour lui. Elle doutait de ce qu'il ressentait envers elle, elle ne savait pas si son allégeance allait à sa marque, ou à son cœur. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin, elle avait vu le pire de lui, et pourtant elle n'avait pas fui. Elle avait fait de lui un homme meilleur, elle avait révélé ce qu'il y avait de mieux en lui. Elle avait été un pilier, un roc au milieu de la tempête, et lui… Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione pouvait trouver à ce pauvre type, antipathique au possible, fourbe et vicieux, pourtant elle semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur quelque part entre tous ses défauts. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour parfait, solide, indestructible.

Il aurait aimé avoir la même chose. Il aurait aimé être aussi certain de cet amour qu'Hermione et Malefoy. Il aimait Ginny, pourtant cet amour semblait si fragile, tremblotant, à peine assez puissant pour survivre, et Harry priait pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas au premier courant d'air. Il n'était même pas certain de survivre à cette guerre. Il n'était qu'un gamin, quand Voldemort était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps. Comment pouvait-il croire en l'amour qu'il entretenait avec Ginny quand il n'était même pas certain de la revoir un jour ?

\- Comment tu tiens le coup, loin de lui ? soupira-t-il finalement en s'asseyant sans la moindre grâce sur le sol. Comment tu arrives à regarder devant toi quand tu n'es même pas sûre de survivre à cette guerre, de le revoir un jour ?

Hermione posa une main qui se voulait apaisante, sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de cacher à son ami qu'elle savait qu'elle reverrait Drago, parce qu'il venait la voir.

\- Parce que je sais qu'on va gagner cette guerre. On va la gagner parce que c'est ce qui est juste. Alors je regarde devant moi, et je m'efforce de ne pas penser au fait que lui et moi, on risque notre vie, et que peut-être, qu'on s'entretuera sur le champ de bataille un jour. Tu dois faire pareil, et tu verras, un jour, toi aussi tu seras heureux, aux côtés de Ginny.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que le bonheur m'attend quelque part, dit-il avec un rire froid.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle avait le même sentiment. Elle se sentait enfoncée tellement profondément dans l'horreur, les monstruosités et la solitude, qu'elle ne voyait plus la lumière au bout du tunnel. Leur tache semblait inachevable, le monde était soudainement bien trop grand pour eux et pour les quelques objets dissimulés par Voldemort. Pourtant, toute cette noirceur s'évaporait lorsque la chevelure blonde de Malefoy lui apparaissait. Elle oubliait la guerre, la mort et la peur, et il n'y avait plus que le Serpentard et ses réflexions suffisantes. Il savait lui arracher un sourire mieux que personne.

Elle serra dans ses bras Harry, qui accueillit son étreinte avec soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux dehors ?

La voix méfiante de Ron les interrompit dans leur moment de complicité. Les yeux plissés, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, et l'air débraillé, il semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

\- On discutait.

\- On ne dirait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre moment entre amis. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais quelque part dans la tente.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, et les deux le regardèrent retourner dans la tente avec ahurissement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, s'étonna Harry. Il est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, si tu veux bien me remplacer. Je suis épuisée.

\- Bien sûr. Dors bien.

Hermione se glissa dans sa petite couchette sans prêter la moindre attention à Ron qui lui tournait le dos dans son propre lit. Il écoutait inlassablement cette radio sorcière, attendant et appréhendant en même temps que le nom d'un membre de sa famille soit entendu un soir. Mais ce moment n'arrivait pas, et Hermione, tout comme Harry, perdait patience, entendant inlassablement le nom des victimes de Voldemort. Ces noms la hantaient chaque soir lorsqu'elle tentait de s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas demander à Ron d'éteindre sa radio. Elle comprenait son inquiétude. Elle la ressentait pour ses parents. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en s'effaçant de leur mémoire. Et peut-être qu'après la guerre, quand tout serait fini, elle pourrait les retrouver et un moyen pour raviver leur mémoire défaillante. Sur ces pensées pleine d'espoir et peuplées d'un Malefoy tantôt joueur et aimant, tantôt d'un monstrueux garçon qui la piégeait pour attirer Harry dans les griffes de Voldemort, elle s'endormit.

Les jours passaient, Drago lui rendait visite chaque soir, enveloppant Hermione dans un halo chaleureux et rassurant. Peu à peu, son cœur se gonflait d'amour. Hermione aurait tout donné pour retourner en sixième année, dans ce château où elle partageait un appartement avec le Serpentard. Les murs protecteurs de Poudlard leur avaient assuré une idylle loin des regards désapprobateurs qui pouvait causer une mort certaine de Drago s'il était surpris à côté de la sang de bourbe de Granger. Il refusait de lui parler de ce qu'il faisait pour le compte de Voldemort et Hermione n'avait pas le courage d'insister. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir. Malefoy ne la dénonçait pas, ne révélait rien de sa proximité avec elle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas par amour du bon côté. Malefoy n'avait pas changé, il était toujours ce gamin insupportable aux idées arrêtées sur les nés-moldus. Seule Hermione échappait à la haine de Malefoy. Alors, il jouait dans les deux camps, bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas si sûre que ce soutien durerait. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, et profitait des quelques moments qu'elle passait avec lui chaque jour. Son humeur était bien plus légère, même avec le médaillon autour du cou, que celle de ses deux camarades.

Ron était certainement celui qui était le plus touché par l'influence du médaillon. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait autour du cou, son regard s'assombrissait, et il plongeait dans un mutisme profond. Parfois Hermione croisa son regard sombre, et elle pouvait y lire toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il détestait être ici, dans cette tente avec Harry et Hermione. Il détestait être loin de sa famille, et il oubliait qu'il faisait ça pour le bien de tous, pour les protéger de Voldemort. Hermione et Harry le laissaient le moins de temps possible avec le médaillon autour du cou, et prenaient sur eux la responsabilité de ressentir la lente agonie que le médaillon leur faisait ressentir.

L'âme de Voldemort était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, assez pour que même un peu d'essence de son âme dans un médaillon, puisse pervertir les âmes les plus pures. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du mage noir.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Weasmoche ? demanda un soir Malefoy qui l'aidait à ramasser un peu de bois sec pour faire un feu.

Hermione dodelina de la tête. Elle n'ignorait pas l'opinion de Drago au sujet de Ron, mais elle appréciait l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas le traiter de quelque chose de pire que de « Weasmoche ». Il y avait encore du chemin, mais l'effort était louable.

\- Le médaillon a vraiment un effet pervers sur lui. Il est celui qui rumine le plus quand il l'a autour du cou. Il ne parle pas, il s'énerve de temps en temps… la vie n'est pas facile, on vit dans une vieille tente, on a l'impression de piétiner avec le médaillon. Et il rend la vie encore plus difficile avec son humeur massacrante.

Drago posa délicatement le bois dans un coin et s'approcha d'Hermione. L'hiver approchait doucement mais sûrement. Elle s'emmitouflait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais l'humidité dans les bois la transcendait de froid. Il passa sa main dans son cou, attrapant le médaillon glacé contre la peau de la Gryffondor. Hermione n'aimait pas le voir toucher ce médaillon. Elle savait ce que ça éveillait, et Drago n'avait certainement pas besoin de remuer ses pensées les plus noires.

\- Tu es bien trop pur pour porter un truc pareil autour de ton cou, Granger.

\- Serait-ce un compliment, Drago ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est bien plus que ça, dit-il pensivement. Il vous faut quoi pour détruire un truc pareil ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans « Magie noire et pureté », il semblerait …

\- Merlin, ça faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas entendu prendre ta voix de première de la classe avec ton air puritaine insupportable, l'interrompit-il en ricanant.

Hermione, piquée au vif, détestait être interrompue lorsqu'elle débitait sa science, mais les moqueries de Malefoy sur son amour des livres et de la connaissance, lui rappela le bon temps de Poudlard, et elle finit par rire de bon cœur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que raconte ton livre, Hermione ?

Il lui fallut une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits, un peu désarçonnée par la soudaine proximité de Drago, assis à ses côtés, la dévorant du regard.

\- Euh… le poison du basilic est efficace, ça j'en suis sûre et certaine. Harry a déjà réussi à détruire le journal de Jedusor avec un croc du serpent. Ensuite, je n'ai rien trouvé de bien précis. C'est extrêmement difficile de détruire un horcruxe. Il faut que ce soit avec quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant. Mais j'ai une théorie. Dumbledore a voulu léguer l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry, et j'ai lu quelque part que les objets de fabrication gobeline absorbent tout ce qui les renforcent. Devine avec quoi Harry à tuer le basilic ? L'épée doit pouvoir détruire un horcruxe. Sauf que l'épée se trouve à Poudlard… et c'est impossible d'entrer dans l'école. Pas alors que les mangemorts ont la main mise dessus.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il n'y a rien de plus désirable que lorsque tu débites tout ton savoir comme ça.

Il fondit sur sa bouche, et Hermione s'empourpra, lui rendant son baiser avec une pointe de timidité.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aurais envie de te faire ?

\- N… Non…

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, ricane-t-il.

Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, comprenait très bien ce dont il voulait parler, et elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, Harry et Ron dormaient, personne n'aurait pu entendre les insanités de Drago, pourtant, elle était prise de doute.

\- Tu es vulgaire, Drago.

\- Il faut bien te pervertir un peu, Sainte Granger. Ce serait bête de mourir ignorante.

\- C'est vrai que toi, tu t'y connais très bien, puisque tu as couché avec tout Poudlard ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer tous les morpions que tu peux avoir !

Hermione était piquée au vif. Elle n'aimait pas être ignorante sur un sujet que Drago semblait maitriser à la perfection, à son plus grand damne. Ce sujet l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, et la guerre n'avait rien changé à sa pudeur. Pourtant Drago avait raison. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois, et à vrai dire, c'était il y a si longtemps, qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas plus experte en la matière. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir avec simplement le souvenir de cette amourette. Elle avait toutes les chances de mourir avant la fin de la guerre, et elle aurait aimé mourir en tant que femme.

\- Est-ce que tu serais jalouse, Hermione ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre.

\- Moi je crois que si, Granger. T'es jalouse que d'autres filles aient pu m'avoir.

Il se moquait allègrement d'elle, s'éloignant d'elle alors qu'elle s'approchait toujours plus.

\- Mais rassure-toi. Je n'ai envie que de toi. Peut-être même que j'ai toujours eu envie de toi, et rien que de toi.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire, et elle eut envie de se gifler. Quelle pimbêche, elle était.

\- Dis, Drago… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as…

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Elle était mortifiée par ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir, mais elle n'osait pas poser la question. Elle avait toujours eu envie de savoir, mais jamais ces quelques mots n'avaient accepté de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait prendre son courage à deux mains. C'était la guerre. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'il adviendrait de demain. Elle ne devait plus céder à la peur. Elle devait vivre sa vie, poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu as… couché avec des filles ? Tu sais, depuis… depuis qu'on se tourne autour, enfin, tu vois.

Elle en perdait son vocabulaire, soudain bredouillante et le regard fuyant.

T'aimerais savoir, hein, Grangy ?

Drago riait toujours, ignorant le sérieux de la question de la Gryffondor.

\- Laisse tomber, je vais y aller, dit-elle sèchement, vexée et mal à l'aise.

Drago la retint par le poignet, étouffant son petit ricanement, même si son sourire moqueur ornait toujours ses lèvres.

\- Non. Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis une éternité, Granger. C'est ma plus longue période d'abstinence, tu peux être plutôt fière de moi. Rien depuis nos petites galipettes.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'être fidèle, Drago !

\- Fidèle, ça voudrait dire qu'on est en couple ? C'est ce qu'on est, tu crois ?

Mortifiée, Hermione manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel malaise. Elle avait envie de se fondre dans le sol, disparaitre tout au fond d'un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle commença à bredouiller quelque chose, mais Drago ne perçut pas grand-chose. Il aimait la mettre dans tous ses états. Rien ne le faisait plus rire.

\- Détends-toi, Granger. Je ne viens pas de te demander en mariage.

\- Oh doux jésus.

Il crut qu'il venait d'achever son malaise. Elle passa du rouge pivoine au blanc cadavérique et cette fois Drago explosa de rire. Il était doué.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Malefoy.

\- Mmh. Mais tu m'aimes.

Il l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, et Hermione s'abreuva de son odeur.

\- Je te considère comme étant mon petit truc depuis des mois, Granger. Je pense qu'on peut considérer que tu es ma copine, tu crois pas ?

Hermione s'arracha à son emprise, plongeant son regard chocolat dans ses yeux gris.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais de moi comme de… d'une copine.

\- Tu t'es trompée, Grangy. Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de baiser.

Hermione le frappa, presque par réflexe, et Drago rit de bon cœur.

\- Je dois y aller, Granger. A demain soir. Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Hermione palpita, ratant quelques battements, et il s'éloigna avant de transplaner. Qu'elle aimait cet homme. Il était beau comme un Dieu, intelligent, et bien qu'il soit passablement insupportable, suffisant, et parfois malpoli, il avait de bonnes manières, savait la faire rire mieux que personne, se jouait d'elle et de son malaise. Elle aimait tout ce de cet homme. Même ses défauts. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sautilla un peu autour de la tente, chantonnant sans pouvoir contenir sa bonne humeur. Il lui était fidèle. Ce mot, elle s'en gargarisait. Elle se gargarisait que Drago Malefoy puisse ne vouloir que d'elle, qu'il lui restait fidèle. Son poignet la tirailla un peu et elle releva la petite chainette.

 _Des mois d'abstience. Dur._

Hermione sourit de plus bel. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il savait la rassurer, même sans qu'elle pose la question. Elle se demanda une seconde s'il avait fait une allusion à son « appendice sexuel », mais préféra ne pas y penser. Une telle insanité venant de Drago ne l'aurait pas surprise, mais elle préférait croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle l'aimait de tout son être, au point où son amour déborderait de son corps si cela était possible. Elle l'avait dans la peau.


	29. Chapter 29

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'évolution de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 29.

Hermione, l'esprit léger, poussa les pans de la tente, accueillit par une bouffée de chaleur. Le feu ronflait dans la petite cheminée usée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bruit de la petite radio sorcière de Ron qui continuait de répéter inlassablement les noms des sorciers et sorcières tombés sur le champ de bataille. Harry lisait péniblement son livre, peinant à se concentrer. La mâchoire carrée, le regard sombre, et les doigts crispés autour d'un ouvrage à la couverture usée, ses yeux restaient figés quelque part entre les pages du livre. Il ne lisait pas.

\- Tu peux éteindre cette foutue radio, Ron ? s'énerva-t-il finalement.

Ron ne répondit même pas. Morose, il était constamment plongé dans ses pensées, perdant son regard quelque part sur les haut parleurs de la radio sorcière. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui attirait son attention, et cela avait le don de porter sur les nerfs Harry. Hermione supportait un peu mieux les humeurs de Ron, très certainement parce qu'elle avait l'occasion de prendre l'air, de voir de temps en temps Drago, alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'elle et Ron.

\- Laisse-le, Harry, souffla Hermione. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Pour détruire les horcruxes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité, mais je crois que l'épée de Gryffondor est la solution. C'est la seule explication valable pour que Dumbledore ait essayé de te la léguer.

\- Ça n'y change pas grand-chose, soupira Harry. L'épée est bien au chaud, à Poudlard, protégée par des légions de mangemorts.

\- Autant dire que tout ce qu'on fait, ne sert à rien.

La voix morose et cassante de Ron les interrompit dans leur conversation. Harry et Hermione fixèrent leur attention sur celui qui avait consentit à enfin quitter son lit. Il avait baissé le son de la radio sorcière, et les regardait avec un air mauvais.

\- Oui, je suis toujours là, siffla-t-il.

\- Il y a un problème ? interrogea Harry, irrité.

\- Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, ne tourne pas autour du pot, Ron.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il y a encore quelque chose de plus à trouver. On ne s'en sort pas.

\- Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais, siffla Harry. Tu croyais qu'on allait trouver un horcruxe tous les deux jours et qu'on rentrerait à la maison tous les soirs ?

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on est en cavale, et on n'a rien fait ! On n'avance pas ! On a le médaillon, mais on est aussi proche de le détruire que de trouver le prochain horcruxe, c'est-à-dire très loin ! Je pensais que Dumbledore t'avait dit quelque chose, qu'on savait où on allait !

\- Je t'ai dit absolument tout ce que Dumbledore m'a dit ! On savait que ça ne serait pas facile !

Hermione sentait la tension augmenter à chaque mot prononcé. Le gout aigre de la colère emplissait cette tente bien trop petite pour contenir toute la rancœur contenue pendant trop longtemps. Elle ressentait dans la colère dans la voix de chacun des deux garçons, hurlant leur rancœur l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'écoute cette foutue radio toute la journée ? J'attends. J'attends et je prie de ne pas entendre le nom de quelqu'un de ma famille. Maman, papa, Fred ou George…

\- Tu crois que je ne l'écoute pas moi aussi ? Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.

\- NON TU NE SAIS PAS ! Tes parents sont morts, tu n'as aucune famille, alors tu n'en sais rien.

L'air sembla s'abraser dans la tente. Harry se jeta sur Ron, le faisant tomber au sol. Hermione était ahurie, figée, incapable du moindre mouvement alors que les paroles de Ron la choquait encore.

\- Les garçons, arrêtez, s'il vous plait !

Elle les écarta l'un de l'autre et Ron se redressa, un regard mauvais accroché au visage.

\- Casse-toi, hurla Harry.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Je vous vois. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Ron attrapa ses affaires, tournant les talons, interrogeant Hermione du regard. Mais elle ne bougea pas, une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et un profond dégout emprunt dans son regard chocolat.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air, dit-elle froidement.

Ron ne répondit pas, et passa la barrière de la tente. Hermione se retourna vers son ami. La douleur était claire sur son visage. Harry n'avait jamais eu de famille, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours blessé profondément. Hermione le savait, bien qu'Harry n'en ait jamais parlé très ouvertement. Il préférait garder sa peine pour lui, meurtri au plus profonde lui. Il avait trouvé une famille de substitution avec ses amis et la famille Weasley. Et Ron l'avait rejeté de la façon la plus abjecte. Il lui avait craché à la figure qu'il n'avait pas de famille alors qu'Harry avait cru avoir trouvé sa famille chez les Weasley, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux émeraude et Hermione sentit son cœur s'étreindre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peine pour son ami qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Si. Il savait très bien. Et il le pense.

Il s'assit sur le lit, plongeant sa tête entre ses bras et Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On sera toujours une famille. Il reviendra et il s'excusera. C'est Ron, tu le connais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il revienne.

Hermione se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il avait été abject. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il s'agissait du meilleur ami d'Harry, qu'ils formaient le trio d'or, et qu'ils n'existaient qu'à trois. Harry ne se remettrait pas de la perte de l'amitié de Ron, bien qu'il soit en colère pour le moment. Et Ron regretterait ses paroles, elle le savait, parce que Ron regrettait toujours.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Harry n'avait besoin que de sa présence, et Hermione ne savait que lui dire pour le réconforter. Alors elle restait ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux de fatigue. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils ignorèrent la garde qu'ils devaient monter normalement devant la tente. Les sorts suffiraient à les protéger et si tel n'était pas le cas, c'était que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le lendemain, Drago ne vint pas rendre visite à Hermione comme il en avait pris l'habitude et Hermione ressentit une petite pointe d'amertume. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ou qu'il avait décidé de la trahir. L'amertume avait finalement laissé place à une inquiétude grandissante, lorsque le lendemain, il ne vint toujours pas. S'il avait été démasqué ? Si Voldemort avait compris le jeu auquel il jouait ? S'il était entré dans la tête de Drago, qu'il avait vu qu'il fricotait avec Hermione, et le lieu où Harry et elle se cachaient ? Elle s'efforçait de disperser ses pensées noires. Aucun mangemort ne vint à leur rencontre, Drago ne les avait pas vendu, et il devait sans doute être en pleine forme, simplement occupé à torturer quelques nés-moldus. Harry et elle ne parlaient pas beaucoup, chacun était atterrés. Harry apaisait sa colère contre Ron pour laisser place à la tristesse. Son meilleur ami lui avait tourné le dos. Hermione mettait sa tristesse à elle sur le dos du départ de Ron, mais elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Drago qui faisait le mort.

\- On devrait changer d'emplacement pour le campement, Hermione, soupira Harry.

Cela faisait une semaine que Ron était parti, et tout autant que Drago n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Hermione s'inquiétait.

\- Non, on doit attendre. Ron va peut-être revenir. Laissons-lui le temps de revenir à la raison.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Hermione ne restait pas le moins du monde pour le rouquin. Mais elle avait peur que Drago ne soit pas capable de la retrouver si elle partait. Peut-être que le bracelet était cassé, qu'il avait perdu sa magie. Elle ne ressentait plus de petits picotements caractéristiques d'un nouveau message. Le bracelet était inerte, froid.

Ni Ron, ni Drago ne réapparurent, et Hermione dut finalement consentir à modifier l'emplacement du campement. C'était bien trop dangereux de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. La mort dans l'âme, elle transplana avec Harry. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à profiter du paysage. Ils montèrent la tente et jetèrent les quelques sortilèges de protection dont ils avaient à présent l'habitude. Dans un silence quasi religieux, ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans leur lit.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit Hermione à mi-voix.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, et elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu ou s'il l'ignorait consciemment. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas répondu. L'anxiété qui lui rongeait les entrailles la paralysait, l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. C'était pire qu'une rage de dents qui vous tenait éveiller toute la nuit. C'était une nausée violente qui était au bord de ses lèvres à chaque seconde, menaçant de cracher le peu qu'elle avait pu manger. Elle s'assit sur un petit coussin à l'extérieur de la tente, priant de toutes ses forces que Drago apparaisse cette nuit-là. Une semaine sans nouvelles. Une semaine de terreur. Porter le médaillon autour de son cou était bien plus délicat, bien plus douloureux. Il réveillait ses pires peurs, étreignant sa poitrine d'une telle force qu'elle peinait à respirer correctement.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau et celui d'Harry en prime, elle peinait à maintenir sa chaleur corporelle. Les mains jointes, elle broyait ses doigts, incapable de se contenir. Peut-être que Drago était mort, que Voldemort était entré dans sa tête. Peut-être que le bracelet ne fonctionnait plus, et elle ne reverrait plus ce magnifique visage qui faisait de sa vie, une vie meilleure. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie de croire en elle. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus risquer sa vie, qu'il avait décidé de protéger sa famille plutôt qu'elle, la sang de bourbe qu'il avait haï pendant des années.

Un sifflement caractéristique attira son attention. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'espoir naissait et grandissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Deux secondes étaient passées, et elle avait l'impression que si son espoir s'avérait avoir été mal placé, elle serait détruite, qu'elle ne serait pas capable de surmonter un nouvel obstacle.

Elle brandit sa baguette devant elle, mais le maigre lumos qui s'en échappait ne permettait pas de percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Pourtant, elle entendait du bruit. Des feuilles frémissaient, des brindilles se brisaient. Elle sortit du cercle de protection qui entourait la tente.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

Un autre sifflement, un grognement, un cri étouffé, et un filament vert traversa les bois, frappant de plein fouet quelqu'un qui s'effondra au sol. Quelqu'un d'autre transplana, et Hermione, terrifiée, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, un main se posa sur sa bouche, et elle fut soudainement tiré à l'intérieur du cercle protégeant la tente. Son dos heurta le sol humide de neige, et son regard terrifié croisa le regard gris de Drago. Il relâcha son emprise sur sa bouche, et Hermione se redressa un peu, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il lui fit signe de se taire, et il ressortit du cercle protecteur. Elle entendit une conversation étouffée, et finalement Drago revint.

Son visage était tuméfié. Un œil au beurre noir assombrissait son visage, sa lèvre inférieure était méchamment ouverte, une plaie à peine refermée d'un sortilège rapide déchirait son front.

\- Ne sors jamais du cercle, Granger. Tu ne réfléchis donc pas ? Et si ce n'était pas moi ?

Hermione se sentait comme une petite fille stupide. Drago avait raison, mais elle avait tant espéré que ce soit lui qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le chercher. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, pas même pensé que cela pouvait être un raffleur ou un mangemort.

\- Je pensais que ça ne risquait rien…

\- Tu avais tort. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Laisse-moi te trouver, je n'en suis pas à mon premier coup, pas vrai ?

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Un raffleur m'a suivi, mais je m'en suis occupé.

Sa voix était froide, sans la moindre émotion, et Hermione scrutait son visage. Ce sort vert, elle le connaissait, c'était le sort impardonnable de la mort, et Drago ne ressentait pas le moindre remord à l'idée de l'avoir jeté sur quelqu'un.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un, Drago, et ça ne te fait rien ?

\- C'était un raffleur. Tu devrais être contente qu'il y en ait un de moins sur cette terre. Ces pourritures n'ont de cesse de chasser les sangs de bourbe et de les emmener aux mangemorts. Sois heureuse qu'aucun ne t'ait jamais trouvé et que celui-ci ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Il nettoya son manteau couvert d'une neige boueuse, d'un récurvite informulé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés par la bagarre. Un petit sourire déchira son visage, étirant la coupure qui devait être douloureuse.

\- Tu m'avais manqué.

Il tenta de s'approcher mais Hermione recula. Un sentiment de malaise lui creusait la poitrine. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais Drago ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Son visage lui semblait différent, lui inspirant suspicion et doute. Et si toutes ces marques sur son visage était synonyme de torture à laquelle il avait cédé, la trahissant, elle et Harry au passage. Sa respiration était difficile, comme si ses côtés étaient figées, et sa poitrine trop lourde.

\- Et si tu étais un traitre, Drago ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Granger ? persiffla-t-il. Tu crois que je prendrais le risque de venir ici, que je tuerais pour cacher ma présence.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour me convaincre que tu es de mon côté.

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que son mal-être grandissait à chaque seconde. Elle en avait la nausée. Le sentiment de trahison qui s'emparait d'elle était la pire sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il approcha encore, et Hermione recula plus encore.

\- Ne me fuis pas, Hermione, gronda-t-il en abattant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester, il attrapa le médaillon glacée contre la poitrine de la jeune Gryffondor, lui retirant avec une rapide délicatesse. Il leva le médaillon à hauteur de ses yeux., le fixant avec dégout.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Le froid qui avait pris ses droits sur le corps d'Hermione s'évapora subitement. Elle inspira profondément, comme étant soudainement libre de respirer autre chose qu'un air âcre et lourd.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle doucement.

Il la prit dans ses bras, respirant dans son cou profondément et tous les soucis d'Hermione s'évaporèrent. Le froid qui s'était installé au creux de ses entrailles, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os, se dissipa pour laisser place à une douce chaleur. Hermione sourit. A vrai dire, elle voulait bien continuer de vivre dans cette tente pour le restant de ses jours, si elle pouvait continuer de fréquenter Drago Malefoy quelques heures chaque nuit. Drago passa le médaillon autour de son cou, et Hermione le regarda faire d'un œil suspicieux. Le médaillon ne pervertissait plus ses pensées, mais sa raison lui rappelait de se méfier et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le médaillon. Elle ne se tut, gardant un œil sur celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ? s'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es défiguré.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi seulement pour mon physique, Grangy. Je suis déçu.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, dit-elle sèchement en reniflant. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Parce que ça n'a rien d'intéressant. Mon père ne remplit pas correctement les missions que le Lord lui donne. Alors il faut bien qu'il lui fasse payer.

Hermione hocha doucement de la tête, imaginant à quoi la scène pouvait ressembler, un Drago se tortillant sur le sol tandis que Voldemort ricanait et se réjouissait de la douleur du fils Malefoy.

\- Est-ce que tu as… déjà subi un doloris ?

Drago détourna le regard et hocha à son tour de la tête.

\- J'imagine que tu le sais, mais la puissance d'un doloris dépend de la volonté du lanceur. Aucun doloris n'est plus douloureux que celui du Lord. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, pas même à Potter.

\- Et Bellatrix ? Elle a fait de ce sort sa signature, dit-elle en frissonnant.

\- Bella ? Elle n'est pas bien loin derrière le Lord, à mon avis, bien que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de passer au bout de sa baguette.

Un lourd silence s'installa quelques secondes.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Ça pourrait être intéressant de parler d'autre chose que de torture, tu ne crois pas ?

Un sourcil levé, Drago jaugeait la Gryffondor avec amusement. Lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite, il n'avait certainement pas envie de penser à ce qu'il faisait dans sa propre maison pour le compte de Voldemort.

\- Ron est parti.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait terriblement envie de le lui dire. Le départ de Ron lui pesait sur le cœur, bien qu'elle ne s'en sente pas le moins du monde responsable. Elle et Harry étaient seuls à présent, et Ron était plus présent encore par son absence.

\- Pourquoi ce benêt est parti ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Il semblerait que la quête des horcruxes n'aille pas assez vite pour lui.

\- Quel imbécile.

Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion. Il fallait dire qu'il ne portait pas Ron Weasley dans son cœur et savoir qu'il dormait à quelques mètres d'Hermione, qu'il était toujours proche d'elle, quand lui ne pouvait se permettre que quelques visites, quelques heures au milieu de la nuit, dans l'humidité et le froid, le mettait à bout de nerf. Ce garçon était un prédateur, et Drago savait déjà qu'il nourrissait un certain désir pour sa Gryffondor, puisqu'il avait déjà essayé de l'approcher de bien trop près au gout de Drago. Pourtant, il avait pris sur lui, se taisant sur le rouquin, mais si elle le lançait sur le sujet… il ne pouvait plus faire preuve d'une telle retenue. Son père avait tenté depuis son plus jeune âge de faire disparaitre son impulsivité, mais c'était bien le seul défaut qu'il n'avait pas réussi à effacer du caractère de son fils qui lui ressemblait en tout point, si on oubliait ce dernier détail.

\- Il s'inquiète pour sa famille, Drago. Tu devrais le comprendre. Tout le monde est à bout de nerf, et ce médaillon… il aspire chaque once de bonheur de notre corps.

\- Pourquoi le porter autour de votre cou alors ?

\- Parce que c'est un horcruxe, qu'il a son volonté propre, et il serait bien capable de disparaitre pour rejoindre son maitre, souffla Hermione. On le passe autour de notre cou chacun notre tour, il nous impacte tous, mais Ron était sans doute celui qui était le plus touché. Ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a pu dire à Harry. Je ne le pensais pas capable de dire des choses pareilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au balafré ? questionna Drago, quelque peu curieux.

\- Ils se disputaient sur la radio sorcière… Ron l'écoute à longueur de journée, et Harry ne supporte plus d'entendre le nom de tous les sorciers morts en boucle, tous les jours, toute la journée. Moi non plus. Les temps sont suffisamment difficiles. Et Ron a craché à la figure d'Harry qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'attendre le nom d'un membre de sa famille, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir parce que ses parents étaient morts.

Drago était soufflé. Ce genre de remarques mesquines, c'était sa spécialité, pas celle du rouquin. Il n'avait jamais aimé Potter, mais il savait qu'il avait toujours considéré Weasley et sa famille, comme la sienne. Les mots de Weasmoche avait dû l'atteindre plus que n'importe quelle insulte qu'il avait pu lui cracher un jour.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû sous estimer, la belette.

\- Tu es vraiment méchant, Drago, dit-elle en le frappant.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Weasley ne sait pas mesurer ses paroles, dit-il avec un reniflement suffisant.

Hermione ne répondit rien et jeta un œil à travers les ténèbres. Elle pouvait comprendre la frustration de Ron. Après tout, elle non plus, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer dans cette quête des horcruxes. Ils étaient aussi loin de pouvoir détruire le médaillon qu'il y a quelques mois.

\- Il n'a pas tort. On n'a rien pour détruire les horcruxes.

\- L'épée. Elle était à Poudlard, mais elle a été déplacée dans le coffre de Bellatrix, à Gringotts.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui sembla plus désespérée que jamais. Si Poudlard lui semblait impénétrable, Gringotts l'était encore plus.

\- Pas de panique, Granger, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas la vraie.

Drago qui pensait lui redonner un peu d'espoir ne s'attendait pas à la voir plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Son intervention n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sait pas où est cette fichue épée ! On avait au moins la certitude de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et maintenant, tu me dis qu'elle s'est évaporée dans la nature…

\- Granger, calme-toi. Je vais me renseigner. D'accord ?

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Pour toi, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas ?

Hermione sourit un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy l'aidait si facilement, sans qu'elle n'ait à le supplier. Ses visites l'avaient d'abord surprises, qu'il la prévienne d'une attaque de mangemort était inattendu, mais qu'il agisse concrètement en cherchant l'épée… ça, elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te rallier à l'ordre, Drago ?

\- Je ne fais pas parti de l'ordre, dit-il durement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Pourquoi tu nous aides ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'ordre que j'aide. C'est toi. Alors accepte et ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

Hermione se retint de lui dire que c'était du pareil au même. L'aider elle ou l'ordre, cela signifiait la même chose. Ces actions l'aidaient peut-être elle, mais elles aidaient d'autant plus Harry. S'il trouvait l'épée, sa participation serait plus qu'active pour détruire Voldemort.

Quelque chose tomba à l'intérieur de la tente, attirant leur attention à tous les deux. Drago jeta un œil à sa monstre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est temps que j'y aille.

Il retira le médaillon autour de son cou et le tendit à Hermione qui le reprit avec un certain dégout. Ce médaillon réveillait ses pires instincts, et elle détestait ça. Il était son pire cauchemar. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et recula.

\- A plus tard, Grangy.

Elle lui sourit difficilement et remit le médaillon autour de son cou. Drago sortit du cercle protecteur autour de la tente et transplana. Le vide se réinstalla en elle, et elle soupira. Les quelques minutes de répit qu'elle avait obtenu n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Harry sortit la tête de la tente, et la regarda étrangement. Elle avait l'air stupide, debout, fixant quelque chose entre les arbres.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

Elle hocha seulement de la tête.

\- J'ai réfléchi. J'aimerais aller à Godric's Hollow.

\- Harry, c'est bien trop dangereux. C'est là que Voldemort doit t'attendre, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais. Mais je dois savoir, Hermione. Je dois savoir si tout ce que raconte Skeeter dans ce livre, est la vérité.

Hermione regarda le bouquin à la couverture usée qu'Harry tenait dans sa main. Il ne le quittait plus ce foutu livre sur la vie de Dumbledore. Harry découvrait une toute autre facette de la vie de Dumbledore, et il se sentait trahi. Lui qui s'était toujours senti proche de Dumbledore, se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait rien du vieil homme.

\- Très bien. On ira.

Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à le contrarier. Noël approchait. Ils n'avaient jamais été si seuls, et Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait jamais vu la tombe de ses propres parents. Hermione ne pouvait s'imaginer la solitude d'Harry. A présent, ses parents avaient oublié jusqu'à son existence, et Hermione touchait à peine du doigt ce qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis son plus jeune âge, et pourtant Harry lui n'avait jamais eu la moindre famille. Elle avait eu la chance d'en avoir une qui l'avait accompagné pendant toutes ces années.

\- Demain soir. Ce sera mieux la nuit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! Je ne publierai sans doute pas le prochain chapitre avant deux semaines, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite !**

Chapitre 30.

Hermione et Harry étaient tous deux dressé devant la tombe de Lily et James Potter. Couverte par la neige, peu visité, celle-ci n'était pas bien fleuri. Hermione attrapa la main de son ami, la serrant doucement dans la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents, et elle était certaine qu'il en souffrait terriblement. D'un mouvement de baguette rapide, elle fit fondre la neige et une couronne de fleurs apparut. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, et Hermione finit par le laisser, pensant qu'il voudrait un peu de temps seul pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses défunts parents. Elle passait entre les tombes lorsqu'elle aperçut un symbole qu'elle avait déjà croisé quelque part.

Ce symbole, elle l'avait vu, griffonné dans le recueil de contes que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Peverell. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce nom de famille. Une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision, et elle aperçut une femme, les observant de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione rejoignit rapidement Harry, lui désignant du menton la femme. Celle-ci tourna alors les talons, surprise par les deux amis.

\- C'est Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle connaissait la famille Dumbledore, lui dit Harry en reconnaissant la vieille femme qui entrait dans sa petite masure sombre.

Harry partit à sa suite, sans laisser le temps à Hermione de réfléchir. Elle resta à l'extérieur de la petite maison, frottant douloureusement son poignet. Ça lui brûlait. Elle releva sa manche et se rappela de la fonction première du bracelet. Il lui signalait un danger lorsqu'il la brûlait. La douleur s'intensifiait, la brûlant jusqu'à l'os, sans que la moindre marque n'apparaisse. Elle allait détacher la petite chaine autour de son poignet, quand Drago transplana face à elle. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard alarmé, il l'attrapa par le poignet, pour l'attirer dans un coin sombre. Il faisait nuit, et personne ne devait les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois partir immédiatement.

\- On est venu voir la tombe des parents d'Harry, bredouilla Hermione. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te sortir du pétrin, petite idiote. Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici. Où est Potter ?

\- Avec Bathilda Tourdesac, il devait lui poser quelques questions.

Le teint pâle de Drago passa soudainement au jaunâtre. Elle pouvait lire la panique sur son visage, et cela était très étrange de le voir avoir peur pour son ennemi de toujours. Son regard s'était vidé subitement, ne laissant plus que la peur et l'horreur. Il était tiraillé, Hermione pouvait le sentir, mais elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine tension.

\- Tourdesac est morte, Granger. Ce n'est pas elle.

\- C'est impossible, je l'ai vu …

\- C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Va-t'en. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, avant que…

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Harry.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Alors viens avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui je le sais très bien. Tu n'auras jamais le courage de choisir ton camp, Drago. Je l'avais bien compris. Qu'attendre de plus d'un Serpentard ?

Hermione s'arracha à sa prise. Si Harry était en danger, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, et arriva juste à temps. Bathilda Tourdesac se déformait douloureusement, chacun de ses os semblaient se briser, et Nagini apparut brusquement. Elle attrapa Harry par la manche, et évita de justesse un sortilège. Ils basculèrent par la fenêtre, et Hermione transplana au milieu de la forêt.

Le teint pâle d'Harry ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination pour deviner son état d'esprit. Hermione avait les jambes flageolantes, ses genoux refusaient de la porter, alors que son esprit élaborait les scénarii catastrophes auxquels elle avait échappé. Nagini avait été en face d'eux, manquant de les avaler d'une traite. Elle avait transplanée, et aucun d'eux n'étaient désartibulés ce qui relevait du miracle.

\- Ça va ? bredouilla Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se pencha en avant et dégobilla. Hermione détourna le regard, incapable de le regarder vomir. Son estomac était bien trop fragile pour supporter une telle vision, et ne manquerait pas de se cracher sur le sol à son tour. Hermione serra leurs deux baguettes entre sa main. Elle blêmit en sentant l'une des deux se plier douloureusement. La baguette d'Harry était cassée en deux, ne tenant que par un mince filament de bois.

\- Harry…

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche sans la moindre grâce. Je peux avoir ma baguette, s'il te plait.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry…

Elle lui tendit la baguette brisée, et le visage d'Harry se referma.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Sa voix disait le contraire, dur et froide, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se mettre en colère contre Hermione.

\- Je vais installer la tente.

Hermione hocha de la tête, décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas trifouiller dans la tête de son ami pour le moment. Sa rencontre avec Nagini l'avait visiblement secoué, sa baguette était brisée, et Hermione pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. C'était sa première baguette, celle qui l'avait choisi, et à présent, elle était brisée. Rien ne pouvait réparer de tels dégâts. Si, c'était sa baguette qui avait été brisée, Hermione ne préférait pas penser à dans quel état elle aurait été. Elle lança les sortilèges autour d'eux, et s'engouffra dans la tente à la suite d'Harry. Il ne décrocha pas un mot, se mit dans son lit et éteignit la lumière. Hermione soupira, et se alla se coucher à son tour.

Aucun d'eux ne réussit à s'endormir, mais ils feintèrent le sommeil, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir dit de pareilles choses à Drago. Il avait voulu l'aider, il avait fait de son mieux, et elle lui avait craché à la figure toute son ingratitude. Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de fier, orgueilleux et passablement irascible. Elle l'avait sans doute mis suffisamment en colère pour qu'il ne vienne plus à sa rencontre chaque nuit. Elle caressa sa gourmette à son poignet, espérant y sentir un petit message de Drago, mais celle-ci était lisse. Aucun message ne l'attendait. Elle regrettait que son pouvoir ne soit pas à double sens. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Drago, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre sa visite ou un mot de sa part, et si celui-ci était suffisamment énervé pour ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, alors elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir son absence. Cette absence qui lui déchirait le cœur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la guerre finisse demain, pour qu'elle puisse partir à la recherche de Drago, lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, que tout était fini, que la guerre ne pourrait pas les séparer.

Oh, elle en rêvait de cette conversation. C'était ce rêve qui lui faisait garder espoir, qui lui soufflait à l'oreille que rien n'était fini, qu'elle pourrait retrouver Drago à la fin de ce combat sanglant. Alors elle continuait de se lever chaque matin, espérant que Drago viendrait la voir ce soir, et lorsqu'il partait après sa courte visite, elle se disait, qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques horcruxes et un mage noir à détruire, entre eux. Que bientôt il pourrait se retrouver.

Harry et Hermione ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais Hermione savait que son ami avait besoin d'elle. Depuis le départ de Ron, une ambiance lourde pesait dans la tente. Son ami manquait à Harry, elle le savait, il était meurtri, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. Ron était parti de son plein gré, et n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de revenir. Drago n'était pas venu rendre visite à Hermione, et celle-ci s'était efforcée d'ignorer la culpabilité grandissante dans son cœur.

Hermione cuisinait un plat à l'air douteux, quand elle sentit un picotement familier à son poignet. Elle lâcha presque la casserole, se jetant sur son bracelet.

« Epée Gryffondor ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Suis Potter »

Harry montait la garde à l'extérieur. Elle passa les pans de la tente et eut juste le temps de voir Harry disparaitre dans les ténèbres de la forêt, suivant une forme lumineuse. Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, partant à sa poursuite, mais Harry disparut dans les ténèbres.

\- HARRY !

Elle avait beau appelé, il ne répondait pas. Elle commençait à se sentir angoissée, entourée de ses arbres fins et longs, tordus. Une ambiance humide et froide pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait que le silence, pas un bruit autour d'elle.

\- HARRY !

Même sa voix ne semblait avoir aucun écho, comme si seules ses oreilles pouvaient la percevoir entre les arbres.

\- Réveille-toi, putain.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure lointain.

\- Drago ? Drago !

Elle manqua de tomber plus d'une fois, courant vers cette voix qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre avant longtemps.

Penché sur Harry, il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine d'Harry qui cracha finalement l'eau de ses poumons. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

\- Malefoy, hoqueta-t-il difficilement.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Potty.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je sauve ton petit cul. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente du monde de sauter dans l'eau avec ce médaillon autour de ton cou. Tu aurais pu demander à la grosse tête qui te sert d'amie, avant de faire l'imbécile.

Drago se releva, élégamment, comme à son habitude.

\- Drago, mais …

\- Tu voulais l'épée. La voilà.

\- C'est toi qui …

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Faites en bon usage. On s'est mis en danger pour vous l'obtenir. Je dois y aller.

\- Non, s'il te plait, reste un peu.

Hermione détestait se rabaisser à le supplier, mais son absence lui faisait tellement de mal. Elle aurait pu se laisser capturer par des rafleurs si cela pouvait lui permettre de passer quelques heures avec lui. Un bruit les alerta et il détourna son attention, pour scruter la pénombre.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je sais. Je dois y aller.

Il transplana et Harry détourna son attention vers Hermione l'interrogeant du regard. Une tête rousse apparut soudainement, et ni Hermione ni Harry savaient ou donner de la tête. Trop d'évènements arrivaient en peu de temps, et aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ron ?

\- Je ne pensais jamais vous retrouver, souffla le dénommé.

C'était un bien beau tableau, au milieu de cette forêt sombre, un Ron Weasley aux cheveux ébouriffés, le teint rouge d'avoir couru, Harry par terre, trempé de la tête aux pieds, l'épée rutilante de Godric Gryffondor à côté de lui, et Hermione, debout, figée, les yeux grands ouverts, comme fixant un fantôme.

\- Tu es revenu, souffla Harry.

\- J'ai essayé de vous retrouver quelques jours après mon départ, mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la tente…

Un long silence s'imposa. Hermione sentait le regard brûlant d'Harry sur elle, et elle, fixait Ron pour échapper à ce regard accusateur. Ron quant à lui, évitait chacun de leur regard, se sentant coupable de les avoir abandonné si lâchement quelques semaines plus tôt. Ron dansait sur ses pieds alors que le silence lourd se prolongeait avant qu'Harry ne finisse par lâcher quelques mots :

\- Le plus important, c'est que tu sois revenu.

Il n'avait pas lâché Hermione du regard, et bien qu'il soit heureux que Ron soit revenu, pour le moment, seul le visage de Drago Malefoy était imprimé sur ses rétines, ternissant quelque peu la joie de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il brûlait d'envie de poser quelques questions bien senties à Hermione. L'air coupable qu'elle affichait, lui faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas si ignorante de ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te revoir, Ron, dit-elle la voix un peu trop aigue.

Ron fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il venait juste de revenir, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de farfouiller à l'intérieur du crâne de ses amis qui devaient lui en vouloir depuis son départ.

\- C'est l'épée ? souffla-t-il. Et pourquoi tu es trempé ?

\- Longue histoire, éluda Harry. Le principal, c'est qu'on ait l'épée et qu'on peut briser le médaillon maintenant.

Le médaillon était sur le sol de terre, inerte. Il n'avait l'air que d'une vulgaire babiole, pourtant une aura meurtrière et glauque émanait de ce petit morceau de métal. Sa fin était proche, peut-être qu'il le sentait. Après tout, il recouvrait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, il devait avoir un semblant de conscience de son existence. Harry attrapa l'épée et la tendit à Ron.

\- A toi l'honneur.

\- Quoi ? Non, je… ce médaillon, il avait un effet pervers sur moi.

\- Justement. Détruis-le.

Ron hésita une seconde, cherchant un peu de soutien dans le regard d'Hermione, mais elle n'avait aucune objection à ce qu'il détruise le médaillon. Harry y tenait. Ron s'était plaint que leur quête n'avance pas, alors il serait le premier à détruire un horcruxe. Les jointures blanchies autour de l'épée, son teint pâle ne laissait pas de doute sur son état d'esprit. A peine à quelques mètres du médaillon, celui-ci se mit à trembler. Un pas de plus, et une fumée noirâtre et acre s'en échappa. Harry et Hermione, derrières Ron, n'en revinrent pas, en voyant cette fumée pourrie et malsaine prendre forme humaine. Leur forme humaine. Enlacés, les faux Harry et Hermione se tenaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais revenir.

La voix désincarnée d'Hermione s'éleva dans cette forêt sombre à l'humidité poisseuse.

\- On n'était bien mieux sans toi, rajouta le faux Harry.

\- Taisez-vous, souffla Ron.

\- De toute façon, tu ne servais à rien.

Les bouches d'Hermione et Harry se rapprochèrent, mais la fumée se dissipa brusquement, alors que Ron avait abattu l'épée de Gryffondor sur le médaillon dont un crissement désagréable s'était échappé, comme mourant, au même titre qu'un Voldemort junior.

\- Content de te retrouver, Ron, souffla Harry en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

Aucun des trois amis ne fit allusion à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, et chacun d'eux en était tout à fait réjoui. Le malaise qu'avait ressenti Hermione, était semblable à celui de ses camarades. Elle n'avait pas envie de poser de question, car elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui réponde, et encore moins qu'on lui pose d'autres questions en retour. Les trois amis, main dans la main, rejoignirent la tente et se permirent de grignoter leurs maigres provisions pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Ron, épuisé par ses recherches, finit par aller se coucher, et Hermione se dépêcha de prendre son tour de garde, espérant éviter Harry.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'installer sur son siège de feuilles, qu'Harry était déjà sorti, les bras croisés, le regard accusateur derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? dit-il, l'air piqué au vif.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire, éluda Hermione en s'asseyant, ouvrant son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Qu'est-ce que foutait Malefoy ici ? Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas si surprise que ça de le voir ?

Hermione se sentait acculée contre un mur. Elle qui pensait pouvoir garder son secret pour l'éternité était à découvert et n'avait pas la moindre excuse. Elle avait caché les visites de Malefoy à Harry, qui ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux.

\- Je pense, Harry, que tu es très mal placé pour me reprocher de faire des cachotteries. Ça ne t'a pas gêné de me mentir pendant des mois. Alors moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets.

\- Des petits secrets ? gronde-t-il. Hermione, on est des fugitifs, les plus recherchés de Grande Bretagne qui plus est, et tu es en train de me dire que tu communiquais avec Malefoy ? Et s'il nous dénonçait à Voldemort ? Comment nous a-t-il trouvé d'ailleurs ?

\- Arrête, Harry, siffla Hermione en se relevant brusquement. Sans lui, on aurait été capturé, il y a très longtemps. On n'aurait pas su qu'il y avait un tabou sur le nom de Tu-sais-qui, on n'aurait pas l'épée pour détruire les horcruxes. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il est venu me rendre visite quelques fois, mais ça vaut bien tous les services qu'il nous a rendu. A moi, et à toi.

\- Il est venu. Plusieurs fois ?

Harry semblait hors de lui, au bord de la crise de nerf, alors que chaque parole rajoutée par Hermione semblait être une nouvelle aberration à ses oreilles.

\- C'est un mangemort, Hermione !

Le sifflement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que Drago débarque. Et pourtant c'était lui. Il s'était changé, et avait la même allure princière que d'habitude. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry se jeta sur lui, profitant de la protection autour de la tente pour que Drago ne le voit pas venir.

\- Harry, arrête !

Mais son poing heurta l'arcade sourcilière de Drago, qui ne se laissa pas faire. Il inversa leur position et envoya son poing dans la figure du survivant. Il fallait dire qu'il en avait envie depuis très longtemps, et c'était le bon moment pour ne pas retenir sa force. Hermione les attrapa chacun par une épaule, les forçant à se séparer.

\- Mais vous avez quel âge ?! hurla Hermione. C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation avec vous ?!

\- Ne m'inclus pas dans tes conflits avec Potter, Granger. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, Drago. Ça ne prend pas.

Drago renifla bruyamment, lissant sa chemise avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Putain de mangemort, retourne lécher les bottes de ton maitre, cracha Harry.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. Sans moi, ton cadavre flotterait dans la mare à canards où tu as failli te noyer.

\- Peut-être à cause de toi.

\- Granger, fais taire ton imbécile d'ami, où je me charge de le faire taire.

\- N'ose même pas lui parler, la fouine.

\- Oh crois-moi, je n'ai pas fait que lui parler, cracha-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Hermione, prise de court, ne sentit sa main partir que lorsqu'elle atterrit sur la joue de Drago, qui cilla à peine, ne lâchant pas du regard Harry qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : lui sauter au cou.

\- Comment oses-tu, Drago ?!

\- Et toi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour sauver vos petits culs, à toi et Potter, voilà comment je suis remercié. Vous savez quoi, débrouillez-vous. Je ne t'aiderai plus, Granger, et lui non plus par la même occasion. Vous n'irez pas bien loin, les nullos.

Drago tourna les talons s'éloignant, sans se retourner et Hermione s'efforça de se dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Qu'il reviendrait la voir.

\- Plus personne ne dit « les nullos », la fouine ! hurla Harry.

Mais Drago avait déjà disparu entre les arbres, et Hermione poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu as tout gagné.

\- C'est toi qui as tout gagné, Harry. On avait un infiltré dans l'autre camp, et toi, tu viens de le virer.

\- Attends, Her…

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter, Harry. Tu savais ce qu'il y avait entre Drago et moi, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui, et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de le trainer dans la boue. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de bon, Harry, et tu deviens égoïste.

Harry ne répondit rien, la tête basse, et Hermione retourna dans la tente, se vautrant dans sa couchette sans la moindre parole pour Ron qui ne dormait pas encore. Elle essaya de s'endormir, mais elle en était incapable. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Harry était celui qui était le plus à même de mettre hors de lui Drago, si on enlevait Hermione du tableau, et que celui-ci avait mis en colère Drago. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait vraiment pas. Drago n'avait jamais été foncièrement bon. Ce qu'il faisait pour Hermione, il ne le faisait pas pour le bien commun, mais égoïstement. Pour lui, et un peu pour elle. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ni quelqu'un de bon. Il faisait ce qui lui rapportait, mais se révulsait lorsqu'il avait des comportements bien trop violents et mauvais. Et par-dessus tout, Drago cherchait à rester en vie, et protéger sa famille. Harry avait été ingrat, insultant. Peut-être que Drago ne reviendrait jamais, car le survivant n'avait pas envie d'être sauvé par lui. Alors, il resterait dans le camp de Voldemort. Hermione était certaine qu'il ne la trahirait pas, pas franchement. Il ne les dénoncerait pas. Mais il ne les aiderait sans doute plus. Harry avait réussi son coup, elle en était certaine, Drago ne l'approcherait plus.

Elle plongea son visage entre ses mains et s'efforça de garder son calme. Elle était à fleur de peau depuis la fin de la sixième année. Un rien pouvait la faire basculer, son ancrage était plus ou moins Drago. Il faisait la pluie et le beau temps. Elle devait rester calme. Tout finirait par s'arranger. Ils venaient de détruire un horcruxe. Leur quête avançait et peut-être qu'elle survivrait même à cette guerre. Alors, elle pourrait rejoindre Drago, et s'il ne voulait plus la voir, elle aurait toute une vie pour essayer de le ramener à elle.


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut tout le monde, voilà un chapitre que vous ne deviez plus attendre, ahah, vraiment désolée. Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage toujours à écrire, mais j'avais du mal à trouver l'inspiration... Je ne vais pas vous garantir un rythme régulier de publication, je n'arriverai sans doute pas à m'y tenir, alors mieux vaut ne pas faire de promesse ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**

Hermione courait à toute vitesse, suivie de près par Ron et Harry. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, brûlant un ou deux de ces cheveux, manquant de peu sa tête. Seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de continuer de courir, alors qu'elle se sentait plus faible que jamais. Les rafleurs étaient juste derrière eux. Elle trébucha sur une racine, et se releva aussitôt, courant plus vite encore. Jamais elle ne s'était crue capable de courir à une telle vitesse. Lorsque sa vie en dépendait, ce n'était plus la même chose. Son bracelet lui brûlait le poignet d'une telle force qu'elle avait envie de l'arracher, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Ils se rapprochaient. Ils allaient les avoir. Elle rejoignit Harry qui n'était pas loin derrière elle. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage, et un sortilège défigura Harry qui cria de douleur.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, tombant à la renverse. Les lunettes d'Harry tombèrent par la même occasion, et elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une baguette s'enfonça douloureusement dans son cou. Tous les trois étaient tenus en joue.

\- Regardez ce qu'on a là, rit-il en se penchant sur le visage déformé d'Harry. Tu n'es pas très beau toi. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, Harry grogna douloureusement, mais ne se fit pas remarquer et Hermione salua sa lucidité.

\- Si vous essayez de vous échapper, c'est qu'on doit vous chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir l'âge d'être à Poudlard ? Sécher, ce n'est pas bien du tout, les enfants.

Son ton cynique dégoutait Hermione plus que de raison.

\- Je m'appelle Dudley Vernon, dit difficilement Harry. Ce sont mes amis. On est des nés-moldus. C'est pour ça qu'on fuyait.

Le mensonge d'Harry était grossier, et Hermione avait intérieurement envie de rire. Ils en étaient au point où ils valaient mieux dire qu'ils étaient nés-moldus, êtres répugnants aux yeux des mangemorts et rafleurs, plutôt que de dire qui ils étaient vraiment.

\- J'en connais une qui sera contente, ricana le rafleur, découvrant sa dentition gâtée. Emmenez-les.

Hermione tenta d'échapper à la cagoule qu'on lui imposa sur le visage, mais le rafleur lui tordit douloureusement le bras. Contrainte, elle se laissa emporter par les rafleurs au même titre que ses amis. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où on pouvait les emmener, et cela la terrifiait. Est-ce qu'on allait les présenter directement à Voldemort ? Si tel était le cas, leur mensonge ne ferait pas long feu. A vrai dire, beaucoup de mangemorts connaissaient le visage du trio d'or, et elle était plus surprise que les rafleurs ne les aient pas reconnus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'échapper avant d'être présenté face à quelqu'un susceptible de les reconnaitre. Le sortilège qui camouflait Harry ne durerait pas éternellement.

Lorsqu'on leur retira enfin le sac qui couvrait leur tête, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Hermione n'avait jamais vu la demeure des Malefoy, mais face à cette bâtisse gigantesque protégées de grilles impressionnantes, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre doute. Ce manoir majestueux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la famille Malefoy. Hermione sentit son cœur se réduire en miettes. Drago n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle depuis son altercation avec Harry.

Elle connaissait Drago sur le bout des doigts, sans se vanter. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne, elle l'avait dans la peau, et elle savait que rien n'aurait pu mieux le faire changer d'avis qu'Harry et ses réflexions nauséabondes. Il avait une fierté mal placée, et si Drago s'était plus ou moins rangé du côté du bien, Hermione savait que ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais n'était pas quelqu'un de bon non plus. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Drago aidait Harry pour l'aider elle, pour essayer de sauver sa misérable vie de sang de bourbe. Il s'était plié en quatre, avait risqué sa vie pour la protéger, mais Harry lui avait craché à la figure, l'avait trainé dans la boue, et rien n'était plus développée que la fierté d'un Malefoy. Drago n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie, et Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir tout simplement abandonné tout soutien pour le côté de la lumière. Or, elle, Harry et Ron, s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le gigantesque manoir Malefoy. Là où devait se trouver Drago Malefoy qui nourrissait une rancune sévère à l'encontre d'Harry. Si le sortilège d'Hermione avait suffi à défigurer quelque peu le visage d'Harry, il ne tromperait pas Drago qui reconnaitrait Harry sans la moindre hésitation, elle en était certaine. Sans parler d'elle et Ron.

Un rafleur poussa les portes et les força à entrer dans l'immense bâtisse. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur, du marbre au plafond. Hermione planta ses pieds dans le sol avec le plus de force possible, mais elle n'était pas capable de lutter contre ce rafleur, alors qu'elle était poings liés. Sans sa baguette, elle était sans défense, vulnérable. On les conduisit dans un salon où elle reconnut aussitôt la chevelure ébouriffée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le cœur en miettes, elle avait envie de vomir.

\- Ne serait-ce pas les amis du Survivant ?

Le caquètement de Bellatrix Lestrange fut aussitôt suivi de son rire hystérique qui faisait froid dans le dos à Hermione. Sa dernière rencontre avec la sorcière datait d'il y a plusieurs années, mais une telle folie ne s'oubliait pas. On força les trois prisonniers à s'agenouiller et Hermione tenta de se contenir du mieux qu'elle put. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, ce serait dignement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius Malefoy. Il avait perdu sa superbe, les cheveux presque en bataille, mal rasé, et des cernes creusant son visage, il semblait effrayé. Narcissa Malefoy restait digne, à la différence de son époux. Son regard était glacé, jaugeant du regard les trois amis. Elle s'arrêta une seconde sur Hermione, et celle-ci se demanda si son fils lui avait parlé d'elle.

Cette idée s'évapora bien rapidement. Elle voyait mal Drago parler d'elle à ses parents, ou du moins, il n'avait rien dû dire de particulièrement respectueux et positif à son sujet.

\- Et toi … toi, tu ne serais pas Potter ?

Elle se pencha sur le visage tuméfié d'Harry qui affichait une neutralité parfaite. Il avait toujours été bon menteur. Sans doute un talent qu'il avait hérité de son père.

\- Allez chercher Drago. Lui, il pourra identifier cette vermine. Où serait Potter s'il n'était pas avec vous ? enchaina-t-elle avec hargne, posant son regard fou sur Hermione.

\- On s'est séparés. C'était plus sûr.

Hermione aurait aimé être convaincante, mais elle était certaine que sa voix chevrotante n'avait pas échappé à la famille Malefoy.

\- Comment pourrait-on croire une sang de bourbe comme toi ? cracha Bellatrix.

Hermione resta mutique. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à tant de verve, tant de haine. Elle n'était pas en position de force, et l'arrogance ne lui sauverait pas la vie. Elle voulait vivre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus, juste pour avoir le temps de voir une dernière fois Drago. Voir ses cheveux d'un blond si atypique, son allure altière, et la fierté affichée sur son visage, presque snobe. Oui, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle voulait que la dernière image imprimée sur sa rétine soit ce visage. Elle entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent derrière elle, et Drago apparut bientôt. Le cœur d'Hermione la faisait tellement souffrir depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne s'étreignait pas, qu'il ne se crevait pas lamentablement.

Le regard bleu-gris de Drago s'arrêta sur elle, impassible. Il était doué. Très doué. Ou peut-être qu'il avait résolument abandonné Hermione. Il avait accepté qu'ils n'étaient pas du même côté de la guerre.

\- Drago, dis-nous s'il s'agit de Potter. Pour qu'on puisse appeler le Lord.

Harry, à genoux, sans ses lunettes, ne voyait pas clairement le visage de Drago, mais il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer. Il resta longtemps silencieux. Très longtemps. Narcissa approcha et posa doucement sa main dans son dos.

\- Alors, mon chéri ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter ? Tu sais que c'est important. Cela pourrait retirer la disgrâce sur notre famille. Le Lord serait très heureux.

Drago se redressa brusquement, jaugeant une seconde de plus Harry. Hermione savait qu'il l'avait reconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas lui.

Hermione sentit la pression dans ses entrailles se relâcher, et elle dut se retenir de ne pas soupirer bruyamment. Bellatrix émit un couinement frustré et serra les poings avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Descendez-les dans les cachots, cracha-t-elle.

Drago amorça un pas dans la direction d'Hermione attrapant son poignet sans la moindre délicatesse avant d'être interrompu par la voix geignarde de sa tante.

\- Pas elle. Elle, je la garde pour mon gouter.

Drago frémit mais ne dit rien. La mâchoire serrée, il attrapa Harry par le col, le tirant sans la moindre délicatesse avec Ron dans les longs couloirs sombres, jusqu'à les descendre dans les cachots, non sans que Ron ne vocifère les insultes les plus vulgaires qu'il connaissait.

Hermione le regarda disparaitre de l'autre côté de la porte. Son cœur manquait de s'arracher de sa propre poitrine. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais dans cette pièce, entourée par ses ennemis les plus mortels. Ses amis, eux, étaient trainés aux cachots, et avaient l'incroyable chance d'échapper à l'hystérique qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme semblait fixer toutes ses attentions sur Hermione, et cela était sa plus grande inquiétude à l'heure actuelle. A genoux sur le sol, elle n'avait pas besoin du moindre sort d'entrave pour être paralysée. Elle aurait été incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Hermione tenta de garder contenance, mais la peur devait se lire dans son regard. Elle en était certaine. Elle pouvait les sentir se remplir de larmes alors que Bellatrix approchait.

\- Lucius, Narcissa, j'aimerais un peu d'intimité avec notre invitée, ricana-t-elle.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais elle aurait préféré que les parents Malefoy restent. Ils n'étaient pas de la moindre aide, mais elle avait la sensation que Bellatrix ne laisserait pas toute sa perversité se déchainer face à eux. Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne vit la moindre objection à laisser Bellatrix avec son nouveau jouet.

\- Alors petite sang de bourbe, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

\- Je n'ai peur de personne.

La voix tremblotante d'Hermione envoyait un message tout autre qui fit glousser de plus belle Bellatrix.

\- Menteuse, menteuse !

Son caquètement terrifiant s'échappa encore de sa gorge et Hermione recula brusquement. La baguette de Bellatrix se redressa aussitôt, pointée sur elle.

\- Doloris !

Une douleur inimaginable parcourut le corps d'Hermione. Chaque once de son être était douloureuse. Incapable de hurler, tant la douleur était insupportable, sa bouche était ouverte, laissant deviner un cri silencieux. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau à main nue, lentement et douloureusement, qu'elle était brûlée au fer chauffé à blanc. La baguette de Bellatrix se redressa et la douleur s'arrêta. Des heures semblaient s'être écoulé, pourtant, seules quelques secondes du sortilège Doloris lui avaient été infligées.

Elle reprit sa respiration qui s'était bloquée. Des larmes brûlantes et douloureuses coulaient sur ses joues. Bellatrix jouait avec sa baguette, dansant tout autour d'Hermione qui peinait à respirer. Sa baguette semblait taillée pour les doloris, courbé comme le dos d'une sorcière, noueuse.

\- C'est ce que mérite les sangs de bourbe comme toi. Vous vous croyez sorciers, mais vous n'êtes que des imposteurs. Vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous. Cette douleur, tu la mérites.

Sa voix n'était qu'un mince filet de haine et de colère, mêlé au dégout. Son regard d'un noir si profond laissait apercevoir la noirceur de son âme, l'abysse de folie qui la faisait vivre.

\- Vous êtes folle à lier, dit Hermione sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu te crois mieux que moi, pourriture ?!

Cette dernière insulte résonnait dans son esprit douloureusement. Drago l'avait appelé parfois ainsi, et elle se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas entendu pour la première fois dans la bouche de sa folle de tante.

Un nouveau doloris la heurta de plein fouet pendant une minute.

\- Tu mérites pire que ça. Tu mérites de te rappeler pour toujours ce que tu es.

Elle sortit une dague à l'aspect précieux. Avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Bellatrix l'écrasait sur le sol, retenant son poignet avec une force surprenante pour une femme si petite. La pointe de la lame s'enfonça dans son bras, et une douleur intense la foudroya. Cette fois, un cri déchirant lui échappa, traversant le manoir Malefoy de toute part. Ce cri, Drago ne l'aurait pas manqué même à des kilomètres du manoir.

Il détourna son attention des imbéciles de Gryffondor qu'il avait côtoyé pendant des années et monta les marches 4 à 4, sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte des cachots. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Si Hermione mourait, conserver les apparences n'aurait pas la moindre importance. Cacher son imposture, jouer l'espion n'avait plus d'intérêt. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue sans mangemorts et sans Voldemort.

Il envoya valser Pettigrow d'un coup de baguette, et déboula dans le salon à toute vitesse. Bellatrix était assise sur Hermione, la tenant fermement, enfonçant la lame de son couteau dans la chair tendre et si pure d'Hermione. Il vit rouge. Sa baguette se pointa d'elle-même vers Bellatrix, et celle-ci vola à plusieurs mètres d'Hermione.

\- N'ose même pas la toucher, vieille folle, siffla-t-il.

\- Drago, mais…

Les yeux noirs de sa tante étaient exorbités, la rendant plus hideuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de son neveu et Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jouissance à lire l'incompréhension et la peur sur son visage.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tantine. Tu ne seras pas présentable pour tes funérailles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, un éclair vert surgit de la baguette de Drago et la heurta en pleine poitrine. Son expression d'horreur était toujours fixée à son visage inerte. Son regard ne brillait plus. La vie s'en était échappée. Un tintamarre impressionnant brusquait la gigantesque bâtisse qui était parfaitement silencieuse habituellement. Le fracas qu'avait provoqué le sortilège de mort lancé par Drago et le soudain silence avaient alerté ses parents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, évanouie sur le sol, tandis que Potter et ses trois amis venaient d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Transplanez. Maintenant. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, dit-il en jetant la chaine d'Hermione dans les mains de Potter.

\- On emmène Hermione, dit Harry durement, mais Drago se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Elle reste. Il faut que ça ait l'air crédible. Barre-toi maintenant.

Harry attrapa la main de Ron qui fit de même avec son voisin.

\- Pas de connerie, Malefoy, gronda Potter avant de disparaitre.

Ils disparurent dans un « blop » bruyant, juste avant que les parents Malefoy n'entrent dans le gigantesque salon. Bellatrix qui avait été projetée à plusieurs mètres sous l'effet du sortilège, avait brisé l'un des plus beaux vases chinois du manoir, et cela semblait horrifié Lucius Malefoy qui n'avait pas le moindre état d'âme pour la mort de sa belle-sœur, au contraire de sa femme.

\- Bellatrix ! appela-t-elle en se jetant à genoux près du corps inanimé de sa sœur, lui tenant la main avec précaution, comme si cela allait la ramener à la vie.

\- Potter et Weasley ont réussi à s'échapper, dit-il avec une voix faussement faible. Ils l'ont attaqué par derrière.

Narcissa ne pleurait pas. Aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage parfait, mais Drago connaissait suffisamment bien sa mère pour lire la peine dans son regard et savoir qu'elle aimait sa sœur tendrement malgré sa folie. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle était mauvaise et folle à lier, vouant un culte malsain pour le Lord. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Lucius approcha lentement le corps évanoui d'Hermione, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Drago. L'expression du visage du père Malefoy oscillait entre la terreur et le dégout, la peur que le Lord se mette en colère contre lui suite à la mort de sa plus dévouée fidèle, et l'aversion que faisait naitre chez lui les nés-moldus. Les sangs de bourbe.

\- Je vais m'occuper de faire disparaitre le corps, dit Drago en approchant d'Hermione pour l'éloigner le plus possible de son père.

Lucius semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais la main calme de sa femme se posa sur son épaule. Elle avait le regard intelligent, et malgré la mort de sa sœur, elle gardait son calme.

\- Laisse-le faire, Lucius. Nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler, dit-elle en désignant du menton le corps sans vie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Tu as raison…

Narcissa jeta un sortilège informulé sur Bellatrix et son corps lévita juste devant les deux époux.

\- Sois prudent, Drago, dit Narcissa.

\- Toujours, mère.


	32. Chapter 32

**Nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

Hermione se redressa brusquement, comme réveillée d'un terrible cauchemar. Une odeur nauséabonde de moisissure et d'humidité lui imprégnait le nez, lui piquant la gorge. Elle essuya une quinte de toux qui lui grattait la gorge et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans les ténèbres. Son bras irradiait de douleur. Elle n'y voyait rien. Elle tâtonna quelques secondes à la recherche de sa baguette mais elle était introuvable.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle.

Un « blop » caractéristique tinta dans les ténèbres et elle entendit des pieds s'agiter sur le sol. Un claquement de doigt, et les épais rideaux émeraude s'écartèrent, éblouissant brusquement Hermione qui se couvrit les yeux.

\- Miss Granger s'est réveillée, croassa une voix terriblement aigue d'un elfe de maison.

\- Où suis-je ?

La voix d'Hermione était enrouée et elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de son bras. Une épouvantable cicatrice gonflée et purulente couvrait son bras. Sang de Bourbe. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement en tête et elle comprit pourquoi sa voix était brisée. Elle se l'était cassée à coup de hurlements.

\- Vous êtes dans la cabane de Maitre Drago, Miss Granger, dit l'elfe de maison en s'activant toujours tout autour d'elle.

\- Dans la cabane de … Drago ?

Hermione avait du mal à envisager l'aristocratique Malefoy dans une cabane. Si on pouvait appeler cela une cabane. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre au mobilier fort ancien. L'odeur d'humidité imprégnait les lattes de bois du parquet et les murs dont le papier peint se décollait à certains endroits. Les draps qui la couvraient étaient propres et en parfait état, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du tissu du fauteuil piqué de moisissure.

Les mains froides et osseuses de l'elfe s'abattirent sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de se lever.

\- Vous devez vous reposer, Miss Granger. C'est un ordre de Maitre Drago, si je n'obéis pas, je serais puni, gémit l'elfe, des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Hermione se calma aussitôt. L'affection qu'elle portait aux elfes de maison l'empêchait d'ignorer les menaces de Drago Malefoy. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour être certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à punir le pauvre elfe. Il ne portait pas la moindre considération à ces créatures esclaves depuis toujours. Encore quelque chose qu'Hermione ne supportait pas chez cet être épouvantable et exécrable.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tobby, Miss Granger. Je suis l'elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy, dit-il avec une courbette excessive.

\- Tu as connu Dobby ?

Les oreilles de Tobby se couchèrent aussitôt et un air effrayé apparut sur son visage.

\- On ne doit jamais parler de l'elfe traitre, murmura-t-il à peine assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Hermione n'insista pas. Le pauvre elfe avait l'air terrifié. Tobby la força à avaler un remède monstrueusement immonde qui menaça de lui faire dégobiller l'intégralité de ses tripes, et lui tendit un plateau garni de mets raffinés.

\- Lorsque vous aurez fini, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, Miss Granger, dit-il avec une nouvelle courbette avant de disparaitre.

Hermione mangea difficilement. Chaque bouchée la faisait affreusement souffrir. Sa gorge semblait garnie d'épines douloureuses. La nourriture était excellente, elle n'aurait pu le nier, mais manger était bien trop douloureux. Elle laissa son plateau de côté et sortit du lit. Elle se sentait particulièrement faible, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Elle approcha de l'une des gigantesques fenêtres. Elle avait vu sur des bois si fournis que le soleil peinait à traverser l'épais feuillage. Elle resta dissimulée derrière les rideaux précieux. Il y avait peu de chance qui quiconque apparaisse au milieu des bois mais son instinct lui criait de se méfier. Elle ne serait pas en état de mener le moindre combat si une menace apparaissait et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait sa baguette. Peut-être était-elle dans la cabane.

Hermione osa tourner la poignée de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et grimaça. Le couloir était sombre et sentait plus l'humidité encore. D'effrayants tableaux désertés par leur propriétaire ornaient les murs rongés par la moisissure. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées monstrueuses et Hermione était certaine d'avoir entendu un couinement de rat. Elle farfouilla la cabane de fonds en comble, mais n'y trouva pas trace de baguette.

A vrai dire, on était loin de l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une cabane. Cela ressemblait plus à une maison d'intendance ou bien d'un logis de majordome. Hermione en avait déjà vu dans les films. C'était de petites maisons fonctionnelles, sobres. Hermione s'aventura près de la petite bibliothèque dans un coin de la pièce principale. Les livres étaient vieux, et certains ouvrages n'étaient plus lisibles, les pages agglutinées à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Elle en prit un qui ne sentait pas trop fort et dont les pages pouvaient encore être lues. Elle s'affala dans le lit, seul endroit où elle acceptait de s'asseoir, propre et frais. Elle s'évertua de se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas bien intéressant, et elle souffrait trop des tortures qu'elle avait subi pour se focaliser sur son livre.

\- Vous deviez m'appeler quand vous aviez fini de manger, gémit Tobby qui venait d'apparaitre dans la chambre.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Tobby. J'étais plongée dans un livre, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, mentit-elle.

Il murmura quelque chose entre ses dents, l'air passablement anxieux, et déposa les vêtements d'Hermione au pied du lit. Ses vêtements avaient été nettoyés, amidonnés et repassés. Jamais les couleurs n'avaient été si vives, et le tissu si doux. Le pyjama de soie qu'elle portait jusque-là était des plus confortables, et elle n'était pas le moins du monde pressé de le quitter.

\- Maitre Drago devrait revenir d'ici une heure. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Miss Granger.

Hermione accepta et l'elfe disparut à nouveau. Il diffusait bien trop de stress cet elfe de maison. Elle entra dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle était propre, brillant de mille feux et Hermione soupçonna Drago de l'avoir remis au gout du jour et avoir forcé l'elfe à la récurer de fonds en comble. La salle de bain était grande et luxueuse. Hermione pensait sérieusement que l'argent qui avait dû être mis dans cette salle de bain aurait allègrement pu acheter la petite maison de banlieue de ses parents. C'en était indécent. Le carrelage était noir, et la tapisserie des plus raffinés, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle se glissa dans la douche à l'italienne, délaissant la baignoire à pieds de lion et accueillit le jet d'eau chaude avec bienveillance.

Les paupières closes, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange déformée par la haine et la jouissance de la faire souffrir. Elle pouvait sentir la lame pénétrer sa chair, une vive douleur la parcourant. Une douleur bien trop intense pour une simple coupure. Connaissant la perversité de la femme, elle était certaine que le couteau n'était pas ordinaire, ayant sans doute fait l'objet d'un maléfice quelconque qui rendait la douleur plus insupportable que jamais. Son index dessina lentement les quelques lettres gravées à jamais dans sa peau. Elles étaient le signe de la pourriture qu'elle était aux yeux des partisans de Voldemort. Elle serait rappelée à cette condition inhumaine chaque jour de sa vie. La boursoufflure était immonde, entre le noir et le pourpre. Ses veines avaient gonflé et étaient étrangement noirâtres. Comme si son sang n'était plus rouge, tâchée à jamais par la noirceur de la magie noire.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son bras était engourdi.

Elle enfila un peignoir, essuyant ses cheveux d'un mouvement énergique et rejoignit la chambre. Drago était là. Allongé avec nonchalance sur les couvertures, les bras croisés, fixant le lustre rouillé au plafond.

\- Salut, dit-elle finalement après un long moment à se dévisager.

Le malaise était palpable. Elle était en peignoir, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Il se leva avec une légèreté impressionnante, approchant Hermione avant d'attraper le col du peignoir entre ses doigts.

\- C'est à moi.

\- Impressionnant, Sherlock, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est le délicat « Malefoy » brodé sur la poitrine qui t'a permis d'arriver à cette conclusion ?

\- Toujours aussi impertinente, petite Gryffondor, ricane-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Je ne suis pas impertinente !

\- Juste un peu snobe alors.

\- Venant de toi, c'est osé ! fit remarquer Hermione.

Toute la douleur de son bras s'était évaporée aussitôt la voix de Drago lui arrivant aux oreilles. Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle influence sur elle. Drago plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et lui sourit. Hermione se sentit étrange. Drago était si fermé habituellement, cachant la moindre de ses émotions, chaque fois qu'elle obtenait un sourire ou un rire franc, elle avait l'impression de lui avoir arraché et aussitôt il se refermait.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller… étrangement bien, dit-elle lentement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que d'habitude, il faut t'arracher le moindre sourire.

Il embrassa tendrement Hermione sur le front.

\- J'ai compris une chose. Je suis passé à un cheveu de te perdre. Un seul petit cheveu. Et toute ce bouclier que je m'inflige constamment, qui m'empêche de te dire à quel point je t'aime, d'à quel point je ne peux pas me passer de toi, qui m'empêche de te toucher, de te sourire… il me pèse plus qu'il ne me protège. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, que jamais je ne pourrais te trahir et que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai peu importe à quel point je suis en colère contre toi, Hermione. Tu comprends ?

Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. Drago ne lui faisait jamais de grandes déclarations d'amour, constamment sur la défensive. Il lui déballait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans retenue ou presque.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Drago, souffla-t-elle finalement après un long silence.

\- Eh bien j'imagine que tu serais terrée dans une tente avec Potter à ruminer sur les horcruxes, se moqua-t-il.

\- J'avais presque oublié pourquoi je t'aimais, ironisa-t-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils s'assirent sur le lit. Un nouveau silence tomba, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, il était apaisé, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre sans que ce moment soit volé au milieu de la nuit, à l'abri des regards, chuchotant rapidement quelques mots pour l'autre avant que Drago ne doive repartir. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra entre ses doigts.

\- Où je suis ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Tobby m'a dit que j'étais dans ta cabane, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Cet elfe, fulmina Drago. Je vais lui apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche.

\- Tu ne le toucheras pas, persiffla Hermione. Dis-moi où je suis.

\- On est dans une dépendance dans le parc du manoir.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, soudainement terrifiée. Elle se pensait loin du danger et c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- Calme-toi, Hermione, tempéra-t-il. Personne ne connait son existence, sauf mes parents évidemment, mais elle est en ruine depuis des années. C'est pour ça que Tobby l'appelle ma cabane, je venais déjà y jouer enfant. Et c'était au moins aussi pourri que maintenant, dit-il avec une grimace de dégout. Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener trop loin, je devais garder un œil sur toi.

\- Et tu-sais-qui ? Le manoir n'est pas son repère ? S'il sent ma présence…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Drago. Il ne sentira rien du tout, on est protégé par un sortilège.

\- Et Harry ? Ron ?

\- Je les ai laissé s'enfuir. Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis, mais ils sont partis avec Loufoca Lovegood, Ollivander et le gobelin. Ils doivent être loin maintenant et les mangemorts ne sont pas sur leurs traces. Je me suis renseigné, insiste-t-il.

Hermione soupira lourdement, passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Elle ne supportait plus la peur permanente qui l'habitait depuis des mois. Ce mal-être constant, la nausée toujours au bord des lèvres…

\- Je suis désolée, Drago. Je n'en peux plus, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix. Ça fait des mois qu'on court après les horcruxes, qu'on dort dans cette tente, à avoir froid, à manger des boites de conserve et cette mission qui avance à pas de fourmis… J'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais être réuni. Qu'on n'y arrivera jamais.

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit durement Drago.

\- Plusieurs horcruxes ont déjà été détruits. Vous avez pu vous occuper du médaillon avec l'épée ?

Hermione hocha de la tête.

\- Le médaillon est détruit, le carnet également, tout comme la bague.

\- Et les autres ? On ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent... alors ne parlons même pas des multiples sortilèges qui doivent les protéger.

\- Hermione, calme-toi. Tout ira bien, dit-il en encadrant son visage de ses mains.

Hermione s'efforça de respirer calmement. Drago resta avec elle. Ils restèrent un long moment, allongés et enlacés dans le lit. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, profitant de ce moment. Hermione avait la sensation de ne pas avoir profité de Drago pendant tout ce temps. Depuis le début de leur sixième année, les deux s'étaient cherchés pendant des mois, avant de se trouver puis se repousser. Puis la fin de l'année était arrivée, leurs nombreuses disputes leur avaient fait perdre du temps. Hermione courait dans la nature à présent, dormant dans une tente, changeant d'endroit chaque semaine pour éviter qu'on les retrouve et profitait de Drago par intermittence, quelques moments dans la nuit.

\- Je dois y aller, lâcha finalement Drago en s'extirpant de la prise de la Gryffondor. J'ai une réunion ce soir.

\- Avec les mangemorts ?

Il hocha gravement de la tête.

\- La mort de Bellatrix a mis le Lord en colère.

\- C'est toi qui l'as … qui l'as …

Le visage de Drago se referma et Hermione n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Que Potter et Weasley l'avaient tué en s'échappant.

\- Et tu-sais-qui a bien réagi ?

Drago ne répondit pas, passant une main dans son cou raidit et Hermione devina que le Lord avait dû passer sa colère sur lui.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago. Tout ça, c'est notre faute, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes.

\- Ça vaut le coup, dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Je reviendrai te voir ce soir.

\- Bonne chance…

Drago la quitta et s'affala en soupirant sur le lit. Aurait-elle la paix un jour ? Pourrait-elle vivre paisiblement avec son âme sœur ? Elle se prit à rêver de leur vie future. Ils auraient une belle et grande maison et une balançoire dans le jardin. Deux enfants courraient dans les escaliers bruns aux yeux gris de leur père. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Il faudrait déjà survivre à la guerre et la gagner. Elle reprit la lecture de son livre et s'endormit. Le livre ouvert sur son ventre, c'est ainsi que Drago la retrouva. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, caressant doucement les angles de son visage. Hermione rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Ça fait plus de cinq heures que je suis parti, fit-il remarquer.

\- Déjà ?! Je devais être épuisée…

Drago semblait dans ses pensées, tourmenté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Hermione, je … j'aimerais te garder ici, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas m'éclipser trop souvent ou on remarquera mon absence. Et puis…

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, mais tu ne peux pas rester.

\- Mais ça ne fait que quelques heures, et je ne sais pas où sont Harry et Ron, je … quelques jours de plus et je partirai.

\- Nous n'avons pas quelques jours. Ils veulent vider le coffre de Bella à Gringotts. Je ne rêve de rien d'autre que d'être avec toi, crois-moi, mais si vous n'agissez pas rapidement, on ne sera jamais ensemble. Je préfère te quitter plus tôt aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse se retrouver un jour et ne plus jamais se quitter. Tu comprends ?

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?

\- Dans le coffre de Bella, le Lord cache quelque chose, et je crois que c'est l'un des horcruxes que vous cherchez. Le Lord semblait très pressé de récupérer cet objet. Il faut absolument que vous y alliez. Dis à Potter d'interroger le gobelin, il sait ce que vous devez chercher. D'accord ?

\- Mais …

Hermione avait le crâne au bord de l'explosion. Elle était à peine rétablie, toujours épuisée et son corps tout entier était endolori. Drago venait de lui donner la localisation d'un nouvel horcruxes alors que quelques jours plus tôt, Harry et elle n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'emplacement des autres horcruxes. Gringotts ? Gringotts était imprenable, ils n'avaient aucune chance de pénétrer le coffre.

\- Mais Drago … je … Comment va-t-on trouver son coffre ? Eviter tous les pièges.

\- Vous avez un gobelin, réfléchis, Granger, s'impatienta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ta place d'habitude.

\- Et Harry ? Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Moi je le sais. Je lui ai donné ton bracelet, et s'il n'est pas complètement stupide, il ne l'a pas jeté. Ils sont dans les Cornouailles. On doit y aller. Maintenant.

Hermione le regarda, la bouche béante. Il lui jeta son manteau, enfonça son bonnet sur la tête d'Hermione et l'entraina hors de la maison. En une seconde, ils avaient transplané. Aussitôt, le vent agressa Hermione, poussée par les bourrasques.

\- Où sommes-nous ? hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vent.

\- Là où sont Potter et Weasley. Reprends ton bracelet et mets-le. Je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que possible. Et quoiqu'il se passe… N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi.

\- Je t'aime. Et quoique tu en dises… tu ne fais peut-être pas partie de l'ordre du phénix, tu refuses peut-être de nous rejoindre, mais tu n'es pas un mangemort non plus. Peu importe la marque sur ton bras.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour encore croire en mon salut, dit-il avec un sourire à en faire fondre Hermione.

\- Tout le monde peut être sauvé, Malefoy, même toi.

Drago disparut dans un « blop » et Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire. La chaleur qui avait rejoint son corps pendant le cours laps de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Drago s'évapora ne laissant place qu'au froid et à la solitude. Elle se retourna et aperçut la petite maison au milieu de nulle part. Elle connaissait cette maison, elle l'avait vu sur une photo chez les Weasley. La chaumière aux coquillages. La maison de Bill et Fleur. La côte n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de la petite masure et le bruit des vagues était assourdissant. Elle devait lutter contre le vent pour rejoindre la maison et elle toqua contre la porte de bois épais. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Bill, baguette tendue.

\- Hermione ? dit-il, surpris en baissant sa baguette. Je croyais que tu avais été faite prisonnière ?

\- Longue histoire, soupira-t-elle. Harry et Ron sont ici ?

Bill hocha de la tête, l'air passablement ahuri.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Fleur avec un fort accent français.

Elle se jeta à son cou, la serrant contre elle et Hermione s'extirpa de sa prise avec une grimace. Elle souffrait encore des tortures subies.

\- Par Merlin, je ne pensais jamais te revoir, souffla Ron qui venait de dévaler les escaliers, aussitôt suivi par Harry. Comment tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

Hermione regarda Harry avec un air entendu qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Ron ne savait rien de la proximité qui liait Drago et Hermione. Harry avait secrètement espéré que Drago cacherait Hermione mais le doute avait subsisté. Malefoy ne l'avait pas dénoncé lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu, pour autant, il ne le pensait pas loyal à leur cause. Il n'était loyal qu'à lui-même. Et peut-être Hermione. Après tout, elle était là, en chair et en os, juste devant lui.

\- Longue histoire, répéta finalement Hermione. Je suis contente de vous revoir.

Elle serra ses deux amis dans ses bras qui lui rendirent son étreinte. Ils lui avaient manqué.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, se reprit Hermione. On doit aller à Gringotts pour fouiller le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Il y a un horcruxe là-bas. Est-ce que le gobelin est toujours là ?

\- Comment tu sais que Gripsec est avec nous ? s'étonna Ron, cette fois.

\- Peu importe. Demandez-lui ce qui se trouve dans le coffre. Moi, je… J'ai besoin de me reposer, mentit-elle.

Ron était soupçonneux mais il n'insista pas. Fleur l'accompagna dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'ami et insista pour qu'elle l'appelle si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Hermione s'assit sur le matelas rebondit du lit. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avec la tête décoiffée d'Harry passe la porte de la petite chambre sous les toits où se trouvait Hermione.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, entre.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment avant que finalement Harry se décide à parler.

\- Tu avais raison, Gripsec savait quelque chose. Il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre de Bellatrix, et réplique exacte de cette épée. Qui y a été déposée par Rogue.

\- Rogue ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne comprends plus grand-chose, soupira Harry en se massant l'arrête du nez. C'est lui qui t'a dit pour la coupe ?

\- Evidemment, Harry. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il nous aide depuis tout ce temps ? On aurait déjà été capturé sans lui, ou pire, on serait morts.

\- Tu peux comprendre que j'ai un peu de mal à faire confiance au garçon qui nous a pourri la vie pendant des années. A toi presque autant qu'à moi. Alors quand tu me dis que Malefoy, qui a la marque sur son bras d'ailleurs, et qui fréquente les mangemorts, est de notre côté, je te l'accorde, j'ai des doutes.

\- Maintenant le doute n'est plus permis. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, Hermione, grimaça-t-il.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa le bracelet d'Hermione.

\- C'est à toi. J'imagine que tu veux le récupérer. C'est grâce à lui qu'il sait où on se trouve ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Il me l'a donné avant qu'on s'enfuie. Il tenait à ce qu'on le garde bien avec nous, alors j'ai compris.

Hermione l'accrocha à son poignet.

\- Ron ne doit rien savoir, dit-elle soudainement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de supporter ces crises.

\- Je ne dirais rien, promit Harry. Comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Après qu'on soit partis.

\- J'ai dormi. Beaucoup. Et puis il m'a emmené ici.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être réveillée avant ce matin, réfléchit Hermione. On a passé une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, après… le devoir l'appelait, dit-elle sombrement. Quand il est revenu, il a dit que je devais vous rejoindre maintenant et qu'on devait absolument aller dans le coffre de Bellatrix, tu-sais-qui va le faire vider.

\- On y va dès demain matin, dit Harry avec détermination en se levant.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle voulait garder espoir, mais elle ne trouvait plus la motivation. Elle avait l'impression de courir depuis des centaines de kilomètres et son endurance était épuisée. Le moindre écueil lui paraissait une montagne. Elle voulait simplement retrouver Drago, mais plusieurs horcruxes se dressaient entre eux, et un mage noir en prime. Il mettait sa vie en danger chaque jour et lui transmettait quelques informations qui ne faisaient que menacer sa vie plus encore. S'il mourait à cause d'elle… elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

7


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre marqué par l'absence de Drago ! Les deux tourtereaux se voient beaucoup moins, mais c'est nécessaire. Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard et pris dans un conflit bien trop important pour pouvoir se retrouver trop facilement ! J'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas, bonne lecture !**

Hermione tira sur l'étroit corset qui l'étouffait. Elle peinait à tenir sur les hauts talons aiguilles que portait habituellement Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- C'est une terrible idée, gémit-elle à l'attention de Ron à ses côtés.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est notre seule idée.

\- Pas faux. Mais je continue de croire que ça ne marchera jamais. Tu trouves que je ressemble à l'atroce Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Ron la dévisagea avant de la jauger de haut en bas. Le polynectar était très efficace et la tignasse brune d'Hermione s'était transformée en une masse informe de cheveux noirs encadrant son visage aux traits pointus. Sa maladresse était le seul signe la trahissant. Il manquait peut-être une once de folie dans son regard d'ébène.

Les cheveux de Ron avaient poussé et une épaisse barbe dissimulait une partie de son visage. Il était méconnaissable, tandis qu'Harry se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Gripsec sur son dos.

\- Très franchement, c'est à s'y méprendre, lâcha finalement Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée, fit remarquer Hermione.

Les deux se turent, suivis de près par Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité alors qu'ils passaient la porte de Gringotts. De chaque côté, de hauts bureaux croulaient sous les galions comptés soigneusement par des gobelins soucieux de la qualité de leur travail. On ne leur accorda qu'un rapide coup d'œil et Hermione s'efforça de rester calme. Elle avait l'impression que n'importe qui pourrait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une fois devant le comptoir, elle attendit que le gobelin tourne son attention vers elle mais il semblait concentré sur son livre de compte. Hermione se racla la gorge, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë, essayant d'imiter Bellatrix.

Drago se serait sans doute giflé en entendant sa piètre imitation, et d'une certaine façon, cela réchauffa un peu le cœur d'Hermione.

\- J'aimerais accéder à mon coffre.

Document d'identité, s'il vous plait, dit-il sans relever les yeux.

\- Je doute fort que cela soit nécessaire, dit-elle avec un ton hautain emprunté à son cher et tendre.

Le gobelin leva un œil et l'observa de près.

\- Les règles sont les règles, Mme Lestrange.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? J'exige que vous m'ouvriez mon coffre !

Le gobelin se pencha sur son assistant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Impero, entendit Hermione dans un souffle à peine audible.

Aussitôt, le gobelin sembla se détendre et Hermione retint un soupir. Harry était intervenu juste à temps.

\- Bien sûr, Mme Lestrange. Allons-y.

Une boule à la gorge, Hermione le suivit avec son plus bel air hautain, suivi de près par Ron et Harry, invisible. Le gobelin affichait un air guilleret inhabituel, et les invita chaleureusement à monter dans l'un des chariots qui traversait Gringotts à toute vitesse. Gripsec se dévoila non sans faire part de son mécontentement.

\- Elle aurait pu nous faire tuer, siffla-t-il.

\- Gripsec, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes là pour l'épée. Faites votre part du marché sans rechigner.

Hermione retint son aigreur. Harry avait accepté d'échanger l'épée de Gryffondor contre l'aide de Gripsec pour rejoindre le coffre de Bellatrix. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, c'était le seul moyen pour eux de détruire les horcruxes et si l'épée leur échappait … Harry lui avait certifié qu'il trouverait une solution pour garder l'épée assez longtemps pour détruire les horcruxes restants avant de confier l'épée à Gripsec, mais Hermione était sceptique. On ne dupait pas si facilement un gobelin.

\- Je ne pense pas que …

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, ils passèrent sous un torrent d'eau et le chariot qui les transportait se retourna brusquement. Elle eut juste le temps de trouver sa baguette et lancer un sortilège avant qu'elle et les autres ne s'écrasent au sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle avec une voix étranglée. Ron, tu as repris ton apparence normale.

\- Mais … que faites-vous ici ? s'emporta le directeur de Gringotts qui ne semblait plus soumis à l'imperium.

\- Impero, lâcha Ron avant que celui-ci ne s'affole.

\- C'est la cascade des voleurs, elle annule tous les enchantements c'est un piège. Pour les voleurs.

Harry soupira lourdement et ordonna au gobelin asservi de les mener au coffre de Bellatrix. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il les entraina dans les tunnels et qu'elle découvrit au bout de l'un d'eux, un énorme dragon pâle et aveugle. Enchainé, ses entraves lui entaillaient la peau et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'il entendit le tintement qui annonçait habituellement sa souffrance. Il n'avait rien de la superbe des dragons qu'Hermione avait pu voir en quatrième année. Aucune puissance ne dégageait de l'immense monstre. Il n'y avait que la peur et l'impuissance. Le dégout devait se voir sur son visage car Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre les gobelins à dos et ils n'avaient pas le temps de se préoccuper du sort d'un dragon quelconque. On ne tarderait sans doute pas à comprendre qu'il y avait eu une intrusion dans la banque des sorciers.

Gripsec et l'autre gobelin déchirèrent la porte de leurs griffes acérées et la porte s'ouvrit sur le coffre de Bellatrix. Pour le moment, ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Quitter la banque serait sans doute une autre affaire.

La mâchoire de Hermione dégringola. Elle n'avait jamais été sujette à l'admiration de la richesse, mais il fallait bien dire que le coffre des Lestrange était plus que fourni. Des montagnes de galions se disputaient le peu de place laissée par le monticule d'objets précieux en tout genre. Elle n'avait jamais vu un coffre aussi grand. Elle avait dû ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts, elle aussi, pour y entreposer ses galions, mais le sien devait faire la taille d'un placard. Celui de Harry était bien plus imposant, et considérablement fourni, mais celui des Lestrange… On aurait pu y faire passer trois ou quatre voitures.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des infos sur l'apparence de la coupe ? essaya Harry.

\- Non, Harry, je ne peux pas tout savoir. Ça doit simplement ressembler … à une coupe, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- On t'appelle pourtant miss je sais tout, marmonna Ron en brandissant sa baguette pour mieux distinguer l'amoncellement de richesse face à eux.

\- Donnez-moi l'épée maintenant, Potter, réclama Gripsec.

\- Certainement pas. Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas sorti d'ici.

Le gobelin grimaça et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était détestable. Les gobelins lui semblaient moins antipathiques lorsqu'elle était enfant. Harry détourna soudainement le regard, fixant quelque chose au loin.

\- C'est ça. La coupe tout là-haut. Je vais aller la chercher.

Il empoigna l'épée et entreprit de se rapprocher dudit objet. La lame de l'épée tinta contre un chandelier qui s'écroula par terre. Une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Celle d'après, le chandelier se multipliait à toute vitesse et chaque objet à son contact était frappé du même sortilège.

\- Dépêche-toi, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en essayant de s'extirper de l'océan de chandeliers qui se propageaient à toute vitesse.

Harry était porté par la masse d'objets qui grossissait à vue d'œil et il attrapa finalement la coupe. Il dégringola à toute vitesse, et Gripsec lui arracha l'épée des mains.

\- Gripsec ! hurla-t-il.

\- Je vous ai fait entrer, je ne vous ferai pas sortir ! dit-il en disparaissant hors de la chambre.

Le trio réussit à s'échapper de justesse du coffre et referma la porte avant que les clones n'envahissent le reste de la banque. Harry regarda la coupe de plus près et la tendit à Hermione.

\- La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Il semblerait que vous-savez-qui ait un gout prononcé pour les reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Il n'en manque plus qu'un : le diadème de Serdaigle.

\- Nous aurons le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, s'impatienta Harry alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre des hommes approcher. On nous cherche.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que les sortilèges ne fusent.

\- On n'a aucune chance de les vaincre, hurla Ron par-dessus le vacarme.

\- J'ai une idée, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

\- Au point où on en est, je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix, rétorqua Harry.

\- Très bien, à mon signal, vous sautez sur le dragon.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Mais Hermione ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester, elle lança un sortilège sur les entraves du dragon qui éclatèrent dans une explosion. Le dragon hurla sous la brûlure que le sortilège lui avait fait subir et Hermione hurla « sautez ! ». Elle titilla le dragon qui cracha ses flammes sur les sorciers qui tentaient de les immobiliser, alors que les trois amis s'accrochaient aux pics du dragon. Il déploya ses ailes et s'éleva dans les airs. Courbaturé et peu habitué à voler, il se cognait contre les parois de la grotte qui remontaient tout droit vers la surface. Il déchira le toit et huma l'air avec plaisir. Ebloui, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et Hermione eut de la peine pour lui. A présent, il était libre.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à quitter le dos du dragon, ils étaient épuisés. Trempés par l'eau du lac dans lequel ils avaient sauté pour échapper au dragon, ils étaient frigorifiés. Hermione jeta les sortilèges de protection tout autour d'eux et Ron installa la tente. Ils se changèrent et s'assirent autour de la table branlante, la coupe entre eux.

\- Au moins, on a un nouvel horcruxe.

\- Mais plus la moindre épée pour la détruire, soupira Harry.

Brusquement, il pressa sa cicatrice et grimaça.

\- Il sait qu'on a récupéré la coupe, il est furieux, murmura-t-il. Et je crois que je sais où se trouve le dernier horcruxe.

\- Où ? demanda Ron.

\- Poudlard.

Un silence lourd de sens tomba. Cela faisait des mois qu'aucun d'eux n'avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. C'était leur chez eux, et l'idée de revoir les murs qui avaient abrités les meilleurs moments de leur vie leur réchauffa le cœur malgré les sinistres circonstances qui entrainaient leur retour.

\- Poudlard est aux mains des mangemorts, on n'a aucune chance de pénétrer l'enceinte du château.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Voldemort commence à douter, il commence à croire qu'on pourrait être au courant de l'existence des horcruxes. Je sens qu'il ne veut pas qu'on aille au château, il a peur qu'on y trouve le dernier horcruxe, si on ne compte pas Nagini évidemment. On doit se dépêcher.

Ron sembla déterminé, hochant de la tête pour appuyer son ami alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le diadème et à s'occuper du serpent. Le serpent serait le dernier horcruxe à détruire, Harry et Hermione n'en avaient jamais douté. S'ils trouvaient l'artefact de Serdaigle et un moyen de détruire la coupe et le diadème… il ne resterait que le serpent. Et Voldemort. Hermione sentit une pointe d'espoir percée à travers le malheur et la morosité qui les rongeaient tous. La fin de la guerre ne paraissait plus si lointaine. Et ils rentraient à la maison. Peut-être.

\- Très bien, mais on doit réfléchir à un plan.

\- Un plan d'accord, mais cette nuit, on doit être parti pour Poudlard, dit Harry avec conviction.

Hermione ne protesta pas et chacun réfléchit à ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Lorsque Ron partit se doucher, Harry lui sauta presque dessus.

\- Tu dois contacter Malefoy, Hermione, dit-il gravement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est le seul à pouvoir nous aider, dit-il sombrement. Je l'ai vu avec tu-sais-qui tout à l'heure.

\- Il n'a rien ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Il ira bien, éluda-t-il. Il doit nous aider. Il doit pouvoir nous faire entrer dans Poudlard. Tu-sais-qui lui a confié une mission. Il doit trouver le diadème. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il sait ce qu'on cherche. Il doit rapporter l'horcruxe à son maitre. S'il nous trahit… nous n'avons aucune chance.

Hermione hésita. Si Voldemort l'avait envoyé récupérer l'horcruxe, il avait dû lui en donner la localisation exacte. S'il revenait sans… Voldemort devinerait sa traitrise et le tuerait. Drago chérissait sa vie plus que tout autre chose, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'il puisse les trahir. La trahir. Pourtant… la part de ténèbres en Drago était imposante, elle le savait. Tout ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui était capable de ressortir avec violence lorsqu'il était dans ses pires états. Hermione savait ce que les horcruxes pouvaient faire à quelqu'un. Elle avait subi cette torture. Le médaillon avait réveillé ce qu'il y avait de pire en elle, et si Drago touchait à un de ces horcruxes… qui sait ce qui pourrait en ressortir ? Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu avec le médaillon autour du cou. Il n'avait pas semblé réagir, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Drago ne toucherait sans doute pas le diadème bien plus longtemps, en tout cas, s'il le trouvait.

\- Je ne peux pas le contacter, mais si tu-sais-qui l'a envoyé chercher l'horcruxe… alors il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le trouver : à Poudlard.

\- Très bien. J'espérais un peu que tu aies une solution miracle, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Que Malefoy puisse te donner une information ou deux, qu'on ne navigue pas à l'aveugle.

\- Pas cette fois, sourit Hermione. Pour quelqu'un qui ne lui fait pas confiance, je trouve que tu t'appuies beaucoup sur lui.

\- Ça me tue de le dire, mais il t'a protégé quand je ne pouvais pas le faire. Et comme tu l'as dit, il m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois, grimaça-t-il.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et Harry la regarda avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Hermione en se dandinant, mal à l'aise sous le regard vert émeraude de Harry.

\- Rien. C'est simplement que je retrouve la Hermione heureuse et pétillante de nos premières années lorsqu'on parle de lui. Et crois-moi, c'est étrange de voir qu'il puisse te rendre si heureuse, mais soit.

Hermione rougit un peu, mal à l'aise. Parler de Drago avec Harry la mettait toujours dans une situation inconfortable.

\- Puisque tu n'as pas d'informations croustillantes, on partira ce soir dès la nuit tombée. On passera par Pré-au-Lard et on avisera à ce moment-là. Poudlard est aux mains des mangemorts et je doute qu'on puisse entrer dans l'enceinte du château si facilement. Espérons que quelqu'un pourra nous aider sur place, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Hermione approuva du chef et fit comme Ron. Elle s'accorda une douche et des vêtements propres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait un étrange pressentiment. La guerre ne lui avait jamais paru si proche et pour autant, elle se sentait apaisée. Peut-être parce qu'elle allait retrouver Poudlard, et tous les amis qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

La solitude pesait sur chacun d'eux et l'aigreur se faisait ressentir. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours, pourtant jamais leur amitié avait été tant en danger. Ils se disputaient, nourrissaient leur rancœur en silence, chacun dans leur coin. Ron avait fini par dire des choses atroces à Harry, et celui-ci l'avait congédié. Hermione sentait Harry distant et elle entretenait cette distance depuis des mois.

Tous les trois, et pourtant si seul.

Loin de chez eux, de leur famille. Si proche des combats, du sang et de la perte d'un proche de plus. Ils n'étaient que des gosses confrontés à la peur permanente de perdre quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient et de ne pas être là pour y faire quoi que ce soit, obligé de fuir, de se cacher pour poursuivre un but incertain avec quelques pauvres instructions pour trouver des quelconques horcruxes disséminés aux quatre coins du monde.

Et pourtant les voilà. Les voilà à la porte de leur maison de toujours, à la porte de la fin de la guerre.

Hermione se sourit à elle-même dans le miroir piqué de rouille. Elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. A vrai dire, elle se reconnaissait à peine et elle se demandait bien comment Drago pouvait la trouver si séduisante avec un air si négligé. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un amas informe rassemblés dans un chignon tout aussi informe. Lui, il avait réussi à garder son allure aristocratique malgré les circonstances. Son éducation de petit bourge devait y être pour quelque chose, pensa Hermione avec un petit ricanement.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les garçons pour défaire la tente qui n'était restée montée que quelques heures, aucun d'eux ne parla pendant le rangement. Ils se jaugèrent du regard et sourirent.

\- Je vous aime, les garçons, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Tous les trois transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Il était temps de trouver cet horcruxe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, bonne lecture**

Un hurlement assourdissant déchira aussitôt le silence de la nuit à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione crut que son cœur allait remonter sa gorge pour atterrir par terre. Heureusement, Harry eut le réflexe de dégainer sa cape d'invisibilité et de la jeter sur eux. Elle était trop petite pour les couvrir tous les trois et leurs pieds dépassaient de la cape, mais dans la pénombre, personne ne remarquerait trois paires de jambes.

Des mangemorts déboulèrent de quelques masures, baguette levée.

\- Il est ici, trouvez-le ! hurla l'un d'eux. Le Lord le veut en vie !

Harry, c'était lui qu'il cherchait.

Coincés, ils étaient acculés dans une petite ruelle quand une porte s'ouvrit et qu'on les attira à l'intérieur.

\- Je savais que tu étais un imbécile, Potter, mais pas un si grand _imbécile_ !

Cette voix trainante, ce ton suffisant, Hermione l'aurait reconnu entre tous.

\- Ta cape d'invisibilité n'est pas très utile quand tu te déplaces comme un énorme boulet, en rajouta-t-il. Ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon l'année dernière ?

\- Ravi de te revoir, Malefoy, cracha Harry en s'extirpant de la prise de celui-ci.

Hermione retint un sourire et fit un pas en arrière en voyant Malefoy faire un mouvement vers elle. Ron ignorait tout de sa relation avec Malefoy et ce n'était pas le moment de bouleverser le garçon. Malefoy la fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas son mouvement de recul mais retint tout commentaire. Ron dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers Malefoy, un air mauvais sur le visage.

\- Putain de mangemort, cracha Ron.

Malefoy portait les mêmes robes noires que les mangemorts arboraient mais il avait rabattu sa capuche, dévoilant sa chevelure d'un blanc presque parfait. Il jaugea Ron avec un air de dégout et Harry força Ron à baisser sa baguette.

\- C'est un mangemort, Harry !

\- Tais-toi, Ron, le coupa Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

\- La même chose que moi, j'imagine. Ce serait trop simple autrement, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il.

\- Alors tu sais où il se trouve ? le pressa Hermione.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire. Il a refusé de me donner la moindre information tant que je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Il se méfie. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il se doute de ce que vous faites, que vous cherchez les horcruxes. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir sous-estimé Potter, dit-il en le désignant du menton. Il ne me dira rien tant qu'il n'est pas certain que ce soit bien le but que vous poursuivez. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est quelque chose qui a appartenu à Serdaigle.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se rendre compte que c'est réel, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Et on sait déjà qu'il s'agit du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, ajouta Hermione. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve.

\- Vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe ici ? Depuis quand on discute calmement avec ce traitre ?

\- Il fait partie de l'ordre, éluda aussitôt Hermione ignorant le ricanement suffisant de Drago qui voulait bien dire qu'il était loin d'appartenir à l'ordre du phénix.

\- Pardon ?! Vous lui faites confiance ! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est un piège ?!

\- Crois-moi, c'en est pas un, dit sombrement Harry.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Allez à la tête de sanglier. Quelqu'un pourra vous aider là-bas. A ma connaissance, il fait passer de la contrebande entre les murs.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron avec un air soupçonneux.

\- Parce que les mangemorts adorent mener leurs petites affaires là-bas, dit sèchement Drago. Je dois y aller avant qu'on s'interroge sur mon absence. Ne vous faites pas remarquer cette fois, persiffla-t-il.

Il disparut derrière une porte et Ron se tourna vers eux avec un air plein de reproches.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- On n'a pas le temps, dit Harry avec irritation.

Dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, les trois amis se glissèrent jusqu'à la tête de Sanglier où ils étaient attendus.

\- Je vous pensais plus intelligent, Potter. Albus vous couvrait d'éloges mais vous êtes assez stupides pour venir ici, en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus infesté de mangemorts.

Harry sourit, contrit tandis qu'Hermione soupirait lourdement. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus à Pré-au-Lard et au château. Le message était plutôt clair.

\- Vous étiez l'œil dans le miroir. Vous êtes Alberforth Dumbledore.

\- Belle déduction, mon garçon. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On doit entrer dans le château.

\- Partez tant que vous le pouvez encore. Si vous entrez, vous ne pourrez plus en ressortir. Quittez le pays et vivez votre vie.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

\- Une mission que mon frère vous a confié ? Il a toujours été un égoïste.

\- Vous mentez, s'emporta Harry.

\- Vous ne le connaissiez pas comme je le connaissais.

\- Dumbledore était un homme bon, tonna Harry. Nous devons entrer dans le château. Aidez-nous ou nous trouverons de l'aide ailleurs.

Hermione jaugea son ami du regard. Il avait repris du poil de la bête, plus sûr de lui et déterminé, retrouver sa maison lui avait insufflé l'espoir qu'il avait perdu. La colère était perceptible à travers son regard vert orageux et Alberforth céda.

\- Si vous voulez mourir…

Il fit un signe à une jeune fille dans un tableau au-dessus de la cheminée et celle-ci disparut. Hermione savait de qui il s'agissait, Arianna. La jeune sœur de Dumbledore. Elle avait lu le livre dont Harry ne se séparait jamais. Force était de constater qu'ils ne connaissaient pas si bien Albus Dumbledore. Hermione l'avait toujours vu comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, lumineux et sans faille. La flamme de Dumbledore avait pourtant vacillé dans ses jeunes années, il avait approché le côté le plus sombre de la magie. Hermione avait toujours idolâtré le vieil homme, mais pendant sa sixième année, elle avait senti que Dumbledore n'était pas un être de pure bonté. Il n'avait pas voulu aider Drago. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé de la noirceur.

Hermione se pencha sur le tableau alors que la jeune fille revenait. Quelqu'un la suivait.

\- Neville ! s'exclama Hermione en reconnaissant le garçon alors que le tableau s'écartait.

\- Salut, Hermione, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Salut, les gars !

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Harry et les garçons. Poudlard sous le contrôle des mangemorts, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le château chaleureux qu'ils avaient connu. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Hermione. Drago était ici pour accomplir une mission qui n'avait rien à voir avec la leur. Ou plutôt, une mission qui avait pour objectif de déjouer leur plan. Hermione se rassura : si Drago avait pour intention de les trahir, il ne leur aurait pas dévoilé qu'il s'agissait d'un objet appartenant à Serdaigle. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se détestait de douter de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas risque la vie de millions de personne simplement au nom de l'amour qu'elle portait pour un mangemort. Elle l'aimait, mais elle devait se méfier et ne pas lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Elle devait se montrer prudente.

Neville poussa la porte du passage secret, dernier passage qui menait à l'extérieur du château et Hermione en fut estomaquée. Une quantité impressionnante d'élèves se trouvaient là, affalés dans des hamacs ou sur le sol. Certains étaient mal en points tandis que d'autres semblaient s'en sortir.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Harry, ébahi.

\- Dans la salle sur demande. Quand j'ai voulu échapper au Carrow, je me suis caché ici et j'ai découvert ce passage secret.

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Harry :

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, il faut trouver le diadème, Harry.

Il hocha de la tête et joignit les mains.

\- Je suis désolé de couper court à la discussion mais nous devons absolument vous quitter.

\- Quoi, déjà ? s'étonna Neville. Tu ne viens pas nous aider à délivrer Poudlard des mangemorts ?

\- J'ai quelque chose de plus important, on s'occupera des mangemorts après ça.

\- Plus important ? s'emporta Neville.

\- Pour vaincre vous-savez-qui.

\- Laisse-nous t'aider !

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, soupira Harry.

A force d'insistance Harry craqua et accepta l'aide de ses amis. Evidemment, personne n'avait vu le diadème depuis des siècles et des siècles, alors leur aide fut assez peu utile. Toutefois, une once d'espoir leur apparu lorsque Luna descendit de ses nuages.

\- On pourrait peut-être aller demander à la dame grise, dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

\- Le fantôme de Serdaigle ?

Luna hocha de la tête, le regard pétillant comme sachant quelque chose que tous ignoraient. Elle avait un air de Dumbledore, pensa Hermione. Elle semblait vivre dans un autre plan d'existence, notant des choses que personne d'autre ne remarquait. Elle avait le même regard bleu pétillant qui semblait vous sonder l'âme malgré vos mensonges.

Harry partit à la suite de Luna et Hermione observa les nouvelles têtes passer le passage secret. Neville avait prévenu les membres de l'ordre que Harry était de retour. Les choses s'étaient précipitées et chacun pensait que la guerre allait connaitre sa bataille finale. Lorsque Harry revint, il y avait déjà une foule conséquente dans la salle sur demande. La famille Weasley était là au grand complet. L'ordre du phénix avait rassemblé les derniers partisans de la cause. Tous baguette en main, ils regardèrent Harry comme attendant que celui-ci dise quelque chose.

\- Voldemort est là, dit-il en prononçant le nom de celui-ci pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il est là pour me tuer. Pour détruire l'école.

\- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Lupin avec un sourire doux.

\- J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin que vous protégiez l'école pour qu'on puisse trouver le diadème de Serdaigle.

\- Nous le ferons, Potter. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Détruisez Voldemort, dit Shaklebolt de sa voix grave.

Bientôt, la foule se dispersa. Les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre se répartirent dans le château à des points stratégiques pour protéger au mieux Poudlard. Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient évacués par le passage secret et Ginny avait réussi à obtenir de ses parents de rester dans la salle sur demande. Harry n'avait pas appuyé sa demande, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Tous ces gens qui se battaient pour lui… ça lui en donnait la nausée. Mais Ginny était une Gryffondor et on ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de prendre part à la bataille. Dès qu'elle pourrait, elle se ferait la malle pour participer à la bataille.

Un gigantesque dôme protégeait le château mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux attaques virulentes des mangemorts et de Voldemort, équipé de la baguette de sureau. Les armures et les statuts de pierre que le trio d'or n'avait jamais vu bouger une seule fois, s'étaient soudainement animées pour défendre leur demeure. Il y avait une véritable armée qui se dressait face à l'armée de Voldemort et Hermione en ressentit une certaine émotion.

\- Ron, Hermione, j'ai besoin que vous alliez chercher des crocs de basilic dans la chambre des secrets. C'est le seul moyen de détruire les derniers horcruxes.

Hermione farfouilla dans son sac et en extirpa la coupe de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle était toujours là, glacée au toucher, elle en donnait des frissons à Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir l'âme maléfique sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je vais dans la salle sur demande, dit-il sombrement. Le diadème se trouve là où toute chose est perdu. C'est ce que m'a dit la dame grise. Il me faudra sans doute du temps pour le trouver, je compte sur vous pour m'emmener un croc dès que possible.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ron retint la façon dont il fallait prononcer l'incantation pour ouvrir la porte, et bientôt, ils furent partis pour les toilettes du deuxième étage. Ron dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais finalement, il réussit à enclencher le mécanisme de la porte. Hermione n'était jamais descendue dans la chambre des secrets au contraire de Ron et Harry. Elle ne put retenir une grimace dégoutée lorsque ses pieds écrasèrent d'innombrables petits os sur le sol.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- T'as pas encore vu la mue immonde de ce serpent, renchérit Ron.

Il avait raison. Elle avait rapetissé depuis le temps, toute craquelée, mais ça restait tout aussi dégoutant aux yeux d'Hermione. L'immense caverne était majestueuse mais le côté macabre qui en émanait donnait des frissons d'horreur à Hermione. Le visage gigantesque de Salazar Serpentard à la bouche béante les jaugeait de son œil vide alors que la dépouille décomposée du serpent reposait sur le sol de la caverne.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher et de rejoindre Harry, dit gravement Ron, se rappelant les sombres souvenirs que lui rappelait cet endroit.

Ron et Hermione arrachèrent plusieurs crocs de la mâchoire du basilic avec précaution. Ce serait bête de mourir avant le début de la bataille simplement en s'étant éraflé avec une dent du serpent.

\- On doit le détruire, dit Ron. Vas-y, fais-le.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de …

\- Fais-le, Hermione. Ça te fera du bien, crois-moi.

Hermione posa la petite coupe sur le sol. Qui aurait cru qu'un objet si petit pouvait être si maléfique, si dangereux ? Personne. Elle empoigna l'un des crocs de basilic imbibé de venin et aussitôt la coupe trembla. Elle sentait la menace qui approchait, sa mort était à la porte. Une ombre s'extirpa de l'artefact. Voluptueuse et brumeuse, Hermione n'y vit rien un moment. Puis bientôt, elle put discerner une masse de cheveux blonds et le visage de Drago se formait et se déformait comme cherchant à se stabiliser. Son visage se déforme de haine, jaugeant Hermione du regard avant de jeter un œil à Ron. L'illusion ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione planta le croc de basilic dans la coupe en or. Aussitôt l'illusion se dissipa et toute la noirceur qu'elle contenait s'échappa de l'objet.

\- Bravo, Hermione, souffla Ron.

 _Pendant ce temps …_

Drago avait été convoqué par le Lord. Le dôme magique qui protégeait le château s'était effondré sous une attaque plus virulente que les autres. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Drago se frayait difficilement un chemin dans les couloirs bondés du château. L'ordre du phénix avait rassemblé ses partisans et tous se préparaient à combattre. Personne n'accordait la moindre attention à Drago Malefoy, il n'était pas assez menaçant. Les mangemorts aux portes du château étaient la priorité.

Il sortit du château et aperçut la chevelure blonde de sa mère qui observait les combats de loin. Elle détestait se salir et le sang la répugnait. L'ombre de son père se dissimulait derrière la silhouette droite de sa mère et Drago eut un élan de rancœur et de dégout pour cet homme si majestueux autrefois. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, facilement impressionnable, mais à présent, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire à toutes ces histoires que son père lui racontait. Il n'avait rien d'un mangemort charismatique et écouté du Seigneur des ténèbres. Sa mère se pencha à l'oreille de son père et celui-ci hocha de la tête avant de partir à grandes foulées.

Drago évita la massue d'un troll et jeta un sortilège au troll qui combattait de toutes ses forces contre Lupin. Il avait été discret, sa baguette dissimulée dans un pan de sa manche et sans un regard pour le troll, il l'avait tué. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son acte. Sa mère le fixait intensément et il la rejoignit.

\- Je dois rejoindre le Lord, mère. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

\- Il est au hangar à bateaux. Drago, le retint-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Drago se retourna et plongea dans le regard sombre de sa mère. Elle savait lire en lui mieux que personne.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Bien sûr, mère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ce que je faisais qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Alors va, mon fils.

Elle lui sourit péniblement et Drago tourna les talons. Elle savait, il en était certain. Drago s'efforça de reprendre son calme. Il devait parfaire ses défenses, il ne devait pas prendre le risque que Voldemort entre dans sa tête. Pas maintenant. Il était si proche du but.

\- Maitre, vous vouliez me voir ? dit-il en s'agenouillant aussitôt.

Son père était là, recroquevillé dans un coin, les cheveux en désordre. Le Lord avait dû passer ses humeurs sur lui. Les yeux rivés sur les pieds crasseux de Voldemort, il attendit que celui-ci parle. Il ignora les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine alors que Nagini glissait sur le sol, sa peau écailleuse effleurant le bout de sa chaussure.

\- Oui, Drago. Tu es plus courageux que ton père. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, dit-il de sa voix sifflante.

Drago ne répondit rien.

\- Je veux que tu ailles chercher quelque chose pour moi. La chose dont je t'ai parlé lors de notre dernière entrevue.

\- Le diadème de Serdaigle, maitre ? J'ai essayé de me renseigner pour le trouver, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis des siècles. Pardon de vous décevoir, maitre.

Il détestait courber l'échine, mettre le ventre à terre pour cette monstruosité à peine humaine face à lui.

\- Tu m'es dévoué, Drago. Je l'ai bien caché, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas pu trouver le moindre indice, dit-il en passant sa main osseuse dans les cheveux de Drago qui frissonna violemment.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne releva pas et Drago était certain que c'était parce qu'il appréciait la peur qu'il faisait naitre chez son subordonné.

\- Il est dans la salle sur demande, là où toute chose peut être trouvée. Là où tu as trouvé l'armoire à disparaitre. Va maintenant. Et ne me déçois pas, jeune Malefoy.

\- Bien, maitre.

\- Et prends Goyle et Crabbe. Ils t'attendent à la sortie du hangar.

Drago hocha de la tête, raide. Il ne pensait pas devoir avoir de la compagnie. Le Lord n'était pas si stupide, il ne lui vouait pas une confiance aveugle. Il allait devoir se débarrasser de ses deux gorilles pour trouver le diadème et le détruire.

\- ¬Dépêchez-vous, invectiva-t-il ses deux amis d'enfance alors qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Dans la salle sur demande, au septième étage.

\- Oh c'est loin…, marmonna Goyle qui était déjà en sueur.

Comment avait-il pu côtoyer ces garçons ? Ils étaient vraiment trop stupides. Etonnamment, ils ne croisèrent presque personne dans les couloirs du château. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les étages, tous les combattants étaient rassemblés dans la cour. Drago passa trois fois devant le pan de mur dissimulant la salle sur demande, et la porte apparu, s'écartant lentement devant l'ancien trio Serpentard.

Drago s'enfonça dans les couloirs formés par des piles monstrueuses de bric à brac. Il crut entendre quelque chose au loin et il s'arrêta. Granger ? Potter ? Ou les deux ? Ils n'étaient pas seuls, c'était certain.

\- Séparons-nous, nous irons plus vite. Cherchez un diadème à l'air précieux.

Il n'attendit pas que les deux garçons lui demandent ce qu'était un diadème, il s'enfonçait déjà dans la salle sur demande. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu, non loin de l'armoire à disparaitre. Et dire qu'il y était passé des dizaines de fois l'année passée sans jamais lui accorder un regard intéressé. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il était là, juste là. Il s'approcha doucement du diadème, posé sur la tête d'une statue. Il semblait que la chose murmurait à toute vitesse quelque chose.

Il se rappelait le médaillon que Hermione avait porté autour de son cou pendant quelques mois. Il l'avait touché, l'avait mis autour de son cou. Il se rappelait comme cette chose l'avait appelée, réveillait le pire de ses instincts. Mais cette chose… elle semblait plus démoniaque encore. Elle s'accrochait à la vie, elle sentait qu'elle allait disparaitre. Il attrapa le diadème.

Le métal froid lui glaçait les veines.

 _Pendant ce temps …_

Harry courait. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce qui rassemblait tous les objets qu'on voulait perdre à tout jamais. Le diadème se trouvait près de l'armoire à disparaitre. Il s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant l'armoire au coin d'une pile de chaises.

\- Merci, Merlin, soupira-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Drago Malefoy se tenait là, le diadème entre ses mains. Toujours impassible, le regard gelé, quelque chose avait tout de même changé. Son regard était voilé.

\- Malefoy, dit-il entre ses dents. Donne-moi le diadème.

Drago se tourna vers lui mais n'amorça pas le moindre geste. Harry brandit sa baguette. Il savait quel effet avaient les horcruxes, ils étaient capables de réveiller les pires instincts chez tout un chacun, alors chez Malefoy, lui qui avait été si mauvais pendant si longtemps…

\- Donne-le-moi.

\- Jamais, gronda Malefoy amorçant un pas vers Harry qui reculait de deux.

\- Malefoy, rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es là, essaya de le convaincre Harry.

\- Excellente question, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris pendant tout ce temps ? dit-il en fourrant le diadème dans sa cape comme revenant soudainement à l'esprit après des mois de folie.

Il extirpa sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa vers Harry.

\- Baisse ta baguette, Potter et suis-moi.

\- Drago, tu l'as trouvé ! s'exclama Goyle.

Les deux gorilles de Drago étaient apparus soudainement. Ils pointèrent leur baguette sur Harry et celui-ci recula encore.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dénoncé au manoir, Drago ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, tu as juste besoin… de t'en rappeler.

\- HARRY ! hurla Ron au loin.

Harry ignora Ron, toujours concentré sur Drago. Il avait la sensation que Drago flanchait. Un peu.

\- Rappelle-toi d'elle. Allez, Drago, un petit effort ! Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu t'évertues de la protéger depuis des mois !

\- La ferme, Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy en lui jetant un sortilège qu'il évita de justesse.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que… s'étonna Hermione d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'elle et Ron venaient de trouver Harry.

\- Tuons-le, Drago, cracha Crabbe en visant Harry avec sa baguette.

\- Arrête ! Le Lord le veut vivant, persiffla-t-il.

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Drago s'envola dans les airs, filant tout droit sur Harry, alors que celui-ci avait profité d'un instant de mégarde de Drago pour le désarmer.

\- Accio diadème !

Le diadème ne bougea pas de la cape de Malefoy alors que la baguette de Crabbe ne cessait de cracher des flammes dans tous les sens.

\- Eteins-moi ça, hurla Drago qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le feu se répandait à toute vitesse.

\- On doit partir, s'inquiéta Ron. MAINTENANT !

Ennemi ou ami, tous firent la même chose. Courant pour rejoindre la sortie, le feu leur léchait les talons. C'était un gigantesque feudeymon qui les poursuivait.

\- Abruti, hurla Malefoy alors que Crabbe était avalé par les flammes.

Malefoy se retrouva acculé dans un cul de sac avec Goyle.

\- Merde, merde, merde, marmonna-t-il.

Il escalada à toute vitesse la montagne face à eux. Le feu les suivait de près. Le diadème dans la poche de Drago lui brûlait la poitrine et il peinait à respirer.

\- Là, des balais ! s'exclama Ron.

Il jeta un balai à Harry et Hermione, et celle-ci grimaça. Elle n'était pas montée sur un balai depuis une éternité. S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle elle n'excellait pas, c'était bien le vol. Maladroitement, elle frappa le sol et s'éleva au-dessus des flammes. Elle chercha Drago du regard à travers les flammes, la gorge serrée. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause des flammes ou de l'angoisse à l'idée de perdre Drago.

\- DRAGO ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Dans le vacarme qui régnait dans la salle sur demande, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir entendre sa voix.

\- On doit partir, Hermione, dit Harry au-dessus du vacarme.

Mais Hermione venait d'apercevoir Drago perché approximativement sur une des nombreuses montagnes d'objets perdus.

\- Là !

\- On ne peut pas l'aider, Hermione ! On va mourir ici autrement.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser, Harry. Je ne peux pas, dit-elle au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

\- Va vers la sortie, moi et Ron, on s'occupe d'eux.

Hermione fit volteface sur son balai, rejoignant les portes tandis que Harry et Ron tentaient de sauver les deux Serpentard survivants. Ils passèrent la porte une minute après Hermione, s'écrasant au sol sans la moindre grâce. Malefoy se redressa à toute vitesse et extirpa le diadème de sa poche. Il suintait d'un liquide noirâtre inquiétant. Il lâcha le horcruxe qui explosa en milliers de petits morceaux sur le sol. La main de Drago était brûlée là où le diadème l'avait touché.

\- Crabbe, sanglota Goyle. Il … Il est mort.

\- Il a été assez abruti pour lâcher un feudeymon.

\- Il était mon ami, continua Goyle.

\- Stupéfix, chuchota Hermione.

Goyle s'écrasa par terre, lâchant mollement sa baguette. Hermione était réellement triste pour ce garçon. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais il avait perdu un ami.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me rendre ma baguette, Potter ? cracha Malefoy en tendant la main.

\- Peut-être plus tard, Malefoy. J'en ai besoin pour le moment, dit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

\- Harry, tenta de le tempérer Hermione. Rends-lui sa baguette.

\- Il allait nous trahir. Tu l'as vu comme moi, Hermione.

\- Tu sais quel effet peuvent avoir les horcruxes, ne joue pas à l'imbécile.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais sa cicatrice lui brûla le front soudainement. Les mains crispées autour de son crâne, il ferma les yeux. Voldemort savait qu'il pourchassait les horcruxes. La baguette… La baguette de sureau ne lui répondait pas correctement.

« Allez me chercher Rogue », persiffla la voix de Voldemort à l'un de ses serviteurs.

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il était allongé sur le sol observé par trois paires d'yeux. Deux étaient inquiètes, la troisième affichait un éternel air dégouté. Malefoy restait Malefoy.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, Harry, soupira Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Voldemort. Il a un problème avec sa baguette.

Ron aida Harry à se redresser et Hermione jeta un œil à Drago qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Il ne la regardait pas, concentrant toute son attention sur Harry. Après tout, lui aussi avait tout parié sur l'élu et l'échec de celui-ci signerait son arrêt de mort.

\- Le diadème est détruit, dit Hermione. La coupe aussi. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il ne reste plus qu'un horcruxe. Le serpent.

\- Oui. Et il est avec Voldemort. Allons-y.

\- Ma baguette, Potter, le retint Drago une nouvelle fois.

\- Je te la rendrais quand tout sera fini.

Malefoy le fusilla du regard mais retint son venin. Harry semblait avoir un plan. Le trio d'or tourna le dos à Malefoy mais la voix rauque de celui-ci résonna une nouvelle fois :

\- Granger. Attends.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'arrêta.

\- Vas-y, soupira-t-il. Mais dépêche-toi.

Hermione sourit à son ami et suivit Drago à l'angle du couloir.

\- Dis à Potter de me rendre ma baguette.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, Drago ? s'impatienta Hermione.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac de perles et en tira la baguette d'un rafleur.

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Jusqu'à la fin.

\- La fin.

Drago passa une main sur le visage de Hermione avec un sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce moment venir. Les horcruxes seraient bientôt tous détruits et plus rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Rejoins Potter, Hermione, mais si tu sens que les choses tournent mal… ne joue pas avec le feu, et fuis.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais mon ami, Drago, tu le sais très bien.

\- Il le faudra pourtant. Il n'aura aucune pitié pour toi si tu te fais capturer.

\- Alors fais en sorte qu'on puisse le vaincre… Je dois y aller.

Elle embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Drago et tourna les talons. Le devoir les appelait.

Elle était irrattrapable au plus grand malheur de Drago. Il secoua la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle était désagréable, mais ça fera l'affaire. Il ferait mieux de retrouver ses parents. Il voulait s'assurer que sa mère était en sécurité, saine et sauve. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si sa mère mourait par sa faute. Il descendit les escaliers mouvants du château. Plus il s'approchait du rée de chaussée, plus les combats étaient nombreux. Il croisa plusieurs mangemorts qu'il neutralisa discrètement lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Deux frères Weasley se battaient contre Rookwood. Drago avait déjà croisé deux ou trois fois ce mangemort. Il y avait quelque chose de de malsain qui émanait de cet homme. L'un des jumeaux Weasley riait à grand éclat avec son frère quand Rookwood leva sa baguette.

\- FRED, ATTENTION ! hurla George qui arrivait dans le couloir.

C'était trop tard, le sort de Rookwood heurtait un mur de pierre. Drago était là, juste à côté et dans un élan de bonté, il jeta un protego sur le jumeau Weasley avant de le tirer à lui. Le mur s'écrasa une seconde plus tard et Fred était complètement sonné.

\- Tu riras plus tard, Weasley.

\- Malefoy, mais …

Drago était déjà parti. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de discuter avec un de ses rouquins. Il était bien trop pressé d'en finir avec cette guerre et toute cette angoisse. La fin approchait.


	35. Chapter 35

**Voici le dernier chapitre, il est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus conséquents ! Bonne lecture !**

Hermione ressentait une angoisse terrible. Voilà bientôt une heure que Voldemort leur avait accordé un répit « pour rassembler leurs forces ». Harry était parti se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Voldemort avait promis de les épargner s'il se rendait.

Hermione avait pu voir l'état terrible de son ami. Voir Rogue mourir lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était enfermé dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour plonger dans les souvenirs de Rogue et il en était ressorti … différent. Il avait dit adieu à Ron et Hermione, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait ressenti. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu raison pendant tout ce temps. Tout ce temps où elle avait soupçonné Harry d'être un horcruxe. Elle avait eu raison et l'entendre lui dire l'avait détruite. Elle ne voulait pas dire adieu à Harry. Il était son ami, sa famille. Il était si jeune. Il n'avait pas à mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Et tous ces morts… ils avaient ravagé Harry. Il se rendait pour mourir, et il était torturé jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Lupin, Tonks, Lavande Brown… et tant d'autres étaient morts. Elle n'avait pas revu Drago pendant la trêve. Elle le soupçonnait de se cacher. Les mangemorts s'étaient retirés et Drago ne serait pas le bienvenu. La famille Weasley s'était retrouvée dans un coin de la grande salle qui avait été improvisée infirmerie d'appoint. Hermione sentit son bracelet lui picoter le bras.

 _Dans le hall._

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tous pleuraient leurs morts, personne n'avait envie de la surveiller ou de la suivre. Tous étaient abattus.

Drago était appuyé contre l'une des colonnes qui tenaient encore debout.

\- Granger… je vois que tu as réussi à ne pas te faire tuer. Pour l'instant. Vous avez réussi à tuer le serpent ?

\- Non, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant sur des gravats. Nous sommes tombés sur tu-sais-qui en pleine conversation avec Rogue.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration. Elle n'avait pas envie de craquer maintenant, de fondre en larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit alors que son ami se rendait vers une mort certaine à l'heure à laquelle elle parlait à Drago en toute impunité. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer alors que Drago devait être terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa famille. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et ravala son sanglot.

\- Il l'a tué, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Drago soupira lourdement. C'était son parrain. Il n'avait pas été l'homme le plus démonstratif, pas spécialement affectueux, mais il avait été là pour lui. Il avait essayé de l'aider l'année passée et avait gardé son sang froid quand lui avait perdu toute contenance en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Rogue l'avait couvert malgré sa trahison envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui avait fait part de son secret, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était un espion pour le compte de l'ordre bien que plus personne ne lui faisait confiance du côté de la lumière. Il l'avait aidé à trouver l'épée et à l'envoyer à Potter.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien, même si tu ne dois pas me croire, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Les mains sur les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux en bataille et des coupures un peu partout sur le corps, il avait perdu son air majestueux.

\- Harry, il …

Cette fois, Hermione ne réussit pas à retenir ses sanglots. Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues, mais aucune grimace ne déformait son visage. Elle était trop épuisée. La douleur était si intense, son désespoir était si grand … elle n'y arrivait plus.

\- Il est parti se rendre ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air étonné ?

\- L'année dernière. Je suis allée voir Dumbledore. On a eu une conversation. Je suis allé réclamer sa protection, comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Je pensais trouver ce dont j'avais besoin auprès du plus grand sorcier, dit-il avec un ricanement cynique. Mais j'ai vite compris que je n'avais rien à attendre de cet homme.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il n'avait aucune protection à me donner. Il n'avait qu'un pari risqué à me proposer. Te protéger toi, toi et Potter. Pour que le balafré puisse avoir une chance d'arriver à sa dernière heure ce soir. Parce qu'il est un horcruxe lui aussi.

\- Tu savais, souffla Hermione.

Il hocha gravement de la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Harry doit mourir pour qu'on ait une chance de tuer Voldemort, murmura Hermione. Toi tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit…

\- Je devais me taire. Il me l'a fait jurer. Et maintenant, c'est à nous de tuer le serpent, et le Lord. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Pour Potter, rajoute-t-il avec un effort.

Il devait reconnaitre ça à son ennemi de toujours. Il était courageux. Plus courageux qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il n'aurait pas pu se sacrifier comme il l'avait fait.

Hermione avait envie de lui en vouloir, mais elle savait que Dumbledore savait se montrer persuasif. Il avait obéi au plan du vieux fou et ils en étaient là, assis sur les débris du château, attendant que Voldemort crie victoire. Et ça ne tarda pas. Neville apparut soudainement dans le hall, hurlant dans la grande salle :

\- Il est là ! Il arrive !

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds. La foule de la grande salle se précipita à l'extérieur et Hermione les suivit, tout comme Drago.

\- HARRY POTTER EST MORT !

La voix de Voldemort avait résonné dans la cour et Hermione fondit à nouveau en larmes. Arthur Weasley dut retenir sa fille alors que Ron était stoïque. Lui aussi en avait trop subi. Ils ne supportaient plus la douleur et la mort.

\- Il est mort en essayant de fuir pour sauver sa vie ! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Hermione avait envie de l'insulter, de lui cracher à la figure. Comment pouvait-il salir l'image de Harry de cette façon ? Hermione n'avait jamais connu garçon plus courageux, il l'était bien plus que Voldemort qui se pavanait devant son armée de mangemorts qui ricanait.

\- Menteur ! cria Ginny.

\- C'est la vérité ! Je l'ai tué alors qu'il implorait pour avoir la vie sauve. Ce n'était qu'un lâche.

\- C'est vous le lâche ! hurla Neville en tirant soudainement l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau. Harry ne nous aurait jamais trahi. Il était là pour nous, pour nous tous ! Harry est peut-être mort, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais ce n'est pas fini !

Il se jeta en avant, courant vers Voldemort avec son épée. Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir du dégout pour ce garçon qui se sacrifiait sans avoir la moindre chance de faire la différence. Il ne fallut qu'un sortilège d'un mangemort pour qu'il s'écroule au sol. L'épée tomba dans un bruit métallique et le silence retomba.

\- Je suis magnanime. C'est pourquoi j'accepte quiconque voudra rejoindre notre cause ! clama Voldemort. Avancez et nous vous accueillerons, à bras ouverts.

Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement. Un silence de plomb régnait. Le corps sans vie de Harry reposait toujours dans les bras de Hagrid qui sanglotait en silence.

\- Drago, rejoins-nous, appela le père Malefoy.

Drago ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

\- Drago, s'il te plait, dit-elle doucement en tendant la main vers son fils.

Alors là, avec horreur, Hermione le vit avancer, se frayant un chemin entre les survivants de la bataille. Des hurlements de haine traversaient la foule mais Hermione était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir après tout ce temps. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Le vent tournait, et Drago aussi.

\- Drago, non, murmura-t-elle à peine.

Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait entendu mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il avança, regardant avec dégout Neville qui était toujours au sol, contorsionné de douleur après le doloris qu'il avait reçu. Drago s'arrêta devant le garçon, couvert de sang. Son pied heurta violemment l'estomac de Neville.

\- Tu es pathétique, persiffla Drago. Comme si tu avais la moindre chance avec ton épée ridicule et ton chapeau rapiécé.

Drago attrapa l'épée sur le sol et menaça Neville de la pointe de la lame. Une nouvelle coupure s'ajouta aux nombreuses qu'il arborait déjà sur son visage.

\- Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un raté comme toi ?

Neville ne répondait rien, le dardant de son regard empli de haine. Drago tourna les talons et avança vers Voldemort. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

\- Maitre, dit-il en posant un genou à terre.

\- Drago, mon fervent disciple… Je suis content de te voir. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr, maitre.

Il se redressa alors que le serpent glissait à ses côtés.

Personne ne vit le coup venir. La lame de l'épée de Gryffondor déchira l'air et trancha le serpent comme du beurre. Alors que le cri de Voldemort déchirait le silence, le cadavre de Harry s'écrasa au sol et se releva brusquement. Il n'était plus inerte.

\- Protego ! hurla-t-il au moment où un filament vert filait vers Drago. Tous à l'intérieur !

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione qui sentit son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Drago recula, se protégeant des gigantesques portes du hall.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous trahir, dit Harry à Malefoy.

\- J'aurais pu, dit honnêtement Malefoy.

\- Ça ne te brûle pas la main, l'épée de Gryffondor ? se moqua Harry en jetant des sortilèges à tout va alors que les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fui en voyant Harry se relever, redoublaient de force pour détruire les survivants.

\- Si, un peu, reconnut Malefoy avec un ricanement en lâchant l'épée pour empoigner sa baguette de substitution.

Drago cherchait Hermione du regard. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Voldemort. Il avait senti dans sa voix sa déception et sa tristesse. Elle avait cru à sa trahison, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait être convaincant. Il avait failli la trahir lorsqu'il avait tenu le diadème dans ses mains. Son amour pour elle n'avait pas été assez fort pour empêcher l'horcruxe de pervertir son âme.

\- Où est Granger ? demanda-t-il à Potter.

Harry lui désigna la tignace furieuse de Hermione au loin, se battant comme un beau diable contre deux mangemorts. Drago se précipita vers elle et manqua de justesse d'être écrasé par une poutre qui venait de s'écrouler. Voldemort venait d'entrer dans le château. Sa baguette s'agitait à toute vitesse, les sorts fusant, frappant quiconque osait s'approcher.

Son visage était déformé de haine et de colère, son regard était plus rouge encore. L'affront de Potter l'avait plongé dans sa fureur la plus impressionnante. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Potter détournait les sorts de Voldemort avec une facilité déconcertante et Drago avait du mal à le reconnaitre, mais il était doué.

Drago rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. Si Voldemort le voyait, il ne doutait pas que celui-ci essaierait de le tuer au premier coup d'œil. Il slaloma entre les duellistes et attrapa la main de Granger qui stupéfixait un mangemort. Elle se retourna brusquement, pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de Malefoy et cela lui rappela un mauvais souvenir. Il n'était pas près d'oublier le poing de la jeune fille qu'il avait reçu en troisième année. C'était peut-être là qu'il avait chaviré.

\- Eh ben, Granger, tu es une vraie lionne aujourd'hui.

\- Drago, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en baissant sa baguette. Tu n'as rien.

\- Tu doutais de moi, petite chose ? dit-il en parant un sortilège qui fusait droit vers eux.

\- Avoue que tu es convaincant, Malefoy.

\- Je te l'accorde.

Hermione et Drago formaient un duo sans merci. Tous les deux étaient d'excellents sorciers et leurs adversaires n'avaient aucune chance. Lorsqu'un sort fusait vers Hermione, Drago le parait sans la moindre difficulté avant de répondre au centuple à l'attaque. Hermione se montrait très douée pour esquiver les sortilèges, plus rapide que ne l'aurait soupçonné Drago. Elle était très douée à l'école, Drago le savait, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre lors de véritables combats magiques. Il n'était pas déçu. Après tout, il n'aurait pas eu autant d'estime pour quelqu'un de moins excellent que Hermione Granger.

Un souffle puissant repoussa les combattants restants. Le dos d'Hermione tapa douloureusement dans un mur alors que tous étaient acculés contre les murs. Il n'y avait plus que Voldemort et Harry au milieu du hall. Chacun tournait doucement, baguette tendue, formant un cercle parfait.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? persiffla Voldemort qui avait le teint plus cireux qu'à l'habitude. Je t'ai tué, cracha-t-il.

\- Réfléchissez, Tom. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

\- C'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Il lança le sortilège de la mort contre Harry, mais celui-ci se protégea d'un sortilège.

\- J'ai la baguette la plus puissante ! La Baguette de Sureau !

\- Mais elle ne vous appartient pas !

\- J'ai tué Rogue !

\- Mais elle n'appartenait pas à Rogue. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui a désarmé Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là. C'est Drago Malefoy.

\- Ce traitre, persiffla Voldemort.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Tom, provoqua Harry. J'ai désarmé Drago aujourd'hui même. Devinez qui est le maitre de la baguette ?

\- NON !

Voldemort lança un nouveau sortilège de mort.

\- EXPELLIARMUS ! hurla Harry.

Le sort heurta celui de Voldemort et ricocha. Il heurta le Seigneur des ténèbres en pleine poitrine. La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa main se crispa sur la baguette de Sureau, celle dont il n'était pas le maitre, mais celle-ci s'échappa, rejoignant son véritable maitre.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Le corps du mage noir était par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Harry ne bougea pas, serrant les deux baguettes entre ses mains. Drago étreignit la main de Hermione dans la sienne. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

Est-ce que c'était fini ?

La guerre était-elle terminée ?

Il ne respirait pas, la peur le lui faisant oublier. Il approcha, Hermione à ses côtés. Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard rougeâtre de Voldemort était sans vie, sans rancœur, sans haine. Il n'avait plus rien d'effrayant, là, mort. Comme tous les hommes mouraient. Il toucha le mage du bout de sa chaussure, mais celui-ci ne se redressa pas brusquement.

\- Il est mort, murmura Hermione. Il est mort !

Un cri général s'éleva dans le hall de Poudlard, réduit à presque rien. Toutes les baguettes volèrent en hauteur, fêtant la victoire. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, riant nerveusement. Elle attrapa le visage de Drago entre ses mains, et Drago rit aussi.

Toute la peur qui lui faisait courber l'échine depuis des mois, toute sa frustration s'étaient évaporées. Il était libre ! Il embrassa Hermione avec fougue. Ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, ils seraient heureux pour l'éternité. Il n'aurait plus à fermer son esprit pour qu'aucun mangemort ne découvre ses sentiments pour une sang de bourbe. Il avait envie de hurler sur tous les toits son amour pour Hermione Granger, mais il avait aussi envie de lui ravager la bouche. Tout son corps lui hurlait d'emmener Hermione avec lui à l'autre bout du monde. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il était euphorique, complètement fou d'amour pour elle. Ivre d'amour. Une ivresse que l'alcool ne lui avait jamais fait connaitre malgré ses déboires.

\- C'est fini, Hermione.

Harry s'écroula brusquement, inconscient. Du sang noirâtre coulait de son nez. Le survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort n'était pas en forme.

\- Harry !


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione attendait avec anxiété devant le comptoir crasseux réservé aux visiteurs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Azkaban auparavant. A présent elle plaignait Hagrid et feu Sirius, qui y avaient passé du temps. Il n'y avait qu'une seule aire de transplanage pour y venir. Cette prison se trouvait au milieu de nulle part. Le temps pluvieux ne semblait jamais disparaitre sur ce rocher au milieu de la mer déchainée.

Cet endroit lui donnait froid dans le dos avec ces murs crasseux, son plafond bas et ses lanternes défectueuses. Il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban mais la prison restait inquiétante.

\- Il est disponible, grogna un gardien. Allons-y.

Hermione le suivit dans les couloirs plus crasseux encore si cela était possible. Le gardien poussa une lourde porte et lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. La porte de bois pourri se referma derrière elle et elle couvrit sa main de sa bouche, retenant un cri horrifié.

Drago Malefoy était là, appuyé contre le mur couvert de crasse, les bras croisés, regardant à travers l'ouverture sans vitre qui laissait passer une lumière grise. Habillé d'une combinaison grise et blanche (si c'était encore possible de qualifier cette couleur de blanche), sa mâchoire était serrée.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? souffla-t-elle.

Drago la regarda enfin et elle fut plus peinée encore. Un bleu s'étendait sur sa paumette, un cocard assombrissait son œil droit et son poignet, dépassant de sa combinaison trop courte, semblait bizarrement gonflé, tourné dans un angle bizarre.

Elle se précipita sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras et celui-ci essuya un grognement de douleur. Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et Hermione recula, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas pu le voir depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle se voyait déjà filer le parfait amour avec lui, quand les aurors arrivèrent pour faire prisonnier les derniers mangemorts. Malefoy avait été emporté, ainsi que toute sa famille, et bien que Hermione se soit inquiétée, Drago lui avait certifié que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour qu'il soit relâché. Après tout, il avait aidé l'ordre du phénix, il avait participé à la chute du Lord.

Quelle déception.

Cela faisait des semaines que Drago était enfermé à Azkaban, et bien qu'il n'y ait plus de détraqueurs, sa vie n'était pas bien rose dans cet endroit lugubre.

\- Ce sont les gardes qui t'ont fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement son visage.

Il écarta sa main et s'assit sur le tabouret de métal face à la table branlante.

\- Non, pas eux. Figure-toi que les mangemorts n'aiment pas beaucoup les traitres. Ce que je suis pour eux.

\- Et les gardiens, ils sont là pour te protéger ! protesta Hermione.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Granger, marmonna-t-il. Pour eux, je suis un mangemort, et pour les mangemorts, je suis un traitre aux côtés de l'ordre du phénix. Personne ne veut de moi.

Hermione se tortilla sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise. Tous deux avaient eu tellement hâte à la fin de la guerre, qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux problèmes qui pourraient se poser à ce moment-là. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Drago finisse en prison malgré son aide pour terrasser le mage noir. Drago n'avait pas imaginé qu'on ne ferait pas confiance à sa parole. Sa parole et celle d'une amie du survivant.

\- On va te faire sortir de là, dit Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

\- Toi et moi, on sait très bien que sans Potter pour témoigner en ma faveur, je ne sortirai pas d'ici, dit-il sombrement.

\- Il témoignera, dit-elle avec assurance.

\- Il s'est réveillé ?

Elle secoua négativement de la tête. Le survivant n'était plus un survivant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était plongé dans l'inconscience. Il était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, profitant des meilleurs soins. Mais aucun médicomage n'avait connu le cas d'un horcruxe vivant qui avait dû être séparé de cette part sombre.

\- Je trouverai une solution. Je te ferais sortir d'ici, je te le promets, Drago.

\- Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne peux assurer, Granger, dit-il en tapant du poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Je t'ai attendu tous les jours, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens ?

Hermione vit rouge. Elle était heureuse de venir le voir, et lui, il ne faisait que décharger sa colère sur elle. Elle n'était pas son défouloir. Ce temps était révolu et elle refusait d'endurer ses crises de colère.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Drago, dit-elle sèchement. Figure-toi que les détenus n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de visite les trois premières semaines. Et contrairement à toi, je ne me tournais pas les pouces dans ma cellule à ruminer dans mon coin. Je cherchais des solutions pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il était toujours en colère.

\- Toi et ta famille avez échappé de peu à la confiscation de vos biens. J'ai négocié avec Shaklebolt, vous pouvez garder votre fortune. Il est le ministre de la magie par intérim.

\- Oh vraiment, merci, Granger. Je suis ravi que MON manoir et MA fortune, m'appartiennent toujours. Vraiment ravi que ce qui est à moi le soit toujours.

Drago soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux crasseux. Sa mère et son père seraient heureux d'apprendre qu'ils possédaient toujours le manoir. Il savait comme sa mère tenait à cette maison. Il massa son poignet douloureux.

\- Je vais te soigner ça, dit-elle doucement en attrapant son poignet ignorant l'humeur exécrable de celui qu'elle avait tellement hâte de revoir.

Voir Drago dans un tel état lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours su garder sa dignité pendant cette guerre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était après la guerre qu'il la perdrait. Elle lança quelques sortilèges et son poignet se remit en place dans un craquement qui fit frissonner Hermione. Elle diminua les ecchymoses sur son visage autant qu'elle put. Il attrapa sa main et la serra entre ses doigts froids.

\- C'est fini, Granger.

Le cœur d'Hermione dégringola avant de lui remonter dans la gorge, pour finalement s'effriter dans sa poitrine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais finir ma vie à Azkaban. Toi et moi, on le sait très bien.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je vais te sortir d'ici.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, Hermione, dit-il sèchement en entendant le gardien approcher. Potter ne se réveillera sans doute jamais, et même si c'est le cas, rien ne dit qu'un tribunal m'absoudra de tous mes crimes. Même avec son témoignage.

\- Malefoy, on y va ! tonna le gardien derrière la porte.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, Drago, tu sais bien que …

\- Granger, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous et tu le sais. On ne vient pas du même monde. On était fait pour être ensemble dans la discorde. Mais dans la paix… on n'a rien à faire ensemble. Adieu, Grangy.

Hermione le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait d'avoir cette conversation avec Drago. C'était impossible.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé… Après tous ces efforts pour se voir malgré ce qui les opposait… il l'abandonnait.

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle derrière lui dans le couloir.

Mais il avait déjà disparu. Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça.

Hermione rejoignit l'aire de transplanage et disparut sans un regard en arrière. Malefoy était peut-être têtu, mais elle l'était tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Harry, tu veux venir ? demanda Ron en enfilant sa veste.

Elle vivait chez les Weasley depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver ses parents. Après qu'elle leur a fait oublier son existence, ils avaient quitté le pays sans lui dire où ils se rendaient. Cela la rendait triste, mais elle avait été si occupée depuis la fin de la guerre qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

\- Oui, allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

\- Les médecins ont appelé ma mère. Il y a une légère amélioration de son état, dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

\- J'espère qu'il se réveillera.

\- Moi aussi, dit sombrement Ron.

Une fois à Sainte Mangouste, ils purent rendre visite à plusieurs de leurs amis. Beaucoup avaient été blessés pendant la bataille de Poudlard, notamment Neville qui était très mal en point. Lorsqu'Hermione aperçut Harry dans son lit, elle constata qu'il était un peu moins pâle. Ses lèvres étaient toujours blanches, et ses lunettes n'avaient pas bougé de la petite table de chevet.

\- Oh, Harry… si tu savais comme tu nous manques, souffla Hermione en caressant les cheveux de son ami.

\- Ron. Hermione. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui.

Shaklebolt était là, toujours vêtu de ses robes de velours.

\- Kingsley ! Je voulais justement vous voir, dit Hermione en sautant de sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi cela ? dit-il avec un sourire poli.

\- Vous devez faire sortir Drago Malefoy d'Azkaban.

Ron se tendit à ses côtés. Hermione lui avait raconté toute l'histoire depuis le début, et bien qu'il ait fait des efforts pour accepter les sentiments de Hermione, entendre le nom de celui qui l'avait humilié pendant des années, l'irritait toujours autant.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça, Miss Granger.

\- Si, vous le pouvez, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le ministre de la magie par intérim. Si nous avons remporté cette guerre, c'est aussi grâce à Malefoy. Il a trahi ouvertement les mangemorts, vous le savez. Là-bas… il n'y a rien pour le protéger contre ses barbares qui le considèrent responsable de la mort de leur maitre.

\- Rien ne nous prouve que Malefoy n'ait pas simplement changé de camp en sentant le vent tourné, dit-il lentement.

Hermione dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas insulter copieusement le grand homme. Sans Malefoy, ils n'auraient pas survécu assez longtemps pour détruire tous les horcruxes. Evidemment, Hermione n'avait aucune preuve de tout cela. Seul Harry aurait pu en témoigner avec elle.

\- Croyez-moi, Hermione, je suis aussi désolé que vous, dit Kingsley avec un air réellement désolé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire plus pour votre ami mais … malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à décider et il est très difficile de faire croire à tout le monde que Drago Malefoy était finalement du côté de l'ordre du phénix pendant tout ce temps.

\- Nous avons combattu aux côtés de Harry pendant tout ce temps. Nous avons participé à la destruction des horcruxes, et vous nous dites que notre parole n'est pas suffisante ? dit Ron en se relevant. Nous étions là quand Voldemort est mort.

\- Hélas, je doute que cela soit suffisant pour un tribunal. Trouvez-moi des témoins de son allégeance pour l'ordre du phénix, et je le ferais libérer. Je vous le promets.

Hermione n'insista pas. Avant même de lui présenter sa requête, elle connaissait sa réponse. Il fallait dire que Malefoy n'avait rien laissé présager de sa trahison à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est Hermione et Harry. Il y avait bien eu Rogue, mais lui aussi était toujours considéré comme un traitre. Il n'y avait que Harry qui connaissait la vérité.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, soupira Hermione.

Ron lui sourit, désolé. Hermione sauta le repas malgré l'insistant de Mme. Weasley. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de manger. Elle resta dehors, humant l'air frais imbibé de l'odeur de blé. Il faisait encore chaud malgré le soleil couché.

Un an auparavant, elle se trouvait ici, pleurant la trahison de Drago et la mort de Dumbledore. Elle se rappelait comme elle avait été surprise de le retrouver dissimulé dans les épis de blé des champs voisins. C'est là qu'elle avait su qu'il ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Jamais. C'est là qu'elle fut certaine de l'aimer comme elle n'aimerait jamais personne. Que lui aussi l'aimait. Assez pour trahir toutes ses convictions.

Elle sourit et essuya la larme qui lui avait échappé au coin de l'œil.

Elle sursauta alors que la porte du jardin venait de claquer. Fred Weasley venait de passer la porte, sa chevelure rousse rasée d'un côté. Lors de la bataille, il avait reçu un éclat de pierre à la tête, et il avait eu besoin de plusieurs points de suture. La magie n'avait pas suffi à faire disparaitre la cicatrice. Lui et George ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis leur retour, George ayant bien cru que son frère allait mourir.

\- Ron m'a parlé de votre discussion avec Shaklebolt, dit-il en s'appuyant contre la table sur laquelle Hermione était assise.

Elle hocha de la tête, regardant les étoiles s'installer dans le ciel sombre.

\- Ils ne le laisseront jamais quitter Azkaban. Personne ne croit à sa rédemption. Personne ne me croit. Il pense tous qu'il a tué le serpent parce qu'il avait deviné que Harry était toujours en vie. Comme si cette histoire était plus plausible que celle selon laquelle il aurait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix pour moi.

\- Eh bien, avoue que Malefoy qui tombe fou amoureux d'une née moldue… c'est plutôt étonnant. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bourge était capable de sentiments, se moqua-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, Fred, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Blague à part, Hermione. Ron m'a dit que tu avais besoin de témoins. Drago Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie à Poudlard. Il m'a protégé d'un sortilège de Rookwood. Et même si je n'aime pas particulièrement la fouine, je suis prêt à témoigner si tu en as besoin. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça.

\- Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

Fred hocha gravement de la tête, le regard sombre.

\- Je m'en sors quand même avec cette entaille, dit-il en désignant son crâne, mais je suis en vie.

\- Merci, Fred. J'espère qu'avec ton témoignage, et le mien… on réussira à le faire sortir de cette fichue prison.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour tes beaux yeux, Hermione, rit-il.

Ils discutèrent un peu, Hermione étant d'une humeur plus joyeuse. Alors que la situation lui semblait désespérée, Fred avait su lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Malefoy méritait qu'elle fasse tout pour le sauver. Aussi désagréable, aussi odieux serait-il, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort.

Alors que le désespoir l'épuisait depuis des mois et des mois, Hermione sentit une nouvelle force couler dans ses veines. Son courage et sa détermination avaient trouvé un nouveau souffle. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rejoignit son lit dans la chambre de Ginny, ses méninges fonctionnant à plein régime. Demain, elle avait des choses à faire.

Le lendemain, Hermione était la première de la longue file d'attente au bureau administratif de la justice magique. Elle dut bien batailler dix minutes pour obtenir le bon formulaire afin de se rendre au troisième étage, pour obtenir un nouveau formulaire qui la conduisit au dixième pour finalement descendre au deuxième. Quand enfin – après plusieurs heures – elle eut obtenu tous les documents nécessaires à la demande de rejugement de l'affaire Malefoy, il était déjà 14h00, et elle était plus irritable qu'en période d'examens, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Passablement irritée, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges, elle transplana à Azkaban. Les visites se terminaient dans une heure. Elle arrivait juste à temps.

\- J'aimerais voir Drago Malefoy, exigea-t-elle sans un bonjour pour le gardien qui semblait occupé à lire son journal, mâchant grossièrement son chewing-gum.

Mollement, il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Marquez votre nom sur le formulaire, dit-il.

Il se leva – mou – et Hermione dut se retenir de ne pas lui demander de marcher plus vite. A peine arrivée dans la salle des visites, elle en extirpa ses documents. Il y avait bien une quarantaine de parchemins qu'elle avait difficilement entassé dans son sac. Malefoy arriva enfin, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

\- Granger, je t'avais dit de me foutre la paix. Qu'est-ce qui ne rentre pas dans ta petite tête de sang de bourbe ?! persiffla-t-il.

L'insulte n'atteignit pas Hermione qui avait été suffisamment échauffée par tous les agents administratifs qu'elle avait dû croiser dans la journée. Revêche, elle se leva, tira Malefoy et le força à s'asseoir. Elle le jaugea de toute sa hauteur, furibonde.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Malefoy, je ne suis pas ici pour perdre mon temps à écouter tes vaines tentatives pour me faire abandonner ta cause. Je viens de passer six heures au ministère de la magie pour obtenir tous ces fichus formulaires, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de les lire. Et en silence.

Drago la regarda avec un air ahuri. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu si en colère. Son air débraillé donnait l'impression d'une bataille acharnée de plusieurs heures. Obéissant, il attrapa l'un des parchemins qu'il lut en diagonale.

\- Un nouveau jugement ? Granger, ça ne sert à rien. Si Potter n'est pas…

\- Figure-toi que Fred Weasley est prêt à témoigner en ta faveur. Ça ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, mais on se doit d'essayer. Ça nous laisse le temps de préparer quelques arguments supplémentaires. On doit essayer, répéta-t-elle.

Drago la regarda intensément. C'était bien là son côté Gryffondor qui ressurgissait. Elle ne perdait jamais espoir, était prête à tout pour le sauver de son triste sort, et même si ça le tuait de l'avouer, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Jamais personne ne s'était donné autant de mal pour lui.

Il se rappelait comme il avait fait du mal à cette fille qui partageait ses appartements, il se rappelait toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu lui cracher à la figure. Il se rappelait tout, et il était certain qu'elle aussi, avec sa tête de première de la classe. Pourtant, elle était là, rendant visite au mangemort repenti qu'il était, à se démener pour le faire sortir de prison alors qu'elle aurait pu le laisser moisir ici, dans une cellule voisine de celle de ses parents pour seule consolation.

Il savait que cette tentative était peine perdue, mais l'espoir dans le regard d'Hermione lui donnait envie d'y croire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui allait provoquer sa déception. Il voulait que ce regard se pose sur lui, encore et encore. Il n'était pas aussi courageux que Potter. Il n'arriverait pas à se sacrifier pour la faire s'éloigner de lui. Lui, il voulait égoïstement la garder auprès de lui. Alors il ne protesta pas. Il attrapa la plume qu'elle lui tendait et signa tous les parchemins.

\- Celui-là… c'est pour le jugement de tes parents, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Drago Malefoy était plus indéchiffrable que jamais, et Hermione n'était pas certaine de vouloir se confronter à ses réactions.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu es gracié… J'espère pouvoir faire libérer tes parents. Il y a des chances que ta famille entière soit épargnée si on arrive à faire comprendre au jury que tu étais de notre côté pendant tout ce temps.

Drago signa le dernier parchemin. Après tout, ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Elle avait raison. Il enroula les parchemins et les lui tendit.

\- Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir déposer tout ça au tribunal et …

\- Granger, assieds-toi deux minutes. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi ces derniers temps.

Hermione consentit à s'asseoir, un peu mal à l'aise. Etonnamment, elle avait la sensation d'être assise face à un étranger. Elle et Drago n'avaient pas eu le moindre contact depuis la bataille de Poudlard, si on ne mentionne pas leur dernière entrevue. Ils n'avaient pas pu discuter de leur avenir, de ce qui allait se passer entre eux à présent. Si elle omettait les atrocités qu'il lui avait encore craché à la figure bien évidemment.

D'une certaine façon, elle avait peur qu'il change subitement d'avis. Que son amour pour elle se soit évaporée sans l'adrénaline du combat, sans le danger de leur relation.

\- Comment se passe le retour à la vie réelle ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa des épaules, un peu abattu.

\- Harry est toujours inconscient, je vis chez les Weasley car je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes parents.

\- Tu leur avais effacé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas où ils se cachent ?

\- Non. Je leur avais dit de disparaitre. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si doués.

\- Tu les retrouveras, dit Drago avec un air entendu.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu. Drago lui parla de la prison, lui racontant comme il passait la plupart de ses journées, enfermé dans sa cellule car en sortir était bien trop dangereux à cause des autres mangemorts. Son père était sans doute le plus abattu tandis que sa mère tentait de préserver sa dignité sans grand succès, s'enfermant dans un mutisme inquiétant. Hermione lui parla de son quotidien à s'inquiéter du sort de Harry et de celui de Drago. Elle fit les louanges de Mme. Weasley qui ne cessait jamais de lui occuper l'esprit pour qu'elle évite de ruminer.

Cette conversation leur fit du bien à tous les deux, leur rappelant un peu pourquoi ils s'aimaient. Hermione aimait se laisser bercer par la voix de Malefoy, par ses mots savants et ses allures princières. Les petits tracas de Hermione réchauffaient le cœur de Drago qui avait besoin d'entendre parler de la vie extérieure pour se rappeler que tout ne se résumait pas à des murs noirs de crasses et à une odeur de pluie mêlée à celle l'urine.

Ils furent bientôt interrompus par le gardien, au grand déplaisir des deux amoureux. Hermione lui promit de faire tout son possible pour le sortir de prison, et Drago l'embrassa simplement. Il ne lui en voudrait pas quand elle ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre plus conséquent, bonne lecture !**

Hermione se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Elle attendait sur l'une des chaises étroites et inconfortables du magenmagot. Le procès de la famille Malefoy ne débutait que dans plusieurs heures mais Hermione se noyait dans les dizaines de parchemins qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle avait préparé ses arguments depuis des semaines, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas convaincu par elle-même.

La justice magique cherchait à recréer la confiance entre les sorciers et le ministère de la magie, et cela passait par une justice exemplaire pour punir les mangemorts. Malheureusement, Drago était victime de cela. Hermione avait peur que le témoignage de Fred et le sien ne soient pas suffisants. Harry s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt, mais il était encore trop faible pour se déplacer. Toujours sonné après la grande bataille, il peinait à reprendre ses esprits et c'était à peine s'il était capable de parler.

Hermione se sentait toutefois rassurée. Son ami était bel et bien vivant et son état s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Lorsqu'enfin elle put entrer dans la salle d'audience, le jury était déjà installé autour du président du tribunal. Drago Malefoy avait été enchainé au fauteuil des accusés et Hermione se retint de faire une réflexion sur le traitement des détenus. Malefoy était loin d'être dangereux et il n'était pas nécessaire de l'humilier ainsi. L'humiliation était plus cuisante encore pour ses parents qui avaient été réduits à être enfermés dans une cage en attendant de passer sur le banc des accusés.

Elle accorda le sourire le plus convaincant possible à Drago mais cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Fred arriva enfin, habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements et il s'assit à côté de Hermione, l'air essoufflé.

\- Hermione, fais trainer l'audience, je crois qu'on pourrait avoir un invité-surprise.

\- De quoi tu parles, Fred ?

\- Il semblerait que…

Fred ne put terminer sa phrase. Le marteau du président annonça le début de la séance.

\- Nous sommes ici pour passer en revue l'affaire Malefoy contre Angleterre. Le prévenu, Drago Malefoy est jugé aujourd'hui concernant les affaires de tentative d'homicide sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, complicité d'homicide sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, conspiration contre le ministère de la magie, crime contre l'humanité, crime de torture et actes de barbarie, participation à une organisation criminelle, perpétuation de messages haineux et incitation à la haine, complicité de génocide, participation à une tuerie de masse et dégradations de biens publics.

Drago haussa les sourcils en dodelinant de la tête, toujours impressionné par le nombre d'accusations à son encontre. Qui aurait cru qu'il était capable de commettre tant de péchés en une seule année ? Hermione le fusilla du regard, condamnant son insolence.

Hermione en avait la tête qui tournait. Drago allait avoir un joli casier judiciaire.

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour discuter des nouveaux éléments présentés par Miss Granger pour la défense de Drago Malefoy, finit enfin le président.

Hermione se leva, ignorant le coup de coude entendu de Fred à ses côtés.

\- Monsieur le Président, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. J'aimerais présenter le témoignage de Fred Weasley ici présent.

Le président fit signe à Fred d'avancer. Celui-ci se cogna dans le coin de la table en rejoignant le banc des témoins et Hermione le fusilla du regard alors que celui-ci riait doucement. Elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir entre l'air hautain de Drago et la désinvolture de Fred. Ce procès allait ressembler à une vaste plaisanterie.

\- Messieurs-dames, les salua-t-il pompeusement avec une révérence.

Les Weasley étaient vraiment des bouseux, pensa Drago. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils étaient une honte aux familles de sang-pur.

\- Prêtez serment, Mr. Weasley, lui dit le président.

\- Je jure solennellement de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité.

\- Nom et prénom.

\- Fred Weasley.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Eh bien, en une douce soirée du mois de mai, figurez-vous que les mangemorts ont débarqué à Poudlard, aux trousses de Harry Potter. Alors voyez-vous, nous avons décidé de protéger Poudlard, car…

Hermione soupira bruyamment en même temps que Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait dix minutes que Fred parlait sans s'arrêter. Le président l'avait sommé d'en venir aux faits, mais celui-ci refusait d'écourter son histoire malgré les menaces de mort silencieuses de Hermione. Elle était mortifiée. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle réussirait à faire innocenter le pauvre Drago Malefoy.

\- Cessez vos âneries, Mr. Weasley ou nous ne prendrons pas en compte votre témoignage, s'impatienta le président.

Fred jeta un œil à sa montre avec un air inquiet et soupira.

\- Ce jour-là, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Rookwood, un mangemort a lancé un sortilège à mon encontre. J'aurais dû mourir ce soir-là, mais je suis toujours là. Grâce à Malefoy. Il m'a sauvé la vie en lançant un sortilège du bouclier. Et même si je m'en tire avec une immonde cicatrice, je suis en vie. Et pour ça, je ne le remercierai jamais assez, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Malefoy, toujours aussi impénétrable. Alors merci, Malefoy.

Drago répondit par un hochement de tête un peu raide. Fred Weasley le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne devrait pas avoir honte d'avoir agi avec altruisme pourtant c'était le cas. Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? Avait-il sauvé Fred Weasley par bonté ou pour l'amour de Hermione ? C'était finalement un choix égoïste. Il l'avait fait pour son bonheur à elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père et sa mère qui l'observaient sans un mot. Que devaient-ils pensé de lui en entendant qu'il avait sauvé un traitre à son sang ?

\- Merci pour votre témoignage, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se levant si vite que ses genoux tapèrent dans la table.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait les doigts crispés sur sa chaise.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez tous de Drago Malefoy. Je sais aussi que vous ressentez le besoin d'en faire un exemple, pour faire oublier les actes nauséabonds du ministère de la magie.

Le jury et le président se tendirent. Ils n'aimaient pas faire face à leurs crimes eux non plus. Drago Malefoy allait sans doute passer le restant de ses jours en prison, alors qu'eux ne souffriraient pas de la moindre peine pour leurs crimes commis. Drago était innocent, pas eux.

\- Mais est-ce que condamner un innocent est nécessaire ? Drago Malefoy nous a apporté son aide tout au long de notre quête des horcruxes. Il nous a transmis l'épée qui nous a permis de détruire les horcruxes. Il nous a parlé de ce que cachait le coffre des Lestrange. Il savait qui était Harry le jour où nous avons été capturés par les rafleurs. Il a fait plus pour nous que vous n'en avez jamais fait.

\- Nous connaissons également tous les méfaits qu'il a commis en moins de deux ans, Miss Granger. Toutes les accusations qui pèsent sur lui ne sont pas que pures inventions.

\- Je ne vous dirais pas le contraire, Mr. Le Président. Malefoy n'a pas fait que des choses bien dans sa courte vie. Il a torturé, tué et mutilé. Il a fait preuve de racisme envers les nés-moldus, mais j'ai évolué aux côtés de ce garçon, et je peux vous certifier que tout cela, il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Je l'ai vu sombrer lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard. J'ai vu comme servir vous-savez-qui l'a réduit à néant. J'ai vu comme il a souffert de son asservissement, comme il avait honte de cette marque sur son bras. Et c'est parce que j'ai vu la peine qui le rongeait que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que l'ordre du phénix ou les nés-moldus qui souffraient dans cette guerre. Alors malgré toutes les immondices qu'il a commises, malgré tout cela, il a le droit à la rédemption, car il a fait ce que personne d'autre n'a eu le courage de faire : rester au côté de vous-savez-qui pour mieux nous aider. Il a supporté la souffrance et la colère que lui a infligé le Lord. Il est resté malgré la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules. Toutes les horreurs qu'il a commis, ne croyez-vous pas qu'elles le hantent ?

Drago sentit son coeur s'étreindre. Il l'aimait. Il aimait tellement cette fille. S'il devait refaire tout cela, il le referait sans hésiter. Pour son salut, pour revoir son rire dans son regard chocolat. Il voulait bien vivre une vie entière à Azkaban si cela pouvait sauver l'amour de sa vie. Il n'en avait rien à faire que ses parents le jugent pour son amour pour une née-moldue. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'on le regarde avec dégout et peur dans la rue si c'était pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde en paix, où elle ne serait pas pourchassée. Libre de vivre sa vie. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir la peur dans ses yeux ou la peine sur son visage.

\- Avoir des remords ne suffit pas, Miss Granger. Nous allons délibérer.

Le jury murmura, essayant de se mettre d'accord sur le sort de Drago Malefoy. Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Drago se tourna vers elle et lui sourit légèrement. Il semblait trop maigre. Elle détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir ses yeux gris. Elle avait échoué. Jamais il ne sortirait d'Azkaban. La vie tant rêvée qu'elle s'était prêtée à imaginer pendant leur périple toute l'année pour se réchauffer le coeur n'allait finalement jamais exister. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras autrement qu'entre les murs d'Azkaban. Elle ne le verrait plus dans ses beaux habits. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire goguenard lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Que ceux qui votent pour l'abandon de tous les chefs d'accusation cités lèvent la main.

Trois mains se levèrent. La gorge de Hermione se serra. C'était peine perdue.

\- Que ceux qui votent pour la condamnation pour tous les chefs d'accusation cités lèvent la main.

Cette fois, la quasi-totalité des mains se levèrent.

\- La condamnation est donc …

La porte du magenmagot s'ouvrit brusquement. Le marteau ne frappa jamais sur le bureau du président. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'intrus.

Dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Ron Weasley, Harry Potter se tenait là. Plus maigrichon que jamais, le teint pâle et le regard vitreux, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

\- J'aimerais témoigner, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Son ton ne semblait pas si fragile que son corps et Hermione le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Que faisait-il là ? Il devrait se trouver à Sainte Mangouste. Drago Malefoy quant à lui avait essayé de se relever avant de retomber brusquement sur sa chaise, enchainé aux chevilles, aux poignets et à la taille. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Qui oserait remettre en doute la parole du Survivant, le tueur de Voldemort ?

Harry se leva, se tenant à Ron pour rejoindre le banc des témoins.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on avait un plan, Hermione, lui dit Fred avec un sourire fier.

\- Tu savais que Harry viendrait ?

\- Ce n'était pas certain, mais Ron lui a parlé du procès de Malefoy. Il semblait déterminé à venir témoigner.

\- M. Potter, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en état, dit le président avec une révérence excessive.

Harry ne répondit pas, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Drago Malefoy a travaillé aux côtés de l'ordre depuis des mois. Il a fait des choses terribles, tout comme Severus Rogue, mais tous deux ont su rester fidèle au bien. Sans eux, cette guerre n'aurait jamais été remportée. Malefoy nous a sauvé la mise plus d'une foi. Il nous a prévenu pour le tabou sur le nom de Voldemort, il nous a transmis l'épée de Gryffondor, nous a parlé de l'emplacement d'un horcruxe, et a tué le serpent du mage noir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été condamné malgré cela, dit-il avec une pointe de reproche. Drago Malefoy en a fait plus pour moi que vous n'en avez jamais fait. Croyez-vous que j'aie oublié toutes les affiches à mon nom pendant notre quête ? Pensez-vous que j'ai oublié toutes les accusations qui ont pesé sur moi ? Alors je vous demande d'innocenter Drago Malefoy. Car il le mérite plus que vous tous.

L'arrogance de Harry Potter n'avait pas disparu, même après plusieurs semaines d'inconscience et Hermione dissimula son sourire derrière sa main. Elle était fière de lui.

\- Nous venons de procéder au vote, balbutia le président.

\- Alors refaites-le.

\- Très … très bien. Que ceux qui votent pour l'abandon des charges contre Drago Malefoy lèvent la main.

Cette fois, toutes les mains se levèrent. Toutes sans exception. Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade. Il allait être libre, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- Drago Malefoy, vous êtes libre. Retirez-lui ses entraves, ordonna-t-il aux gardes. Passons au jugement de Mr. Et Mme. Malefoy. Mr. Potter, vous pouvez disposer. Vous devez être épuisé, et nous ne voudrions pas …

\- J'ai quelque chose à ajouter pour les Malefoy, dit-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Potter allait aggraver la situation de ses parents ? Il connaissait la rancœur que nourrissait Potter pour son père. Sirius Black était mort en partie par sa faute. Depuis leur deuxième année, une animosité certaine existait entre eux.

\- Nous vous écoutons, demanda le président avec appréhension.

\- Je demande l'amnistie complète pour Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Et pour quel motif ? se rebiffa le président qui ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper l'entièreté de la famille Malefoy à une condamnation exemplaire.

\- Narcissa Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie.

Drago fit les yeux ronds, incapable de contenir sa surprise. Son père semblait au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, sursautant si fort que toutes ses chaines cliquetèrent bruyamment.

\- Lorsque je me suis rendue dans la forêt, que Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort contre moi et que j'ai survécu, Narcissa Malefoy était chargée de vérifier que j'étais bien mort. Elle a menti à Voldemort. Elle a risqué sa vie en confirmant ma mort. Sans cela, j'aurais été tué sur le champ et n'aurais jamais pu combattre Voldemort. Pour cela, je demande son amnistie, ainsi que celle de son mari pour service rendu.

Le cœur de Hermione menaçait d'imploser. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Harry ne leur avait encore jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, et elle apprenait en même temps que tout le monde que Narcissa avait fait preuve de courage pour lui sauver la vie. Hermione regarda la femme qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa superbe, le dos droit et le regard haut. Hermione soupçonnait Harry de ne pas dire toute la vérité, mais ce n'était pas le moment de remettre en cause le témoignage de Harry.

Le tribunal était en ébullition à la fin du procès. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy avaient été innocentés et Drago se rapprocha d'eux. Il parla à voix basse à sa mère qui hocha de la tête. Hermione les laissa en famille. Elle rejoignit Harry. Elle le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle crut lui avoir brisé la nuque.

\- Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais venir témoigner.

\- Ils le méritaient, dit-il en jetant un œil à la famille Malefoy réunie. Malefoy et sa mère nous ont aidé à gagner cette guerre plus que n'importe qui, murmura-t-il. On pouvait bien demander le pardon du père Malefoy en prime.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Harry. Pour ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je suis content de pouvoir le faire.

Hermione sentait ses yeux plus mouillés qu'à l'habitude. Elle devait faire bien des efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant ses amis. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était à fleur de peau.

\- Granger.

La voix de Drago l'interpella, la détournant de Harry. Drago lui fit signe de le suivre dans un angle du couloir, à l'abri des regards. Hermione dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sautiller jusqu'à l'homme de sa vie. A peine dissimulés, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti contre elle depuis des semaines. Depuis la bataille qui semblait déjà si loin dans son esprit.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne croyais pas à ta réussite, mais je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer l'intello que tu es, ricane-t-il.

\- Je crois que je devrais être vexée, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne le sois pas, Hermione, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il recula brusquement, et Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait les mains moites et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Je devrais rejoindre mes parents. Je viendrais te voir très vite. A plus tard.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et rejoignit ses parents qui signaient une quantité de formulaires impressionnante. Les Malefoy semblaient heureux malgré la sobriété qu'ils affichaient en toute circonstance. Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui se retourna et lui sourit imperceptiblement. Lucius Malefoy lui pressa l'épaule et lui sourit avec un air fier mais Drago l'ignora.

Drago ressemblait en tout point à son père. S'il se laissait pousser les cheveux, il serait le digne héritier de son père. Pourtant, il y avait une prestance que dégageait Drago que Lucius ne possédait plus. Sa vie aux côtés de Voldemort avait ruiné sa réputation, sa dignité et sa prestance naturelle. Hermione croisa le regard de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione soutint son regard. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité se dégageant de sa personne, rien d'autre qu'une forme de curiosité pour cette fille qui les avaient tous fait libérer. Avec l'aide de Harry Potter, ce garçon dont le nom avait toujours été prononcé avec dégout dans le manoir Malefoy, bien avant que Drago Malefoy n'entre à Poudlard, lorsque celui-ci n'était qu'un bambin, tout comme Harry.

Hermione s'assit sur une des chaises branlantes du couloir. Elle avait un soudain vertige maintenant que tout était fini. Toute la tension qui reposait sur ses épaules s'était évaporée au moment du verdict pour laisser place à la fatigue.

\- Tu as réussi, Hermione, lui dit Harry en poussant son fauteuil avec difficulté, Ron et Fred à ses côtés.

\- Grâce à toi, Harry. Si tu n'avais pas témoigné, ni Drago ni les parents Malefoy ne seraient libres ce soir.

\- N'est pas l'Elu qui veut, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules excessivement hautain.

\- Si tu n'étais pas souffrant, tu aurais le droit à un bon coup de « L'histoire de Poudlard » sur la tête, gloussa-t-elle.

Ron et Fred s'assirent autour d'elle et Hermione les regarda tous. La petite troupe de Gryffondor était de retour. S'ils n'étaient pas dans les couloirs sombres du ministère, elle aurait pu se croire à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne le rejoins pas ? demanda Fred en regardant les Malefoy disparaitre dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je crois que Drago a besoin de se retrouver un peu avec sa famille. Ça fait des mois qu'ils sont à Azkaban.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, dit Fred avec une grimace.

\- Moi, je le vois, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Si on arrive en retard pour le diner, maman va me tuer, dit Ron avec un air horrifié. Harry, toi aussi tu viens. Ma mère doit déjà être au courant que tu es assez en forme pour te trainer jusqu'au terrier.

Les quatre amis rirent de bon cœur et rejoignirent l'ascenseur. Ils quittèrent le ministère de la magie juste à temps, évitant les journalistes qui avaient déjà entendu la rumeur du retour de Harry. Un seul flash d'appareil photo eut le temps de les éblouir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

\- Bah dis donc… ils ne m'avaient pas manqué, soupira Harry.

\- T'es une star, Harry, que veux-tu, se moqua Fred.

\- Oh, mon chéri !

La voix de Mme. Weasley retentit dans le jardin où ils étaient arrivés. Elle se jeta sur Harry, le serrant dans ses bras, lui pinçant les joues, le morigénant pour sa trop grande maigreur, et remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux toujours décoiffés.

\- Ils te n'ont pas nourri à Sainte Mangouste pendant tout ce temps ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, ces gens-là …

On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et Hermione se massa les tempes. Elle sauta le repas, n'ayant pas le courage de supporter la discussion de Mme. Weasley. Elle croisa Ginny qui rejoignait la table pour retrouver son amour et Hermione s'affala sur son matelas par terre. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt et ne se réveilla que le lendemain par les étranges explosions qui venaient de la chambre du dessus. Fred et George avaient repris leurs activités dans leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse qui avait rapidement repris vie après la bataille de Poudlard.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, dit Ginny en relevant la tête de son magazine.

\- Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?

\- Déjà 11h00, Hermione. Oh, et un hibou avait une lettre pour toi ce matin. Elle est en bas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer une lettre ? Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se coiffa et descendit. Harry et Ron étaient sur le canapé à discuter. Harry avait quitté son fauteuil qui prenait trop de place dans le salon surchargé.

\- Salut, les garçons.

Ils la saluèrent en retour et elle attrapa l'épaisse enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine. L'écriture aristocratique sur le papier et la qualité du parchemin lui laissèrent deviner l'expéditeur de sa lettre. Pourquoi Drago lui écrivait-elle ? Il pouvait venir la voir.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à prendre part à notre diner ce soir-même en compagnie de mon mari, M. Lucius Malefoy, moi-même et notre fils, Drago Malefoy, au manoir. Nous vous prions de nous rejoindre à 19h00 précise._

 _Bien respectueusement,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy._

Hermione manqua de s'évanouir. Une invitation en bonne et due forme de la part de la famille Malefoy… Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ? rit Ron. T'es pâle comme une morte.

\- Je suis invitée à diner ce soir, chez les Malefoy. Avec les parents Malefoy.

L'air horrifié qu'affichèrent les deux garçons étaient proches du sien. Hermione attrapa une plume qui trainait par là et déboucha le flacon d'encre. Elle retourna le parchemin et écrivit rapidement à l'arrière : « Ramène tes fesses, Malefoy ou je te promets de te faire regretter ta venue au monde ».

Elle glissa le parchemin dans une enveloppe vierge et écrivit le nom de Drago Malefoy et son adresse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais c'est hors de question que j'aille chez ces gens ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? dit-elle en lâchant le hibou par la fenêtre. Je suis certaine que c'est son idée, ce petit con…

Harry et Ron se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Hermione était hors d'elle, faisant les cent pas en insultant de tous les noms Drago Malefoy. Hermione n'avait pas fini de l'affubler de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait qu'on toquait à la porte. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione ouvrit la porte et tomba face à un Drago Malefoy parfaitement habillé, les cheveux coiffés au millimètre et son éternel air hautain sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu ainsi depuis une éternité, présentable et beau comme un dieu. Elle était soufflée.

\- Granger, ravis de te voir, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Que me vaut ce message si désagréable ? dit-il en entrant sans demander son avis à Hermione, jugeant la décoration d'un œil critique.

\- Comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Nos hiboux sont performants. Weasley, Potter, dit-il avec le plus de neutralité possible. Alors pourquoi ce message ?

\- C'est quoi cette invitation, Malefoy ? Quel est l'objectif ? Me faire humilier par la famille au grand complet ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de …

\- Granger, dehors, dit-il entre ses dents alors que le reste de la famille Weasley descendait les escaliers en entendant les cris.

Il attrapa Hermione par le poignet et l'entraina dans le jardin.

\- Je n'aime pas les scènes en public, siffle-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi de me sentir agressée par une invitation par tes mangemorts de parents.

Drago plissa les yeux, pinçant les lèvres, se retenant de lui cracher une méchanceté à la figure. Il n'y avait que ce regard brun pour lui rappeler de faire appel au meilleur de lui-même.

\- Ma mère ne t'invite pas pour se moquer de toi, Grangy. Je leur ai demandé de t'inviter pour te présenter en bonne et due forme.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait dû mal comprendre. La bouche aristocratique et suffisante de Drago Malefoy ne venait pas de lui dire qu'il tenait à les présenter à ses parents. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu plaisantes ? dit-elle finalement.

\- Pas le moins du monde, Granger, dit-il d'une voix cajoleuse en embrassant le dos de sa main avec un regard suggestif.

\- Mais … ton père et ta mère détestent les nés moldus… et moi …

\- Toi, tu es celle qui nous a fait sortir de prison. Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Hermione resta sans voix, cherchant une trace de plaisanterie dans le regard de Drago, mais il n'avait jamais été si sérieux. Son regard gris la dévorait.

\- Et le temps où on me dicte quoi faire est révolu. Je t'aime, Granger, et je veux que la terre entière le sache. Ma mère t'acceptera et mon père… il devra faire avec.

\- Ecoute, Drago, je ne veux pas que tu sois en mauvais termes avec tes parents à cause de moi…

\- Et quoi ? s'emporta Drago. Tout ce qu'on a affronté depuis deux ans… on s'en est enfin sortis, Hermione. Enfin ! Et toi, tu veux qu'on continue de se cacher ? Je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux sortir de chez moi et pouvoir te tenir la main dans la rue, t'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je veux pouvoir dire que la meilleure élève de Poudlard, le rat de bibliothèque que tout le monde connait, est ma copine.

Hermione avait le souffle coupé. Drago savait la faire chavirer mieux que personne. Ron Weasley n'aurait jamais pu la faire sentir comme elle se sentait à ce moment-là, n'aurait jamais été capable de lui faire une si belle déclaration d'amour. Hermione devait se l'avouer, avoir un garçon prêt à tout pour elle, c'était flatteur.

\- Alors viens. Ce soir. Je te présenterai à mes parents, comme la convenance le veut. Tu sors avec un aristocrate, ne l'oublie pas, dit-il en exagérant son ton hautain.

\- Pas si aristocrate que ça il y a quelques heures de cela…, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Un aristocrate reste aristocrate, même à Azkaban, dit-il en bombant le torse.

\- T'es vraiment un con, Drago.

\- Je sais, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Vous avez pu remettre en état le manoir ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Bien sûr, nous ne t'aurions pas invité autrement. Je dois y aller. A ce soir, Granger. Et à l'heure.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard, Malefoy. Sache-le.

\- Oh je sais. Tu es une névrosée.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Drago transplana. Hermione secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Drago Malefoy était irrécupérable. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, l'air guilleret, laissant Ron et Harry impressionnés. Drago Malefoy devait avoir un pouvoir secret pour calmer Hermione Granger si rapidement.

\- Tu préviendras ta mère que je ne mangerai pas là ce soir, dit-elle en remontant les escaliers en toute vitesse. Et je sors cet après-midi, je dois faire les magasins ! A plus tard, les garçons.

Hermione avait un rendez-vous des plus importants ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas venir avec les guenilles qui lui restaient. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient des gens importants, plus riches que Crésus, et particulièrement portés sur l'apparence. Hermione devait venir dans son plus bel apparat si elle voulait les impressionner. Elle n'avait que faire de leur opinion sur elle, mais en même temps, elle voulait attirer leur respect. Son égo voulait qu'elle leur rappelle qu'elle avait gagné la guerre, le cœur de leur fils, qu'elle était une superbe sorcière talentueuse, et qu'elle méritait amplement Drago Malefoy. Il avait déteint sur elle, elle devenait aussi fière que lui.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Ginny.

\- Pourquoi pas, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais bien besoin de tes conseils. Je me sens … rouillée.

Hermione avait passé la majorité de son année dans une tente miteuse à choisir entre trois tenues différentes qu'elle nettoyait à coup de sortilège quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ses principales préoccupations se limitaient à ne pas être trouvés par des rafleurs, avoir de quoi manger, et réfléchir à propos des horcruxes. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps après cela, si ce n'était pour dormir.

Ginny et Hermione passèrent plusieurs heures sur le chemin de traverse. Hermione dépensa plus que de raison dans de nouvelles tenues. Mme Guipure lui fit une remise conséquente en échange d'un autographe de Hermione qui le fit en rougissant.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas t'acheter un collier ? demanda Ginny en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine qui exhibait des bijoux plus brillants les uns que les autres.

Hermione grimaça. Elle ne se voyait pas mettre un collier de perle à trois rangs.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mon style. Je préfère éviter. Je n'aime pas le bijou.

\- Sauf celui que tu as au poignet, dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Celui-là… il est différent.

\- Oh je le sais. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard pour ta première rencontre officielle avec la famille Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione grimaça de plus belle encore. Elle avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois le père Malefoy, dans des situations bien particulières. On pouvait dire que tous les deux n'étaient pas partis du bon pied.

Il fallut une bonne heure à Hermione pour se préparer. Ses cheveux avaient eu besoin de plusieurs sortilèges pour être assouplis et Ginny n'avait pas été de trop pour l'aider à enfiler sa robe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que les collants soient nécessaires, Hermione…

Sous sa robe d'un bleu nuit qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou, Hermione avait enfilé des collants noirs. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de dévoiler son corps à qui que ce soit, encore moins dans le manoir Malefoy.

\- Ce sera parfait ! dit Hermione. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle en jetant un œil à la petite montre qui était accrochée à son poignet.

\- Bon courage, Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça va très bien se passer.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu. Il y avait peu de chance que le repas soit plaisant. Le seul espoir de Hermione était que cela ne finisse pas en esclandre. Si le diner se déroulait dans une ambiance glacée, elle pourrait repartir avec la satisfaction d'avoir fait la meilleure impression possible.

Elle enfila ses souliers et descendit. Mme. Weasley lui souhaita bon courage avec un sourire désolé. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la relation entre Drago et Hermione, elle était tombée dénue. S'il y avait bien une alliance qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé, c'était celle-ci. Elle avait d'abord protesté à grands cris, persuadé que Ron lui racontait des salades, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu la mine déconfite de Hermione, elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Depuis, elle n'avait pas osé faire la moindre réflexion sur Drago Malefoy ou sa famille. Elle connaissait que trop bien les parents Malefoy et elle était certaine que le diner de ce soir ne se passerait pas bien.

\- Bon courage, ma petite. N'hésite pas à nous réveiller si tu as un problème en revenant.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mme. Weasley.

Elle lui tapota les joues et Hermione sortit dans le jardin. Il faisait encore jour. L'été était à son paroxysme. L'herbe chaude dégageait une odeur agréable. Les pieds de Hermione restaient fermement ancrés dans le sol. Elle devait transplaner ou elle serait en retard, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faire face à la famille Malefoy. Toute seule.

La porte claqua derrière elle et Harry apparut. Appuyé sur une canne tripode, se tenant le dos, Hermione avait l'impression de faire face à un vieillard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Ne te moque pas, Hermione. Ça ne te portera pas chance de te moquer de moi, grimaça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, Harry. Je ne peux pas leur faire face à tous les trois. Je ne peux pas y aller toute seule, murmura-t-elle, penaude.

\- Tu ne leur feras pas face à tous les trois. Tu leur feras face à tous les deux, avec Malefoy à tes côtés, corrigea-t-il. Tu es une Gryffondor, prends ton courage à deux mains.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu as raison. Souhaite moi bonne chance, soupira-t-elle.

Harry la salua et Hermione transplana. Une seconde à peine plus tard, elle se trouvait devant l'imposant Manoir Malefoy. Elle resta figée une seconde, une aigreur dans la gorge. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, sa visite ne s'était pas bien passée. Bellatrix Lestrange s'était assuré de lui en laisser un mauvais souvenir. Elle palpa la peau à l'intérieur de son bras, là où la cicatrice restait pour toujours.

Le manoir n'était pas aussi sombre que dans ses souvenirs. La présence de Voldemort attirait peut-être les nuages orageux et l'odeur d'humidité. En ce bel été, le soleil baignait le manoir dans une lueur chaude et une douce brise rafraichissait la chaleur de ce mois de juillet.

Hermione approcha du portail grand ouvert et le passa. Ses pas crissaient sur les graviers d'un blanc parfait. Un paon albinos approcha, surpris par cette visite importune. Il tendit le cou, cherchant à voir si la visiteuse avait quelques morceaux de pain à lui proposer et repartit à toute vitesse en ne discernant aucune denrée dans les mains moites de Hermione.

Des paons albinos… il ne pouvait y avoir que les Malefoy pour avoir de tels animaux dans leur jardin. Hermione fit un détour en apercevant les trois molosses aussi gros que Crockdur près de leurs cabanes de bois, et grimpa les marches du perron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de toquer, l'imposante porte s'ouvrit sur un petit elfe de maison. Toby.

\- Bonjour, Toby, dit-elle avec un sourire, oubliant un peu son angoisse.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Toby est content de voir que vous vous portez bien. Très content, dit-il en se tortillant les doigts. Je vais aller chercher le maitre Drago. Attendez ici, s'il vous plait.

Hermione resta dans le hall qui était aussi grand que l'appartement que Drago Malefoy et Hermione avaient partagés lors de leur sixième année. Elle se surprit à sourire un peu, son cœur réchauffé. C'était le bon vieux temps.

Drago apparut dans les escaliers, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits. Entièrement vêtu de noir, il n'entachait pas sa réputation. Il portait la même tenue lorsqu'il était venu la voir dans l'après-midi, mais dans l'univers malefoyen qu'était le manoir, il était plus beau encore. Le carrelage en damier s'accordait à la perfection avec lui.

Le regard de Drago brilla en apercevant la Gryffondor. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu nuit. Elle ne portait rien de superficiel. Sa robe unie s'accordait à la perfection à ses collants sombres, et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. A vrai dire, pendant leur périple, il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention au style vestimentaire de Hermione. Tout deux avaient bien trop de soucis.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, passant une main froide et délicate entre ses boucles. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son bras et s'arrêtèrent sur le bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet. Il ne dit rien, et pressa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Nous allons passer à table, Maitre Drago, dit Toby qui était réapparu.

Il hocha de la tête et l'entraina dans les couloirs. Il ne lâcha sa main que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la salle à manger. Lucius et Narcissa se levèrent en l'apercevant, et Drago tira une chaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle obtempéra et Drago s'assit à ses côtés, aussitôt suivi de ses parents.

\- Miss Granger, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir, dit Narcissa avec un sourire poli.

\- Je suis ravi d'être là, Mme. Malefoy, dit-elle avec une voix la plus sûre possible.

Hermione jeta un œil à la pièce. Tout avait été remis en état en un rien de temps. Le ministère avait fait fouiller le manoir lorsqu'il avait été saisi et Hermione était venue y jeter un coup d'œil. Tout avait été retourné et Hermione ne pensait pas que les dégâts pourraient être réparés aussi vite.

\- Vous avez fait des prouesses pour redonner sa splendeur à votre maison, dit Hermione avec politesse tandis que l'elfe de maison leur servait un verre de vin. Les membres du ministère n'avaient pas été tendres avec le mobilier.

\- Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir récupérer notre fortune et notre manoir, nous pouvons nous estimer heureux de cela. Il n'a suffi que d'un peu de manœuvre pour le reste, dit-elle avec son sourire éternellement poli.

Hermione sourit pour seule réponse, particulièrement mal à l'aise. Lucius Malefoy se contentait de boire à petite gorgée son vin rouge. Rasé et coiffé, il avait meilleure allure, mais les traces de son usure étaient toujours visibles. Les cernes qu'il arborait étaient difficilement dissimulés. Il semblait fatigué.

Drago pressa sa cuisse sous la table, la réconfortant un peu. Son angoisse se dissipa légèrement après cela. Narcissa Malefoy avait la gentillesse de faire la conversation, et Hermione se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Sa gorge se serrait moins chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

\- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour votre aide, dit Narcissa alors que plusieurs elfes servaient le plat. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Vous avez su faire preuve de vos talents intellectuels pour nous épargner la prison à vie.

Drago n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot, mais il releva les yeux pour fusiller du regard son père.

\- Drago nous a dit que vous n'avez pas réussi à retrouver la trace de vos … parents ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de mener une enquête de grande ampleur, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

\- Je suis sûre que vous les retrouverez rapidement, ma chère, dit Narcissa.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Après tout, ils sont en sécurité à présent. Le Mage Noir étant mort à présent… ils n'encourent plus le moindre risque. Normalement.

\- Lucius, persiffla Narcissa.

Drago s'était déjà redressé, son poing frappant la table.

\- Comment oses-tu ? cracha Drago. Fais preuve de respect. Sans elle, tu croupirais encore au fond d'une cellule crasseuse à supplier pour qu'on t'épargne.

\- Sans elle, le Lord serait peut-être toujours en faction, mon garçon, gronda Lucius.

Le sang de Hermione se glaça. Un « bang » bruyant la fit sursauter de sa chaise alors que Lucius Malefoy venait brusquement de basculer de sa chaise. La magie de Drago avait agi avant que celui-ci ne puisse se contenir. Lucius se redressa avec la plus grande dignité possible.

\- Hermione, si nous allions faire un tour du propriétaire, dit précipitamment Narcissa en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la dispute qui venait de débuter entre les deux hommes. Narcissa l'avait déjà entrainé dans les couloirs somptueux du manoir.

\- Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon mari. Son retour à la vie réelle n'est pas chose aisée, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pourtant cru que sa liberté était plus agréable que l'emprisonnement, dit-elle, un peu aigre.

\- Lucius n'a jamais été un homme fort. Le Lord l'a brisé… et à présent, il doit sa liberté à une sang… une née moldue. Il s'y fera, je vous l'assure, mais cela fait beaucoup à encaisser. Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il jalouse Drago d'avoir eu le courage qu'il n'a pas, celui de trahir le Lord. Celui d'assumer son amour pour vous sans en avoir honte. Et ça… il ne le supporte pas, expliqua-t-elle tristement en regardant les jardins par la fenêtre.

\- Et vous ? Vous détestez les nés moldus. Malgré ce que vous avez fait pour Harry.

Hermione rejoignit Narcissa. Un paon courait après un lapin.

\- Lorsqu'on vient d'une famille de sang pur, rejeter les nés moldus, cela fait partie de notre culture. Je n'ai pas de véritable dégout pour les nés moldus, c'est simplement qu'on ne les côtoie pas, on ne les apprécie pas sans réelle raison. Je ne vous dirais pas que je les apprécie plus que de raison, mais je ne les déteste pas non plus, expliqua-t-elle. Ça n'excuse pas nos actes, j'en conviens.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir aidé, dans la forêt ?

\- Parce que je savais que le cœur de mon fils n'appartenait plus à sa mère, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Hermione la regarda et elle sourit.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils. Alors quand j'ai compris que le Lord ne lui offrait pas ce dont il rêvait le plus, j'ai su qu'il le trahirait. Il a toujours été courageux et sûr de lui. Rien ni personne ne peut l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, dit-elle avec un sourire plein de nostalgie. Aider Harry Potter était le meilleur moyen de faire réussir Drago. Tout simplement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme Lucius, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Il n'est pas toujours si mauvais, dit-elle.

Hermione suivit son regard. Lucius Malefoy venait de passer la porte. Il caressait ses chiens qui lui sautaient dessus, heureux de le voir. Hermione grimaça. Lucius Malefoy qui aimait les animaux, c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne concevait pas.

Narcissa repoussa les rideaux et continua son tour du propriétaire. Hermione s'arrêta devant le salon. Il avait été entièrement remeublé, mais Hermione se rappelait parfaitement cette pièce. Cette pièce où Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturé. Elle caressa doucement sa cicatrice.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir agi quand Bellatrix vous a fait cela, dit Narcissa, l'air mal à l'aise.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas pu attendre plus de la famille Malefoy. Ils étaient ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

\- Mère, vous êtes là, dit Drago en entrant dans le salon derrière elle.

Ses joues étaient rosées, seule signe de sa brusque colère contre son père. Son regard était froid et sa mâchoire carrée.

\- Permettez, je m'occuperais du reste de la visite.

Narcissa accepta d'un signe de tête et caressa l'épaule de son fils en quittant la pièce.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de mon père, Granger. Je lui avais dit de se tenir pourtant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je n'ai été qu'un abruti, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne serait pas capable de se taire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Drago, dit doucement Hermione.

\- Si, ça l'est ! s'emporte-t-il. Je voulais te présenter à mes parents, faire les choses comme il faut ! Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes rejetée. Je voulais que tu saches qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre malgré tout ce qui nous sépare.

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil, irrité.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas là pour que tes parents m'apprécient. Je suis là pour toi, mon petit dragonounet.

Drago grimaça presque de douleur en entendant cet horrible surnom.

\- Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça en public. Je pourrais en faire une crise cardiaque. Allez viens. Je vais te faire visiter ma chambre, dit-il avec un rire grossier à peine dissimulé.

Hermione roula des yeux. Drago perdait parfois ses manières aristocratiques pour n'être qu'un homme plein d'hormones.

La chambre de Drago Malefoy devait bien faire la taille du salon et de la cuisine des Weasley réunis. Le mobilier était luxueux, la baie vitrée affichait une vue imprenable sur les jardins à la française entretenus par plusieurs jardiniers. Un pan entier du mur était occupé par une bibliothèque pleine à craquer.

\- Tu lis plus que je ne le pensais, dit Hermione, pensive.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui aimes lire, Miss je sais tout, sauf que moi, ce n'est pas ma raison de vivre, se moque-t-il.

\- Très drôle, Drago.

Elle parcourut rapidement les étagères. Elle connaissait une partie des ouvrages.

\- Si on faisait autre chose que parler bouquins, Granger ? Tu sais que tu es à croquée dans cette robe.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voleter sa robe.

\- Oh oui, dit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Ginny trouvait ma robe un peu trop simple, et mes jambes trop couvertes.

\- Parfaite pour un diner avec les coincés Malefoy, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il l'attira et elle s'écroula sur le lit en pouffant.

\- A nous deux, Granger.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonne lecture !**

Hermione était sur un petit nuage. Elle tenait sa lettre de fournitures scolaires pour sa septième année à Poudlard. Avec Drago, ils avaient décidé d'y retourner pour accomplir leur dernière année d'étude au contraire de Ron et Harry qui préféraient profiter du privilège accordé aux héros de la guerre : celui de devenir auror sans même avoir leurs ASPIC. Hermione avait bien essayé de les convaincre, mais les garçons n'avaient pas cédé. Elle s'en doutait. Drago, lui, avait compris l'importance des études. La rentrée n'était que dans un mois, mais Hermione avait déjà hâte d'aller faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Je ne te comprendrai jamais, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en la regardant avec pitié s'extasier devant la liste des ouvrages à ouvrir.

\- Pff ! Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas ! dit-elle, le nez haut. Drago est tout à fait d'accord avec moi lui !

\- Drago est tout à fait d'accord avec moi lui, mima Ron en éclatant de rire, suivi par Harry qui était rétabli.

Hermione leur jeta un livre à la figure et quitta la chambre de Ron. Ce n'était que des imbéciles. Elle envoya un hibou à Drago, lui demandant s'il voulait venir avec elle acheter ses fournitures. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur la réponse.

Les deux amoureux se voyaient régulièrement. Hermione avait même passé quelques nuits au manoir Malefoy. La cohabitation avait été étrange au début. Elle avait dû mal à côtoyer le chef de famille Malefoy dès le matin. Pour autant, elle préférait cette cohabitation forcée plutôt que d'inviter Drago Malefoy chez les Weasley.

Hermione se prépara et partit pour le chemin de traverse. Elle et Drago avaient prévu de se rejoindre devant le Chaudron Baveur. Drago était déjà arrivé, toujours à l'heure. Il l'embrassa, jetant un regard de défi à quiconque les dévisageait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Drago avait été libéré, et il avait fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs journaux.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Potter qu'on voit en première page », avait-il dit avec un air dédaigneux. On ne s'habituait toujours pas à voir déambuler un mangemort notoire dans les rues. Drago n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire et Hermione s'était rapidement faite aux regards constamment posés sur eux.

\- Fais un joli sourire, Granger, dit Drago à son oreille en affichant son visage le plus impassible.

Une seconde plus tard, le flash d'un appareil photo éblouit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva-t-elle, alors que le photographe disparaissait déjà dans la foule.

\- Tu n'aimes pas faire la une des magazines people ? se moqua Drago.

Leur relation intriguait. La meilleure amie de Harry Potter qui fréquentait un mangemort… il n'en fallait pas plus pour défrayer la chronique.

\- Allons acheter nos livres, soupira-t-elle. On sera tranquille. Enfin, je l'espère.

Drago prit sa main, toujours heureux de pouvoir afficher sa relation avec Hermione Granger. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Hermione n'aurait jamais soupçonné, c'est que le Serpentard soit si fier de s'afficher avec une née moldue.

\- Dis, Drago…, commença Hermione, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry aujourd'hui, et après le diner chez les Weasley, on pensait aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Ah oui ?

Drago ne semblait pas comprendre là où voulait en venir Hermione, choisissait soigneusement ses livres d'étude de septième année. Il en tendit un à Hermione.

\- Génial, dit-il sans avoir l'air de le penser, l'anniversaire du Survivant lui passant au-dessus de la tête.

\- Tu pourrais venir, tu ne crois pas ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Cette fois, Drago se figea avant de la dévisager.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Hermione, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils en attrapant tous ses livres pour se diriger vers la caisse.

\- Pas du tout, insista Hermione. Tu es mon petit-ami, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à te connaitre. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

\- Pas les miens, souligna Drago. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller fêter l'anniversaire de Potter, dit-il froidement.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu oublies que c'est aussi grâce à lui que tu es sorti de prison. Tout comme tes parents.

\- Et quoi, Granger ? Je vais devoir lui lécher les bottes pour le restant de mes jours pour ça ? N'oublie pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui cette année, ce que ma mère a risqué pour sa vie, dit-il en pointant son index sur Hermione. Je ne lui dois rien. Nous sommes quittes.

Hermione dut se retenir de ne pas le traiter de tous les noms. Drago n'avait peut-être pas tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour continuer de détester Harry. Elle pensait la hache de guerre enterrée. Elle passa devant Drago, l'empêchant de continuer sa route.

\- Mais c'est mon ami ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai envie que vous vous entendiez.

\- On ne s'entendra jamais, dit-il durement. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais devenu un ours en guimauve simplement parce que je suis avec toi ? Je sors avec toi. Pas avec toute la clique de Gryffondor ridicule.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Drago, siffla-t-elle. Si tu es avec moi, tu dois accepter de voir mes amis. Et d'avoir des relations cordiales avec eux.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas être ensemble alors, dit-il en lâchant lourdement ses livres sur le comptoir du vendeur qui semblait très mal à l'aise d'assister à la dispute du couple.

Hermione était soufflée. La bouche ouverte, elle dévisageait Drago qui ne décolérait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Granger, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Ça, je le sais. Mais ça n'empêche que tu l'as dit. Notre relation se résumera à ça ? Je te demanderais de faire des efforts pour te comporter comme tout petit-ami normal, et toi tu me cracheras à la figure les méchancetés que tu sais si bien trouver, comme tu le faisais l'année dernière ? s'emporta Hermione alors qu'elle tendait à son tour ses livres au vendeur.

Elle lâcha les quelques galions qui lui restaient encore. Sans ses parents, elle n'avait pas de fonds pour obtenir des galions en échange d'un peu d'argent moldu.

\- C'est ça le problème, Granger. Tu n'acceptes pas que je ne sois pas normal. Tu le savais depuis le début.

\- Ne te flatte pas, Drago. Tu n'es pas plus extraordinaire que qui que ce soit, dit-elle le nez en l'air en prenant ses livres sur le comptoir. C'est simplement que tu refuses de faire le moindre effort. Rien à voir avec une once d'originalité, Malefoy. Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Hermione, se calma-t-il un peu. On discute simplement.

\- Notre discussion est terminée. J'ai bien compris qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble. Que ma clique de Gryffondor n'est pas assez bien pour sa majesté Drago Malefoy. Et dire que j'ai quitté Harry le jour de son anniversaire pour t'inviter à sa fête… Quelle imbécile j'ai été.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, mais Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se brise, suivant Hermione de près.

\- De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'auraient voulu de moi là-bas, surenchérit-il.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Drago. Eux, ils ont la gentillesse d'accepter que tu viennes, et toi, tu craches sur leur invitation. Il n'y a pas que toi qui dois passer au-dessus de 7 ans de haine. A l'année prochaine.

Hermione transplana et Drago resta béat face au mur. On murmurait sur son passage, chacun ayant écouté la dispute entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce vous regarder tous ?! s'emporta-t-il. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

De mauvaise humeur, il disparut à son tour.

Hermione devait se contenir pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il n'y avait que Drago pour la mettre dans un tel état. Elle savait que l'inviter n'aurait pas été une mince affaire mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il soit aussi buté. Aussi mesquin. Elle resta un long moment dissimulé derrière la cabane de jardin des Weasley, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de son émotion et que ses yeux avaient dérougis.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ramassa ses livres qu'elle avait honteusement laissé dans la poussière terreuse du jardin des Weasley. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre la chambre de Ginny pour déposer ses livres.

\- Alors ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Il va venir ? marmonna Harry qui le suivait de près.

\- Non. Il ne viendra pas.

\- Oh, dit simplement Ron.

Hermione referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse que Ginny ne soit pas là. Elle devait encore trainer avec Harry qui la cachait sous le lit de Ron. Heureusement que celui-ci n'était pas au courant, il ne s'en serait jamais remis.

\- Ce que j'ai pu être idiote, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

A quoi elle s'attendait de la part de Malefoy ? Elle devrait le savoir maintenant, qu'il savait se surpasser pour la décevoir. Mais aussi la surprendre, lui murmura une petite voix. C'était évident qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il avait toujours été si suffisant, si imbu de lui-même. Jamais il ne serait venu à l'anniversaire de Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir en peinture pendant des années. C'était toujours le cas.

Il n'était pas capable de faire des efforts. Du moins, pas les efforts qu'elle lui réclamait. Elle avait un peu honte d'elle-même lorsqu'elle lui reprochait silencieusement de ne pas en faire assez, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

Elle se rappelait leur discussion lorsqu'il était à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble dans la paix, qu'ils ne pouvaient s'entendre que dans la discorde, la guerre et le sang. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Peut-être que l'idylle qu'elle s'était imaginée avec Drago Malefoy, cet avenir si harmonieux qui les attendait après la guerre, n'était en fait qu'un mirage. Un rêve éveillé qui s'évaporait sous ses yeux.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Si elle ne voulait pas se lamenter le reste de la journée et vider toutes les larmes de son corps, il valait mieux qu'elle trouve une distraction. Elle tint compagnie à Mme. Weasley pour préparer le gouter d'anniversaire de Harry qui fit allègrement la conversation au grand plaisir de Hermione. Elle se prit à oublier Drago.

Harry avait bien compris que la conversation que Hermione avait eu avec Drago ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie était la dernière chose dont Hermione avait besoin. Ron aussi avait remarqué le silence inhabituel de Hermione à table, et ses sourires un peu forcées aux plaisanteries des jumeaux.

\- Allez, on y va ! s'exclama George en massant douloureusement les épaules de Harry. Pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre Potter préféré !

\- Dégage, George, grogna celui-ci.

\- Ce soir, on vide les réserves de bières au beurre ce soir !

Ils finirent par réussir à arracher un sourire à Harry, et tous partirent pour le Chaudron Baveur. Quand ils arrivèrent, il était déjà assez tard et la musique résonnait jusque dehors. Tout le monde fut heureux de laisser la plus grande table au Survivant. Il fallut une éternité avant qu'on accepte de les laisser un peu en paix. On leur avait bien déjà offert trois tournées. Harry était mal à l'aise face à toutes ces gentillesses. Ron lui, en profitait allègrement avec ses frères qui buvaient volontiers les verres de Harry.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry alors que tous deux étaient restés à leur table alors que la famille Weasley dansait et chantait sur le comptoir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry. C'est ton anniversaire. Amuse-toi !

Il sourit et finit sa bière. Hermione l'accompagna. Ses oreilles lui chauffaient un peu, elle était un peu ivre.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que Malefoy n'est pas voulu venir, tu sais. Il est comme il est, tu ne peux pas lui demander la lune.

\- C'est bien le problème, soupira-t-elle. Moi je veux plus. Je veux qu'il vienne à ton anniversaire. Qu'il accepte de parler à Ron sans l'insulter. Que je puisse l'inviter sereinement chez les Weasley sans être angoissé à l'idée qu'il puisse cracher à la figure des parents de Ron. Je veux tout ça.

\- Vas-y mollo, Hermione, dit-il en se levant. N'oublie pas que c'est juste un garçon, dit-il en pointant la porte du menton.

La famille Weasley arrêta de chanter et de danser en apercevant la chevelure blonde à la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Quelques clients avaient aperçu le nouveau venu, mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Drago n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa chemise, son pantalon sur mesure et ses chaussures de cuir malgré la chaleur, fidèle à lui-même. Il promena son regard dans la salle et aperçut Hermione. Il lissa le col de sa chemise et se dirigea vers elle, toujours aussi altier.

\- Salut, dit-il un peu froidement.

\- Tu es venu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, pas vrai ? dit-il en lui embrassant le crâne.

Il aperçut les regards éberlués des amis de Hermione qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir. Ce fut Harry le premier à rejoindre la table. Un verre de bière dans chaque main, il en tendit un à Drago qui le prit avec un hochement de tête un peu raide. Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de suspicion non dissimulée.

\- Un cadeau. C'est ce qu'on offre à un anniversaire, Potter.

\- Je peux l'ouvrir sans que ça risque de m'exploser à la figure ? plaisanta à moitié Harry.

\- Ne rends pas les choses si compliquées, Potter.

Harry sourit et ouvrit le paquet.

\- C'est une cravate. Je me disais que ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre à t'habiller.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, Malefoy, dit-il avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

Hermione pouffa. Au fond, Harry n'était pas si différent de Drago. Il savait se montrer sarcastique.

Etonnamment, Drago s'intégra sans trop de difficulté au groupe. Il était assez distant, mais il était doué pour faire la discussion. Il parla assez avec Ginny et Harry. Fred se montra amical, sans doute reconnaissant pour ce que Malefoy avait fait pour lui. George suivit l'exemple de son frère, et finalement, il n'y a que Ron qui n'adressa pas vraiment la parole à Drago. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait fait la vie dure. Il ne pouvait pas oublier des années d'humiliation. Harry et Hermione avaient subi les méchancetés de Drago eux aussi, mais ce n'était pas comme pointer la pauvreté de la famille Weasley. Hermione savait que cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Drago ne lui chercha pas d'ennuis non plus et Hermione en fut soulagé.

\- Un whisky pur feu, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il après sa bière.

Hermione se rappela soudainement le vice de Drago : le whisky. Il s'en était gavé pendant longtemps. Elle se retint de faire toute remarque, se rappelant des sages paroles de Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas en faire un être parfait. Un verre, ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Granger sourit, observant le beau visage de Drago, ses cheveux blonds scintillants à la lumière des bougies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me disais juste que tu étais beau, soupira-t-elle.

Il rit de bon cœur et but son verre d'un trait.

\- Où en sont tes recherches ? Tu as trouvé tes parents ?

Il n'en fallait pas tant pour faire s'évanouir le sourire de Hermione. Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Je me suis renseignée pour engager un détective, mais … je n'ai plus d'argent. Mes parents finançaient mes études, et sans eux…

Harry écoutait d'une oreille la conversation entre Hermione et Drago, sans trop écouter ce que Ron lui disait en lui soufflant son haleine de bière dans le visage.

\- Tu es retournée chez toi ? demanda Drago.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas sans eux, souffla Hermione.

\- On devrait y faire un tour, insista Drago.

\- Je ne me sens pas prête, je…

\- Fais moi confiance, Hermione. Tous les deux, ce sera plus facile.

Hermione accepta en soupirant. Drago avait raison. Cela serait moins difficile en sa compagnie. Elle pourrait y retrouver le salon de son enfance, sa chambre, les photos qui lui manquaient tant.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Harry et …

\- Vas-y, dit Harry en l'interrompant. J'ai toute l'attention dont j'ai besoin ici, dit-il, presque étranglé par George qui le tirait vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, Hermione ! Fonce ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, crois-moi, on n'en est plus à s'en vouloir parce que tu pars un peu trop tôt de ma fête d'anniversaire.

\- C'est ça, expédia Drago en se levant. Bon anniversaire, Potter. Viens, Granger.

Hermione enfila son gilet, le temps s'étant refroidi et suivit Drago à l'extérieur, manquant de rater une marche.

\- On aurait pu y aller demain, soupira Hermione, un peu angoissée.

La nuit était tombée. Hermione se rendit compte du vacarme à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur que lorsqu'elle en fut sortie. La brise fraiche de la nuit lui fit du bien et la désembruma un peu.

\- Tu me fais confiance, Granger ? demanda-t-il en encadrant son visage de ses mains.

Hermione hocha vaguement de la tête, peu motivée. Drago sourit, et ils transplanèrent. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour que les deux jeunes apparaissent devant la maison de banlieue de Londres qui appartenaient à la famille Granger.

\- Comment sais-tu où se trouve ma …

Hermione s'interrompit brusquement. Elle n'était pas revenue dans cette maison depuis l'été entre la sixième et la septième année. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir oublié d'éteindre les lumières en partant. Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Hermione. C'est impossible.

Drago pressa sa main. Son cœur à lui aussi s'était emballé. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour les retrouver. Ils étaient partis en Australie, et finalement, Drago avait fini par retrouver leur trace.

\- Non, c'est impossible, répéta encore Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Les jambes en guimauve, un soudain vertige, Hermione se précipita sur la porte d'entrée. Elle ne toqua même pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Chéri, tu viens te coucher ?

La voix étouffée de la mère de Hermione résonna à travers les étages.

\- J'arrive, mon amour, tonna son père.

Hermione joignit ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle se précipita dans le salon. Son père était là, éteignant la télévision, enfoncé dans son fauteuil préféré. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione. Il se leva, et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras. Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant son père dans ses bras si fort que tout son corps tremblait.

Drago ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il observa la scène. Une seconde, il pensa qu'il aurait aimé que sa relation avec ses parents soit du même genre. L'idée s'évapora presque aussitôt. On ne se comportait pas comme cela chez les aristocrates sang pur. La mère de Hermione apparut et se précipita sur son mari et sa fille. Agglutinés, ils pleuraient tous et Drago se sentit fier. Il se sentit fier comme seulement Hermione était capable de le faire se sentir. Une fierté pure, celle d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Celle d'avoir rendu heureuse la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Hermione se rappela soudainement la présence de Drago qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, regardant le mobilier autour de lui. Toutes ces choses moldues lui étaient complètement inconnues. Le ventilateur qui tournait l'inquiétait un peu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les photos étaient figées et il gardait la télé sous intense surveillance, attendant que celle-ci diffuse à nouveau des images mouvantes. Il n'osait rien toucher, très mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une maison moldue et c'était … étrange.

\- Papa, maman… je vous présente Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit le père de Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils. Drago Malefoy… ce n'est pas le garçon qui te faisait la vie dure.

Drago se redressa, se raclant la gorge.

\- Nous n'étions que des enfants, dit Hermione rapidement. Maintenant… c'est l'homme de ma vie.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait, c'était un sourire qui lui était destiné. Il n'était censé faire écho qu'à son cœur. Et le cœur de Drago Malefoy se réchauffa. Il avait été froid si longtemps que Drago ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était glacé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réchauffe pour la première fois – et à sa grande surprise – au contact de Hermione Granger, son ennemi de toujours. Puis, son cœur s'y était habitué. Il était accroc. Accroc à la façon dont Granger le faisait sentir, à cet amour qu'elle diffusait tout autour d'elle, cet amour qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui. Cette fille exceptionnelle qui méritait mille fois mieux que lui, l'avait choisi lui. Et il était l'homme de sa vie. Elle était l'amour de sa vie.

\- Enchanté, M. et Mme. Granger. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous de même, mon garçon, lui dit le père de Hermione en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

Drago dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas récupérer sa main avec une pointe de dégout. Il retint aussi la grimace qui essayait de se peindre sur son visage. Hermione scrutait sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais aimé les nés moldus, alors les moldus… n'en parlons pas. Il afficha son sourire le plus sincère. Hermione méritait qu'il fasse preuve de contenance. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses parents. Mme. Granger lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il refusa poliment.

\- Je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Les parents de Hermione le saluèrent et Hermione insista pour l'accompagner dehors.

\- On se verra plus tard, Granger. Profite bien.

\- Pas si vite, Malefoy, le retint-elle par le poignet avec un sourire joueur.

Drago capitula et croisa son regard. Il dégoulinait d'amour. Drago se gifla intérieurement pour être si mièvre.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Figure-toi que la famille Malefoy a une armée d'informateurs qui attendent patiemment ses ordres, sourit Drago. Une fois qu'ils les ont retrouvés, il n'y avait plus qu'à lancer un petit sortilège pour qu'ils se rappellent ton existence, dit-il avec un air plutôt fier.

Hermione appuya son front contre celui de Drago.

\- Tu peux jouer au ténébreux froid et calculateur, mais moi, je sais qui tu es au fond, Drago. Sache-le. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

\- On verra si tu penses la même chose la prochaine fois que je dirais une connerie, Granger, ricane-t-il. Allez, retourne les voir.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et rejoignit son pavillon en sautillant de bonheur. Elle se retourna, lui fit son plus beau signe de la main et Drago disparut avec un sourire en coin.

Elle l'aimait d'une telle force. Et lui, l'aimait avec un tel désespoir.


	39. Chapter 39

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain sera normalement le dernier ! Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

Hermione avait quitté le domicile des Weasley malgré l'insistance de Molly pour qu'elle reste. En voyant que Hermione ne cèderait certainement pas, elle lui répéta encore et encore qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue. Après qu'elle ait promis de venir diner au moins une fois par semaine, elle avait enfin pu emporter ses valises. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse de retrouver sa chambre.

Elle adorait Ginny, mais la petite chambre de la rousse ne leur assurait pas une grande intimité et Hermione était contente de retrouver le confort de sa chambre seule. Elle était fille unique et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de partager avec qui que ce soit. C'était loin d'être la même chose au Terrier. Sept enfants, Harry et Hermione en plus donnait une allure de moulin à la bicoque des Weasley.

\- Hermione, descends manger ! hurla sa mère dans les escaliers.

Hermione posa son livre de métamorphoses de dernière année. Elle rejoignit la table où l'attendait l'un des plats végétariens de sa mère.

\- Dis-moi, ma chérie, avec ton père nous avons discuté et … nous pensions inviter ton ami à diner ce soir.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec le brocoli qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

\- Oh vous savez, Drago n'est pas habitué au monde moldu…

\- Je crois me souvenir de son père, dit son père en buvant son verre de vin.

\- Drago n'est pas comme son père, répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

\- Alors dis-lui de venir. Nous voulons rencontrer l'amoureux de notre fille, dit sa mère en se dandinant.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge de honte. Je vais lui demander, mais rien ne dit qu'il sera disponible ! tempéra Hermione en voyant sa mère sautiller sur place.

Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre d'invitation de Hermione à venir diner chez ses parents, il crut rêver. Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus aimant envers les nés moldus, et encore moins envers les moldus. Il avait déjà fait la rencontre des parents Granger, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pousserait le vice jusqu'à l'inviter à diner. Une seconde, il hésita à décliner l'invitation. Après tout, il pourrait mentir et dire qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu… mais Hermione s'empresserait sans doute de lui proposer une nouvelle invitation et il ne pourrait pas éviter une telle rencontre éternellement. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de passer du temps avec ses moldus de parents. De quoi allaient-ils parler ? C'était des moldus, leur vie ne devait pas être des plus palpitantes. Il grimaça en pensant aux histoires de dentistiers que Hermione lui avait raconté à propos de ses parents.

Drago soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il répondit à l'affirmative à Hermione et alla prévenir ses parents qui se trouvaient dans le salon de thé.

\- Je ne dinerais pas avoir vous ce soir.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda sa mère.

\- Diner chez les parents de Granger.

\- Chez des moldus, réagit aussitôt son père. Des moldus !

\- Ce sont ses parents. Auriez-vous oublié les bonnes manières, père ? Je suis invité par ses parents pour des présentations.

\- Tu crois que ces animaux connaissent les bonnes manières, mon garçon ? gronda son père.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, gronda Drago. Je vais aller chez ses parents, faire bonne impression, et oublier que tu es la honte de la famille.

\- Tu es la honte de notre famille, répliqua son père. A fréquenter des sangs de bourbe et diner avec ses moldus de parents.

\- N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu es encore dans ce manoir. Grâce à moi. Parce moi et mère, nous avons fait le bon choix, contrairement à toi. Et ne parle plus jamais de Hermione de cette façon, ou je te le ferais regretter.

Lucius retint sa verve. Et Drago quitta la pièce, furibond. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller diner chez Granger ce soir, encore moins après sa discussion avec son père, mais il devait faire un effort. Après tout, un diner chez les moldus n'allait pas le tuer. La nourriture serait peut-être un peu insipide et la conversation monotone, mais il ne serait pas obligé d'y être confronté si souvent que cela. A moins que Granger veuille vivre chez les moldus ? Drago paniqua un peu un instant avant de se reprendre. Il y avait peu de chance pour que Granger décide de finalement devenir dentistière.

Tous deux vivront au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione angoissait profondément. Drago avait accepté son invitation et au fond, elle avait un peu espéré qu'il décline. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait trouvé le courage d'accepter un diner chez ses moldus de parents. Est-ce que Drago allait supporter une chose pareille ? Il n'aimait pas les sorciers nés-moldus, mais alors des moldus… Hermione priait pour que Drago ne les toise pas de toute sa hauteur avec son air méprisant. Il serait capable de leur cracher à la figure toute sa rancœur. Drago savait faire preuve de bonnes manières, élevé parmi les aristocrates, pour autant, il savait aussi faire preuve d'une grossièreté rare.

Hermione avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre et ne plus jamais réapparaitre. Son courage de Gryffondor s'était évaporé et elle avait presque honte de se qualifier elle-même de courageuse alors qu'elle était si poltronne lorsqu'il s'agissait de présenter Drago à ses parents. Elle inspira profondément, s'incitant au calme. Drago ne lui ferait pas honte. Il était intelligent.

Hermione s'habilla, la mort dans l'âme. Il était bientôt l'heure du diner et Drago n'était jamais en retard. Ni même en avance. Hermione descendit les escaliers, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois, les jambes faibles.

\- Je vais l'attendre dehors ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Hermione avait déjà claqué la porte et l'avait fermé à double tour d'un sort. Elle resta appuyée contre la voiture d'un noir scintillant de ses parents, résistant à l'envie quasi irrépressible de se ronger les ongles. Le « blop » caractéristique d'un transplanage la sortit de son angoisse. Elle bondit presque sur ses pieds, à la recherche de Drago.

Il était là, parfaitement habillé comme à son habitude. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs barrait son front, échappant à la coiffure millimétrée de Drago. Il avait gardé sa cape de sorcier, ce qui lui donnait un air d'un autre temps dans la rue de pavillons identiques que les parents de Hermione habitaient.

\- Drago, dit-elle avec un spasme bizarre.

\- Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

\- Je … Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas leur faire regretter leur invitation, dit-elle finalement.

\- Nous en sommes là ? dit-il, un peu irrité. Ça fait bientôt deux ans que je te prouve chaque jour comme tu comptes pour moi, mais tu doutes que je puisse me comporter correctement avec tes parents ?

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé les moldus, Drago… Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter.

\- Eh bien si, je te le reproche. Je pense avoir suffisamment fait mes preuves. Je t'ai montré plus d'une fois que cette histoire de moldus et de sang de bourbe n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux, dit-il, les yeux plissés. Je ne les porte peut-être pas dans mon cœur, mais je ne vais pas leur sauter au cou.

\- Si tu le dis…

Hermione avait du mal à croire que Drago soit là de bonté de cœur malgré toutes ses belles paroles. Il n'était pas du genre tolérant et accessible. Il était bien trop imbu de sa personne pour ne pas mépriser, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, les non-sorciers.

\- Crois-moi, Granger, à la fin de cette soirée, ils m'adoreront, dit-il avec un peu plus de légèreté, un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Ils ne tariront pas d'éloges pour l'adorable gendre de leur fille.

\- Bien sûr, Malefoy. Même pas en rêve.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison embaumée par l'odeur d'un pot au feu qui attendait patiemment d'être servi. Le visage de sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant son invité. Elle le détailla sans grande subtilité et jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Hermione qui était mortifiée. Drago ne manqua pas cet échange d'œillade et sourit de plus bel. Hermione ne supportait pas qu'il ait raison, que son égo surdimensionné soit ainsi contenté, mais force était de constater que Drago savait faire forte impression dès le premier regard.

\- Madame Granger, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Nous de même, mon garçon, dit-elle avec un gloussement qui horrifia plus encore Hermione.

Son père apparut enfin, les mains dans les poches, un sourire calme sur le visage.

\- Ces cheveux blonds, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je me rappelle de vous. Je vous ai aperçu dans la librairie sur le chemin de traverse, il y a quelques années. Vous étiez avec votre père, il me semble. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Très bien. Il se repose au manoir Malefoy. La guerre l'a touché de près.

Drago ne savait trop quoi dire. Il ne savait pas si Hermione leur avait fait part du camp de la famille Malefoy pendant la guerre. A l'air un peu désolé du père de Hermione, il pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails.

Ils passèrent à table et Hermione dut constater qu'effectivement, Drago avait fait forte impression. Ils buvaient les paroles si élégantes de Drago Malefoy, riant à chacune de ses plaisanteries – qui n'étaient même pas drôles, pensa Hermione – et l'invitant plusieurs fois à se resservir en dessert. Ce qu'il déclina avec politesse, finissant de les faire chavirer. Son père alla jusqu'à l'inviter à jouer aux échecs avec lui à la fin du repas. Sa mère s'était rapprochée d'elle, et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Il est charmant, ce jeune homme, ma chérie.

\- A ces heures perdues, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Je savais que tu trouverais quelqu'un à ta hauteur, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

Drago fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pion en C4. Pion en C4 ! répétait-il.

Hermione manqua de se fêler une côte à force de se retenir de rire alors que son père regardait avec inquiétude Drago Malefoy. Finalement, ce garçon n'était peut-être pas si équilibré s'il pensait que le pion allait bouger par lui-même. Hermione se précipita à sa rescousse et bougea le pion avec un sourire moqueur. Drago releva les yeux vers elle, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

\- Dans le jeu d'échecs moldu, les pions ne bougent pas seuls. Il faut que tu les déplaces toi-même. Oh, et les pièces ne se frappent pas entre elles aussi.

Drago forma un « oh » silencieux avec sa bouche et hocha de la tête. Tout était plus laborieux chez les moldus, même jouer aux échecs ! Drago laissa poliment le père de Granger mener la partie, ne se voyant pas le réduire à néant en moins de neuf coups dès leur première rencontre. Si Hermione ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, elle avait hérité du côté bavard de son père et de sa curiosité. Jamais il ne cessait de parler, très curieux du monde des sorciers.

\- Vous pourrez venir visiter le manoir Malefoy si cela vous dit, dit Drago, enchantant le père de Granger. Si vos occupations de dentistier ne vous prennent pas trop de temps, évidemment.

Hermione retint un nouveau fou rire, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Nous sommes dentistes, mon garçon. On répare les dents des gens, sans magie. C'est beaucoup moins facile. Mais nous serons ravis de venir visiter votre manoir et faire la rencontre de vos parents.

Drago sourit simplement. Si son père recevait la visite de moldu dans son manoir, Drago était prêt à parier qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Demain, nous avons le train pour Poudlard.

\- Vous aussi vous avez décidé de continuer votre dernière année d'étude ? dit le père de Granger en se levant en même temps que Drago. C'est bien, vous êtes studieux, tout comme notre fille.

\- Jamais autant que Hermione, monsieur, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il eut le droit à une claque amicale dans le dos et Hermione le raccompagna à l'extérieur.

\- Alors, Granger, je ne les ai pas rendus aussi amoureux de moi que toi tu l'es ? dit-il avec un sourire fier.

\- Ils ne savent pas encore à quel point tu es imbu de toi-même, insupportable, irascible, irritable, irritant, moqueur, asocial, hypocrite à tes heures perdues, et particulièrement manipulateur !

\- Toi tu le sais, et tu m'aimes quand même, dit-il avec un air un peu benêt.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! feinta-t-elle.

\- Je dois bien avoir quelques qualités pour contrebalancer autant de défauts que tu as très bien su m'énumérer.

\- Quelques-unes…

Drago rit de bon cœur en la suivant dans un coin à l'ombre des regards.

\- A demain, Granger. On se retrouve sur les quais de la gare.

Hermione le salua après un dernier baiser et il disparut. Elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Tous deux étaient restés préfets en chef et ils allaient certainement récupérer leurs appartements en commun. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qui allait se passer une fois de retour à l'école et Hermione angoissait un peu que cette école, qui avait abrité leurs meilleurs moments, mais aussi quelques mauvais lui rappellent sa mesquinerie, et sa haine des moldus et nés-moldus.

Toutefois, il fallait plus que quelques inquiétudes pour ébranler le moral de Hermione Granger. Demain, elle faisait sa rentrée en septième année, année la plus importante de sa scolarité, celle des ASPICS. Hermione n'allait certainement pas se laisser distraire par un quelconque Drago Malefoy, peu importe son talent pour la déstabiliser. Après tout, elle avait réussi à terminer sa sixième année avec les meilleures notes possibles malgré la menace de la guerre, ses inquiétudes pour Dumbledore, pour ses amis et pour Drago Malefoy. A présent, son unique souci était ce dernier.

Et le lendemain, c'est le cœur battant qu'elle rejoignit le quai de la gare. Elle faisait sa rentrée avec Ginny et cela lui faisait un peu bizarre et elle avait la désagréable sensation de redoubler. Et Hermione Granger ne redoublait pas, elle était bien trop intelligente pour cela. Drago chargeait sa valise dans le premier wagon du train et Hermione le rejoignit, le surprenant par derrière.

\- Coucou toi, dit-elle avec un sourire joueur.

\- Granger … Tu sautes presque sur place. Calme un peu ta joie, Grangy, je sais que tu es heureuse de retrouver la bibliothèque mais tout de même.

\- Oh tais-toi, Drago ! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as envie de revoir Poudlard !

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- J'ai hâte de partager mon lit chaque nuit avec toi, Granger, dit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un prénom, Malefoy.

\- Ça te va très bien, Granger. On se revoit à la cérémonie. Je dois aller rendre visite à mes petits camarades de Serpentard.

Il ne restait pas grand monde de leur promotion. Peu d'entre eux avaient décidé de faire leur septième année, tous dispensés s'ils le souhaitaient. Chez les Serpentard, c'était l'hécatombe. Il n'y avait que quelques Serpentard qui avaient été épargnés. Il y avait Astoria Greengrass, Barnabé Junks et les jumelles Carrow, qui avaient, semble-t-il, aucun lien de parenté avec les Carrow mangemorts. Hermione avait du mal à y croire, mais ces filles-là n'avaient jamais cherché le moindre pou à Hermione et ce n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de Serpentard. Hermione voulait bien leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, ils allaient certainement se faire discret lors de cette année. La guerre avait entaché l'image des Serpentard et les sangs-purs essayaient de se faire oublier.

Hermione resta avec Ginny pour le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard et pris place à ses côtés lors du banquet. Il y avait une odeur aigre qui pesait dans la Grande Salle alors que le discours n'était pas prononcé par Albus Dumbledore pour la première fois.

Le château avait remarquablement bien été reconstruit. On n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait été si sévèrement endommagé il y a quelques mois de cela. Leurs appartements n'avaient pas changé et Hermione s'affala sur le canapé sans la moindre grâce. Drago lui ne dit rien, se réfugiant dans sa chambre sans un mot. Hermione le trouvait distant, mais Drago avait ses humeurs, alors elle ne releva pas.

Hermione ne se doutait pas que son année scolaire allait se passer dans cette ambiance pesante. Elle qui avait cru passer une année dans les nuages, partageant un appartement avec Drago… Bien mal lui en fasse. Drago n'était pas souvent rendu dans leurs appartements, trainant toujours avec sa clique de Serpentard. Il rentrait tard de ses soirées dans la salle commune des cachots, et arrivait souvent en retard en cours, irritant Hermione au plus haut point. Hermione aurait aimé en parler à Ginny, mais elle n'avait pas envie de ternir l'image de Drago auprès de la rouquine alors que celle-ci ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas à quel moment la situation avait tant dégénéré, mais le lit qu'elle partageait au début avec Drago était redevenu son lit à elle seule. Drago rentrait tellement tard chaque soir que Hermione avait fini par lui dire d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre lorsqu'il arrivait si tard. Drago n'avait pas compris la pique et avait appliqué les conditions de Hermione sans discuter, à son plus grand désespoir.

Le weekend, il s'absentait régulièrement pour rendre visite à ses parents, si bien que Hermione le croisait rapidement le midi et quelques fois dans la salle commune.

Hermione tira le bouquin nécessaire à sa dissertation d'un des nombreux rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle était devenue plutôt solitaire cette année. Elle aimait la compagnie de Ginny mais celle-ci se consacrait plus au Quidditch qu'à ses études et Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Mme. Pince faisait à présent partie des personnes qu'elle côtoyait le plus. Pathétique.

Elle lâcha lourdement l'ouvrage sur la table qui grinça sous le poids de celui-ci. Elle soupira bruyamment alors que deux filles de Serdaigle venaient d'entrer dans son sanctuaire, pouffant bien trop fort au gout de Hermione. Elle n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? Venant de Serdaigle, elle espérait un comportement plus studieux.

Pour couronner le tout, les deux filles s'installèrent à l'extrémité de sa table préférée. La bibliothèque était pleine à craquer à l'approche des examens de Noël et Hermione ne pouvait pas les inviter à choisir une autre table. Il n'y avait plus que la sienne qui était libre, fuit par les autres élèves effrayés par la harpie Hermione Granger.

Elle dut faire un effort incroyable pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Drago dans leur conversation entrecoupée par des esclaffades à peine dissimulées.

\- Et tu as vu Astoria ? Elle n'était pas en meilleur état, rit la première fille.

\- De toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand monde de sobre, rajouta la deuxième fille.

Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur son bouquin bien qu'elle n'en lisait plus un mot, alors que les deux filles la regardèrent du coin de l'œil, baissant d'un ton. Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour discerner ce qu'elles disaient.

\- Tu crois qu'il est toujours avec Granger ? Il n'en parle jamais.

\- En tout cas, il ne drague pas la moindre fille… Pourtant, c'était un vrai coureur il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est qu'il doit toujours être avec elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as vu l'état catatonique dans lequel il était … l'alcool ne lui va vraiment pas. Il n'était peut-être même pas en état de séduire la moindre fille.

\- Même quand Astoria …

Hermione n'y tint plus, se redressant si vite qu'elle manqua de faire tomber sa chaise en arrière. Les deux filles relevèrent la tête, béates.

\- Pour votre information, Drago et moi sommes toujours ensemble, dit Hermione avec une pointe de fierté. Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos affaires au lieu de colporter des rumeurs. Drago ne boit plus depuis très longtemps.

Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard, souriant en coin.

\- Malefoy boit, Hermione, dit la deuxième fille avec un regard plein de pitié qui donna envie à Hermione de la gifler.

\- C'est ce qu'on vous a dit ? Parce que …

\- On était à cette soirée. On l'a vu. Je suis désolée, Hermione, dit la première fille, mais Malefoy n'est peut-être pas totalement honnête avec toi.

Les deux filles se levèrent, rassemblant leurs affaires pour quitter la bibliothèque qu'elles venaient à peine de rejoindre. Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers elles. Hermione resta une bonne minute, debout devant les deux chaises vides. Un peu perdue, elle rangea ses affaires pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas trace de Drago. Elle s'affala sur le canapé dans un long soupir, repassant la conversation avec les Serdaigle encore et encore dans son esprit. Elles ne pouvaient pas dire la vérité. Drago ne pouvait pas boire dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé dans le même état qu'en sixième année, après tout.

Se pourrait-il qu'il lui cache ses excès ?

Hermione regarda la porte de sa chambre du coin de l'œil. Après tout, il n'était pas là. S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle pouvait bien y jeter un œil…

Avant même que Hermione ait fini de se convaincre, elle poussait déjà la porte de la chambre du Serpentard dans laquelle elle n'était pas entrée depuis des semaines. Hermione se sentait un peu honteuse de briser l'intimité de Drago, mais sa culpabilité disparue bientôt repoussée par sa curiosité excessive.

Il y régnait toujours le même désordre. Drago ne semblait pas capable de se baisser lui-même pour ramasser ses chaussettes. Il y avait toujours eu un elfe de maison pour le faire à sa place. Hermione se promit de lui faire la morale, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle observa autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de suspect.

Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des plumes, un peu d'encre et un bouquin qu'il n'avait jamais dû ouvrir. Elle farfouilla dans tous les tiroirs de sa commode avant de passer à son placard. Elle regarda entre chaque chemise, chaque manteau et glissa même ses mains dans ses chaussures avec un petit peu de dégout, elle devait l'avouer.

Elle soupira lourdement, regardant le placard avec attention. Elle tâtonna l'étagère supérieure sans grand espoir d'y trouver quoique ce soit quand elle heurta quelque chose qui fit un bruit de verre. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

Elle espérait secrètement avoir tort.

Elle tira la chaise de bureau de Drago et s'y hissa. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour trouver deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu vides, et une à demi pleine. Elle regarda la bouteille un long moment, perchée sur cette chaise de bureau. Sa déception était indescriptible.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Eux qui étaient si proches, si amoureux il y a quelques mois à peine. A présent, elle se rendait compte que Drago n'était plus qu'un inconnu qu'elle croisait parfois au détour d'un couloir. Etaient-ils toujours en couple ? Ils se voyaient à peine, ils ne dormaient même plus dans le même lit, et elle ne parlait même pas des marques d'affection qui se faisaient plus que rares. Et les secrets …

Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes. Maussade, elle n'avait même pas la force de se mettre en colère.

Elle prit la bouteille, vérifia qu'il n'en restait plus de pleine et remit la chaise en place. Elle rejoignit la salle commune pour s'affaler à nouveau sur le canapé. Elle y resta longtemps, fixant les flammes dans l'âtre sans grande conviction. Elle déboucha le goulot de la bouteille et huma l'odeur piquante de l'alcool qui lui agressait les narines. Comment pouvait-il avaler cela ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 23h23.

A ce moment même, Drago poussa la porte dissimulée par le tableau de leurs appartements.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-il à peine sans même s'arrêter, rejoignant aussitôt sa chambre.

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne releva même pas la tête. Elle entendait le vacarme dans la chambre du Serpentard. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Drago ne ressorte de la chambre. Son regard se promena dans la salle commune et Hermione leva la bouteille au-dessus du canapé.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

\- Granger…, dit-il entre ses dents. Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?

Il avança vers elle pour attraper la bouteille mais Hermione esquiva, se levant.

\- Alors c'est comme ça, maintenant, Drago ? Ou plutôt Malefoy. Après tout, je ne suis que Granger. Tu sembles nourrir un peu plus d'intérêt pour ta bouteille que pour moi. En fait, est-ce qu'on est seulement encore ensemble ?

\- Ne me fais pas une de tes crises maintenant, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera quand ? Je ne te vois plus. Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois où nous avons dormi ensemble. On ne parle plus, à croire que tu m'évites !

\- Arrête de tout dramatiser, Granger…

\- Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de « dramatiser », dit-elle à bout de nerf. C'est ta bouteille que tu veux, la voilà. J'en ai fini avec toi, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi et tes cachotteries. Je pensais que tout cela était derrière nous. La guerre est terminée, il n'y a plus Voldemort qui plane au-dessus de nous, pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi distant.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, reprenant son souffle alors que Drago la regardait sans un mot, impassible :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois sorti d'Azkaban, Drago. Vraiment contente. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'y a plus rien qui nous rapproche. Tu avais sans doute raison, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble dans la paix.

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et au fond elle espérait un peu que Drago réagisse parce que ses paroles lui brisaient le cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter, de le laisser derrière elle parce qu'elle l'aimait d'une telle force, qu'elle était certaine que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, que jamais elle trouverait quelqu'un qu'elle aime autant. Elle voulait simplement le choquer, le faire réagir, mais il restait là, sans un mot, la regardant droit dans les yeux sans un mot.

Et Drago lui, il encaissait. Il encaissait ces mots qu'ils redoutaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors sa conscience lui murmurait « je te l'avais dit ». Granger était trop bien pour lui, elle méritait mieux que l'exécrable homme qu'il était, insipide, incapable de se passer de cette bouteille parce qu'il était lâche. Il n'y avait que l'alcool qui dissipait sa peur.

C'était aussi cette bouteille qui l'éloignait d'elle. Il aimait sa bouteille et il la détestait si fort. Et la sentence tomba :

\- C'est fini, Drago.

Le silence était sifflant aux oreilles de Drago, la voix de Hermione l'agressant plus que de raison. Le bruit de la bouteille déposée sur la table par Hermione le brusqua, tout comme la porte de la Gryffondor qui se refermait derrière elle.

Hermione ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais aucune larme ne lui échappa. Elle avait la sensation de flotter hors de son corps. Au fond, elle ressentait une pointe de soulagement malgré la tristesse. Sa relation avec Drago lui pesait plus qu'elle ne lui faisait du bien depuis plusieurs semaines.

Pour dire vrai, ils ne partageaient plus l'ombre d'une véritable relation amoureuse ou quelconque depuis longtemps. Drago était trop distant, et elle … elle, elle vivait son éloignement sans un mot, incapable de le retenir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago. Même après la guerre, même après sa libération d'Azkaban, il semblait ravagé par des démons dont elle n'avait pas idée.

Il n'avait pas besoin d 'elle visiblement. C'est avec lui qu'il avait besoin de régler ses soucis.

Pour autant, elle se sentait triste. Elle avait passé les moments les plus heureux de sa vie avec lui. C'était plutôt paradoxal quand elle y pensait. Ces moments avaient eu lieu alors que le monde connaissait ses instants les plus sombres. C'est lui qui l'avait fait sentir si bien, perchée sur un nuage malgré l'horreur de ces dernières années.

Elle ne retrouverait jamais cela.

Et si elle avait été persuadée que le chagrin la tuerait, elle avait eu tort. Non, la douleur était plus sourde, une voix lui murmurait à chaque instant que plus jamais elle ne connaitrait le bonheur. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir perdu son âme, comme aspirée par un détraqueur.

La vie n'avait plus aucun gout. Tout semblait fade, gris, inintéressant. Même Poudlard qui lui avait toujours paru chaleureux lui semblait dénué de vie. Chaque soir, elle rejoignait ses appartements sans même un détour pour la bibliothèque et s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Elle passait des heures, allongée dans son lit, à fixer le plafond, pensant à la vie et à l'ennui qu'elle lui procurait. Même les livres ne l'attiraient plus tant que cela.

Et lorsque Drago lui faisait le plaisir de la croiser dans un couloir, c'est comme si un minuscule rayon de soleil la réchauffait le temps d'un instant avant d'aussitôt disparaitre.

Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot depuis que Hermione l'avait quitté. Elle surprenait bien son regard sur elle, mais il n'avait pas le moindre pas vers elle. Elle ne savait même pas s'il continuait à boire en cachette. Au fond, elle mourait d'envie d'aller interroger les deux élèves de Serdaigle qui lui avait dévoilé le poteau rose, mais elle se retenait.

Elle n'était plus avec Drago, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui et ses agissements. Noël approchait à grands pas. Hermione retournait chez ses parents pour les fêtes. Revoir sa famille lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Ginny et elle allèrent faire quelques emplettes à Pré au Lard pour trouver les cadeaux de Noël de chacun. Le père de Hermione aimait beaucoup recevoir des objets sorciers. C'était un monde qui le fascinait.

\- Il ne te manque pas trop ? lui demanda Ginny alors qu'elle flânait dans le rayon des cravates de la petite friperie de Pré au Lard.

Hermione avait fini par lui dire qu'elle n'était plus avec Drago. Elle pensait que la rumeur ne prendrait pas longtemps à se propager, pourtant aucun retour ne lui était parvenu aux oreilles. Drago avait dû se faire discret sur leur rupture. Ginny avait essayé de lui montrer les bons côtés de sa rupture, mais Hermione n'était pas convaincu. Que Drago soit un Serpentard, qu'il soit méprisant, égocentrique, bien trop guindé et que sa famille était loin d'être agréable, n'étaient pas suffisants pour Hermione. Son ton sarcastique et moqueur, son sourire en coin à croquer, ce regard gris si profond, son intelligence, son gout pour les choses raffinées, la façon dont il lui parlait – lorsqu'il lui accordait encore un peu de son temps – et son talent pour la titiller, lui manquaient trop.

Il était l'homme parfait. L'homme de sa vie. Il était celui qui lui faisait voir la vie en rose, qui rendait chaque journée plus belle, chaque malheur plus facile à vivre, et chaque bonheur plus intense. Il lui manquait à en crever.

\- Un peu, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Rien ne pourrait améliorer sa journée.

\- Juste un peu ? Tu en es certaine ? Tu ne parles jamais de lui. Tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi vous vous étiez quittés.

\- Il avait recommencé à boire. Je ne le savais pas. Quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai compris qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu penses ce que tu dis, Hermione…, lui dit Ginny avec un air désabusé.

Bien que Ginny ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette relation, mais Harry et elle s'accordait sur un point : ces deux-là se rendaient heureux l'un l'autre. Séparé, ils n'étaient plus que les ombres d'eux-mêmes. Ginny n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry, mais elle avait douté que leur relation survive à leur séparation pendant la guerre. La tension était palpable entre eux car Harry essayait de la protéger en la gardant éloignée des combats. Elle avait détesté cela. Harry avait sans doute eu les mêmes doutes sur leur relation. Pourtant, Hermione et Drago avaient été des rocs dans la tempête. C'était comme une évidence. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre séparés. Ginny aurait aimé une relation si fusionnelle avec Harry, si complémentaire. Elle avait ressenti un peu de jalousie envers Hermione bien qu'elle soit heureuse pour son amie.

Mais si les deux s'aimaient plus que n'importe qui était capable d'aimer, ils s'entredéchiraient mieux que personne également. Un amour si intense n'était pas sans conséquence.

Evidemment Drago Malefoy avait encore fait une connerie. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Hermione qui l'aimait éperdument. Sa rancœur envers le Serpentard ne fit que s'accroitre une nouvelle fois. Plus Hermione restait éloignée de lui, plus son teint devenait gris et ses cernes se creusaient.

\- De toute façon, je dois faire avec. Je dois passer à autre chose. Drago …

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sa gorge se serra. Elle avait l'impression de devoir faire un effort surhumain pour arrêter de penser à Drago. La moindre réflexion à propos de celui-ci la replongeait dans un état proche de la dépression.

\- Hermione, c'est un abruti s'il ne comprend pas que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, dit la rouquine, énervée.

\- Tu lui diras toi-même, soupira Hermione.

Ginny ne répondit rien, mais sourit. Elle n'avait pas tort. Drago Malefoy n'était pas difficile à attraper dans un couloir. Elle pourrait très bien lui faire part de ses impressions, aussi désagréables soient-elles.

Drago Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à une visite si désagréable. Il n'aimait pas les amis de Granger, mais les rouquins de la famille Weasley étaient certainement ceux qu'il appréciait le moins. La fille Weasley arrivait juste derrière Weasmoche.

\- Weasley, que me vaut ce plaisir ? dit-il avec le sourire le plus faux possible en quittant la Grande Salle, espérant qu'elle ne le suive pas.

\- Oh ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai pas plus envie de te voir que tu n'en as envie, dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi hypocrite, lui coupant la route pour qu'il s'arrête.

Plantés au milieu du hall, les quelques élèves qui passaient les regardaient bizarrement. Bien que ce ne soit plus la guerre, l'animosité entre les Weasley et Malefoy était toujours d'actualité.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, Weasley. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire aussi, figure-toi. Mais Hermione est mon amie, alors je suis là, avec toi, alors que tu ne mérites clairement pas que quiconque se préoccupe de ton sort, cracha-t-elle en plantant son index dans la poitrine de Drago qui dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'éloigner de lui.

Le nom de Hermione lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle hantait toujours chacune de ses pensées, chaque nuit sans sommeil.

\- T'es qu'un sale égoïste, Malefoy. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et tout cela, par ta faute !

\- C'est elle qui m'a quittée. Je l'ai perdue.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un vague murmure, et Ginny fut surprise par sa soudaine fragilité. Il repoussa Ginny pour reprendre sa route, rejoignant ses appartements, là où elle ne pourrait pas la suivre.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle t'a quitté, imbécile. Tu l'évitais depuis le début de l'année. Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle ait accepté cela si longtemps, dit-elle en marchant à toute vitesse à côté de Drago qui essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre que j'ai déconné, Weasley ? s'énerva Drago qui élevait la voix pour la première fois depuis des mois. Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas assez de l'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait ? J'ai fait des conneries, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a toujours pardonné, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle me pardonne… elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle ne mérite pas de supporter ce que je lui fais subir.

Là, au milieu des escaliers mouvants, Ginny s'arrêta alors que Malefoy semblait fou de chagrin. Les escaliers bougèrent à nouveau, secouant un peu les deux ennemis de toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça… au fond, j'avais peur de la perdre si elle voyait comment j'étais au quotidien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur mon compte, qu'elle n'aimait pas le lâche Serpentard suffisant que je suis.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que la croiser trois fois par semaine était suffisant pour qu'elle continue de t'aimer ? dit Ginny avec un air ahuri. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça, Malefoy.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, dit-il en se redressant, reprenant son ascension dans les étages.

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner une seconde.

\- Malefoy ! l'appela-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est pour elle que tu fais ça, mais Hermione ne sera jamais heureuse sans toi. Elle préfère t'avoir toi, même imparfait plutôt que d'avoir n'importe quel mec parfait que tu lui imagines.

Drago s'arrêta une seconde. Les mots de Ginny lui faisaient du bien, pourtant son cœur souffrait plus encore que d'habitude. Reprendre espoir… Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter un nouveau rejet de la Gryffondor si elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

\- Elle t'aime, Malefoy. S'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est cela. Elle t'aime. Alors rachète-toi. Montre-lui que tu mérites toute son attention, et que tu n'e pas l'espèce de mec insupportable alcoolique que je croise dans les couloirs.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est mon amie. Et que malheureusement, il n'y a que toi qui la rends heureuse.

Ginny ne perdit pas plus de temps avec lui. Elle rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que Malefoy ne fasse pas part de leur petite discussion à Hermione. Elle ne réagirait pas bien, Ginny en était certaine.

\- Salut, Granger.

Hermione releva le nez. Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Habituellement, elle avait le droit à un vague signe du menton.

\- Salut, dit-elle un peu surprise.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Hermione posa son livre sur la table basse, un peu mal à l'aise. La cravate de Drago était desserrée. Il avait retroussé ses manches. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ruinant leur ordre méticuleux qu'il affichait habituellement. Elle aperçut la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

Elle avait commencé à pâlir, se rapprochant de la marque que Karkaroff avait lors de leur quatrième année, signe que Voldemort était mort. Drago surprit son regard. La tête renversée, il regardait le plafond magique avant d'observer Hermione.

\- Je vais arrêter de boire, Granger. Je te jure que je vais le faire.

Le cœur de Hermione gonflait tellement qu'il menaçait d'exploser. Elle était en manque. En manque de lui. Le simple son de sa voix la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, bouleversée. Arrêter de boire ? Pour elle peut-être ? Pourquoi revenait-il vers elle ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle essayait de tourner la page, de ne plus s'intéresser au moindre de ses actes. Des semaines, qu'elle se répétait jour après jour qu'elle et Drago n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient vécu une belle idylle mais que cela était terminée.

Et Drago Malefoy s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le canapé en lui promettant d'arrêter de boire et elle chavirait, oubliant toutes les affreuses choses qu'il lui avait fait subir et qu'elle s'était efforcée de se rappeler pour mieux l'oublier, mieux le haïr plutôt que l'aimer.

Jamais il ne s'était excusé pour son comportement. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lui dire pardon. Si, il s'était excusé pour le comportement de son père, mais ce n'était même pas pour lui qu'il lui demandait pardon. Non, lui il n'avait jamais trouvé la décence de s'excuser de toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites, toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était excusée, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas fautive, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'excuses pour si peu.

\- Pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi, dit-il en se redressant un peu.

Et toute la rancœur de Hermione se dissipa à nouveau, ses murailles de papier à peine reconstruites, il soufflait dessus sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu voudrais bien m'aider pour mon devoir de potions ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Un devoir de potions ? Drago n'avait pas besoin d'aide dans cette matière, elle en était certaine. Il la devançait depuis leur première année. Etait-ce une manipulation pour se rapprocher d'elle ? Aussi consciente en était-elle, Hermione, vaincue, hocha de la tête. Elle dut réprimer un sourire.

\- A demain alors.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Hermione avait la bouche sèche alors que Drago disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Le feu dans l'âtre avait l'air plus vivant, plus chaleureux. La vie avait repris des couleurs.

Mon dieu, qu'était-elle devenue ?

Elle était dépendante de Drago. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, et il n'y avait rien de plus malsain que ce genre de relation. Et lui, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas aussi amoureux qu'elle ne l'était. Il avait continué sa vie après qu'elle l'ait quitté. S'il était près aux mêmes sacrifices qu'elle, s'il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle n'avait besoin de lui, cette relation ne serait peut-être pas si dangereuse.

Mais le fait est qu'elle était emprisonnée dans ses filets et que Drago était libre de chacun de ses mouvements, suffisamment lucide et la tête sur les épaules pour dire à son amour de se taire. Elle, son cerveau s'éteignait aussitôt le Serpentard dans la pièce.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'alarmer, mais elle était la tête dans les nuages. Drago l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Il lui avait parlé à elle et rien qu'à elle. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Et ça, c'était plus que tout pour Hermione.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'attendait que de pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau. Elle s'était levée plus tôt que jamais pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y emprunter une dizaine d'ouvrages de potions qu'elle porta avec difficulté jusqu'à leurs appartements. Elle les lâcha lourdement sur la table et reprit sa respiration. Vu l'heure, Drago ne devait même pas être réveillée.

Elle en profita pour aller se débarbouiller et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Quand elle se voyait dans le miroir, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu faire chavirer le cœur du Serpentard le plus prisé de Poudlard. Elle avait une tête de folle avec ses cheveux indomptables et ses yeux bruns trop commun. Hermione était intelligente, et c'était à peu près sa seule qualité.

Avec un soupir, elle redescendit avec ses quelques parchemins. Drago était dans la salle commune, habillé d'une façon assez approximative avec sa chemise à moitié dans son pantalon, des chaussettes dépareillées et le col froissé.

\- Quelle idée j'ai eu de te lancer sur un devoir de potions, soupira-t-il en voyant la Gryffondor derrière les piles de bouquins sur la table de leur salle commune.

\- Tu savais à qui tu t'adressais, Drago, dit-elle, le nez en l'air.

\- J'ai le droit d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant ? dit-il avec un air désabusé.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre le sien.

\- Très bien. J'ai oublié de manger. Mais pas longtemps.

\- Oublier de manger… ça n'arrive qu'à toi, marmonna-t-il en poussant le tableau, laissant Hermione passer devant lui.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Leur descente dans les étages se passa dans une ambiance gênante, du moins aux yeux de Hermione. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne se parlaient pas. Drago semblait encore trop endormi pour cela, mais Hermione était tout à fait lucide et réveillée, électrisée par la présence de Drago. On les regardait avec des yeux ronds, alors que les deux préfets en chef semblaient en froid depuis des mois.

Lorsque l'année avait débutée, Drago et Hermione étaient le couple phare. On ne parlait que d'eux et de leur relation. Hermione avait trouvé cela un peu étrange, mais les ragots s'étaient bientôt dissipés, Drago s'éloignant de Hermione à vue d'œil.

\- A tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor.

\- On peut manger ensemble, Granger, tu sais ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il était encore tôt et en ce premier jour de weekend, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je n'irai certainement pas à la table des Serpentard, répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

\- Eh bien moi, je veux bien aller à la table des courageux, dit-il avec un sourire tellement moqueur que « courageux » ne semblait plus être un compliment.

Eberluée, Hermione le vit s'installer à la table Gryffondor où quelques élèves de premières et deuxièmes années mangeaient. L'un d'eux manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain et Drago le foudroya du regard avec de sourire avec un air goguenard à Hermione.

\- Etouffe-toi en silence, petit. Ou j'enlève des points à ta maison.

Le petit garçon pâlit tellement que Hermione crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit-elle sèchement. Et arrête de terroriser les élèves de première année, Drago, siffla-t-elle.

Drago ricana en étalant de la confiture sur un toast. Il se versa une tasse de café qu'il but presque d'une traite. Le café sembla finir de le réveiller. Il mâchouillait son toast, l'air pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël, Granger ?

\- Je rentre chez mes parents. Quelle question. J'imagine que tu fais de même.

\- Hm. Nous visitons quelques manoirs avec mes parents en ce moment. Ils aimeraient s'éloigner de Londres.

\- Tes parents abandonnent le manoir Malefoy ? s'étonna Hermione qui en lâcha presque sa cuiller.

\- Ils ne l'abandonnent pas. Il reste à la famille Malefoy, mais leur résidence principale ne sera plus ici. Ils pensent se rapprocher de la côte. Moi, je reste au manoir.

\- C'est un peu grand pour toi tout seul, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Qui a dit que j'y serais seul ? dit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Hermione pâlit presque autant que le petit garçon assis à côté d'elle. Elle se décomposa et Drago remarqua l'air horrifié qu'il avait car il perdit son sourire mielleux. Alors, c'était comme ça, il avait déjà trouvé d'autres filles à mettre dans son lit ?

\- Je ne parlais pas d'une autre fille, Granger, se reprit-il. Je parlais de toi, ne sois pas stupide, dit-il comme devinant ses peurs.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, dit-elle sèchement. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, répliqua-t-elle. Tu peux bien coucher avec qui tu veux dans ton manoir, Malefoy.

Honteuse d'avoir eu une telle réaction, Hermione était sur la défensive. Elle attrapa son toast et quitta la Grande Salle à toute vitesse.

Il parlait d'elle ? Hermione se gifla. Il fallait qu'elle se détache du Serpentard. Ce n'était plus possible.

\- Attends, Granger ! l'appela-t-il dans les couloirs alors qu'elle accélérait le pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à ralentir.

\- Rien du tout, siffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était qu'une blague. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal.

\- Eh bien tu pensais mal. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour ton devoir, Malefoy.

\- Oh arrête, Grangy. Tu exagères. Tout ça pour une plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, Drago. Il n'y a jamais eu que ça ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi ! Je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle.

\- S'il n'y a rien, aide-moi pour mon devoir, dit-il froidement. Autrement, explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Hermione capitula. Elle préférait l'aider pour son devoir et ne plus jamais lui faire face. Si elle commençait à lui exposer ses reproches, elle savait qu'il arriverait à la faire chavirer comme à chaque fois. Il était doué pour la manipuler et l'attirer à lui. Mieux valait rester loin de ses belles paroles envoutantes.

\- Très bien, je vais t'aider.

Hermione essaya de faire au plus vite, mais il savait s'y prendre pour la déconcentrer. Il fallait dire que Drago ne mettait vraiment pas du sien pour maintenir la distance que Hermione essayait d'instaurer entre eux. Drago avait bien remarqué sa froideur, mais les paroles de la fille Weasley lui restaient en tête. Hermione Granger l'aimait toujours et elle n'attendait que lui. Il avait tout ruiné une nouvelle fois, mais il avait l'espoir qu'elle lui pardonne une nouvelle fois ses bêtises. Les vacances approchaient à grands pas, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours pour réparer ses erreurs. Après les vacances, Hermione aurait eu le temps de se rappeler à quel point il était un amant terrible, exécrable et imbuvable.

Hermione devait se retenir de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Ses paroles étaient si cajoleuses, son visage si parfait, qu'il était difficile de ne pas tomber les bras du bel Apollon. Alors elle se rappelait à quel point il avait du pouvoir sur elle, à quel point cela était malsain. Elle se rappelait les horreurs qu'elle avait subi depuis sa première année à cause de lui. Cela l'aidait à se retenir de se jeter à son cou, mais son amour pour le garçon ne s'éteignait pas.

Chaque soir, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait cet amour auquel elle ne devait pas céder car cela n'était pas bon, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

\- Allez, Granger, ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de me faire pardonner, pourquoi tu t'obstines ? s'énerva-t-il alors que la belle Gryffondor l'ignorait encore une fois.

\- Et toi, Malefoy, pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Je t'ai quitté, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tourne la page.

C'était si difficile pour elle de prononcer ses mots. Son cœur lui hurlait de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle voulait finir sa vie avec lui.

\- Je sais que tu mens, Granger. Et arrête de m'appeler Malefoy, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Quel culot ! s'emporta Hermione, se levant pour faire face au Serpentard. Moi je dois t'appeler par ton prénom alors que moi je n'ai le droit qu'à des « Granger » et « Grangy » dans tes bons jours !

\- C'est tout ce qui te gêne ? dit-il, irrité. Il suffisait de le dire, je peux t'appeler Hermione si tu préfères ! C'est une simple question d'habitude.

\- Oui, d'habitude, rit froidement Hermione. Tu crois que ça fait plaisir de t'entendre m'appeler par mon nom alors que je suis soi-disant « l'amour de ta vie », tu crois que ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise quand je vois les regards bizarres sur nous parce que tu n'es pas capable de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Hermione qui avait fait tous ses efforts pour retenir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur n'y tenait plus. Elle savait que les vacances approchaient et bientôt, elle ne verrait plus Drago pour les deux prochaines semaines. Au fond, cela lui faisait du mal bien qu'elle savait que ça l'aiderait à passer à autre chose.

\- Mais évidemment, je dois encore te pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Te pardonner alors que jamais tu ne t'es excusé de toutes les horreurs que tu m'as fait subir, toutes les insultes que tu as prononcées, tous les surnoms dont tu m'as affublé ! Jamais tu ne t'es excusé de m'avoir traité comme un chien, et moi je revenais toujours vers toi comme la pauvre imbécile que je suis ! Mais c'est fini ça, Malefoy. Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je ne peux pas toujours te pardonner encore et encore, alors que toi tu n'es même pas capable de t'excuser une seule fois pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

Elle était à bout de souffle, alors que Drago la regardait, interdit.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer alors que moi, je t'aime à en crever, au point de tout sacrifier pour toi, alors que tu n'es pas capable de simplement me dire la vérité, Drago. Alors que tu ne peux pas simplement prononcer quelques mots. Moi, je t'ai tout donné. Mon âme, mon cœur. Tout. Et maintenant je suis en morceaux pour toi. Mais encore une fois, tu ne vois que par ta petite personne. Tu ne vois même pas le mal que tu me fais, encore une fois, en m'imposant ta présence constante. Je ne dépends que de toi depuis ce jour où j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. Je ne vis que pour toi, et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Sinon, tu vas me détruire, tu comprends ? Parce que toi, tu ne vis pas que pour moi. Tu vis pour toi.

Alors que Hermione crachait toute sa rancœur contre Drago, celui-ci se liquéfiait. Comment était- ce possible ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pour un nom de famille et des excuses jamais dites mais pensées si fort. Il avait envie de lui hurler à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait, si ce n'est plus, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle pour voir la vie en couleur, pour réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait, qu'il était prêt à tout pour se racheter. Il voulait lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait par amour pour elle, comme il avait trahi Voldemort pour elle, comme il avait risqué de passer sa vie en prison pour qu'elle puisse jouir de sa liberté, même si c'était pour qu'elle partage sa vie avec un autre homme. Mais ses lèvres restaient désespérément scellées.

Une larme échappa à Hermione.

\- Hermione, je …

\- Non, Drago. Je ne peux pas entendre le son de ta voix. Je ne peux plus.

Sa voix se brisa, et Hermione s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Drago ne bougea pas de là, alors que toute la colère de la Gryffondor lui brûlait le cœur et l'âme. Hermione redescendit avec sa valise pleine à craquer.

\- On se verra à la rentrée, Malefoy, dit-elle avec le plus de retenue possible. Mais il n'y aura plus de nous. Au revoir.

Le cœur de Hermione saignait, son âme pleurait. Jamais elle n'avait dû faire chose plus difficile. Toutes ces nuits passées dans une tente au milieu de la forêt à fuir Voldemort et son armée, à s'inquiéter, terrifiés, incapable de dormir… tout cela n'était qu'une partie de plaisir à côté de l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour s'éloigner de Drago.

Et dire qu'elle l'avait présenté à ses parents … qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à son père qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour Drago Malefoy, ce garçon qui détestait les moldus. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à leur dire la vérité. Pourtant, il faudra.

Il restait deux jours de cours mais elle était certaine que McGonagall la laisserait partir. Elle était en avance sur le programme scolaire depuis sa première année de toute façon. Et puis, elle était l'amie du Survivant, elle l'avait aidé à vaincre Voldemort. Elle méritait bien quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires.


	40. Chapter 40

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Merci aux fidèles et aux reviews que j'ai pu avoir ! J'espère que ma fin vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Drago était inconsolable bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Hermione était partie en catastrophe de Poudlard et il s'était retrouvé seul avec ses remords. Il avait tant de regrets. Il ne pensait pas Hermione si sensible. Il pensait que tout cela était derrière eux, qu'elle s'en fichait qu'il ne l'appelle pas Hermione.

Qu'il avait été con.

Lui qui était si doué avec les filles habituellement n'avait plus aucun talent quand il s'agissait de l'amour de sa vie.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il était en vacances. Noël approchait à toute vitesse et il n'avait pas mis un pied hors de sa chambre. Toby lui apportait ses repas et il renvoyait quiconque venait à sa rencontre. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Personne d'autre que Hermione.

Sa mère avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait eu la gentillesse de ne jamais prononcer le nom de la jeune fille devant lui. Son père n'était pas venu lui rendre visite une seule fois et Drago soupçonnait sa mère de le lui avoir interdit.

Mais quel abruti il était.

\- Drago, soupira sa mère. Il faut que tu sortes de ta chambre. Ce n'est pas en te renfermant sur toi-même qu'elle reviendra vers toi, mon chéri.

Il détestait quand sa mère l'appelait ainsi. Il détestait aussi lorsqu'elle entrait dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

\- Je peux gérer mes histoires de cœur tout seul, mère. Ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

\- Pas à moi, Drago, dit-elle avec un regard entendu. Je sais très bien que tu souffres beaucoup de son absence. Crois-moi, le meilleur moyen de se sortir quelqu'un de la tête, c'est de sortit soi-même. Va faire quelques emplettes pour Noël, pense à autre chose. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Si vous insistez.

Drago n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre le nez dehors. Il faisait froid, il neigeait et il allait esquinter ses chaussures avec la neige boueuse du chemin de traverse. Mais si cela pouvait rassurer sa mère et qu'elle pouvait arrêter de le harceler chaque jour à propos de Hermione, il voulait bien aller boire un café sur le chemin de traverse juste assez longtemps pour que sa mère soit rassurée.

Il enfila son manteau et sortit de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Il pria pour que son père ne soit pas dans le salon où se trouvait la cheminée et sa prière fut entendue. Il empoigna un peu de poudre de cheminette et quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur. Habitué au calme olympien qui régnait au Manoir Malefoy, il fut agressé par le vacarme de l'échoppe où plus personne ne s'entendait parler dans ce brouhaha insupportable. Il grimaça et décida que le café n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée.

Il hésita une seconde avant de se convaincre d'aller acheter quelques bouquins pour occuper la morosité de ses vacances. Il fallait qu'il aille à Gringotts chercher quelques galions, sa bourse se faisait légère. Il grimaça alors que la neige boueuse encrassait les pavés inégaux du chemin de Traverse. A trois jours de Noël, le chemin de traverse était plein à craquer. Les emplettes de dernière minute étaient nombreuses et Drago regretta d'avoir capitulé face à sa mère.

Fort heureusement, Gringotts était moins assailli par les sorciers qui envahissaient le chemin. Le calme de la banque des sorciers n'était brisé que par le bruit de quelques galions qui tintaient de temps à autre.

\- Je voudrais accéder au coffre des Malefoy, dit-il en tendant sa baguette qu'il avait pu récupérer après la guerre et son séjour à Azkaban.

Le gobelin attrapa sa baguette et l'examina de près.

\- Très bien. Par ici, monsieur Malefoy. Nous viendrons vous chercher, lui dit le gobelin de sa voix croassant.

\- Malefoy ?

Drago pressa les paupières une seconde, retenant un long soupir. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes.

\- Potter. Quel plaisir de te voir.

\- Je ne te retourne pas le compliment, lui fit Potter qui vint attendre à côté de lui pour accéder à leurs coffres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire à Gringotts ?

\- Ne sois pas si désagréable, Drago, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La façon dont Harry dit son nom lui rappela aussitôt la Gryffondor qui le hantait, ouvrant la plaie encore sanguinolente de son cœur. La dernière fois que Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom, ça devait bien être en deuxième ou troisième année.

Le Survivant avait repris du poil de la bête depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'affichait plus le teint pâle de son anniversaire. Il avait repris des couleurs, un peu de poids, et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés. Il portait toujours cette paire de lunettes qu'il portait depuis toujours et Drago se demandait bien pourquoi il gardait cette affreuse monture.

Harry Potter surprit son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Malefoy. Est-ce que Hermione te manquerait trop par hasard ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et fusilla le Gryffondor du regard.

\- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, toi, Potter ? La fille de tes rêves est à tes pieds depuis que tu as 11 ans.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux. Ginny et moi, on ne rivalise pas avec vous. Et crois-moi, ça me tue de te le dire.

\- Il n'y a plus grand-chose contre quoi rivaliser, dit Drago avec le plus de fierté possible. Elle ne veut plus de moi. Tu diras merci à ta copine pour ses conseils qui laissent à désirer.

\- Les conseils de Ginny valent toujours, Malefoy.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Harry regarda le Serpentard du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il avait un peu pitié pour ce garçon qui avait pris de gros risques pour les aider pendant la guerre, qui aimait sa meilleure amie. Et Harry pouvait le comprendre. Hermione était une fille exceptionnelle. Elle aussi était malheureuse sans lui. C'était incroyable de voir comme deux âmes sœurs pouvaient s'entredéchirer, ne jamais se trouver alors qu'elles étaient si proches du bonheur.

\- J'ai discuté avec Hermione. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit, dit Harry, alors que le gobelin chargé de les mener à leurs coffres arrivaient.

\- Et bien super, Saint Potter est au courant des moindres détails de ma vie sentimentale. Quel bonheur !

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Malefoy. Ça me tue de le dire, ça aussi, mais tu es plus intelligent que ça. Elle t'a dit tout ce qui te fallait pour la reconquérir.

\- C'est-à-dire ? hésita Drago qui n'était pas certain de savoir ce que Potter cherchait.

\- Un prénom, des excuses, et la plus grande preuve d'amour que tu es capable de lui faire pour lui montrer que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime. Bien que ce soit affiché sur ton visage de malade du cancer en phase terminale, que tu es aussi dépendant d'elle qu'elle ne l'est de toi, dit-il avec un signe de tête étrange.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Potter ?

\- Parce que tu es un bien moins grand con qu'il y a quelques années. Parce que Hermione t'aime et je pense que personne ne la rendra plus heureuse que toi.

Drago cligna des yeux, regardant le Survivant avec un air ahuri. Il avait perdu un peu de sa prestance. Le sourire malicieux de Harry lui rappelait Dumbledore. Il avait trop trainé avec ce vieux fou.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, lui dit le gobelin.

\- Jeudi soir, c'est Noël. Les parents de Hermione viennent avec elle manger chez les Weasley. On y sera tous, lui dit Harry. A plus, Malefoy.

Drago détacha son regard de Potter. Il était devenu à moitié timbré depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort, Drago en était à peu près certain. Potter n'avait jamais pu le voir en peinture et il était excessivement sympathique avec Drago, ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise.

Pour autant, les paroles de Potter faisaient leur bout de chemin dans sa tête. A vrai dire, il était tellement désespéré qu'il était près à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour retrouver l'espoir de récupérer Hermione Granger. Harry Potter lui avait presque mâché le travail : un prénom, des excuses et la plus grande preuve d'amour dont il était capable.

Il se rappelait de tout ce que Hermione lui avait dit ce soir-là. D'absolument tout. Ses reproches lui passaient en boucle dans la tête, l'empêchant de dormir. Elle l'aimait et elle pensait que lui ne l'aimait pas autant. Ou plutôt, elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait trop. Ce n'était peut-être pas faux, mais lui aussi aimait bien trop la Gryffondor. Il l'aimait à en crever.

Et Potter dans cette histoire, est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas invité à se pointer à leur soirée de Noël mièvre et dégoulinante d'amour sans que Hermione le sache ? Il avait tendu un piège à son amie ? Est-ce que Potter serait capable de cela ? Le binoclard cachait bien son jeu, mais il était fourbe. Il aurait eu sa place à Serpentard, pensa Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, nous y sommes, répéta le gobelin avec un air courroucé.

Drago le bouscula, entrant dans la chambre forte pour y remplir une bourse. Il glissa encore plus de galions dans ses poches sous l'œil médusé du gobelin. Il n'avait jamais vu un Malefoy se comporter comme cela. Il avait le regard à moitié fou avec ses cernes imposants et son air débraillé.

Harry lui, était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait hâte de dire à Ginny qui il avait croisé à Gringotts. En espérant que Hermione Granger n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'il avait osé faire. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir saborder tous ses efforts pour oublier le Serpentard. Si Ginny et Harry se rassemblaient sur un point, c'était leur capacité à concocter des plans foireux ensemble. Il retint un petit ricanement, ne voulant pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Il attirait déjà suffisamment les regards et la presse. Pas besoin de faire une nouvelle une des journaux : « Harry Potter, à moitié fou, aperçu à Gringotts ».

Drago, lui, n'avait plus la moindre envie de rentrer au manoir Malefoy. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime et son cœur menaçait de lâcher alors qu'il envisageait l'un de ses plans les plus audacieux. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à passer le cap. Mais Potter avait raison. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Qu'il était capable d'engagement et de bien plus que s'excuser.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne se doutait pas de la trahison de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il revint du chemin de traverse, il était souriant. Elle croisa son regard émeraude qui pétillait mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas plus que cela. Après tout, il avait le droit d'être heureux en cette période de Noël, moment le plus réjouissant de l'année.

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à s'enjouer autant que ses amis pendant les fêtes. Son esprit était encore empoisonné par un Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et au regard d'argent. Elle était venue au terrier pour aider Molly aux préparatifs du repas de Noël. Arthur Weasley avait insisté pour inviter les Granger pour Noël, et Hermione n'avait pas réussi à les en dissuader. Elle imaginait déjà les conversations passionnées qu'allaient avoir Arthur et son père à propos du monde moldu et sorcier. Hermione n'était pas mécontente de pouvoir rendre visite à ses amis. Cela l'aidait à penser à autre chose. Molly était douée pour faire la conversation même si son interlocuteur n'était pas particulièrement bavard et Hermione pouvait éviter les questions gênantes de ses parents à propos de Drago qui ne cessaient de réclamer sa visite.

Chaque fois, Hermione se contentait d'un sourire maladroit et d'une vague excuse à propos de vacances de Noël chargées pour le Serpentard. Son père était plus que déçu et Hermione s'était même demandé s'il n'aurait pas préféré recevoir Drago en visite plutôt que Hermione. Il avait fait bonne impression. Et Hermione le comprenait. C'était l'homme parfait si on oubliait le fait qu'il était capricieux et égoïste.

Hermione inspira profondément, dissipant la boule dans sa gorge. Est-ce que c'était possible de mourir de tristesse ? Hermione en aurait douté, il y a quelques mois de cela. A présent, cela lui paraissait tout à fait possible, et elle était touchée par la maladie de l'amour.

\- Ma chérie, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Mme. Weasley en voyant l'air pâle de la jeune fille.

\- Oh, oui. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de sortir Pattenrond de ma chambre, mentit Hermione.

Hermione avait laissé son chat à ses parents lors de sa sixième année et lorsque ses parents avaient fui en Australie, ils avaient emmené le chat avec eux. Hermione avait été triste de le laisser ainsi, mais elle savait qu'il supportait mal la solitude alors elle avait préféré le laisser à ses parents qui avaient du temps à lui consacrer. Il était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa maitresse cet été.

\- Tu peux y aller, si tu en as envie, dit Mme. Weasley d'une voix douce. Nous nous verrons dans quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents.

\- Bonne soirée, Mme. Weasley. J'ai déjà hâte à jeudi.

Mme. Weasley la salua de la main et Hermione alla dire au revoir à Ron, Harry et Ginny. Harry et Ginny semblaient occuper à des messes basses et Ron bataillait pour refaire son lit. Tous la saluèrent et Hermione s'en alla. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez ses parents alors elle flâna sur le chemin de traverse, sans but. Regarder les vitrines de Noël lui donnait un peu chaud au cœur, mais son humeur morose ne disparaissait pas. Elle n'avait qu'un espoir : que sa vie ne soit pas si triste pour toujours. Elle croisa quelques camarades de classe et partagea une bière au beurre avec des élèves de Poufsouffle. Elle ne resta pas longtemps. La nuit tombait et ses parents allaient s'inquiéter si elle n'était pas bientôt de retour.

A peine rentrée, son père lui sauta presque dessus.

\- Tu es certaine que les Weasley n'ont pas besoin d'aide ? Après tout, je suis en vacances. Je peux tout à fait aller les aider s'ils en ont besoin. Je me ferais un plaisir de …

\- Non, papa, ils n'ont besoin de personne. Ils ont sept enfants, tu sais. Ils ont assez de mains pour se débrouiller.

\- Toi, tu y vas bien, dit-il avec un air boudeur qui n'allait pas du tout aux adultes.

\- Parce que ce sont mes amis, pouffa Hermione.

Sa mère reprit son père et une petite escarmouche rigolote occupa les deux époux le temps que Mme. Granger finisse le diner.

\- Tu ne manges presque pas, ma chérie, s'inquiéta Mme. Granger alors que Hermione avait un appétit de moineau depuis son retour de Poudlard.

\- Je mange trop de chocolats, mentit Hermione.

\- Tu vas faire une intoxication au foie, fais attention, la prévint sa mère.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle fasse une quelconque intoxication avec le peu qu'elle mangeait.

Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer et bientôt le jour de Noël arriva. Hermione s'assura d'avoir pris tous les paquets cadeaux qu'elle avait soigneusement confectionnés et rejoignit ses parents. La maison des Weasley se trouvait à plusieurs heures de route en voiture, c'est pourquoi Hermione leur avait proposé de transplaner avec elle pour éviter un voyage inconfortable. Son père en fut ravi alors que sa mère avait un petit air effrayé. Elle se rappelait les horribles histoires que Hermione leur avait raconté à propos de « désartibulation ».

Drago, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. En trois jours, il avait changé des centaines de fois d'avis. Il était certain de vouloir faire face à la jolie Hermione Granger, mais ce dont il était moins sûr, c'est qu'elle apprécie son intention. Il n'était pas sûr que son estime serait capable d'encaisser un refus. Son cœur était déjà en morceaux, il faudrait le ramasser à la petite cuiller si son plan échouait. Il tripotait encore et encore la petite boite dans sa poche. Jamais il n'avait été si indécis. Même trahir le Lord avait été plus simple que cela.

Ce n'était pas son père qui allait l'aider à se décider. Quand il avait appris ce que Drago comptait faire, il en avait presque fait un arrêt cardiaque. Depuis, il était en convalescence dans sa chambre. Sa mère, elle, avait accueilli la nouvelle plus sobrement et lui avait donné la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

\- Les Malefoy se la lèguent depuis des générations. Prends en soin, Drago. Et si tu penses que cette fille la mérite, alors n'écoute pas ton père. Tu sais que nous n'apprécions pas beaucoup les sangs de bourbe, mais si cette fille est celle dont tu as besoin… Ton père finira par l'accepter. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Drago était resté sans voix lorsque sa mère le lui avait donné. Il savait que sa mère était plus raisonnée que son père mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait la chose avec tant de calme. Elle avait dû apprécier Hermione et son caractère.

\- Cette jeune fille, elle est intelligente, douce, et elle t'aime. Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Tu mérites cet amour, Drago. Tu as su mettre fin à des générations de mal dans notre famille, dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il y a du bon en toi qui ne réside pas en chacun de nous. Alors aime-la comme tu en as envie. Tu as gagné le droit d'être libre de l'héritage familial. Tu comprends ?

Drago était ému plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Sobrement et pudiquement, il serra sa mère dans ses bras l'espace de quelques secondes. A ce moment-là, il était certain de vouloir accomplir son plan. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Sa lâcheté reprenait le dessus alors que l'échéance approchait. Il avait peur et la peur lui murmurait de rester dans sa tanière, enfilé son armure de froideur et oublier la fille qui le faisait chavirer.

Son cœur hurlait de ne pas écouter sa conscience froide et calculatrice. Déchiré, Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le diner venait de prendre fin chez ses parents. Noël n'était pas un jour différent des autres chez les Malefoy. Les plats étaient tout aussi somptueux et la discussion aussi monotone et inutile. Drago enfila son manteau sous le regard chaleureux de sa mère et l'air horrifié de son père qui se tenait la poitrine. Quel comédien.

Après tout, si Drago ne se sentait pas près, il n'aurait qu'à simplement garder la petite boite dans sa poche. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Si le vent n'était pas en sa faveur, il pourrait faire machine arrière. Drago se rassura comme il put avec cela.

Le cœur battant, fébrile, les genoux flageolants et se sentant faible comme il ne s'était jamais senti, il transplana. Il ne savait par quel miracle, il ne se désartibula pas. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Celle qu'elle lui avait offerte. 21h34. Il roula des épaules, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il pleuvait à torrent. C'était mauvais signe.

Ses cheveux se détrempaient sur le col de son manteau et ses chaussures furent vite souillées par la boue qui entourait la maison des Weasley dont les seuls voisins étaient des champs. Son allure altière n'était plus.

Il crut qu'il allait vomir son estomac quand il frappa à la porte branlante des Weasley. Cette maison était un véritable taudis. C'était certain, cette bicoque ne tenait debout que par la magie. Ce fut la mère Weasley qui lui ouvrit. Un peu surprise, elle resta figée un instant.

\- Ne reste pas sous la pluie, mon garçon, dit-elle en l'attirant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Drago la remercia à demi-mot. Une table assez longue pour accueillir la famille Weasley, la famille Granger et la famille Potter – qui se constituait uniquement de Potter – avait été dressée par il ne savait quel miracle dans la pièce exiguë. Hermione se redressa, interdite et Drago Malefoy croisa son regard chocolat. Elle avait le teint blafard, des cernes impressionnants, mais Drago n'en vit rien.

Toute sa peur se dissipa. Il sut alors qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Toute sa confiance renfloua son corps fébrile. C'était si simple, comment avait-il pu en douter ? Elle en valait la peine, elle valait tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il aurait pu enterrer sa fierté, abandonner sa fortune, son nom, tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux du moment qu'il pouvait l'avoir elle.

Il eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des mois. Tout ça, c'était une évidence. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il sentait qu'elle non plus ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Elle l'aimait, elle lui avait montré tellement de fois de tant de façons différentes. Elle était forcément prête à lui pardonner une nouvelle fois. Comme lui serait capable de tout lâcher pour elle, prêt à tout lui pardonner. Prêt à crever pour elle.

Et Hermione, lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Drago, elle fondit. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle ? De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un plus qu'elle ne l'aime lui. C'était un amour flamboyant qui ne faiblissait pas, qui ne faiblirait jamais. La pluie avait ravagé sa coupe de cheveux millimétrée, il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. On aurait dit qu'il était resté des heures sous la pluie.

Il pleuvait à torrent dehors.

Il avait l'air complètement débraillé avec ses chaussures sales et le bas de son pantalon plein de boue.

\- Granger, souffla-t-il à peine assez fort dans le silence royal de la pièce.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient éteintes. Voir un Malefoy dans un tel état n'était pas courant. Harry sourit, plutôt fier de son coup. Ginny se cacha dans sa serviette, échangeant un regard complice avec Harry.

\- Hermione.

Il avait le souffle court. Hermione était obnubilée par lui. Elle se dégagea de la table, s'approchant de lui, un peu fébrile.

\- Je sais que je t'en ai demandé beaucoup. Encore et encore. Je t'ai traité comme un foutu chien pendant des années et même lorsque j'ai compris que je t'aimais et t'aimerais toujours, je me suis comporté comme un con. Encore. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tout foirer avec toi.

Drago reprit son souffle, s'abreuvant de ce visage si divin. Tout semblait avoir été fait pour lui plaire chez elle. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru à l'amour croyait à présent aux âmes sœurs. Qu'il était devenu mièvre.

\- Et pourtant tu m'as toujours tout pardonné. Tu as vu le meilleur en moi alors que moi-même je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon à trouver dans le Serpentard que je suis. Alors je t'ai aimé parce que tu me faisais me sentir bon. C'était égoïste, je l'avoue. Parce que tu te préoccupais de moi malgré toutes les horreurs que je t'ai fait subir, et ça, ça me fascinait. Ça m'attirait d'une force que tu n'imagines pas. Parce que jamais personne n'a vu en moi ce que toi tu y voyais.

Hermione restait sans voix. Drago savait manier les mots mieux que personne. Chacun des mots qu'il employait raisonnait en Hermione, gonflant son cœur à l'en éclater.

\- Mais toi, Granger… Hermione. Quel homme pourrait te résister ? J'ai appris à t'aimer. J'ai appris à aimer tout ce que je détestais chez toi. Ton obsession pour le rangement, pour tes livres et tes études… Tes petites mimiques, ta bouille d'ange. Il n'y a rien chez toi que je n'aime pas, Hermione. Tu étais si généreuse avec moi … J'en ai profité. Tu avais raison. Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je t'appelle par ton nom alors que tu es Hermione. Tu n'es plus Granger. Tu n'es plus Granger dans mon cœur depuis bien longtemps.

Drago s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et plongea sa main dans sa poche. La boite était toujours là.

\- Alors, Hermione, pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon âme, de m'avoir appris ce que c'était que d'aimer. Merci d'aimer tout ce que tout le monde déteste chez moi. Merci de rendre le reflet que le miroir me renvoie moins laid, plus beau, plus doux, plus agréable. Merci de me faire sentir quelqu'un de bien. Pardon pour toutes les cruautés que je peux dire sous le coup de la colère. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur ton sang, parce que – par Merlin – tu es la meilleure sorcière que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu t'y connais plus en magie que n'importe quel sorcier de sang pur. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir assez dit à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tu es indispensable à ma vie.

Drago mit un genou à terre et le cœur de Hermione manqua de s'arrêter instantanément. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Parce que je vais crever d'amour sans toi, Hermione. Parce que la vie est fade, froide et sans couleur sans toi pour la réchauffer et l'égayer.

\- Drago, je …

Drago leva une main pour la faire taire.

\- Alors même si tu vas sans doute m'envoyer paitre ce soir, je veux quand même te le dire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours parce que tu es mon unique raison de vivre. J'aurais préféré mourir de la main de Voldemort plutôt que de le laisser te faire du mal. La vie ne vaut pas la peine sans toi, Hermione. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour faire ça.

Il sortit la petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit, toujours un genou à terre, la tendant vers Hermione.

\- Hermione. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione était certaine qu'elle aurait pu s'évanouir tant l'émotion était forte. Ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes alors qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

\- Oui. Oui, Drago.

Elle se jeta à son cou et Drago manqua de s'écrouler par terre. Une seconde, le salon resta silencieux. Le père de Hermione se leva et applaudit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sa mère n'était pas en meilleur état. Ce fut un torrent d'applaudissements qui suivi, seulement ignoré par Ron.

Hermione embrassa Drago, encore et encore. Cette bouche lui avait tant manqué. Ce garçon tout entier lui avait tellement manqué. L'odeur de la pluie dans ses cheveux la revigora. Il rit un peu et s'extirpa de la clé de bras de fer de la Gryffondor. Il attrapa sa main et lui glissa l'alliance impressionnante par sa beauté au doigt. Hermione était dans un tel état d'émotion qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait pleurer, hurler, vomir, sautiller sur place ou partir en courant. Ce n'était qu'un tourbillon d'émotions qui ne lui permettait pas d'être lucide.

Elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle ne pensait pas se fiancer si jeune, mais après tout Drago avait raison. Ils s'aimaient pourquoi attendre ? Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en perdre le gout de la vie sans elle. Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. Hermione plongea dans le regard gris de son « fiancé ». Que cette pensée était étrange. Elle espérait que tout l'amour qu'elle nourrissait pour lui transparaissait dans ce regard. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire son amour pour lui.

Drago fut arraché à la contemplation de ce visage parfait par une claque monumentale dans le dos.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, fiston, lui dit le père Granger avec un grand sourire, les yeux mouillés.

Drago serra la main de ce moldu dont le simple contact l'aurait répugné quelques années plus tôt. Il n'était peut-être pas sorcier, mais il était chaleureux, prêt à pardonner tout ce qu'il avait pu penser des moldus et nés-moldus. Le sens du pardon de sa fille venait peut-être de là.

Drago serra Hermione dans ses bras et aperçu Harry par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci. Harry lui sourit un peu, goguenard. Il portait sa cravate. Drago détourna le regard mais sourit tout de même. Harry n'était pas son ami et le serait certainement jamais, mais il n'oublierait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Lui aussi avait participé au salut de son âme.

Tous, ils n'étaient pas si horribles que cela. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, pas aussi distingué que sa famille à lui, mais ils avaient d'autres qualités qui lui semblaient importantes maintenant qu'il avait Hermione.

Sa mère avait raison. Il avait le droit au bonheur lui aussi. Il avait le droit à la liberté d'aimer, de ne pas se tenir au code de conduite des Malefoy. Il pouvait en inventer un nouveau. Pour elle, il pouvait.

14 ANS PLUS TARD.

Drago était sur son canapé, contemplant le feu dans l'âtre tandis que Hermione discutait avec fougue avec Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Ils avaient encore l'un de ces débats monstres à propos de la protection des elfes de maison. Drago avait bataillé des années pour ne pas payer ses elfes de maison mais Hermione avait tant insisté qu'il payait maintenant un salaire à ses elfes. Dans quel monde vivait-il franchement.

Des cris résonnèrent depuis les couloirs et Drago tourna la tête. Une tête brune et deux têtes aux cheveux noirs en bataille apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le plus petit des deux des noireauds, Albus heurta une table sur laquelle reposait un vase chinois qui valait bien plus que sa vie aux yeux de Drago. Drago regarda le vase tanguer dangereusement tandis que le jeune Albus Potter, du haut de ses 6 ans, jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à l'horrible oncle Drago qui hantait ses pires cauchemars.

Hermione intervient juste un temps, jetant un sortilège sur le vase qui allait se briser sur le sol.

\- C'est la faute de James ! protesta le petit Albus.

\- Menteur, se moqua le petit brun.

\- Scorpius vient ici, l'appela Drago.

Le petit garçon perdit son sourire goguenard qu'il avait hérité de son père. Un peu penaud, l'enfant approcha. Il était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Les cheveux bruns et bouclés, le regard gris et les traits fins caractéristiques aux Malefoy, il avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et du côté manipulateur de son père. Il savait comment faire fondre sa mère, tout comme il savait rendre fier son père.

Suivi de près par Albus Potter, James Potter s'étant réfugié derrière son père, Scorpius afficha son air le plus impassible. Celui que son père lui disait d'afficher lorsqu'il était coupable de quelque chose. Le fils Potter était le portrait craché du père. Les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, le même regard vert revanchard quoiqu'un peu inquiet en la présence de Drago. Il ne lui manquait que les lunettes.

\- Tu es certain de ne pas avoir bousculé Albus, Scorpius ?

\- Absolument certain, lui dit le petit garçon au regard revêche sans ciller.

Ce garçon était un effronté. Drago avait toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère que lui bien qu'il ait hérité de l'air snobinard des Malefoy. Au grand damne de Drago, Scorpius s'entendait à merveille avec le fils Potter. Les deux garçons seraient sans doute inséparables une fois à Poudlard.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle avait vieilli tout comme lui, mais elle était aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Elle était sa meilleure conquête et Scorpius était sa plus grande réussite.

\- Tu sais que si tu me mens, je vais t'envoyer chez Papy Lucius.

\- Pff, même pas peur ! dit le garçon en roulant des yeux. Il ne me résiste pas, continua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Allez jouer, petits garnements. Et ne cassez rien !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois garçons repartent en courant dans les couloirs. Il y aurait sans doute quelque chose de casser avant la fin de la soirée.


End file.
